Unknown Relations: The Goblet of Fire
by ksomm814
Summary: With the knowledge of the family secret, Orion Black is hoping for a peaceful 4th year with no more complications. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. The Triwizard Tournament has been resurrected with an invisible force set on destroying everything.
1. The Portkey

_Disclaimer. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own Orion Black. :-)_

The Portkey

Staring up at the stars through a thick canopy of leaves, Orion Black had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. It was just after one in the morning—a time when most people would be sleeping the night away. Under normal circumstances, Orion, his best friend, Neville Longbottom, and honorary brother, Cedric Diggory, would be among most people but not tonight. The three teenage wizards had hiked to the large oak tree on Stoatshead Hill where they would wait for Remus Lupin and Amos Diggory to join them in almost three and a half hours. After that, they'd locate the portkey that would take them to the Quidditch World Cup.

Remus and Mr. Diggory didn't agree with the boys staying up all night long but they had just been too excited to sleep. It was that excitement that led to Neville and Cedric's current argument. This one was on the properties of Gillyweed. It was a stupid argument but they really didn't have anything better to do. The only good thing about the argument was that it gave Orion time to think about how much had changed in his life during the past few months.

Orion had always known he wasn't exactly normal—even among wizards. He had been adopted by use of a potion when he was five by Sirius Black. He had no memory of his life before his adoption and never really cared to find out. He had been happy with his father and honorary uncle. That was until the end of his last term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the most unlikely person started to realize the biggest secret that connected two families. Peter Pettigrew had noticed the one feature that the blood adoption potion didn't change. He had noticed the eyes Orion had inherited from his birth mother.

Pettigrew had escaped capture and was still at large but the possible danger was too much of a risk to ignore. Sirius had no choice and finally revealed who Orion's birth parents were—James and Lily Potter. That had taken a while to come to terms with. To think that his birth family had been so close for so long…and the emphasis was on the word 'family'. The adoption potion had only changed him on his father's side. Lily Potter was still technically Orion's mother, which meant Hayden and Rose Potter were his half-brother and half-sister.

It explained a lot but it also made things a little uncomfortable between Orion and the Potter children. It was probably the main reason Orion was glad Mr. and Mrs. Potter finally decided to take over teaching Hayden and Rose spells over the summer. From the few letters they had written, Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't holding back. They wanted their children to be able to protect themselves. All Orion could think was that it was better late than never.

Neville was the only person other than Sirius and Remus who knew anything about the latest complication in Orion's life. He never asked questions and always listened patiently when Orion felt the need to rant. Neville was really the only reason Orion was as calm as he was about the whole thing. Neville had helped Orion see that it didn't matter who his mother was or who his birth father had been. Sirius had been there for the past nine years and that was what was important.

Orion winced as Neville and Cedric's argument increased in volume. It was really a bad time to have a headache but this one refused to go away. It had started two nights ago with the intensity of a migraine. The pain had been nearly gone by morning but it still ached. It was strange. He rarely had headaches like this. The last time there was anything close was near the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Strange.

"Oh come on!" Neville protested. "You can't honestly think—"

"—neither of you are going to think much of anything if you don't stop it," Orion interrupted irritably as he rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. "Can't you two find something you can agree on?"

There was silence for a long moment before Orion felt and heard a branch move. Looking down, Orion noticed Cedric climbing up the tree. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn't a surprise. Neville had a problem with heights and Orion was rather high up.

It wasn't long before Cedric was sitting on the large branch beside Orion's. "Do you want to go back?" he asked. "If it's still bad—"

"—it's not as bad as it was," Orion said with a sigh. "It's just annoying. The Challenge is going to be impossible if it doesn't go away."

Cedric frowned. "Maybe Remus can bring a potion for it," he offered.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "We've tried potions. Nothing seems to help and the dreams seem to make it worse."

Cedric frowned. "What dreams?" he asked intently.

Orion shrugged again. "They're not exactly dreams," he admitted. "Just muffled voices that are hard to make out. I can only catch a word here and there."

Cedric's frowned deepened. "Weird," he said quietly. "Maybe we should forget—"

"—oh no, don't you dare!" Orion interrupted with a grin. "You're not getting out of this. You promised."

Cedric winced. "I promised before I knew all the facts," he protested.

Orion's grin widened. "Too bad for you," he teased before his tone became more understanding. "It won't be that bad, Cedric. Really. It's just supposed to be a bit of fun between friends."

Cedric snorted. "Only you, Orion, would have people like them as friends," he grumbled.

Orion stared at Cedric with a raised eyebrow. "You are getting a Firebolt out of this, aren't you?" he taunted.

Cedric glared at Orion. "Which is the only reason I'm keeping my word," he said suspiciously. "There isn't something else you're not telling me, is there?"

Orion looked offended. "Who me?" he asked innocently. "Why would I hide anything from you?"

Cedric's eyes narrowed. "Orion," he growled.

"Orion, you better tell him," Neville shouted from the ground. "If you don't he'll take it out on me!"

Orion let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, have it your way," he said before grinning. "There really isn't much I haven't told you. When we get to the World Cup we're supposed to go directly to the stadium. A representative will be waiting for us and show us to our seats. We'll be sitting with Viktor's parents—they're very nice people so your dad should get along great with them. Once final practice is done, we'll be taken down to the changing rooms and given a shirt to put on over our clothes. I believe we're wearing green and they're wearing red."

"I've got that part," Cedric said uncomfortably. "It's the part after that I'm not so sure about."

Orion's eyes widened in realization. "You're nervous?" he asked. Cedric nodded. "Cedric, it's just a bit of fun. They're professionals and we're obviously not. I don't expect to win although it would be great to get close."

Cedric visibly relaxed. "Really? You know I'm not as strong as you are in the air."

Orion snorted. "Please," he said dryly. "Cedric, you're better than I am. The only difference between us is I pull more tricks than you do. For me, flying is about freedom. For you, it's about catching the Snitch. You've always been a Seeker. I've always been a flyer." Cedric stared off with a thoughtful look on his face. Orion had to hold back a laugh. "Where's all this doubt coming from? You know you can't have that if you're going to participate in the—"

"—I have to be selected first," Cedric interrupted before glancing down at Neville.

"Don't worry about me," Neville yelled up. "I was there when Sirius started ranting about the stupidity of the Ministry. He didn't even realize we were there until it was too late. We've been sworn to secrecy though so don't spread it around."

"I won't," Cedric said quickly. "Dad only told me because he was hoping I'd enter."

"Better you than me," Orion said seriously. "I'm just thankful the danger won't be focused on me this year. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Thanks," Cedric said sarcastically. "Now I feel so much better."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "Can you blame me?" he asked. "I've done the research on the Triwizard Tournament. I know how dangerous it is. That's why I can't believe they brought it back. Would it be too much to ask for one peaceful year at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, it was relatively peaceful until you started your first year," Cedric said nonchalantly.

"I agree," Neville added thoughtfully. "I think its fate. Whenever a Potter and Black are at Hogwarts, it has to be chaos."

Orion cringed. If Neville only knew the real chaos hadn't even begun yet. "I think everyone would prefer the chaos of the older generation than what we've been facing," he said dryly.

"You have a point," Cedric conceded. "None of that's really been your fault so it's not like we can blame it on you. Potter, on the other hand, that's a different story."

"None of it was Hayden's fault either," Neville said defensively.

Cedric repositioned himself on the branch so he could stare down at Neville. "Don't you think it's a little coincidental that this stuff with You-Know-Who starts happening exactly when Potter comes out of hiding?" he asked suspiciously. "It's like You-Know-Who was waiting for him."

Orion frowned. That was certainly one way of thinking except for the small fact that Voldemort hadn't been after Hayden. His target had been the Philosopher's Stone. Hayden had just prevented him from succeeding. "Voldemort's always been a problem," Orion said distantly, "and always will be until he's finally destroyed. He's spent thirteen years as a wraith, abandoned by his 'faithful' followers. He's getting impatient—very impatient."

Blinking suddenly, Orion shook his head as if to clear out the thought and frowned in confusion. "Sorry about that. I don't know where that came from."

Cedric stared worriedly at Orion. "Are you sure you're all right, Ori?" he asked cautiously. "Maybe your headache and those dreams are affecting you more than you thought."

Orion shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine," he insisted. "It's probably just from my research on Voldemort's past. You should see Dad's file—it's huge."

Silence fell and Orion took to staring at the stars again. Instead of returning to his previous thoughts, Orion forced himself to think about the Quidditch World Cup…and the Seeker's Challenge. Orion had been ecstatic to hear Viktor Krum had become Seeker for the Bulgarian team. Viktor was a flyer just like Orion. They both loved the freedom of being in the air. Viktor just happened to be a bloody brilliant Seeker too which led to him being on an international Quidditch team at the age of seventeen.

It was actually Viktor who came up with the idea of having a Seeker's Challenge. He had joked about testing Orion's 'progress' after all these years to make sure Orion was accessing his potential. Orion had pushed it further by proposing teams—Krum and Aidan Lynch, the Seeker for the Irish team, against Orion and a local Seeker of his choice. Cedric had been Orion's first pick. Cedric was calculated Quidditch player like Lynch. Both of them tended to focus completely on the game instead of enjoying themselves. The only difference was that Cedric knew Orion a lot better than Lynch knew Viktor. Cedric knew he would have to keep one eye on Orion to make sure Orion didn't do something reckless.

Lynch had been hesitant at first to even consider playing a game before the start of the World Cup but everyone seemed to agree that it would be good publicity. Shortly after Lynch agreed, announcements were set out claiming that the Seeker's Challenge was a once in a lifetime event to witness. Orion and Cedric's names had been withheld so most of the fans were constantly debating who had been chosen to represent the British Ministry. Many professional Seekers were discussed but all denied being asked to participate. No one even considered Hogwarts students. They were certainly going to be surprised.

The Seeker's Challenge itself was rather simple. The first team to catch the Snitch twice would win. There would be no violence and no maneuvers that would risk Viktor or Lynch's ability to play in the game that would start immediately afterwards. Everyone had easily agreed to that restriction. As much as they wanted to win, no one wanted to see someone get hurt just for a little bit of fun.

With all the publicity, Viktor had easily arranged for the Firebolt that would be given to Cedric, the only player in the Seeker's Challenge that didn't already own one. Cedric had protested at first but Viktor had been rather stubborn. It was the least the supporters could do since they were making so much money already.

The World Cup would be decided between Ireland and Bulgaria. Personally, Orion knew Ireland had a better team as a whole. Viktor was really the only reason Bulgaria made it to the finals. Orion expected Ireland to win but he knew Viktor wouldn't take anyone out-flying him. If the game didn't go in Bulgaria's favor, Orion had a feeling Viktor would take the game in his own hands.

Orion closed his eyes and let his mind wander from thoughts of Quidditch to the Triwizard Tournament. He still thought the Ministry was mad to bring it back only to help improve the public's opinion which was still tarnished from the incident in June which resulted in Peter Pettigrew escaping custody because of a Dementor attack that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, authorized. In addition to losing a Death Eater, the order had almost cost Mr. Potter, Hayden and Rose their souls.

It was easy to guess why the Potter family wasn't happy with Fudge at the moment. The last Orion heard was that Mr. Potter was still debating whether to confront Fudge in front of the Wizengamot. Mr. Potter was justified to do so but taking on the Minister of Magic publically wasn't exactly wise. A public legal battle could be disastrous for both sides.

Even though Fudge's popularity was on a steady decline, enough of the right people had their foot in his door to help him along. Those were the people who Mr. Potter would hesitate to anger, not Cornelius Fudge. They would bring every skeleton out of Mr. Potter's closet and hang it up for the entire wizarding world to see. On the other hand, revealing Fudge for the incompetent prat that he was would create the risk of his benefactors putting someone even more unpleasant in office. With the state of things, that wasn't a risk that should be taken.

Two loud cracks snapped Orion out of his thoughts. Carefully sitting up on his branch, Orion searched for an opening in the leaves until he spotted the new arrivals. Remus and Mr. Diggory were easy to recognize, even in the darkness. Of course, it probably helped that Mr. Diggory was talking rather loudly in an excited tone. Orion had to hold back a laugh. Sometimes Mr. Diggory could surpass Sirius in acting like a child on Christmas.

"Neville!" Mr. Diggory cried happily. "I see you're still awake. Where are Cedric and Orion?"

"Up here, Dad," Cedric said in a somewhat bored voice. "Should I even ask how much coffee you've had?"

"Now Cedric—"

"—about half a pot," Remus interrupted with a smile. "I tried to stop him, Cedric, but you know how sneaky your father can be."

"Sneaky?!?" Mr. Diggory asked in an offended tone. "You can't blame me for wanting to stay awake for my son—"

"—not now, Dad," Cedric interrupted, "and don't you dare bring it up. No one's supposed to know who's in the Challenge."

Mr. Diggory stared up at Cedric for a long moment, looking extremely offended. "I beg your pardon, aren't I the parent here?" he demanded.

"It's debatable some days," Cedric muttered quietly before speaking up. "We're meeting another group, right?"

"The Weasleys, I believe," Remus answered. "You boys have everything?"

Orion reflexively grabbed the chain around his neck which held his broom, transfigured as a simple silver charm. It would have been a little too obvious walking to the stadium with a Firebolt in his hand. "Everything we'll need," Orion answered. "We don't need much since almost everything's provided."

Remus nodded as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Should I bother saying how much I don't agree with this?" he asked.

"No," Orion, Cedric and Neville said at the same time causing all three of them to burst out into laughter.

It wasn't until the sky started to lighten that Orion and Cedric climbed down and started looking for the Portkey. With every minute that passed, Orion could feel his excitement building, pushing away any hint of tiredness. Now if only the rest of his headache could go away, everything would be perfect.

"I found it!" Cedric called out from the other side of the hill, holding up a moldy-looking old boot.

"A boot?" Neville asked dumfounded as he hurried over. "Why'd they use a boot?"

"Portkeys have to be inconspicuous, Neville," Remus said patiently as he took the Portkey from Cedric.

"And a disgusting old boot in the middle of nowhere isn't the least bit suspicious," Orion said sarcastically with a grin earning a smile from Remus.

"So, how long do we have?" Neville asked eagerly.

Mr. Diggory checked his watch. "About fifteen minutes," he said and glanced up at the top of the hill. "Arthur's group better hurry it up or they'll miss it."

"Should we go look for them?" Cedric offered.

"No, Arthur knows to be here on time," Remus answered although he was staring at the top of the hill too. "I'll bet it was difficult to get Ron out of bed this early."

Orion and Neville snorted. It was almost impossible to get Ron out of bed without some sort of food as a bribe. "They may have to drag him here," Orion said.

Neville laughed. "Nah, Fred and George wouldn't let that happen," he said with a knowing grin on his face. "They'd prank him first to wake him up."

Orion and Cedric winced. "Let's hope that didn't happen," Cedric said. "Something like _that_ would attract attention."

"In all honesty Cedric, I don't think Molly and Arthur would have allowed Ron out of the house without fixing the damage first," Remus said. "Ah, I believe that should be them."

It was then that Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard. "Now, we just need the Portkey. It won't be big…Come on…"

"Over here, Arthur!" Mr. Diggory shouted. "We've already got it!"

A large group of dark figures hurried over the hill. With a little bit of squinting, Orion was able to pick out Hermione's bushy hair as she walked beside two other girls. One must have been Ginny with long hair and about a head shorter than Hermione. The other's hair was even longer than Ginny's but nearly the same height. It had to be Rose. Orion couldn't think of anyone else who the Weasely's would invite. Mr. Weasley was leading the group with two figures of identical height at his side, which were most likely Fred and George. That meant that Hayden and Ron were the ones lolling behind.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said smiling as he strode over and shook Mr. Diggory's hand. "And Remus, I didn't know you got tickets!"

Remus smiled innocently. "Some friends had a few extra and asked us to sit with them," he said as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

Mr. Weasley blinked before shifting his attention to Orion, Neville and Cedric. "Hello boys, I'm surprised you all look so awake."

Mr. Diggory and Remus laughed. "They haven't been to bed yet," Remus said as he winked at Orion. "They were too excited to even consider it."

Mr. Weasley gave Remus a knowing look. "Some of mine were the same way. I think the boys are more excited for the Challenge before the game than the game itself."

Remus' face didn't change in the slightest. "Yes, it should be quite a show," he said before glancing at the rest of the crowd. "Hello Fred, George. I trust you two are staying out of trouble."

"Who, us?" the twin closest to Orion asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"We've been nothing but saints," the other added.

Mr. Weasley let out a sigh. "I don't think you're mother would agree," he said.

"Why hello there girls," Remus said as soon as Hermione, Ginny and Rose reached Mr. Weasley. "I hope you've had a good vacation."

Rose didn't waste any time and rushed to Remus, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Remus!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you."

Remus wrapped an arm around her. "I've missed you too, little one," he said gently. "Have you managed to keep your brother in line?"

Rose looked up at Remus with a large grin on her face. "It's been hard but Mum's helped."

"Hey!"

Orion shifted his weight and looked around Mr. Weasley to see three figures reaching the rest of the group. Hayden's messy hair was easy to pick out and Ron's lanky body was a clear giveaway. It was the tall, lanky person with messy hair—messy hair that could only belong to…

A hand immediately rested on Orion's shoulder. "Good morning, Hayden, Ron, James," Remus said pleasantly.

"Hello Remus," Mr. Potter said as his eyes shifted to Orion. "Is Sirius working?"

Remus squeezed Orion's shoulder gently. "The team is finishing up some security detail and I believe they're handling security for the Challenge—"

"—really?" Ron asked excitedly. "They're going to meet Krum?"

It took a lot of work for Orion to keep a straight face. It just seemed so weird to hear people talk about Viktor with such admiration and judging from the annoyed looks on Fred and George's faces, Orion could only assume that this was normal for Ron. It made Orion wonder how hilarious an introduction would be.

"They're going to make sure nothing happens to Viktor or Aiden before the match begins," Remus corrected. "Now, I believe it's nearly time. Everyone gather around."

Orion stayed by Remus' side, avoiding Mr. Potter's gaze as much as possible. He really wasn't ready to face Mr. or Mrs. Potter yet. He was still too angry with them to think rationally. It wasn't just that they abandoned him after the potion mishap. It was mostly because they now wanted him in their lives. They wanted to pretend like they had never turned their backs on their friends and son.

One by one, everyone reached out and touched the old boot. It was more difficult for Mr. Weasley's group since they all carried bulky backpacks. Remus and Mr. Diggory had shrunk everything which was so much easier. Sure, they weren't supposed to use magic but they really didn't have time to do everything the Muggle way today.

"All right," Mr. Weasley said eyeing his watch. "Three…two…one…"

The Portkey activated. Orion felt the tugging behind his navel and quickly closed his eyes. He could feel Remus and Neville on either side of him. They were all speeding forward in a howl of wind. Orion quickly bent his knees and prepared himself for impact. _Any moment now_…

Orion's feet slammed into the ground making it a struggle to remain upright. Neville fell over and, from the sounds of it, several others fell with him. Opening his eyes, Orion noticed that only he, Remus, Cedric, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter remained standing.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," a voice announced.

* * *

A/N: And here is a start of The Goblet of Fire. This is actually the book I've been waiting to write so I'm excited. Hopefully that means faster updates. :-) As soon as I have chapter 4 written, I'll post chapter 2.


	2. The Seekers Challenge

Chapter 2

The Seekers Challenge

Orion quickly helped Neville to his feet as everyone else scrambled to stand up. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them were two grumpy-looking wizards, one was holding a large gold watch and the other had a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both had tried to dress in Muggle attire but failed miserably. Out of the corner of his eye, Orion noticed Hermione and Rose were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Morning, Basil," Mr. Weasley said as Remus handed the boot over.

"Hello there, Arthur," the man with the parchment said as he threw the boot into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some…We've been here all night…You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite…Weasley…Weasley…" His eyes scrolled down his parchment. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory…Diggory…oh! You're near the stadium…one field over to the right…ask for Mr. Samson."

"Thanks, Basil," Mr. Weasley said and motioned for everyone to follow him. "How did you get so close, Amos? Places that close are supposed to be reserved for player's families."

"Don't look at me," Mr. Diggory said with a shrug as they set off across the deserted moor. "That's all Remus and Orion. I claim ignorance."

Orion could feel the stares on his back but didn't acknowledge them. Thankfully no one asked the obvious question. They just kept on walking. After nearly twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate came into view. Beyond the house were hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the steady slope of a large field toward a dark forest on the horizon. Orion and Neville waved goodbye to Hayden, Hermione, Ron and Rose before continuing on with Remus, Cedric and Mr. Diggory. They still had quite a walk before they were close to their destination.

It was almost an hour before they reached their area just beyond the forest which was heavily decorated in black and red. Most of the tents looked Muggle except for the addition of chimneys, bellpulls or even weather vanes. In the far distance, Orion thought he could make out something that resembled a palace. The sight made Orion wonder how in the world Muggles didn't know about the magical world. Some people weren't even trying to blend in.

Mr. Samson ended up being a rather friendly squib that had no problem with the occasional display of magic. If anything, he was grateful to see someone who spoke English fluently that he even showed the 'Diggory' group to their spot. It really wasn't hard to find. It was the only spot of land that was empty with a here with a small sign hammered into the ground that read RESERVED.

Around them, people stared and whispered in a foreign tongue, especially when Remus pulled out the sign. With quick glance, Orion noticed that they were the only ones who could possibly pass for Muggles. Everyone else was either wearing robes or Quidditch shirts. There were posters of Viktor everywhere, almost blinding all of them. Orion couldn't help noticing how serious Viktor looked in every single poster. It really wasn't surprising. Viktor really didn't like having his picture taken.

The whispers stopped as Mr. Diggory quickly emptied his pockets and knelt down. After a quick glace around, he pulled out his wand and enlarged everything. Backpacks and a tent quickly grew to normal size. With another flick of the wand, the tent was set up and everything had been stowed inside.

"All right then," Mr. Diggory said with a smile. "Let's get you two to the stadium."

Orion followed him excitedly as he pulled the chain off from around his neck and handed it to Remus. With a swish and a tap, the charm shifted and grew until it was his Firebolt once again. It wasn't long before they were in the shadow of the gigantic stadium. Staring at the structure, Orion felt a burst of nervousness. He had known the stadium would be big—but not _that_ big. It must've been at least ten times the size of the pitch at Hogwarts.

"A hundred thousand people will fit in there," Mr. Diggory said happily. "And to think my son will be flying—"

"—Dad," Cedric interrupted weakly. "Please, don't start."

"Ah, I believe I've spotted the representative," Remus said in an amused tone. "Hello Alek. I'm surprised to see you here."

Orion followed Remus' gaze to see a tall man with short dark hair dressed in a three piece suit. His thin framed glasses reflected the sunlight in a way that made it difficult to maintain eye contact. Even though the man was dressed in complete Muggle attire, his choice of attire made him seem more out of place than those who couldn't coordinate Muggle clothes properly.

"Remus," Alek said in accented English with a smile as he reached out and shook Remus' hand. "It's been too long." His gaze shifted to Orion. "Orion, look at you! I can't believe you're the little boy vho managed to fly through the main manor to chase a Snitch vithout breaking anything."

"Amos, Cedric, Neville, this is Alek Modev," Remus said with a smile. "He's Ivan Krum's assistant—been with the family for at least fifteen years."

Alek nodded a hello to Mr. Diggory, Cedric and Neville. "You're making me sound old, my friend," he said before ushering Remus forward. "Follow me. Both teams actually just arrived. There vill be a short varmup and then they vill leave the field. Your boys vill be allowed ten minutes to fly around before the crowd is allowed in. There have been some requests for pictures—"

"—maybe after the Challenge," Remus interrupted gently before resting a hand on Orion's shoulder. "I have a feeling they'd rather focus on that rather than trying to smile on command."

Alek nodded. "Understandable. I vill be vith the boys every step of the vay. Mr. Krum vanted to make sure you vere vell taken care of."

"And we appreciate it," Remus said sincerely. "Since we still have some time, how about we check out our seats."

"Of course, Remus," Alek said eagerly. "Just follow me."

Alek led them to the nearest entrance where a Ministry witch was waiting. They waited as Alek pulled something that looked like an identification badge out of his suit jacket pocket. The witch looked at the badge for only a moment before stepping aside to let them enter. The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple which continued upwards inside the stadium. At every landing, there were doors on the left and right that led to the stands. But they continued on. Finally, at the highest point of the stadium, they walked through the door to the right and stepped into a small box that was situated between the golden goal posts.

"The box on the left vill have our Minister and yours," Alek said as he stepped out of the way. "Sir, Madam, your guests have arrived."

There were only two of the twenty purple and gilt chairs that were occupied. Both of the figures stood and turned with smiles on their faces. Mr. Krum looked like an older Viktor with short dark hair and a hooked nose. Mrs. Krum was only as tall as Mr. Krum's shoulder with long dark hair pulled back in an elegant style.

"Remus!" Mr. Krum exclaimed with a smile as he walked around his chair and shook Remus' hand. "It's been too long. I vas thinking ve vould never see you again."

Remus laughed. "I'm afraid recent events have kept us close to home," he said then glanced back at the rest of the group. "Let me introduce Amos Diggory and his son Cedric."

Mr. Diggory stepped forward and shook Mr. Krum's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said excitedly. "Remus has told me so much about you."

Mr. Krum eyed Remus warily. "Is that so?" he said cautiously.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I had to explain how Orion and Viktor knew each other. With Viktor's latest status, everyone's claiming to be his friend." Mr. Krum nodded in understanding so Remus moved on. "This is Neville Longbottom and I'm sure you remember Orion."

Mr. Krum nodded at Neville before smiling widely at Orion. "I see Viktor isn't the only one vho's grown," he said as he shook Orion's hand. "Ve are very eager to see you fly today."

Orion returned the smile while trying to push down the nervousness that was growing inside him. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as _fun_ as he originally thought. How many people were going to compare his flying to Viktor's? _No, don't think about that. Just have fun. That's the only way to do this_.

It wasn't long before Alek led Orion and Cedric down to the field. Both were given their shirts with the Hogwarts emblem on the back and Cedric was given his Firebolt. Cedric was silent for the whole thing, a clear sign that his nervousness was winning out. Orion could understand the feeling. To think that the entire stadium would be full…_No, don't think about that!_

When the Irish team finished their practice, Orion could only watch with wide eyes as the Irish as they filed out towards the changing rooms on the opposite side. This certainly wasn't going to be like any game he had seen at Hogwarts. Inhaling deeply, Orion mounted his broom and took off, the Firebolt taking him up in the blink of an eye. All his worries were left on the ground. The air against his face, the freedom...Orion couldn't help himself.

He flew without a care in the world.

He dived, swerved, flipped, and soared until a felt something rush past him. A grin formed on Orion's face. If Cedric wanted to race then they'd race. Lowering himself on his broom, Orion took off after Cedric. They flew through one set of goal hoops to the others. The height and weight difference was a slight advantage for Orion but Cedric always seemed to shift course just enough so Orion couldn't catch him. When he was close enough, Orion could have sworn he noticed a wide grin on Cedric's face. At least Cedric was enjoying himself.

A whistle blew loudly, ending the game of tag. Looking down, Orion and Cedric saw Alek standing in the middle of the field. Both sharply dived, racing each other to the ground. Cedric pulled out first and Orion pulled out just in time. Hoping off his broom, Orion grinned up at Alek who looked extremely pale.

"The public vill be entering soon," Alek said with a shaky breath. "I suggest ve retreat to the changing rooms until the Challenge begins."

As the followed Alek, Orion nudged Cedric in the side. "So what did you think?" he asked excitedly.

Cedric eyed Orion for a moment before answering. "It was bloody brilliant until you tried to kill yourself," he said evenly.

Orion looked hurt. "I had everything under control," he protested. "We've been flying all summer. I think we both know our limits."

Cedric sighed as they stepped off the field and into the tunnel that led to the changing rooms. "You know Remus is going to kill you if you pull any dangerous stunts," he said wearily.

Orion shrugged. "Remus trusts me," he said confidently. "At least we don't have to worry about Bludgers."

"True," Cedric admitted as they stopped just outside of one of the changing rooms.

Voices could be heard but Alek made no movement to step inside. Judging from the foreign tongue, Orion assumed they were standing outside the changing room of the Bulgarian team. The voices steadily multiplied from the opposite direction. Almost a hundred thousand witches and wizards were currently taking their places in the seats. This was the hard part—waiting. This was when excitement and nerves could ruin everything.

It wasn't long before the door to the changing room furthest from them opened. A tall, light brown haired, pale green eyed young man stepped out wearing a red shirt and holding a Firebolt in one hand. His eyes quickly fell on Orion and Cedric before a smile broke on his face.

"Now that looks familiar," Aidan Lynch said in a thick Irish accent as he approached then shook Cedric's hand followed by Orion's. "Pre-game nerves. They never go away, mind you. You just get better hiding them."

"Well at least we're not alone," Cedric muttered.

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "You're thinking about this the wrong way. I'm looking at the Challenge as a way to get rid of our nerves before the actual game begins."

The door to the other changing room opened revealing a tall, thin and sallow man with dark hair and eyes, wearing a red shirt like Aidan's. He had Mr. Krum's curved nose but Mrs. Krum's round shoulders. He looked exactly like the posters everyone had outside the stadium. It made Orion wonder what had ever happened to the energetic early teenager who would dare a young Orion to try the craziest of stunts.

A smirk appeared on Viktor's face as soon as he noticed Orion. "Vell look at you, Orion," he said with the same accent as his father. "I almost didn't recognize you."

Orion snorted. "Look who's talking Mr. Quidditch Star," he shot back.

Viktor scowled before shifting his attention to Cedric and offering his hand. "You must be Cedric Diggory," he said as Cedric reached out and shook his hand. "Orion has told me much about you."

Cedric cast Orion a curious glance. "I can assure you that most of it is probably exaggerated," he insisted.

Orion rolled his eyes in exasperation as he turned to face the mouth of the tunnel. Cedric really needed to learn how to accept a compliment. "So how long do we have to wait?" he asked curiously.

Viktor and Aidan shared a glance before Alek spoke up. "Another half hour, I believe," he said checking his watch. "Shall I make an inquiry?"

"No, Alek," Viktor said with a smile. "Ve can vait. Maybe it vould be best if ve discussed a game plan." Orion and Cedric stared at Viktor incredulously. "Vhat I mean is that even though ve aren't allowed to do anything dangerous, we still have to do something to keep the crowd entertained."

Aidan was the first to catch on. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Orion, do you still fly—"

"—like someone with a death wish?" Cedric interrupted. "You better believe it. You should have seen some of the tricks he tried to pull this summer."

Orion couldn't help feeling offended. "Excuse me!" he protested. "I had everything under control."

Viktor grinned. "I thought so. Ve may have to vork vith that. The Vonski Feint is not allowed but that doesn't mean ve can't do something similar."

Aidan and Cedric looked extremely apprehensive. "What sort of something?" Aidan asked.

Orion and Viktor shared a knowing look before grinning. "We'll think of something," Orion answered. "Just follow our lead."

Aidan and Cedric shared a worried look which was understandable. Trusting Orion and Viktor on nothing but faith was asking a lot but it wasn't exactly something they could predict. It all depended on the Snitch just like any other Quidditch game. If the Snitch decided to hide for a while, Orion and Viktor would most likely play a game of 'top this trick'. Orion could only hope that didn't happen for too long. He didn't think he had enough tricks to compete with someone like Viktor.

Orion was still mentally visualizing possibilities when a loud, echoing voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Please find your seats! The Seeker's Challenge will begin momentarily!"

Orion frowned. He knew that voice. "Was that Ludo Bagman?" he asked.

Cedric nodded. "He's the Head of Magical Games and Sports so he was the obvious choice to be the announcer. I just hope he managed to keep his mouth shut about us. He never was good at keeping secrets."

Orion had to agree to that. Sirius had always said that Ludo Bagman had taken one too many Bludgers to the head from his Quidditch days as Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. Orion knew that Bagman wasn't the best person to have as a head of department. He didn't pay enough attention to matters that most would—like one of his workers disappearing while on vacation—but his popularity from his Quidditch days seemed to make people look the other way most of the time.

As a group, they walked to the mouth of the tunnel, staying in the shadows so they couldn't be seen. Orion nudged Cedric only to receive a nudge in return. It wasn't much but it would be enough. They were in this together and would do what they could. That was the best they could hope for.

Bagman's loud voice snapped them all to attention. "And now, without further ado, the Seeker's Challenge!" Cheers filled the stadium. "First off, the home team…please give a warm welcome to sixteen-year-old Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts!"

"Here goes nothing," Cedric muttered as he mounted his broom and took off into the air before vanishing into the sunlight.

The cheers hadn't begun to diminish before Bagman was speaking again. "Also for the home team…fourteen-year-old Orion Black from Hogwarts!"

_That's my cue_. Orion jumped on his broom and took off, holding the tip as if he were riding a surf board. The crowd was a mass of colors and nothing more. With the air rushing past his ears, it was easy to ignore the noise they were making. As soon as Orion was high enough, he released the tip of his broom, steering with his feet for a quarter of a lap around the stadium before jumping into a one-hand-handstand. He held onto the broom tightly with his left hand while grapping onto his right ankle with his right. Twisting his shoulders quickly, he dropped to a normal sitting position and flew to Cedric's side.

"Now, for the world team…from Ireland, Aidan Lynch!" Bagman announced.

Aidan sped out of the tunnel like spell being shot from a wand. The cheering intensified as Aidan zigged and zagged until he took his position opposite of Cedric. Orion took the chance to glance around. Everything seemed to be bathed in a strange golden light that could only come from the stadium itself. Rows upon rows of people stood on their feet cheering underneath a handful of large boxes on one side like the one Remus, Neville, Mr. Diggory and the Krums were sitting in. On the opposite side was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it only to disappear a moment later to be replaced by something else.

"And now, our final participant in the Seeker's Challenge…Vic—tor Krum!"

The cheering reached deafening levels as Viktor sprang out of the tunnel like a sling shot. It was hard to follow him but Orion could only laugh as Viktor leveled out and kicked his feet up so he was in an arched handstand. The first time Viktor had tried that it hadn't been as successful. It had ended up with Mrs. Krum threatening to burn Viktor's broom if he ever tried it again. Obviously, Viktor hadn't listened.

As soon as Viktor joined Aidan, Bagman spoke again. "For the Seeker's Challenge, the first team to catch the Snitch twice wins. And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee for the Challenge and the World Cup, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

Orion looked down and saw a tiny man, his bald head gleaming in the sunlight, strode out onto the field. He was carrying a small box in one hand and a broomstick in the other. The crowd fell silent as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked off. He rose quickly until he was hovering between the teams. All four players readied themselves. Mostafa seemed to be moving in slow motion until the box was finally opened and the Snitch was free. As soon as he blew his whistle, they were off.

Orion took off after the Snitch with Viktor immediately on his side, Cedric and Aidan following behind. The golden light from the stadium reflected off the Snitch, making it almost easy to follow…until the Snitch took off upwards. Orion pulled up but the sun completely blinded him. Squinting, Orion couldn't see any sign of the Snitch.

Bagman's words echoed throughout the stadium as Orion slowed to a stop. "Oh, so close!"

Cedric was quickly at Orion's side. "I'll take the other end," he said then eyed Orion suspiciously. "Don't do anything thick, all right?"

Orion rolled his eyes and watched Cedric fly away before focusing on finding the Snitch again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Viktor and Aidan repositioning themselves to be between Orion and Cedric. It was a good strategy. This meant if either Orion or Cedric spotted the Snitch they would be blocked off from their teammate.

Glancing over his shoulder at the goal posts, Orion saw glimmer of gold in the sunlight and took off without a second thought.

"Look at Black!" Bagman cried. "He's spotted something! And Krum and Lynch are on his tail! Look at them go!"

The Snitch sharply dived and Orion followed the path. He was slowly gaining but Viktor and Aidan were slowing gaining on him. Their added weight gave them an advantage when it came to diving. Leaning forward, Orion tried to push his Firebolt as fast as it could go. Viktor and Aidan were at his elbows. The field was only about fifty feet away. He needed to act fast.

Taking a chance, Orion shifted his angle to look like he was going to make a quick arch for the Snitch. The Snitch darted in the opposite direction, just as Orion hoped it would…directly towards Cedric. Orion, Viktor and Aidan quickly pulled out of the dive just in time to see Cedric flying after the Snitch with his hand outstretched. Viktor and Aidan took off after Cedric but it was too late. Cedric's fingers closed around the Snitch and held on tightly.

"Unbelievable!" Bagman shouted. "The home team catches the Snitch first with amazing team work!"

Orion was quickly at Cedric's side as Cedric handed the Snitch over to the referee. Once Cedric's hand was free, Orion gave Cedric a high-five followed by Cedric ruffling Orion's hair. Orion pushed Cedric's hand away, laughing as they took their positions opposite Viktor and Aidan—both were suddenly looking very serious.

All four players readied themselves once again. Mostafa cast one glance at each team before releasing the Snitch. The second it took for Mostafa to blow his whistle seemed to last an eternity only for time to speed up again as Orion and Viktor took off after the Snitch, flying shoulder to shoulder. The Snitch was already by the goal posts, darting left then right before shooting upwards and vanishing into the sunlight.

Orion was too close to the goal posts to avoid them so he did the only thing he could think of. He released the hold on his broom as he shot through the middle hoop and grabbed the top of the ring. With as much strength as he could muster, Orion held on as his lower body swung upwards. Throwing his upper body forward, Orion released the ring and quickly grasped his broom only to shoot upwards into the sun after Viktor.

It was impossible to see anything so it wasn't long for both Orion and Viktor to give up their pursuit and wait for the Snitch to appear again. Orion started to slowly fly around the stadium, searching for any sign of the Snitch. He was about to make his second lap with he noticed Viktor dive towards the field. Orion didn't hesitate and dove after him. His eyes scanned the entire field for any sign of the Snitch but he couldn't find anything. Suspicion flooded in. The Wonski Feint wasn't allowed but that wouldn't stop Viktor from pulling something strangely similar to it.

That moment a flash of gold few past Orion, causing him to pull out of the dive abruptly and follow it. He lowered himself against his broom only to notice that the sun was quickly blocked from above him. Looking up, Orion saw two figures flying above him. That was his only warning he had before they both dived for the Snitch just as the Snitch shot up—right into Aidan's face. Aiden's head flew back as Viktor dashed past Orion to quickly grab the Snitch.

"Krum catches the Snitch for the world team!" Bagman shouted over the loud cheers. "I bet no one saw that coming! It's all tied up! The next team to catch the Snitch wins the Challenge!"

Aidan was rubbing his sore nose as they all rose to Mostafa's height. Once Viktor handed the Snitch over, they took their positions once final time and prepared themselves. This would be it. Orion had to admit that he hadn't expected to have a fighting chance but since they did, why not try to win the Challenge?

"Be prepared for anything," Orion said to Cedric over the noise of the crowd. "I have an idea but it's risky."

Cedric cringed. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

Orion turned his head so Viktor and Aidan couldn't see what he was saying. "A change-up," he said plainly. "I'll fly against Aidan and you'll fly against Viktor. Just imagine that you're flying against me."

Cedric stared at Orion incredulously. "There's no way I'll be able to keep up!" he protested. "I don't know his cues like I know yours!"

"Trust me," Orion insisted before returning attention to Mostafa who slowly shifted his gaze from one team to the other before releasing the Snitch. All four Seekers readied themselves and with a blow from the whistle, they were off for the third time.

Viktor had the best take-off this time leaving Orion to try to catch up. That wasn't good. With Viktor's size, it was difficult to see anything past him. That just wouldn't do—not for the final catch of the Challenge. Lowering himself until he was practically lying on the broom, Orion tightened his grip before rolling over so he was flying upside down. It was difficult to maintain balance and push the Firebolt to its limit at the same time but it was the only thing Orion could think of at the moment.

It wasn't until Orion had reached Viktor's chest that Viktor actually realized what was happening. Orion couldn't help ginning as Viktor jumped in surprise, giving Orion the opportunity to gain some ground just as the Snitch darted to his right, into the stands. Both Orion and Viktor quickly broke off to avoid a collision. Rolling back over so he was upright, Orion frantically searched for the Snitch but it was lost in the crowd.

"Oh! They were so close!" Bagman shouted. "Black is clearly pulling out every trick in his hat!"

Orion scanned the crowd for any sign of the Snitch as he slowly flew over to Cedric. Sharing a quick look, it was easy to see that they were probably thinking the same thing. Viktor and Aidan were quick learners. They were figuring out how to best their opponents. Switching up was their only chance.

When Viktor dived again, it was Cedric who followed him while Orion remained, still searching for the Snitch.

"It looks like the home team has changed up their strategy!" Bagman said in amazement.

Orion shook his head and continued searching for the Snitch. He had yet to see it and knew that this was Viktor's strategy. He was going to be the distraction while either searching for the Snitch or leaving Aidan to do it. Personally, Orion had a feeling it was the former. Viktor would never trust anyone to do what he felt to be _his_ job.

A flash of gold shooting past the scoreboard quickly pulled Orion out of his thoughts. He took off after it and knew that Aidan was on his tail. As Orion passed the goal posts, he noticed that Viktor and Cedric had joined them. Aidan was quickly gaining ground on the right and Viktor on the left while Cedric was doing everything in his power trying to distract Viktor. Orion knew it was going to get ugly soon. Out of the corners of his eyes, Orion noticed Aidan and Viktor swerve out before coming back in leaving him to do the only thing he could think of.

He dropped out of the line of impact and tried to urge his broom to go faster as Aidan and Viktor struggled to maintain their balance. Cedric was at Orion's shoulder with a grin on his face which Orion returned. The Snitch was so close—just out of reach. Orion leaned forward and tried to reach out for it only to have it continuously evade his grasp. He needed to think of something fast before Viktor and Aidan—

Every thought was forced out of Orion's head when something hard with the force of a Hippogriff slammed into his back, sending him flying forward off his broom. He frantically reached for his broom but it was already flying in the opposite direction. It was like everything was suddenly happening in slow motion. Before he could register what was happening, Orion felt a hand grab his wrist and hold on tight. He looked up in surprise and saw Cedric struggling to hold on to him while trying to keep his balance.

"Hold on, Orion!" Cedric shouted.

"Here! Give me your other hand, Orion!" Viktor called out.

The silence was deafening as Orion quickly reached up and grabbed Viktor's extended hand. Mostafa blew his whistle and Orion looked up to see Aidan with the Snitch in his hand and an uncomfortable look on his face. Orion knew why. Cedric and Viktor had ignored the Snitch to help but Aidan had remained focused on the prize.

"Lynch has the Snitch!" Bagman shouted. "World team wins!"

Cheers broke the silence as Orion was flown to his broom. It was a little humiliating but at least he hadn't fallen to the ground. Sirius and Remus would never forgive him for that. As soon as he was seated safely on his Firebolt, the four Seekers shook hands, waved to the crowd and then retreated to the tunnel where the rest of both teams were already waiting.

"I'm sorry, Orion," Aidan pleaded as soon as he dismounted his broom. "I honestly thought you were right behind me."

Orion grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It's really no big deal," he insisted. "The opportunity presented itself. That's just the way it is for a Seeker."

Aidan's shoulders relaxed as he smiled in relief. Alek made his presence known just then and started ushering Orion and Cedric out of the tunnel. Orion only had time to wish good luck to both teams before he found himself running around the edge of the field to make it to the opposite side that led to the boxes. Thinking about it, Orion knew that he hadn't expected the result to be any different but still…they had been so close.

In all honesty, flying against Viktor and Aidan had been a lot of fun. Next time, they'd just have to arrange something that wasn't watched by a hundred thousand people…and had no restrictions.

* * *

A/N: Well. chapter 4 is finished so I'm keeping my word. Let's all hope that Chapter 5 comes quickly. :-)


	3. The World Cup

Chapter 3

The World Cup

Orion was nearly out of breath by the time they reached the exit on the opposite side of the field that led to the stairs. Sometimes it was a pain to be the shortest person in the group. They had to skid to a halt when they nearly ran into Sirius' team who had been waiting for them. Orion quickly found himself pulled into Sirius' arms as everyone else patted his back and shook Cedric's hand. It wasn't the entire team. Just Sirius, Evelyn, Kingsley and Mr. Longbottom—surprisingly. Last he heard, Mr. Longbottom was scheduled to work the Auror office today in case of emergency.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," Sirius said when he finally pulled back. "Both of you flew brilliantly."

Orion would never admit it out loud but a part of him had missed seeing Sirus' team on a regular basis. Evelyn Smith and Kingsley Shacklebolt were probably the members of Sirius' team that he trusted the most. Both now had enough experience to run their own teams but refused to leave Sirius—something that aggravated their boss, Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour wanted the Black team to take on younger Aurors to train. It was inevitable but Orion could understand where Sirius was coming from. It had taken him years to finally find a team that worked together like the Black team. Why break it up?

Bagman's voice echoing up the stairs was all they needed to start the long journey up the stairs. "And now, without further ado, welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Quidditch World Cup!" Excited cheers and applause could be heard, echoing up and down the stairs, urging everyone to pick up the pace. They were almost halfway up when Bagman spoke again. "First off, the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

"I wonder what they brought," Evelyn said thoughtfully as a roar of cheers nearly drowned her voice out.

"Ve brought Veela," Alek said making Evelyn stumble. "Don't vorry. Ve should be safe as long as ve don't see them."

Sirius laughed. "What's the matter Evie? Afraid that you would have to pull all of us away from them?"

Evelyn snorted as she glanced over her shoulder at Sirius. "If you want to make a fool out of yourself, be my guest," she said before winking at Orion. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"Now now, children," Kingsley chided, earning glares from Sirius and Evelyn while Orion could only grin.

Music started to play, signaling that the Veela were dancing. Orion was extremely glad he wasn't watching the show. Veela were beautiful women with pale skin and white-gold hair that had the ability to entice men. It was similar to a Siren but Veela didn't need a call to pull men in. There was something magical in them that made men think of nothing but what they could do to gain the Veela's favor.

They had finally made it to the top of the stairs just as the music stopped. Angry yells could be heard, which was the sign that it was safe to enter the box. Alek stepped forward and opened the door for them, revealing a half filled box. Orion and Cedric quickly put their brooms down and took seats next to Neville who cast them a discrete 'thumbs up'. Sirius' team took the remaining seats once Sirius had greeted Mr. and Mrs. Krum.

A hand ruffled Orion's hair and Orion shot a somewhat annoyed glare over his shoulder at Remus. Why did everyone feel the need to do that today? Remus leaned forward, resting a hand on Orion's shoulder. "Everyone was very impressed with you two," he said so both Orion and Cedric could hear. "I don't think anyone knew you could fly like that, Ori."

Cedric scoffed as Mr. Diggory proudly congratulated him. "No one gave him a chance," he muttered under his breath, earning a knowing look from Orion. "Well it's true."

Orion shrugged then frowned in confusion. "So what hit me in the back—" Cedric's cringe was all Orion needed. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry," Cedric insisted. "I was just trying to slow them down. I shouldn't have been so close to you."

Orion shrugged again. "You caught me, that's all that matters," he said with a smile and noticed that Cedric relaxed immediately.

Looking down, Orion noticed the large group of Veela slowly making their way to the far end of the field. He could only imagine the trouble so many would have caused when the music had stopped and fought the urge to ask Remus if he had been enthralled…Orion shuddered. There were just some things no one should wonder about their Uncle.

Chancing a look, Orion glanced at the box net to them and saw Hayden, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Ginny staring at him with wide eyes. Orion grinned and waved before returning his attention to the field. He knew he was would have a lot of explaining to do later but he wasn't about to think about all that now.

"And now," Bagman roared, "kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Everyone was almost blinded by the great green-and-gold comet that came zooming into the stadium. It circled the stadium once before splitting into two smaller comets that darted toward the goal posts as a rainbow arched across the field, connecting the two balls of light. 'Ooohs' and 'Aaaahs' were heard as the rainbow faded and the balls of light connected and shifted to form a great shimmering shamrock. Everyone watched, mesmerized as he slowly rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands, showering them in what appeared to be golden rain.

"Ah, Leprechaun gold," Remus said knowingly as the shamrock soared over them. Heavy gold coins rained down, bouncing off their heads and seats. Looking up, it was easy to pick out the thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"We should see how much we can buy with this," Neville said excitedly as he scooped up a handful of Leprechaun gold.

"Neville," Mr. Longbottom warned.

"What?" Neville asked innocently. "You know I won't do it, Dad." He leaned closer Orion and whispered, "It would be funny though."

Orion held back a laugh and watched as the large shamrock dissolved. The Leprechauns then drifted down to the opposite side of the field as the Veela, settling themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome—the Bulgarian National Team!" Bagman shouted. "I give you—Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick shot out of the tunnel and circled the stadium. "Ivanova!" A scarlet-robed player joined the first. "Zograf!" Another scarlet-robed player joined the other two. "Levski!" Another shot out, joining in the formation. "Vulchanov!" Yet another player joined the group. "Volkov!" One side of the 'V' was complete. "Aaaaaand—Krum!"

Orion leaned forward excitedly as Viktor shot out of the tunnel and performed a complicated twist before joining his teammates, completing the seven player 'V' formation. They flew like a unit, everyone making the smallest of changes at the same time but it was clear that Viktor was the only one the crowd wanted to see from the chants of 'Krum' echoing throughout the stadium.

"And now, please greet—the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Bagman yelled. "Presenting—Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaand—Lynch!"

The Irish team created the same formation as the Bulgarian team and circled the field at such a speed that they only looked like seven green blurs.

"And once again, our referee! Hassan Mostafa!"

Mostafa carried a large wooden crate out to the middle of the field before mounting his broomstick and kicking the crate open. The Bludgers and the Snitch took off while the Quaffle was catapulted up between both teams. Before the Quaffle could begin to fall, Mostafa blew his whistle then shot into the air.

"Theeeeeeey'er OFF!" Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was hard to choose whether to follow the Quaffle or the Snitch. With the speed of the game, it was impossible to follow both. Bagman only had time to say each player's name before the Quaffle was passed to someone else. At the moment, Viktor and Aidan were only searching for the Snitch but that could change in a heartbeat.

"There's the Hawkshead Attacking Formation," Cedric noted as he leaned forward. "And there's the Porskoff Ploy."

"Ireland's really pulling out everything quickly," Neville said thoughtfully. "Is that wise?"

"TROY SCORES!" Bagman shouted. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

Cheers rang through the stadium as Orion took the opportunity to look around for the Snitch while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. It was clear that Viktor and Aidan were doing the same thing too, ignoring the Leprechauns rising into the air again to form a great, glittering shamrock. As play resumed, Orion tried to concentrate on looking for the Snitch but found himself constantly distracted by the rest of the game. The Irish Chasers moved as one rather than three separate players. When one moved, the other two adjusted without needing to be told.

Orion didn't want to think of how many hours it took for that to be possible.

Within ten minutes, Ireland had scored two more times, increasing the roars and applause from the Irish supporters. The Bulgarian Beaters were doing what they could to prevent them from using some of their best moves but Ireland always seemed to be one step ahead of them. It was almost twenty minutes later when Ivanova managed to score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears, boys!" Sirius yelled over the cheers as the Veela started to dance in celebration.

Orion didn't chance watching them and kept his attention to the sky in search for the Snitch. Perhaps this was the strategy for the Bulgarian team, to daze the opposition while trying to gain some of the ground lost. The dancing only lasted a few seconds with Bulgaria once again in possession of the Quaffle with Bagman only having time to say the player's name.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova—oh I say!"

Viktor and Aidan were off; weaving past the other players at such speeds that it was amazing there hadn't been a collision. They were near Ireland's goal posts when Viktor suddenly dived with Aidan following suit. Both of them looked like they were going crash only for them to quickly pull out in opposite directions at the last minute.

"Looks like Lynch learned something from the Challenge," Cedric said thoughtfully. "Krum does favor the Wronski Feint too much."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "If you can pull something off, why not use it?" he countered.

Viktor and Aidan quickly flew above the rest of the players and returned to scanning for the Snitch. Ireland was now in possession of the Quaffle and managed to score another goal quickly. For the next fifteen minutes, it was all Ireland. They scored goal after goal leaving the Bulgarian Beaters to pull out their bag of tricks. The Irish Chasers had to keep an eye out for Bludgers as well as the Bulgarian Chasers trying to steal the Quaffle _and_ be aware of what their teammates were doing.

The score was now one hundred and thirty to ten. Bulgaria would need a miracle—or Viktor finding the Snitch quickly. Even the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, started playing dirty. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, Zograf flew out to meet her and a second later had Mostafa blowing his whistle.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing—excessive use of elbows!" Bagman shouted over the enraged roar from the Irish fans. "And—yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The Leprechauns rose up in the air and formed the words "HA, HA, HA!" The Veela on the other side of the field responded by tossing their hair angrily before starting to dance. Orion, Cedric and Neville quickly stuffed their fingers into their ears and tried to focus on the game in the air but no one was actually playing. They had their fingers in their ears too. There was one person who was missing though: the referee, Mostafa. Chancing a glance down, Orion's eyes widened at the sight of Mostafa flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache in front of the Veela.

It wasn't long before a mediwizard hurried across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. That was all it took for Mostafa to snap out of it and begin shouting at the Veela, who had finally stopped dancing and were looking outraged. It was only then that Orion pulled his own fingers out of his ears.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostfa is actually attempting to send off the Bugarian team mascots!" Bagman said in surprise. "Now there's something we haven't seen before…Oh, this could turn nasty…"

Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, quickly landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him. It didn't miss Orion's notice that they kept pointing at the Leprechauns who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Obviously, Mostafa didn't think the Leprechauns' taunting wasn't as bad as hypnotizing the referee. He simply jabbed his finger into the air, indicating that they should join their teammates. When they refused, Mostafa gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" Bagman shouted over the angry howls from the Bulgarian crowd. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get on those brooms…yes…there they go…and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

The violence intensified. The Beaters on both teams were hitting Bludgers at any targets. Volkov and Vulchanov took it one step further and hit the Irish players when a Bludger wasn't near. The Chasers even jumped in on the rough playing. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" Bagman yelled. "Dimitrov skins Moran—deliberately flying to collide there—and it's got to be another penalty—yes, there's the whistle!"

To make matters worse, the Leperchauns rose in the air again and—this time—formed a giant hand which was making a very rude sign at the Veela across the field. That was all it took for the Veela to lose control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what appeared to be handfuls of fire at the Leprechauns. Orion was suddenly glad he didn't have Omnioculars. Veela weren't the most attractive creatures when they gave into their anger.

Ministry wizards quickly flooded onto the field to separate the Veela and the Leprechauns but had little success. While that was going on, the game had resumed in the air.

"Levski—Dimitrov—Moran—Troy—Mullet—Ivanova—Moran again—Moran—MORAN SCORES!"

With the chaos on the field, it was difficult to hear the cheers from the Irish fans. The Veela were shrieking in outrage mostly because of the blasts shot at them from the Ministry members. This was ridiculous. Why did they have to let the mascots on the field anyways? Why couldn't it just be a game of Quidditch.

Levski had the Quaffle before passing it to Dimitrov who quickly ducked out of the way of Quigley swinging heavily at a passing Bludger—hitting it as hard as possible toward Viktor. Orion moved to jump to his feet only to have Neville and Cedric hold him back. It was like it was happening in slow motion. Viktor tried to avoid it but he wasn't fast enough. It hit him right in the face.

Gasps could be heard from Mr. and Mrs. Krum. Orion could only stare. Viktor's nose had to be broken. There was no way it couldn't be with a direct hit from a Bludger. His face was covered in blood but no one moved to stop the game. Mostafa wasn't even paying attention since one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire at the tail of his broom.

"Someone call a time-out!" Orion hissed angrily.

It was then that Aidan dived sharply. Orion knew that Aidan had seen the Snitch. There was no other possible explanation. Viktor must have believed the same because he was immediately on Aidan's tail. It was only a second before Aidan and Viktor were side by side, hurtling toward the ground. This time it looked like neither would pull out unless they had the Snitch in their hand.

"They're going to crash!" Neville moaned as he covered his eyes only to open his fingers and peak through.

"If they don't pull up soon they will," Cedric said as he leaned forward in anticipation.

Everyone cringed as Aidan hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. Viktor surprisingly hadn't joined him and was already out of sight. Orion looked up and could only grin. Viktor was already circling the stadium, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, with his fist held high and a glint of gold in his hand.

It was then that Orion noticed the scoreboard flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. The rarity had happened. The team who had caught the Snitch hadn't won the game. It took a moment for everyone else to realize that fact and only then did the Ireland supporters break out in screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Cedric grinned at Orion as they both stood up and applauded politely. "You knew something like that would happen, didn't you?" he asked.

Orion shrugged. "I know Viktor. No matter how his team was doing, he'd never let anyone out-fly him." His eyes stayed on Viktor as he landed and was swarmed by mediwizards. As the rest of the Bulgarian team joined Viktor, Orion was glad he was out of hearing range. They weren't going to be happy with Viktor but, in all honesty, it was for the best. Ireland's Chasers were just too good. They difference in score would have only increased. With Viktor catching the Snitch when he did, the game appeared to be closer than what it actually was.

As the Irish national anthem blared from all sides, the Leprechauns rejoiced, showering gold over the Irish team. The Veela had finally reverted back to their beautiful selves and thankfully began departing the field. All Orion could think was that it didn't happen soon enough.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared.

Orion turned and was nearly blinded by the intense white light illuminating the Top Box. Two wizards panted as they carried the vast golden cup into the box them handed over to Fudge who was looking a little disgruntled. Orion had to wonder who had mad Fudge look like an idiot this time.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers--Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

Orion cringed at Bagman's tactlessness. He knew he would hear it from Viktor later. No Quidditch player who made it so far only to fall just short liked to be called a loser.

As polite applause filled the stadium, the seven Bulgaria players entered the Top Box and shook hands with their own minister then Fudge as Bagman announced their name. Viktor was last and looked terrible. Through the blood, Orion could see two black eyes already forming. The sight of Viktor in such a state was all Orion needed to know he had no desire to play Quidditch professionally. It just wasn't worth it for a game.

The Bulgarian team filed out to allow the Irish team in. Orion eagerly turned to their door just as it opened and Viktor stepped inside. Mr. And Mrs. Krum were immediately at Viktor's side followed by Remus. The entire box watched as Remus whispered something to Viktor before raising his wand. It only took a few swishes and the blood was gone. Viktor's eyes also looked better but there still was some bruising and probably would be there for at least a few days.

As the Irish players were announced, Viktor shook hands with Remus, Sirius and several other people in the box that he obviously knew well before he reached Orion, Cedric and Neville. Orion grinned as Viktor and Cedric shook hands only for that smile to vanish when Viktor ruffled Orion's hair.

"Oye!" Orion protested while frantically flattening his hair. "Lay off!" Laughter broke out making Orion scowl. Even though he was younger than most of the people in the box that didn't mean everyone could treat him like some little kid.

"Ve must fly again sometime, Orion," Viktor said eagerly. "You really are a natural. It vouldn't surprise me if scouts started sending ovls in a few years." His gaze shifted to Cedric. "I don't know how you stand it. I thought there vasn't anyone as crazy as me on a broom."

"You learn to keep an eye on him at all times," Cedric countered with a grin. "You never know when you might need to abandon the Snitch to save his life."

"I'm not that bad!" Orion said grumpily. Nearly everyone standing around them just stared at Orion incredulously. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm not!"

Sirius and Remus shared a long look—a look that Orion knew all too well. They were silently debating whether to be honest or humor Orion to avoid a confrontation. In all honesty, Orion didn't think anything he did in the air was _that_ dangerous. Sure, it looked that way but for an instinctual flyer, it was just another day in the air.

Viktor had to leave to rejoin his team but not before insisting that they stay in touch and wishing Cedric luck on keeping Orion out of trouble. Needless to say, Orion couldn't keep the scowl off his face as they finally walked down the purple-carpeted stairs. Why did everyone feel the need to pick on him today?

Leaving the stadium was a slow process. The Irish supporters were basking in the glow of Ireland's win to everyone they came in contact with. It was actually a miracle that no fights broke out with all of the Bulgarian supporters around them. When Orion finally stepped out of the stadium, he noticed that darkness had completely fallen. Had that much time really passed?

"Stay close boys," Sirius said as he rested a hand on Orion's shoulder. "We don't want anyone getting lost."

Orion let Sirius lead him out of the crowd only to come to an abrupt halt when he noticed a large group containing mostly redheads waiting for them. They weren't a problem--in fact, Orion could pick out a few he really wanted to see. Bill Weasley was standing near the back of the group, his good-natured face exactly how Orion remembered it but that was about it. Everything else had changed. His hair was a lot longer, tied back in a ponytail; he had an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it, and looked like he was dressed for a concert. Evidently a lot could change in five years.

Charlie was another one Orion hadn't seen in a while. He was standing closer to the front with an eager grin on his face. He hadn't changed much since Orion saw him last. He was probably the only Weasley with a tan from his extensive outdoor work with dragons. Out of all the Weasleys, it would be Charlie who would appreciate the Seeker's Challenge and Orion's part in it the most--being the Seeker who had taught Orion the fundamentals of being a Seeker.

Orion could handle them and all the other teenagers in the group. It was the tall man with messy black hair was the person Orion wanted to avoid and everyone knew that.

"Orion!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around Orion. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much you scared all of us?"

When Hermione pulled away, Orion shared a knowing look with Neville before answering. "Hermione, your confidence in me is overwhelming, really."

"You still could have told us, mate," Ron said as he lightly punched Orion in the shoulder. "How do you know Krum?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "We've known each other for years," he said nonchalantly.

Ron stared at Orion dumbfounded. "Viktor Krum?" he squeaked.

Orion returned the stare with a raised eyebrow but was prevented from saying any more by the twins wanting to know details followed by Hayden and Rose, who looked like they were having the time of their lives. It was only when they stepped aside that Orion found himself surrounded by Bill and Charlie. Bill didn't say much, just mostly listened to Charlie go on and on about every tactic from the Seeker's Challenge. In Charlie's opinion, Orion and Cedric should have won with the teamwork they displayed. They had been the only 'team' to actually work together.

Charlie's excited commentary had finally been interrupted when Sirius stepped in and insisted it was time to head to the tents. Orion and Neville quickly bid good night to their classmates before letting Sirius and Mr. Longbottom pull them away. As they walked, Orion fought the urge to look over his shoulder when he felt like he was being watched. He had a good idea who was doing the watching and wasn't going to give Mr. Potter the satisfaction of a second look.

Perhaps that would give Mr. Potter the much needed hint to leave the Black family alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Writer's block and a hectic schedule have been murder. Here's to hopin I finish chapter 5 soon. :-)


	4. The Dark Mark

Chapter 4

The Dark Mark

Everyone let out a relieved sigh the moment they entered the tent Mr. Diggory set up. On the outside, it looked like it only could fit two people but on the inside it had a relaxation area, a kitchen and three separate rooms to fit the party of nine they had become. Glancing at the room off to the right that was supposed to be for him, Neville and Cedric, Orion could feel the sleepless night catching up with him. One glance at Neville and Cedric proved that he wasn't alone in that feeling. It looked like it was going to be an early night, something that Orion didn't mind in the slightest.

As everyone moved to the relaxation area, Orion noticed the gazes kept shifting to him and Sirius. Those glances made Orion very uncomfortable. He knew he was a little obvious about his discomfort with the Potter family but they didn't need to make it worse! Needless to say, it wasn't long before Orion couldn't take it anymore. He was torn between wanting to hide in his room and run out of the tent.

"Dad?" Orion asked tiredly. "Can we maybe go for a walk?"

Sirius eyed Orion for only a moment before nodding. "Sure, kiddo," he said walked towards the opening before glancing back at everyone else. "I'd say don't cause trouble—"

"—but that doesn't mean a thing since you're leaving," Remus interrupted with a grin.

Orion couldn't help grinning as Sirius ushered him out of the tent. It was rather quiet although cheers from the distance could be heard clearly. From the sounds of it, the Irish supporters weren't planning on going to bed any time soon. Orion was just glad Sirius was finally off duty and wouldn't have to deal with them. It was never wise to pick fights with Irish Quidditch fans, especially after they had consumed Firewhisky.

They had walked down the path away from the stadium, around the vast woods for nearly twenty minutes before Orion gathered enough nerve to finally voice his worries. "Dad?" he asked curiously. "Er—just how many people know about…you know?"

Sirius let out a sigh before wrapping an arm around Orion and pulling him close. "If you're asking if the team knows then the answer is no," he said in a distant voice. "All they know is what basically everyone else knows. There was a fight between James, Remus and I shortly before Harry's death which broke up our friendship. I then adopted you and the rest is history."

Orion frowned. That hadn't really been what he meant. Sure, he wanted to know if the team knew but considering what all happened, there must have been someone else who helped out. "Grandad knows, right? And Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank?"

Sirius hesitated before answering. "Yes, they know," he said at last. "Alice and Frank helped us out a lot back then. I knew how to be a godfather but not a father. Albus was little help since he thought sweets were the solution for everything." Sirius and Orion shared a grin. That was one thing about Professor Dumbledore that would never change.

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Orion asked. "Does she know?"

Sirius sighed again. "Ori, most of the teaching staff knows." At Orion's horrified look, Sirius hastily continued. "Just think about it for a second. What happened to you has never been documented happening before. Remus and I were limited to where we could go for help. Hogwarts was the obvious choice. We couldn't take the chance involving the Ministry with as fragile as you were."

Orion cringed at the word 'fragile' even though he knew it had been an appropriate description. The Ministry would have turned him into a test subject if Sirius hadn't acted the way he did. The magical community was at least a millennia old but there was still so much of magic that was unknown--so much that was unpredictable. Orion was evidence to that.

"Albus kept it to a 'need to know' basis," Sirius continued. "Minerva, Pomona and Snape are the only ones who know everything. Snape was actually consulted extensively since the potion given to you had been stolen from him. He probably felt that if he could help you he could make up for his potion causing the problem in the first place."

Orion stared at Sirius incredulously. "Dad, that almost sounded like a complement," he said cautiously. "Are you feeling all right?"

Sirius shot Orion a playful glare. "Very funny. Actually, that was Remus' assessment. I believed that Albus threatened him into doing it."

Orion eyed Sirius with a placating smile on his face. "Whatever you say, Dad. Whatever you say."

A growl escaped Sirius' lips before he had Orion in a headlock and started quickly rubbing his knuckles against Orion's head.

"Oye!" Orion shouted as he tried to break free. "Dad! Stop it!"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and just rubbed harder for a moment longer before letting Orion go. "All right then," he said with a wide grin. "Any more questions?"

Orion furiously tried to straighten out his hair as he shot Sirius an angry glare. "I'm not a little kid, you know," he grumbled.

Sirius let out a sigh and pulled Orion close and started walking again. "You'll always be my little Shadow, Ori," he said softly. "Every time I look at you I still see the little five-year-old who thought I could walk on water."

Orion snorted. "That's because you actually did with the help of a Levitation Charm," he shot back. "Do you know how hard Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank had to work to convince me that it was a simple spell?"

Sirius grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not as long as I had to sit and listen to Remus go on and on about me being a bad influence on you…actually, I think I stopped listening after the third lecture so I really had no idea what he said for _that_ instance."

"Or any instances after that?" Orion prodded with a grin. "Remus never gave up, though, did he?"

Sirius' grin widened. "What can I say?" he asked. "For some strange reason he thought I could be a responsible parent."

Orion stared up at Sirius with wide eyes. "But you are, Dad," he said sincerely. "You're always there when I'm in trouble and whenever I need anything—which is saying a lot since your job's so demanding."

Sirius met Orion's gaze with a serious look on his face. "Ori, you know you're my number one priority, right?" he asked.

Orion blinked. "Of course, Dad," he said quickly. "We're a pack—you, Remus and me. Nothing comes before the pack."

The wide smile was back on Sirius' face. "That's right," he said firmly. "Now, let's get back before Remus sends out a search party."

As they turned around, a loud _boom_ made them both jump. Instantly, Sirius had turned back around with his wand in one hand and pushing Orion behind him with the other. There was another loud _boom_ followed quickly by the sound of people screaming. Orion reflexively grabbed Sirius' arm and held on tight. A part of him knew that Sirius would be the one investigating the disturbance and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sirius!" Kingsley's deep voice shouted.

Orion jumped in surprise and turned to see Kingsley, Evelyn, Mr. Longbottom, Remus and Mr. Diggory running towards them with their wands already out. Sirius quickly looked down at Orion and as their eyes met, Orion knew that there wasn't a choice. Protecting people was what Sirius did and he was the best the Aurors had available.

"Ori—"

"—I know, Dad," Orion said with a nervous smile. "Be careful."

Sirius nodded before turning to face the newcomers. "Remus, I need you to stay with the boys," he said with a pleading edge to his voice.

Remus stepped forward and rested a hand on Orion's shoulder. "I'll keep them safe, Sirius," he said then gently pulled Orion away from Sirius.

Both of them could only watch the five of them turn on the spot and vanish with a loud _crack_. Orion reluctantly let Remus hurry him back to the tent through the woods. The waiting was always the hardest part and Orion had a feeling that it was just going to get harder until Voldemort was defeated once and for all.

The questions began as soon as Orion and Remus stepped into the tent. The screaming could be heard clearly as well noises like gunfire. Orion could only collapse in the nearest chair and mentally picture what Sirius and the team was facing. Why couldn't there be one event without trouble?

Looking towards the opening of the tent, Orion could see Remus whispering to Neville and Cedric. It didn't escape Orion's notice how frightened Neville looked and he could understand why. Frank Longbottom hadn't been reinstated to field duty for long. Years of lingering injuries from a Death Eater attack shortly after Voldemort's fall had certainly cost Mr. Longbottom a lot. He had to resort to seeing specialists all around the world and years of physical therapy to repair the nerve damage. Neville had known that his father wanted to get back out in the field. He just never realized what it would be like for those left behind.

Orion rose to his feet to go and comfort his friend when everything suddenly morphed to…something else. Tents were everywhere, some burning while others were simply destroyed. A crowd of hooded wizards moving as one unit marched slowly across the field with their wands pointing straight upward. They all had their faces masked, making identifying any of them impossible. Looking up, Orion could only stare in horror at the sight of four figures struggling in midair as their bodies seemed to be controlled by the wands below them.

To make matters worse, two of the figures were children.

"_Orion! Orion, what's wrong_?" The voice sounded so distant but there was no denying the urgency in his voice.

More wizards joined the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating figures. Green accented tents in the way of the group crumpled and some even caught on fire. Screams intensified and mayhem ensued. People pushed left and right, trying to run from the chaos. His head turned to see Rose's terrified face for only one moment before she was suddenly lost in the crowd. That was the last thing he saw before something slammed into him and everything went black.

"Orion!"

Blinking repeatedly, Orion slowly focused on Remus' worried face. He was back in the tent on his knees with Remus basically holding him upright. It took Orion a moment to realize what had happened. He had been watching what was happening through Hayden's eyes—his twin brother's eyes. It had happened before but before he realized why it was happening. Hayden needed help.

"Hayden's hurt," Orion choked out.

Remus' eyes widened as his grip on Orion's shoulders tightened. "What?" he asked shakily. "Ori—"

"I—I saw it," Orion insisted. "He needs help, Remus. Rose—she got lost and the Death Eaters—there were so many with the hoods and the masks. We have to help them!" When Remus hesitated, Orion continued quietly. "_Please_ Remus. I can't—not after…"

Remus let out a sigh and nodded. "Your father's going to kill me," he said then helped Orion to his feet. "All right boys. Get your wands out and follow my lead. If I tell you to run, you run. Ori, do you know where Hayden is?"

Orion nodded shakily. Once he got closer, he had a feeling he could narrow down the area where Hayden was. Rose, on the other hand, that would be harder. With his wand in hand, Orion followed Remus out of the tent and in the direction of the fire and smoke, just beyond the woods with Cedric and Neville on their heels. There were still people running away, forcing Orion, Neville and Cedric to fall directly behind Remus to avoid running into anyone. In the distance, Orion could see flashes of different colored spells flying through the air, beneath what looked like to be four figures still suspended in the air.

At least Orion knew where Sirius would be.

Reaching the burning tents, Orion quickly stopped and looked around. It was hard to see through all the smoke, making it impossible to make out anything in particular. How was he supposed to find Hayden if he couldn't see anything?

"Follow me," Remus said then veered off to the left. "Arthur mentioned their spot was near the woods."

It was like they had entered a warzone. Orion couldn't believe the destruction that had occurred in such a short timeframe. Broken possessions lay everywhere, the few tents that weren't burning were either lying flat on the ground or in shreds, blowing in the light breeze. Orion frantically searched for anything that looked familiar until he noticed the overabundance of green. Taking off, Orion searched for the tents with the green accents, spotting a group of them not too far away.

"This way!" Orion shouted and started moving every piece of fabric that covered the ground until he finally spotted Hayden's glasses, broken and bent as if someone had stepped on them. With a shaky hand, Orion picked them up and slowly scanned the area. "Where are you, Hayden?"

A hand rested on Orion's shoulder. "We'll find him, Ori," Cedric said confidently. "He can't be far."

"Here!" Neville shouted almost two plots over. "I've found him!"

Relief flooded Orion as he ran to Neville to see Remus kneeling down beside an unconscious Hayden. Orion, Neville and Cedric could only watch while Remus checked Hayden for injuries. Other than the large bump on the right side of Hayden's head, he looked like he was fine although seeing Remus check Hayden's neck didn't ease Orion's worries.

"Where's Mr. Potter?" Neville asked softly. "I never thought he'd leave Hayden alone."

Remus hesitated—a clear sign that he was wondering the same thing. "He's probably with those trying to stop the disturbance," he said

Orion, Neville and Cedric shared a skeptical look. They all knew that Mr. Potter's only concern was Hayden and Rose's safety. Was it Rose? Had something happened to her? What about Hermione and the Weasley's? What if they were all dead? Orion had to shake the thought out of his head. Speculation didn't solve anything.

"_MORSMORDRE_!"

Orion quickly turned around only to stare in horror as an overabundance of green shot into the sky from the woods forming a colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It was the Dark Mark—Voldemort's sign that every witch and wizard had dreaded seeing when Voldemort had been a visible threat. The presence of the Dark Mark over your house normally meant one thing—someone you loved had been killed.

Remus was immediately on his feet. "You three stay with Hayden," he instructed quickly. "Keep your wands ready and shoot at anything that moves."

Orion could only nod and watch Remus vanish into the woods. Screams could be heard from the woods and Orion couldn't stop his mind from jumping to the worst possible scenarios. What if this was why Mr. Potter had left Hayden? What if he had no choice? What if he was dead? Orion may not like the man but he knew it would destroy Hayden and Rose.

A soft groan from behind quickly pulled Orion out of his spiraling thoughts, forcing him to turn around and see Hayden regaining consciousness. Orion was quickly at Hayden's side, helping Hayden sit up. Hayden squinted in confusion for a long moment before he recognized who was kneeling beside him. Orion could only watch Hayden's face as the confusion quickly melted into panic.

"Orion, what're you doing here?" Hayden asked as he tried to look around through squinted eyes. "Where's Rose?"

Orion bit his lip before holding up Hayden's glasses and muttering a quick '_Reparo_' to fix them. He knew Hayden would most likely jump to the same conclusions and could only hope that Remus came back soon. Closing his eyes, he handed over Hayden's glasses and only had wait a second—

"No!" Hayden choked out. "No! It can't be!"

Orion and Neville quickly grabbed Hayden's harms when he moved to jump to his feet. "Hayden, calm down!" Neville insisted. "Remus is checking it out. We don't even know if anyone was killed."

"Neville's right," Cedric added as he stared up at the Dark Mark. "Someone's probably just trying scare everyone—force them to remember the terror You-Know-Who caused."

Hayden stared at Orion practically begging for confirmation that Neville and Cedric were right. "Ron and Hermione won't let anything happen to her, Hayden," Orion said seriously. As he said the words, Orion realized they were true. Ron and Hermione knew how much Rose meant to Hayden. They would risk anything to keep her safe.

Hayden shakily nodded but still kept his eyes on the woods, searching for any sight of Rose. The screams had stopped, leaving them in an eerie silence that left them all on edge. Why hadn't anyone come out of the woods yet? What was going on? At this point Orion would settle for a white flag being raised. Any information would be better than no information at all.

"So, where's your dad, Hayden?" Neville asked awkwardly.

Hayden bit his lower lip nervously. "He went after the Death Eaters," he said quietly. "I was supposed to stay with Rose and keep her safe but someone pushed me and that's the last I remember. Dad's going to be so angry."

"It wasn't you're fault, Hayden," Orion firmly. If Mr. Potter said anything to the contrary, Orion would certainly give him a piece of his mind.

"I see something!" Cedric exclaimed.

Orion and Neville helped Hayden to his feet and looked up just as the Dark Mark vanished from sight and several figures stepped out of the woods. The lack of illuminating green light suddenly made it difficult to make out who was approaching which made Orion nervous. Cautiously, he stepped in front of Hayden and pointed his wand at the crowd.

"_Lumos_!" Orion said firmly.

Light shot out of Orion's wand, blinding them temporarily before spreading out, allowing Orion to make out Remus leading the way towards them followed by Rose, Hermione, the Weasley siblings and Mr. Potter. Meeting Remus' proud gaze, Orion finally allowed himself to relax. The threat was over—for now.

"Rose!" Hayden cried as he pushed past Orion and ran to his sister.

Orion forced his legs to remain still as he watched Hayden and Rose threw their arms around each other and had to turn away when Mr. Potter joined in the embrace. Orion didn't know why but it bothered him seeing Mr. Potter act like a normal concerned parent. It was like someone was rubbing salt in a wound he didn't even know existed. Perhaps it was because Mr. Potter had let his pride overrule the 'concerned parent' when Harry Potter ceased to exist. What was so different about Hayden and Rose?

Letting out a long breath, Orion raised his head only to meet Neville's suspicious stare. That wasn't good. That look could only mean one thing—Neville was figuring out the one secret Orion still had. Orion quickly forced himself to turn back around and look everywhere but at the Potters. He'd figure out something to tell Neville later—hopefully much later.

"What happened?" Cedric asked the moment Remus reached them. "Was someone hurt?"

Remus gave Cedric's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before his attention focused completely on Orion and Neville. "Everything's fine," he said with a smile. "Your fathers are on 'clean up' duty and will meet us back at our tent as soon as they can. Until then, I think we should all try to get some sleep."

"Yes, yes, of course," Mr. Weasley said quickly, looking a little frazzled. "Children, let's go." He started to usher the Weasley siblings away from the crowd only to turn back and meet Remus' gaze. "Remus, thank you for your help. I don't know what I would have done—"

"—don't worry about it, Arthur," Remus interrupted sincerely. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Orion waved goodbye to his friends as Remus directed him, Neville and Cedric in the opposite direction. It was obvious that Ron and Hermione wanted to say something but figured it was best to listen to Mr. Weasley. Orion could only imagine the questions they had now.

"Remus!"

Orion held back a groan at hearing Mr. Potter running to them and refrained from turning around. Remus, however, had no choice.

"James," Remus said cautiously.

There was a certain awkward silence before Mr. Potter spoke. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Hayden and Rose," he said softly. "I messed up. I should have stayed with them."

Curiosity won out as Orion glanced over his shoulder at Remus. Remus' face was a mixture of sympathy and frustration. "You can't have it both ways, James," Remus said bluntly. "You have to make a choice—Auror or father. I thought your decision was made when you resigned from Sirius' team."

There was another hesitation before Mr. Potter responded. "I guess I didn't realize what it all entailed," he admitted. "Thanks again, Remus, and thank you boys for looking out for Hayden."

Neville and Cedric nodded in acceptance but Orion refused to acknowledge Mr. Potter at all. Remus quickly stepped in and gave Mr. Potter a quick goodbye before continuing towards their tent. They walked in silence for at least ten minutes before Neville spoke up.

"So what happened in the woods?" Neville asked curiously.

"Ron and Hermione managed to find Rose," Remus answered quietly. "Arthur and James told them to hide in the woods so they took Rose and tried to find Hayden. They were actually close to the caster of the Dark Mark so it was easy to find them. I got there just as those here from the Ministry arrived and tried to stun the kids. Thankfully Sirius and James quickly recognized us. Sirius and Amos stepped in and convinced Barty Crouch to listen to Ron and Hermione's story. It was hard with Barty jumping in at every opportunity to blame them."

Orion frowned. "Dad said that Mr. Crouch is over-obsessive."

"That's about right," Remus admitted. "I don't think he ever dealt with what happened all those years ago and it's just going to get worse now. His house elf, Winky was found with Hayden's wand. Since Hayden wasn't there, Barty couldn't blame him and James wouldn't hear of any scenario where Hayden was involved. "

"A house elf wouldn't—"

"—I agree, Cedric," Remus interrupted. "The house elf, Winky, insisted that she didn't do it and Barty quickly jumped in before we could find out any more. Barty insisted that Winky only found the wand, discarded, after the Mark was cast. Winky agreed to that but when Amos asked about who cast the Dark Mark—Barty jumped in and took over, immediately dismissing Winky."

"In front of everyone?" Neville asked in horror.

For some reason, Orion had a feeling that was the point. Orion had never liked Barty Crouch mostly because Barty Crouch didn't like Sirius. Crouch had always thought that it was only a matter of time before Sirius followed his family's footsteps and nothing Sirius did could ever change that. It didn't matter how many Death Eaters Sirius caught or his dedication throughout the years to keep all threats at bay.

"I'm afraid so, Neville," Remus said with a sigh. "Needless to say, Hermione wasn't too happy. She probably is still yelling about enslavement and injustice of house elves. I think this is the first time she's seen how cruel some people can be to house elves."

And Orion had a feeling that he would never hear the end of it. He had warned Hermione that the wizarding world wasn't perfect but he had a feeling that she had every intention on make as many 'improvements' as she could—regardless if the wizarding world was ready for it or not.

Stepping into the tent, Orion didn't hide the relief he felt when he collapsed in the nearest chair. He could definitely feel the effects of his sleepless night now. Sleep sounded like a very—_very_ good idea at the moment and judging from the way Cedric collapsed in the chair beside him, he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Neville, on the other hand, seemed to have a lot in his mind as he leaned against the fire place, his gaze focused completely on Orion. "Why didn't you tell me, Orion?" he asked at last, his voice barely audible.

Orion stared at Neville in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Neville's face was determined. "Why didn't you tell me that the Potters are your birth parents?" he asked, his voice slightly louder. "You're Harry, aren't you?"

Cedric sat up and stared at Neville, confused. "Neville, Harry's dead," he said slowly. "He died years ago."

Neville shook his head stubbornly. "No, it all makes sense. The connection that Hayden always talked about having with Harry—it's still there. That's how you saw what was happening to Hayden tonight and that's how Hayden saw what happened to you when you were attacked by that Basilisk."

Orion cast a nervous glance at Remus who was staring at Neville with thoughtful look on his face. That wasn't good. What were they going to do? This was supposed to be a secret! No one was supposed to figure it out! Orion could feel panic setting in. If Neville figured it out, what was stopping Hayden and Rose? That really wasn't good. Orion wasn't ready for that confrontation. He wasn't ready for everyone to know that he had once been a Potter.

Cedric still wasn't convinced. "Neville," he said slowly, as if he feared for Neville's sanity. "Harry's dead, remember? He died from something You-Know-Who did. Everyone knows that." When Neville didn't respond, Cedric cautiously glanced at Orion and then Remus. "Right?"

Remus shot a quick glance at Orion before returning his attention back to Neville. "Neville—"

"—no!" Neville insisted. "I know I'm right. That's why Orion doesn't want anything to do with Mr. and Mrs. Potter—because they abandoned him. That's why he wanted you to find Rose in the woods—because she's his sister!"

Orion could only bury his face in his hands. There would be no convincing Neville otherwise now. Looking back, Orion realized that Neville was right. In his panic, he had been too obvious. He could have messed everything up and had no one but himself to blame.

"Orion?" Cedric asked cautiously. "Is it true?"

Orion restrained from meeting Cedric's grey eyes. There was no point lying now. "I didn't want anyone to know," he said softly. "I didn't want people to see me as the 'rejected Potter' and I know I can't be the brother Hayden and Rose want. I don't want to be the son Mr. and Mrs. Potter threw away."

"Orion," Remus warned.

"It's what I am, Remus," Orion insisted tiredly as he leaned back and stared upwards. "I'm the Potters dirty little secret."

"All right, I'm confused," Cedric said in frustration as he jumped to his feet. "Why would the Potters abandon Harry?"

Neville let out a snort. "Because someone gave him a Blood Adoption Potion so he was no longer a Potter—ruining what they thought to be the perfect family," he answered bluntly. "Instead of being actual parents, they took the easy route and said he died."

Orion cringed and Remus was instantly at his side. "Neville," Remus warned. "That's enough. Nothing was 'ruined'. It was a misunderstanding that unfortunately brought a lot of suppressed feelings to the surface. Mistakes were made on both ends. Unfortunately, the younger generation ended up paying the price for those mistakes. Until a few months ago, Orion didn't know and Hayden and Rose still don't."

Cedric shook his head slowly as he ran a hand down his tired face. "This is unbelievable," he said quietly. There was a long silence before Cedric spoke again. "So—Ori—what do you want us to do?"

Orion looked at Cedric in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that question.

"What?" Cedric asked in confusion. "Ori, I wish you would have told me so I could have helped. Finding out about the Potters—it's like your biggest dream and nightmare hitting you at once. You finally have a blood brother and sister. We all know that's what you've always wanted. It's just horrible that they're Potters."

"Cedric's right," Neville added. "I'm sorry I pushed but…it's just that…it's the Potters! Orion, why did you think you had to deal with this alone?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really think you can treat Hayden normally now that you know?" he countered.

Neville and Cedric shared an nervous glance. "It will probably be easier for me since I'm really not on speaking terms with Potter but if that's what you want, Orion, then that's what I'll do," Cedric said sincerely. "The question though, is that really what you want?"

Orion nodded. "It's the way it has to be," he said in a resigned voice.

"There is no correct answer here, boys," Remus said gently. "Is it right to hide this from Hayden and Rose? No but whose place is it to tell them? They need to hear the truth from their parents and when that happens, I suppose we will face the next step…convincing the Potters that Orion is still Orion, even though he had once been Harry."

Silence filled the tent. Orion didn't have the courage to chance looking up in fear of the looks that would be on Cedric and Neville's faces. He really wished they hadn't found out this way—he really wished they hadn't found out at all. He hated the looks of sympathy he had received from Sirius and Remus the past few months. Orion knew he hadn't handled the news well and it was easier to just not think about it. If only everyone else could accept that.

"It's late," Remus said at last as he rose to his feet. "Cedric, Neville, I know you two probably have a lot of questions but it should be Orion's choice on what to disclose. What you both need to realize is that there is so much about what happened that we still don't know due to the memory loss. The best thing you can do for Orion is just be there if he needs you."

"We can do that," Neville said quickly.

Remus shot Neville a tired smile. "All right then. Now, I believe it's time to call it a night. Your fathers will be here when you wake up."

There was no attempt to protest. With as thorough as Sirius was, Orion had a feeling that it would be a few hours yet before Sirius came back. Orion knew without a doubt that he wouldn't last that long. Not a word was said as Orion, Cedric and Neville retreated to their room, got ready for bed and crawled in. There was a tired tension between them. The questions were there but Cedric and Neville were fighting to remain silent. As Orion lay looking up at the canvas trying to ignore it all, all he could do was silently chant, _nothing has changed. I'm still Orion Black. Nothing has changed. I'm still Orion Black._

Orion had to hope that Cedric and Neville felt the same way in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!


	5. Mayhem at the Ministry

Chapter 5

Mayhem at the Ministry

The sound of indistinct chatter awoke Orion early the following morning. It took him a long moment to realize that the chatter was coming from outside the tent and another long moment for Orion to remember why he was so tired. Not only had Death Eaters and the Dark Mark made appearances after so many years—which was terrifying enough, but Neville and Cedric found out about the real connection between the Black and Potter families. The mere thought of that made Orion bury his face in his pillow.

With Sirius often portrayed as the 'face' of the Auror Department, Orion knew the scrutiny Sirius had to face every day—the glares, the whispers, the Howlers. He had seen enough to know he didn't want any of it. He didn't want people jumping to conclusions that would cost Sirius everything and they would jump to conclusions. That was one of the many downsides of the wizarding world, always quick to judge and slow to accept the truth.

Sluggishly, Orion crawled out of bed and stumbled out of the room. It was going to be an extremely unproductive day. That much was obvious. It took Orion a long moment to realize that the Common Room wasn't as occupied as it should be. He had expected to see Sirius, his team, Remus, and Mr. Diggory. Instead, only Sirius and Remus were present, sitting at the table looking exhausted.

Sirius was the first to notice Orion's presence. "Good morning Ori," he said tiredly. "I was expecting you to be sleeping for at least a few hours yet."

Orion frowned in confusion as he collapsed in the nearest open chair. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The Ministry," Remus answered as he handed over a copy of the Daily Prophet. "The Dark Mark was on the front page of The Daily Prophet this morning."

Orion cringed as he saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP complete with a twinkling black and white photo of the Dark Mark over the trees. That wasn't good. The last thing they needed at the moment was the wizarding community in a panic. "Rita Skeeter?" Orion asked tiredly.

"Who else?" Sirius countered. "Rita is the only reporter who actually enjoys tearing apart the Ministry. Frank and Kingsley graciously offered to cover for me until we get you boys back to Black Manor…which might not be for a while. I'm in no rush to deal with Fudge today and I have a feeling there may be a few questions once Neville and Cedric wake up."

Orion cringed again. He'd almost rather deal with Fudge then face the dilemma on the home front. At least with Fudge, Orion knew just to ignore him. "I'm really sorry, Dad," Orion said nervously. "I wasn't thinking. Hayden was in trouble—"

"—I'm not angry, kiddo," Sirius interrupted. "I'm relieved. Dealing with the identity of your birth parents has been difficult for you—even without having to face any of the Potters. Seeing Hayden and Rose every day at Hogwarts—we both know it's going to be a challenge for you. You're going to be reminded what was taken from you and we won't be there to help you through it. Neville and Cedric, however, can."

Orion didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated with Sirius' reaction. The lack of anger was a welcomed change. The fact that Sirius thought going back to Hogwarts would be too much for Orion to handle, on the other hand, almost felt like a slap in the face. It wasn't that he was having a problem with the Potters being his birth parents…all right, that was a lie. He _did_ have a problem with who his birth parents were but it wasn't only because it was the Potters. It was how the Potters went about everything after the adoption potion. They pushed him out of their lives only to want him back now.

Anyone would have a problem with that.

"The real problem is the obvious twin connection between Ori and Hayden," Remus said quietly. "That was how Neville figured it out. A hard as it may be, Ori, you need to be more careful whenever it acts up."

Orion nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that Hayden manages to stay out of trouble this year," he murmured.

"Let's hope _both of you_ stay out of trouble this year," Remus clarified. "The bond goes both ways, Orion. This is why you need Neville and Cedric. They'll be able to help you to make sure that Hayden doesn't find out the wrong way." Orion cringed once again. "We have to be prepared for the possibility."

"I agree," Sirius admitted reluctantly. "Peter's still out there—"

"—and until we catch him we have no idea what he actually knows," Orion interrupted. "I know, Dad. I know the risks. I just don't like the pressure this is going to put on Neville and Cedric. They shouldn't have to worry about everything they say around Hayden and Rose."

"I think that should be our choice," a groggy Cedric said as he stepped into the Common Room with Neville following him. "Look, Ori, you're worrying about this too much. If you want to keep it a secret, we'll keep it a secret."

Neville tiredly nodded in agreement as he collapsed face down on the sofa in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry I blurted it out last night," he mumbled. "I sort of thought Cedric already knew about the adoption mess-up."

"I wish I had known," Cedric said, his eyes focused completely on Orion. "I would've tried to help."

Orion let out a groan of frustration as he buried his face in his hands. This was really getting out of hand. "I don't need help!" he exclaimed. "I can handle this. The Potters won't be at Hogwarts this year like they were last year. I can handle Hayden and Rose. They didn't have a part in what their parents did to us."

Sirius and Remus shared a long look, clearly not believing Orion. Orion couldn't help feeling offended to that. He thought he had managed act normally around the Potter siblings—especially since he had made the decision that he couldn't be anything more than their friend no matter what. It was really the only way he could separate Orion Black from Harry Potter. Harry was their brother they yearned to have. Orion was their friend who looked out for them like a brother should.

Not much else was said mostly because there was really nothing else to say. Orion knew that his current family was there to help him if problems arose with the old family. However, it was up to Orion to speak up when he felt like he needed help, something Orion hoped never happened. _I can handle this. Nothing's changed. _

Orion really wanted to believe that but a part of him knew that nothing would ever be the same. Just knowing that Hayden was his brother and Rose was his sister had changed everything.

It was close to noon when Orion, Neville, Cedric, and Remus finally arrived at Black Manor while Sirius grudgingly left for the Ministry. Kingsley had already sent Sirius an owl to warn him that reporters were all over the Ministry, questioning anyone they could. That meant that they would swarm the moment they caught a glimpse of Sirius. Orion could understand Sirius' reluctance to face that.

Orion didn't see much of Sirius for the following week and he wasn't the only one paying the price for Rita Skeeter's article. Cedric and Neville were practically living at Black Manor since their parents were also putting in long hours at the Ministry. Everyone was questioning the Ministry's ability concerning security and how the world was now looking at them. Normally the Ministry wouldn't take the criticism so seriously but with the Tournament coming to Hogwarts, it was imperative that the visiting schools felt safe on foreign land.

Remus tried to do what he could to make up for the lack of parents but it was easy to see that their absence was missed. Orion and Neville had taken up helping Remus make up a possible study outline should Cedric be selected for the Tournament. All in all, Orion didn't envy Cedric in the slightest. Most believed that fifth and seventh year were the most difficult years at Hogwarts but that wasn't exactly true. Sixth year was the year that students selected the classes that would dictate their future. It was also the year that silent spell casting was covered.

Silent spell casting was often overlooked since it took many years to master it. It wasn't emphasized as strongly as it should be since most focused on the additional spells that often pushed students beyond their limits. Orion had actually already put silent spell casting in his own lesson plan for the year. If he wanted a future as an Auror he knew that it was something he would have to learn.

Before anyone realized it, it was the night of August thirty-first. They would be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning which meant packing. Neville and Cedric already had everything at Black Manor since Remus would be taking them to King's Cross Station in the morning. Orion had to wonder if Remus was somewhat looking forward to being rid of three teenagers as he carefully packed his new dress robes. The addition of dress robes to the supply list could only mean one thing: a ball would be held sometime during the school year.

Needless to say, that was something that Orion _wasn't _looking forward to.

"You packed yet, Ori?" Cedric asked curiously as he walked into Orion's bedroom. He came to an abrupt halt and looked around at the mess of clothes, books and supplies scattered around the room. "I guess not."

Orion glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I'm trying to pick out what you might need the most," he said and picked up two heavy books. "What do you think? Charms or Defense?"

Cedric moved closer to catch a glimpse of the books Orion was holding. "Your guess is as good as mine," he admitted. "Look Ori, I appreciate this but I have to be selected for the Tournament first. How about you just concentrate on your own material? Where are you at—mid-fifth year?"

"Near the end, actually," Orion corrected as he set the books aside and picked up The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk. "I had a lot of time this summer to read."

Cedric stared at Orion suspiciously. "You mean when you were avoiding Sirius and Remus," he corrected. "Ori—"

"—I don't want to talk about it, Cedric," Orion interrupted firmly. "How many times do I have to say it? Nothing has changed. My dad is still my dad. My family is still my family."

"For you, maybe but what happens when the Potter kids find out?" Cedric countered.

Orion let out a snort. "That won't happen," he answered darkly. "The Potters would never admit to abandoning their son because of an accident. It's much easier forgetting that he ever existed."

"But they haven't forgotten," Cedric said slowly. "I thought that was part of the problem—that they wanted to be a part of your life."

Orion let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I don't expect you to understand, Cedric. _I_ don't even understand. I just know that I don't want them to think that what they did was right. It wasn't. It was the worst thing anyone could possibly do. They declared Harry Potter as dead. Harry Potter was their son, not Orion Black."

Cedric took a cautious step forward. "Ori, you can't do that," he said in a concerned tone. "You can't separate yourself as two different people."

Orion didn't agree. The only life he knew was the life of Orion Black with Sirius as his father and Remus as his uncle. "You have it backwards," he said firmly. "The Potters need to realize that I'm _not_ Harry Potter. They want me to be Harry and I can't. I—I just can't."

Cedric let out a sigh and approached, picking clothing up off the floor as he passed. "I won't pretend to understand what this must be doing to you," he said sympathetically as he sat down beside Orion. "This is really the strangest of strange circumstances."

Orion had to admit that Cedric had a point…unless whoever had given him the potion had intended for this to happen. What if they intended on breaking the Potter family apart? No. That wasn't possible. How could anyone predict what had happened? "That's why I'm fighting to keep things as normal as I can," Orion said with a hint of pleading in his voice. "I don't want to think about what could have been every single second. It'll drive me bloody out of my mind."

Cedric nodded in understanding. "All right then how about we do this—when things get out of hand and you give Neville or me a passphrase and we'll know to get you away from everyone?"

"I'll agree to that," Orion said with a soft smile. "It has to be something vague but not too vague."

Cedric was silent for a moment before speaking up. "How about something like 'the halls feel a little crowded'?" he offered.

Orion thought about it for a brief moment before nodding. "That'll work," he said with a grin. "Now we just have to tell Neville—"

"—no you don't!" Neville shouted from wherever he was in the hallway. "Crowded halls! I got it!"

Orion snorted in laughter. Neville had clearly been listening to the entire conversation. "So I take it you lost the coin toss," he said to Cedric.

Cedric looked offended. "I beg your pardon," he said in mock outrage as he jumped to his feet. "How could you think such a thing?"

Orion could only roll his eyes. "I know you two better than anyone else," he said dryly. "Neville listening in was a giveaway too."

Cedric let out a frustrated sigh. "All right, all right, we flipped a knut," he admitted his face then shifting to one of embarrassment. "We just forgot to declare the terms before we flipped it so I volunteered to check."

Orion couldn't help himself. He burst out into laughter. That was just the thing that Cedric and Neville would do.

* * *

The following morning arrived with heavy rain, a clear sign that they would be arriving at King's Cross Station by the floo network. Orion groggily made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen only to come to an abrupt halt. Sitting at the table with Remus were Sirius, the Longbottoms and the Diggorys. Every single one of them looked exhausted. Mr. Diggory actually looked like he was sleeping at the table with his face buried in his folded arms.

"Good morning, Ori," Remus said with a smile, making everyone at the table jump and look at Orion in surprise. "You're up early."

Orion shrugged his shoulders noncommittally as he slumped in the open chair next to Sirius. Out of the corner of his eye, Orion saw Sirius reach over and smooth out Orion's messy hair. It was a gesture that Sirius often did after a long day while he silently reminded himself why he put up with politicians in the first place. When that instance arose, Orion knew not to protest, no matter how old he was now.

"Kingsley and Evie are covering for us today," Sirius said gruffly. "If Scrimgeour or Fudge has a problem with that they can just--"

"—Sirius ," Mrs. Longbottom warned.

Sirius glanced at Mrs. Longbottom with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not saying anything he hasn't heard before, Alice," he said with a bit of an edge to his voice. "Besides, he knows what not to repeat."

Orion let out a soft snort. It was more like Orion knew not to repeat anything when Sirius was in this type of mood. "Let me guess, Fudge wants results but he still refuses to let you interrogate his benefactors—including Lucius Malfoy," he guessed then let out a sigh when no one spoke. "Dad, you need to stop being so…Gryffindor about this. Lucius Malfoy's weakness is Draco—"

"—Orion!" Mrs. Longbottom cried in outrage.

"Let me finish," Orion insisted. "Draco loves to gloat about everything his father does. All you need is Draco saying anything about that night—"

"—it's still hearsay, Orion," Remus objected gently. "Sirius needs physical proof, which he'll never find. Lucius has been covering his tracks for too many years to make such an amateur mistake. Cornelius just wants someone to blame so he can go back to believing that everyone's happy with his idiocy."

Sirius, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Diggory all let out a snort as they sipped their tea. Orion was inclined to agree with them. That was the dilemma. Fudge was incompetent but with the current state of things, it was better than having a former Death Eater in office. The more Orion thought about it, the more he feared the inevitable. Voldemort would try to come back again…he would continue until he succeeded and if Fudge had his way, the wizarding world wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius was out of his chair in a blink of an eye with everyone following him. They hurried into the Common Room to see Kingsley's head floating in the fireplace.

"What is it, Kingsley?" Sirius asked, dropping to his knees in front of the fireplace.

"It's Mad-Eye," Kingsley said quickly. "He's claiming there was an intruder but Muggles contacted their law enforcement—"

"—which will make it worse," Sirius interrupted. "Take Evie and try to stop it from getting out of hand. We'll meet you there."

Kingsley's head vanished from the fireplace with a loud pop. Orion could only close his eyes and listen as Mr. Longbottom and Sirius quickly grabbed their Auror robes and hurried for the door. If it had been anyone else, Orion knew Sirius would have stayed. He would have told Kingsely and Evelyn to handle it. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was Sirius' mentor—the wizard who had noticed the potential in Sirius when everyone else just saw the prankster from Hogwarts.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded.

Orion slowly opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to see Sirius hesitating at the door with a pained look on his face. It was clear that Sirius hated this as much as Orion did but the fact was that Sirius was the best mostly due to Alastor Moody. Orion couldn't blame Sirius for wanting to help him.

"I'll be there before the train leaves, kiddo," Sirius vowed. "I promise."

The moment the door closed, Orion's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He knew it was an empty promise. There was no way to predict a time frame on missions, especially if Muggles were involved. Memories needed to be modified, cover stories needed to be staged and the proper Muggle authorities needed to be notified. Clean up often took hours—which would include the time Orion was boarding the train.

"Ori," Remus said gently. "I'm sorry."

Orion simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned towards the stairs. "I should finish packing," he muttered. "I'll wake Neville and Cedric up."

Time seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow rate for the rest of the morning. Although it was unrealistic, Orion couldn't help hoping that Sirius would fulfill his promise. He wanted to say goodbye to Sirius properly, especially since this time it would be a while before he saw Sirius again. There wouldn't be any security details this year. Everything had already been arranged for the Triwizard Tournament and none of it included the Black Team. Orion had a feeling that this was Fudge's way to attempt to grab some of the positive attention that Sirius normally received.

Jealousy. That was what it all boiled down to. Fudge was jealous that the public saw Sirius Black as a hero. It didn't matter that Sirius had worked hard to be the most successful Auror since Alastor Moody. It didn't matter that Sirius had sacrificed nearly everything while Fudge just sat in his office and tried to take credit for other people's hard work.

Orion slammed his trunk closed angrily. There were sometimes he really hated the Ministry.

There was a mixture of excitement and gloom as everyone arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Orion was the central point of the 'gloom' as he stood beside Remus. He knew it was childish—something that really shouldn't matter…but it did. The Black household wasn't like a normal household. Sirius was more than just a father. He was a friend and pack member too. How many people could say that about their parents?

"Ori?" Orion slowly shifted his gaze from the scarlet steam engine to Mrs. Longbottom's sympathetic face. She smiled an understanding smile and reached out to smooth out his hair. "You know your father, Ori," she said. "If he doesn't make it he'll find another way."

Orion nodded before saying his goodbyes and following Cedric and Neville on the train. He passed a sea of red with two black haired figures standing out like a sore thumb. It took an extreme amount of effort for Orion to refrain from reacting, especially when he could feel the eyes following him.

"You're going to have an interesting year." Bill's voice was easy to pick out. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" Ron asked in frustration.

Orion was surprised. It sounded like the Weasleys had actually kept something from those who still attended Hogwarts. He had to wonder how they managed it. Fred and George were notorious for finding out the best kept secrets. Orion had a feeling that this was a bit of revenge on the Weasley's part—more particularly Bill and Charlie. They were pranking the 'prank masters'.

The whistle blew loudly as Orion stepped on the train. Turning around, he cast one more glance at the crowd and easily spotted Remus standing beside Mrs. Longbottom and the Diggorys. _So much for promises._ Letting out a resigned sigh, Orion followed Neville past the masses of students waving to the crowd. It was petty and Orion knew it. He was fourteen. He shouldn't feel like this. Weren't teenagers supposed to prefer independence?

"Neville! Orion! This way!"

Orion looked up to see Hermione step into a compartment not far away. Cedric took that as his cue to bid goodbye and take off searching for his friends. Inhaling deeply, Orion forced himself to push his disappointment out of his head for the present time. He had bigger problems to worry about.

"Hi Neville! Hi Orion!" Hayden exclaimed with a smile from his spot on the floor where he was starting a game of Exploding Snap with Ron. "We didn't see you on the platform. Running late?"

"Sort of," Neville said as he sat down beside Hermione. "We were waiting for our dads to get back from the Ministry."

Ron paused in putting a card down to glace from Neville to Orion. "What were they at the Ministry for?" he asked in confusion. "Dad said he talked to your dad last night, Orion, and he was taking today off."

Orion shrugged as he sat down right by the window. "Something came up," he said as he watched the thick rain splattering the window for a brief moment before turning his attention to Hayden and Ron. "There was a problem with one of Dad's old friends. He and Uncle Frank went to help."

"Oh," Hayden said in surprise. "I—"

"—shh!" Hermione hissed suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs.

Orion frowned in confusion until a familiar drawling voice drifted in through the open door.

"—Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore—the man's such a Mudblood-lover—and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away…"

Orion stood up, walked to the compartment door and slid it shut, blocking out Draco's voice. "Durmstrang never would've accepted him," he said as he sat back down. "Even they have standards."

"Orion, Durmstrang has a horrible reputation," Hermione said cautiously. "According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Well that's a bunch of rubbish," Orion countered. "They don't emphasize the Dark Arts. They just don't ignore the fact that they exist. People believe that Durmstrang is a Dark Arts school because Grindelwald came from Drumstrang. What they don't realize is that Voldemort came from Hogwarts so if assumptions were indeed true that means that Hogwarts is just as bad as Durmstrang."

"But You-Know-Who didn't learn the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hermione huffed.

"He didn't?" Orion asked evenly. "Where would he have learned it? The Muggle orphanage he grew up in? No. Tom Riddle and Grindelwald have a lot of similarities. Both of them gave into the temptation of the Dark Arts to try to change the magical world to what they believed it should be. Grindelwald wanted to make Muggles subservient to witches and wizards and Voldemort wanted the Purebloods to rule over the entire magical world. Both tried to take over by force—regardless of whom they had to kill to make their 'vision' come to pass."

"But that doesn't mean You-Know-Who actually learned the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hermione protested. "He could have picked it up anywhere."

Orion pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a long breath. "Hermione, have you read anything in the Restricted Section?" he asked. "There's a reason those books are restricted. They brush upon topics that—given the right incentive—anyone could find the darkest of dark magic. For someone like Voldemort, it was like a dare he couldn't turn down. "

"I think what Orion means is 'don't judge a school based on one man's actions' because if that was true a lot of people would have an awful opinion of Hogwarts," Neville offered.

Hermione still looked like she wanted to argue but didn't say any more on the subject for which Orion was relieved. Professor Dumbledore had always said that it didn't matter where someone came from. It was their decisions that determined who they would be. An ideal example of that was Sirius Black. Sirius had left his 'dark' family behind to follow the 'light'. It hadn't been easy but no life changing decision ever is.

The rain became heavier and heavier as they traveled father north. Lanterns were lit by midday to provide some source of light. Orion had to admit that if this rain kept up, the first years would have to swim to the castle. Their compartment seemed to be a popular stop among most of the students, especially with those who had questions concerning the Seeker's Challenge. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas actually stayed for nearly an hour asking question after question about what Viktor Krum was really like.

Of course their conversation was put to an abrupt halt when Draco Malfoy arrived with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Orion could tell that Draco was torn on whether he wanted to taunt or gloat. After all, it had been a member of the Black family who was in the Seeker's Challenge but that wouldn't stop Draco from still being extremely jealous that he hadn't been a part of it.

It seemed that taunting won out. "So how many Galleons did your father have to waste to get you in the Challenge, Black?" Draco drawled.

"None," Orion answered evenly. "We were actually given a Firebolt for Cedric so it was an even playing field which you obvious know since you probably complained to your father the moment you heard our names."

The compartment broke out in laughter as Draco's face contorted in fury. "You think you're so smart," Draco snarled. "I bet you'll be first in line to enter.

Orion stared at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "I think we both know that isn't possible, Draco," he said evenly. "Your father already bought that spot for you."

Draco's hands clenched into fists and started to shake. "When my father—"

"—hears about this we'll regret the day we were ever born," Orion interrupted in a bored tone then rose to his feet. "We know, Draco. Your threats haven't changed in nearly eight years. Why don't you go think up something new?"

Draco's face turned red before he stalked away with Vincent and Gregory following him. With the sudden silence in the compartment, Orion took the opportunity to slide the door shut, blocking all chatter from nearby compartments. He had known that Draco would be a jealous prat like always but it was starting to get embarrassing. Honestly, how long did Draco expect to hide behind his father?

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked in shock.

"Er—are you okay, Orion?" Hayden asked worriedly. "You normally don't let Malfoy get to you."

Orion shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down beside Neville. "He didn't but like I said, he's been using his father as a threat for as long as I've known him," he said. "I wasn't afraid of Lucius Malfoy then and I'm certainly not now."

"That's probably because your dad can lock his dad up if he ever tried anything," Neville said with a grin.

"True," Orion said, returning the grin.

"But what did you two mean about first in line?" Ron persisted, his eyes narrowing in suspicious. "You know what's going on, don't you? You know what the big secret is!"

"We know Professor Dumbledore's supposed to announce something at the feast tonight," Orion offered vaguely. "You know how Draco is, Ron. If he believed you didn't know something he did he'd taunt you relentlessly."

Ron frowned in disappointment. "Buggar," he mumbled. "This is really annoying."

Ron didn't say much for the rest of the journey. Orion didn't miss the nervous glances shared between Hayden and Hermione or the guilty looks that occasionally flashed on Neville's face. It was a touchy subject. Was he in the wrong to ruin the surprise or keep the secret? In all honesty, Orion and Neville would be as clueless as most of the other students if Sirius had been able to keep his mouth shut…

…then again, maybe not. Mr. Diggory's excitement would have made that impossible. The more Orion thought about it, the more he had to wonder if it was a good thing or not whether Cedric was chosen or not for the Tournament. He didn't want to imagine how Mr. Diggory would act if his son actually became Hogwarts Champion.

As the train started to slow, everyone quickly changed into their school robes. It was still pouring rain and the complete darkness outside made it impossible to see anything. For the first time, no one was eager to leave the train as soon as the train doors opened. Of course, the loud rumble of thunder didn't help anything either. Everyone finally seemed to have the same idea and just ran for the horseless carriages. Orion could only bow his head and try to ignore what felt like buckets of ice-cold water dumped repeatedly over his head.

"I'm glad I'm not a first year this year," Neville said in relief as they jumped in the nearest carriage.

"Couldn't they just ignore tradition once?" Hermione asked worriedly as she sat down next to Ron. "It's not like they'll be able to see the castle anyways."

Orion could only grin as their carriage began moving, rumbling and splashing its way up the track towards Hogwarts Castle. She just didn't understand. Some traditions were just too honored to be stopped by a bit of rain and Hogwarts focused heavily on traditions.


	6. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 6

The Triwizard Tournament

With only flashes of brief lightning as light, the journey to Hogwarts was an eerie one. It wasn't until they had almost reached the castle that they could actually see it through the thick curtain of rain. As their carriage came to a halt, Orion led the way, jumping out of the carriage and hurrying up the stone steps. He didn't even dare looking up until he reached the torch-lit Entrance Hall. Looking up at the magnificent marble staircase, Orion came to an abrupt halt at the sight in front of him. Standing just to the right of the staircase was Sirius and Mr. Longbottom looking wet and tired.

Orion couldn't keep the smile off his face as he rushed to Sirius. Remus had been right. It may have not been the send off that Orion expected but it was welcomed all the same.

"Dad!" Neville exclaimed happily as he hurried towards Mr. Longbottom. "What're you doing here?"

"Finishing up a few things," Mr. Longbottom said with a smile.

"We just wanted to wish you luck the proper way," Sirius added as he ruffled Orion's dripping wet hair. "You boys try to stay out of trouble and be good for your Defense teacher this year."

Orion and Neville shared a cautious glance. "Dad, is there something you're not telling us?" Orion asked cautiously.

Sirius grinned. "You'll find out soon," he said then leaned forward to whisper into Orion's ear. "Don't be afraid to contact me if you need me, okay kiddo? Even if you just want to talk."

Orion nodded as a relieved smile formed on his face. "Thanks, Dad," he said quietly. "I'll use the mirror when I can."

Sirius gave Orion's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and motioned towards the Great Hall. "You two should be going," he said with a wink. "The sorting will be starting soon."

With a final goodbye, Orion and Neville fell in with the rest of the crowd moving across the Entrance Hall to the double doors on the right. The start-of-term feast was always a highlight of the year. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles floating in midair. The four longs House tables were packed with excited students and at the top of the Hall was the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing the students.

In their usual spots were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. Orion quickly noticed that there was no one new to the table. Where was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

"Orion! Neville! Over here!"

Hermione, Hayden and Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor Table on the far side of the Hall. Neville cast Orion a quick glance before leading the way. Orion knew that look. Neville had used it a lot lately. It was a 'say the word and I'll think of something' look. Orion didn't know how to feel about that. He was determined to prove that he could handle this. After all, he survived the train ride. A few more hours should be no problem.

"Why were your dads here?" Hayden asked worriedly.

"Ministry business," Neville said with a smile, "and they wanted to say goodbye since they missed the train this morning."

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked. "I mean, it wasn't something with Pettigrew, was it?"

"No, not at all," Orion said shaking his head. "It was just a possible break-in at a former Auror's house who's an old friend of our dads."

"But everything's fine now, right?" Hayden asked.

Orion and Neville shared a look. "We didn't ask," Neville said in amazement. "I would think so, though. They wouldn't have been here if there were still problems."

"Wonder where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," Ron said absently. "It'd be nice to see who's going to give it a go."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"What?" Ron asked in confusion. "It's true. We haven't had one that's lasted more than three terms. Professor Lupin was close to breaking the curse but he resigned on us."

Orion held back a flinch. No one knew the actual reason for Remus' departure. Everyone just assumed that it was because his secret of being a werewolf was out. Remus could handle that. The real reason was that Remus—Moony, actually, had hurt a student. Luckily it had been Orion instead of someone who could have gotten Remus in trouble but in other ways it probably wasn't so lucky. Hurting Orion had been something Remus had feared since the day he moved into Black Manor.

"To be honest, Remus was only here because of the Azkaban breakout—to help protect Orion and Hayden," Neville said seriously. "He normally prefers to be a consultant so he's not confined to a schedule."

Orion resisted the urge to glance at Neville with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't exactly true. Remus was a natural teacher. He just hated being restricted because of the full moon. He hated that people often saw the limitations instead of the possibilities.

Lightning flashed across the charmed ceiling with a rumble of thunder following closely after which made quite a few people jump. Silence fell as the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to watch Professor McGonagall leading a long line of soaked first years up to the front of the Hall. It was hard to see anything except for a bunch of heads filing along the staff table and coming to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school but Orion thought he recognized the overly large moleskin overcoat wrapped around the smallest boy multiple times. It was obviously Hagrid's which meant that the boy must have fallen into the lake.

Whispers broke out for only a moment as Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years followed by the Sorting Hat on top of it. Silence filled the Hall once again as a long tear near the brim on the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into song:

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Applause broke out as soon as the Sorting Hat finished and Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." Her gaze then shifted to the parchment. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy, trembling with every step walked forward, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"So how are you doing?" Neville whispered into Orion's ear.

Orion glanced at Neville out of the corner of his eye and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine, Neville," he whispered back. "I think it helped that Rose wasn't in the compartment."

Applause was heard from the Slytherin table. "I can understand that," Neville said thoughtfully. "Three years ago, we weren't friends with Hayden. It took a long time for all of us to even be friends. That never happened with Rose. From the day you met her, you looked out for her—" He leaned closer and whispered, "—like a real brother."

The Hufflepuff table broke out into applause. "I guess I can understand that," Orion said thoughtfully. "It's just that I didn't want what happened to Ginny to happen to someone else. We all saw that something was wrong with Ginny but we didn't do anything about it."

The Hufflepuff table applauded again. "See?" Neville asked with a grin. "Big brother."

"Shut up," Orion said with a scowl.

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Orion and Neville shared a groan. If Dennis was anything like his brother, Colin, Hayden would need a lot more hiding spots this year. That was one thing Orion never envied about Hayden—the constant attention. Every year the new students wanted a glimpse at The-Boy-Who-Lived. Every year everyone waited for something spectacular from Hayden. That was pressure that no one could live up to.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.

"Of course," Neville said dryly over the applause. "Where else would he go?"

Dennis Creevey ran straight for his brother. "Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly as he threw himself into n empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" Colin said with the same excitement. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Wow!" Dennis exclaimed.

Hayden and Ron slowly turned and glanced at Orion and Neville. No words needed to be said. They all shared the same thought: avoid the Creevey brothers at all costs.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?"

Hayden's face turned red as he turned and stared at the Sorting Hat again. The Sorting continued and the line of students slowly shrank until Whitby, Kevin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Everyone (especially Ron) suddenly looked eager for the feast to begin. As Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet with a smile on his face and his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice echoing throughout the Hall. "Tuck in."

The empty dishes magically filled with mountains of food in front of their eyes which was the only incentive needed for everyone to fill their own plate. Everyone was so hungry that all conversation ceased so that all that could be heard was the clinking of utensils against plates which seemed to quicken the moment the first course was replaced with puddings. Once those were demolished, few remnants of food vanished, leaving the plates sparkling clean.

All attention turned to Professor Dumbledore as he rose to his feet. "So!" he said, smiling at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must one more ask for your attention, while I give a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore was fighting the urge to smile. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds of students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Orion's eyes widened in surprise. It had never crossed his mind that Quidditch would be canceled although it made sense. It was understandable that all attention wanted to be focused on the Tournament—and the Hogwarts Champion.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year," Professor Dumbledore continued, "taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

A deafening rumble of thunder followed closely by the doors of the Great Hall banging open made everyone jump. All attention shifted to a man standing in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff shrouded in a black traveling cloak. A flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the stranger as he lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clink echoed throughout the Hall on his every other step which was the only sound. Everyone stared at the stranger in shock, watching as he approached Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't believe it," Orion gasped.

"Well, at least we know what our dads were doing here," Neville whispered.

Former Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody looked exactly how Orion remembered him. His face held severe reminders of how danger being an Auror really was. Nearly every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. There was a large chunk of the nose missing and one of his eyes had been replaced by a magical one.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Mad-Eye Moody," Ron answered in a low, awed voice.

Professor Dumbledore shook Mad-Eye's hand then gestured for him to take the empty seat on his right-hand side. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Professor Dumbledore said brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Orion's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. Alastor Moody was never fond of crowds—especially crowds of children. He was well known for acting severely against anyone and anything that was remotely suspicious. On the other hand, Alastor Moody very similar to Professor Dumbledore. Both tended to view things outside the box and were often right in the end. If Professor Dumbledore was worried about the safety of his students and didn't want to alert the Ministry, Alastor Moody would be his first choice.

There was a scattered applause for _Professor_ Moody until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said with a smile, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley yelled.

Nearly everyone burst out in laughter, breaking whatever tension had remained.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Orion buried his face in his hands as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…" Professor Dumbledore broke off, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Orion and Neville shared a knowing look. That was all they needed as incentive to not compete in the Tournament.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Professor Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"Well, there's always hope," Neville muttered to Orion with a grin.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween," Professor Dumbledore added. "An impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed excitedly down the table and he wasn't the only one. It was obvious that the prize money had suddenly erased any thought of the possible danger for most.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said after a moment, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This—"

Several shouts of outrage filled the Hall for only a moment before Professor Dumbledore raised his voice. "—is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His eyes twinkled as they fell directly on Fred and George. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

Orion let out a sigh of relief. He had a feeling this was Professor Dumbledore's insistence more than the Ministry.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign quests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Professor Dumbledore sat down again and quickly engaged in a discussion with Professor Moody. As Orion rose to his feet, he glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and met Cedric's nervous gaze. Cedric was never going to last if his nerves were already getting the better of him. This was another reason why it was good to have an age restriction. Younger students would never be able to handle the pressure.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow, Ori," Neville said as they fell into the crowd walking towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall.

"I know," Orion said with a half smile. "I'm just worried that he's going to push himself too hard because of his dad."

"Then it'll be up to our dads to knock some sense into Mr. Diggory," Neville said with a grin.

"They can't do that!" George said as he and Fred remained still, glaring at Professor Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," Fred said stubbornly. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Ron said distantly from behind them. "Yeah a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," Hermione said impatiently. "We'll be the only ones left if you lot don't start moving."

Fred, George, Ron, Hayden and Hermione quickly jumped into the crowd just behind Orion and Neville. Fred and George immediately started debating the ways in which Professor Dumbledore might try to stop those who were under seventeen from entering the Tournament. Orion had to refrain from sighing as each idea became more and more improbable.

"Who do you think the impartial judge is?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Dunno," Fred said thoughtfully, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…"

"But Dumbledore knows you're not of age!" Ron said quickly.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" Fred said astutely. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

Orion frowned thoughtfully. Fred had a point. "So what's stopping someone underage from getting someone older to enter their name?" Orion asked Neville.

It was Neville's turn to frown. "Nothing," he admitted. "But who would really go that far?"

Orion stared at Neville with a 'you really didn't just ask that' look on his face.

"People have died, though!" Hermione protested in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up a narrow staircase.

"Yeah," Fred said airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of a risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Hayden. "Be cool to enter wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older…Dunno if we've learned enough…"

"There's no way I'm entering," Hayden said firmly. "I've had enough danger to last me a lifetime."

"But this will be different, Hayden," George protested. "It won't be anything like the past few years—"

"—it doesn't matter," Hayden interrupted stubbornly. "I just want a year that Rose and I aren't in danger. We've put Mum and Dad through enough."

There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke up again. "What about you, Orion?" he asked curiously.

Orion immediately shook his head. "I'm with Hayden on this one," he said as they made their way up to the large portrait of the fat lady in a pink silk dress, concealing the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. "I fully plan on supporting the champion and watching everything from the stands."

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Balderdash," George answered. "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hold in the wall for them to climb through. They walked through the circular common room towards the staircases. Hermione bid goodnight and disappeared up the staircase to the girls' dormitory while the others ascended up the other to the boys. Orion, Neville, Hayden and Ron's dorm was situated at the top of the tower where six four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls. Not much was said as each boy retreated to their four-poster. Dean and Seamus were already getting into bed, chatting quietly about the Tournament.

Orion quickly got into his pajamas and closed his hangings. He had a feeling that the Tournament was going to be on everyone's mind until a champion was selected. That gave Fred and George more than enough time to get creative for a possible plan of action. It was certainly one thing that Orion didn't envy the task that lay ahead for Professor Dumbledore. That type of stress was certainly more than anyone should be able to handle.


	7. Professor Moody

Chapter 7

Professor Moody

Thankfully, the storm had moved on by morning although heavy clouds still remained covering the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. It was early—too early according to Neville but Orion had just been too eager to see Cedric to stay in the Gryffindor Tower any longer. Luckily, for Orion at least, Cedric had joined them shortly after they arrived and gave them all of the details of what they missed in the Hufflepuff Common Room last night.

Apparently, many of the Hufflepuffs shared Mr. Diggory's belief that Cedric was an ideal choice for Champion—especially with the extra tutelage he had received from Remus over the years. Orion had to cringe as Cedric grumbled about 'Hufflepuff pride' and peer pressure. He knew the Hufflepuffs didn't intentionally mean to make it harder for Cedric. They were just eager to finally have some attention. The Hufflepuff house was traditionally overlooked. The last 'glory' they had was their Quidditch win against Gryffindor last year and that was overshadowed by the Dementors invading the pitch.

"So you're saying there isn't another Hufflepuff who's going to enter the Tournament?" Neville asked dumbfounded.

"Oh no," Cedric said with a laugh. "Everyone who can, will enter. It's the younger years who are hoping I get selected more than anyone else because of the Seeker's Challenge."

Orion quickly scooped more eggs on his plate to avoid the glare Cedric sent his way. It wasn't like it was Orion's fault that the Hufflepuffs were so eager for even the slightest recognition or that Cedric was too afraid to disappoint anyone. "If all the attention bothers you, tell them," Orion said bluntly. "If you become Champion, it'll only get worse."

Cedric frowned in thought. "You're right," he admitted. "If I can't deal with the pressure now, there's no way—"

"—now stop right there," Orion interrupted. "You haven't been selected and you may not be selected. Every single seventh year student is eligible along with any other sixth year who has birthday before the names are selected. Do _you_, Cedric, want to enter the Tournament?"

Cedric thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I want to make my dad proud of me," he admitted.

"That's not what Orion asked," Neville said with a frown. "If your dad hadn't said anything, would you still want to enter?"

Cedric was silent for a long moment as he pushed his eggs around on his plate. "I—I don't know," he said softly. "I've never liked attention. I know this won't be anything like what you've had to face over the years, Ori, but…"

"Mr. Diggory," Professor Sprout said as she approached. "As a prefect, you should know that class selection—"

"—for sixth years is this morning," Cedric interrupted tiredly. "I'm sorry, Professor. I forgot."

Professor Sprout's face shifted to a look of understanding. "Ah, yes, I imagine you do have a lot on your mind," she said then glanced down at the parchment in her hand. "Have you thought of what classes you want to take this year? Do you still wish to be an Auror?"

Orion stared at Cedric in surprise. Cedric had never revealed that.

"Er—I'm thinking about it," Cedric said cautiously.

Professor Sprout smiled. "Well, your O.W.L results were certainly high enough," she said approvingly. "You applied for Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions. Would you like to add any others?"

"I don't think so," Cedric answered although it sounded more like a question than an actual answer.

"Very well," Professor Sprout said as she handed Cedric's schedule over. "Mr. Diggory, I believe your friends have a very good point. You should only enter in the Tournament if that is what _you_ want."

Orion, Neville and Cedric stared at Professor Sprout in surprise as she turned and walked back to the Hufflepuff table. "Well, what do you know?" Neville asked at last.

"Black, Longbottom," Professor McGonagall's strict voice snapped them out of their daze. She put a handful of schedules down between them. "I trust you will make sure Potter, Weasley and Granger receive their schedules."

"Er—sure, Professor," Neville said then fingered through the schedules, pulling out his and Orion's. "I wonder where they are," he added as soon as Professor McGonagall moved on to the next group. "It isn't like them to be this late."

"We're not late" Ron grumbled as he collapsed in a chair across from Neville. "We were cornered by the Creevey brothers and they wouldn't shut up."

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded although there wasn't any force behind it. "Please. Dennis was just excited to meet Hayden."

"Sorry that we missed it," Neville said as he handed out the schedules. "We're outside all morning today. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Hayden groaned. "Just what I need on my first day."

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione asked as the buttered herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"Or have the afternoon off," Orion said with a grin as he looked at his own schedule. "Great! I'll be able to finish some of Remus' assignments before we're loaded with schoolwork."

Ron stopped shoveling food into his mouth and stared at Orion. "Loaded?" he asked in horror.

Cedric nodded. "Fourth year is all about preparation," he said knowingly. "With your O.W.L.s next year, the teachers try to prepare you for what's to come so next year isn't such a big shock."

"How bad is it?" Hayden asked nervously.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say you'll probably be grateful Quidditch is canceled, especially if the new captain would have been anything like Oliver Wood." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I should get going. Have a good first day and Ori, Neville—I'll see you later, all right?"

"Sure," Neville said with a grin. "Maybe we can meet in the library and work on that list Remus gave you."

Cedric returned the grin before turning and leaving. Orion and Neville shared a look before returning to their breakfast. No matter what Cedric decided, they would be there to help him—it was the least they could do.

"So wha' was Diggory sittin' here for?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"Just talking," Orion said with a shrug.

"Is he going to enter in the Tournament?" Hayden asked curiously.

"He's thinking about it," Orion answered. "There's a lot that comes with the Tournament that many people don't even consider."

"Like what?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "It's a thousand Galleons! What else is there to consider?"

Orion stared at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "How about the pressure that comes with being Champion?" he asked dryly. "The entire school will be counting on whoever is selected to win. Of course he or she will be cheered if they do well but they will also be ridiculed if they fail. Think of how Draco loves to taunt you, Ron, and multiply that to include the majority of the students in this school."

Hayden shuddered. "That settles it," he said firmly. "There's absolutely no way I'll ever enter. Ron, you're on your own."

Ron scowled and didn't say anything for the rest of breakfast and throughout the entire journey to greenhouse three for Herbology where they spent the entire time collecting pus from bubotubers. Orion and Neville worked at a table with Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley who asked question after question about the Seeker's Challenge. Needless to say, Orion was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson.

After Herbology, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs separated. The Hufflepuffs returned to the castle for Transfiguration while the Gryffindors ventured across the sloping grounds towards Hagrid's small wooden cabin. Hagrid was already waiting for them with Fang at his side. As they drew closer, Orion noticed several open wooden crates on the ground at Hagrid's feet. There were odd rattling noises that almost sounded like small explosions coming from the crates. That couldn't be a good thing.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid exclaimed with a grin. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this—Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Orion stared at Hagrid with a raised eyebrow. He never assumed to know _everything_ but he knew an awful lot about Magical Creatures. It was a popular subject of Remus' when Orion had been younger. If Remus had never mentioned them, which meant that they were fairly new—perhaps too new. Would Hagrid attempt to create a hybrid creature? Possibly.

"Come again?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

Hagrid pointed down at the crates.

"Eurgh!" Lavender squealed as she jumped backward.

"Only jus' hatched," Hagrid said proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

Orion's eyes widened. This was just wrong on so many levels. New creatures needed to be studied in a secluded environment by trained witches and wizards—not children. Hagrid was only asking for disaster and, knowing Hagrid like Orion did, wouldn't listen to anyone until someone was seriously hurt. Hadn't Hagrid learned from last year? Hadn't he realized how quickly everything could come crashing down?

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked coldly as he arrived with the rest of the Slytherins. When Hagrid looked dumbfounded at the question, Draco continued, "I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?"

Hagrid looked like he was thinking hard for a moment before answering, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things—I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer—I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake—just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," Seamus muttered grumpily.

It was extremely difficult for Orion to keep his mouth shut throughout the class. Several students were burned when the ends exploded while others were poked by the stingers. By the end of class, Orion silently vowed to find a time to talk to Hagrid. If the wrong people found out, Hagrid could really be in a lot of trouble.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," Ron said as they walked back to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," Hermione said anxiously, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"But it won't matter if they end up being useful, right?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Somehow, Ron, I don't think they'll be anything but a pain," Hayden said with a sigh as they walked up the stone steps. "Honestly, who'd want to deal with something that had three ways of hurting you?"

"Maybe we should sneak out there at night and stomp on the lot of them," Neville offered.

Walking through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall, Orion had to admit that Neville's idea sounded really tempting although they probably wouldn't be able to pull it off without getting caught by Hagrid. If only Hayden still had the Invisibility Cloak…

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione stared at the food curiously before turning to Orion. "Ori, you have house elves, right?" she asked.

Orion nodded slowly, eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "Two," he said. "Mindy and Toby. Dad got rid of the old family house elf after adopting me then found Mindy and Toby to help out at home. If they hadn't been there I probably would have starved. Dad can't cook to save his life."

Hermione frowned. "But—they're paid, right?"

It was Orion's turn to frown. "Paid?" he asked incredulously. "Hermione, offering a house elf payment would be insulting them. They need to be bonded to someone—their sanity depends on it. Take my family, for example. My grandmother wasn't exactly the nicest person. She believed in the whole pureblood supremacy that Voldemort was preaching. Kreacher, the family elf, shared her beliefs—including her hatred for my dad. His ultimate goal was to join his ancestors mounted on the wall."

Hermione cringed. Orion couldn't blame her. "Gross, I know," he said bluntly. "Needless to say, that wasn't a healthy environment for a house elf and Kreacher paid the price for it. It's not like that with Mindy and Toby. They really are happy to work for Dad. He treats them well—better than most people would ever consider treating a house elf."

"But it's still slave labor!" Hermione insisted.

Orion let out a sigh as he ran a hand down his face. "Hermione, I told you years ago—the wizarding world isn't perfect, remember?" he asked in frustration. "Having a devoted house elf is a privilege which is why many prefer to treat their house elf well. Those who don't have allowed segregation to cloud their judgment."

Hermione let out a huff. "It's just not fair," she grumbled.

Orion fought the urge to remind her that life wasn't always fair. He really didn't want to get into a fight about the shortcomings of the wizarding world. It would be different if house elves actually wanted change but most refused to even consider it. The smallest of change could very well take generations to implement and Orion had a feeling that Hermione didn't have that amount of patience.

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Hayden, Ron and Neville set off for Divination while Hermione left for Arithmancy. Orion wasted no time hurrying to the Gryffindor Tower to grab his fifth year material before seeking out the library. This was probably the only chance he would have to work on his extra assignments before the 'Hogwarts assignments' began. Luckily, Madam Pince was the only person in the library so Orion had the entire place to himself.

He started with Charms—his easiest subject followed closely by Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology wasn't as easy but it was rather straight forward. Potions, on the other hand, was probably the most intricate class taught at Hogwarts. There were so many different factors to remember when making a potion—ingredients, temperature, preparation, and assembly. One mistake could cause disastrous results but even that was still easier for Orion than Transfiguration—the one subject that Orion struggled with.

Focusing completely on his assignments, Orion nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of the bell signaling the end of afternoon classes. He packed everything up quickly and hurried out to try to meet up with Neville. It was difficult to maneuver through the crowds but thanks Ron's height and red hair, it was easy to find the fourth year Gryffindors in the line of students descending the staircases towards the Great Hall.

"Miserable old bat," Ron said bitterly as Orion joined them. "That'll take all weekend, that will…"

"Lots of homework?" Hermione said brightly as she also joined them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," Ron grumbled.

"What happened?" Orion asked curiously.

"We were learning about the planets today and—well—Ron mad an inappropriate comment," Neville said quietly.

"It was a joke!" Ron protested. "It's not my fault Trelawney doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Ron, we joke all the time in Divination," Hayden countered. "That—well—I'm surprised that's all Trelawney did."

Orion's eyes widened. It must've been bad for Hayden to speak up. "I don't think I want to know," he said as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Orion let out a resigned sigh as he turned with everyone else to see Draco standing there with Vincent Grabbe and Gregory Goyle. They all looked extremely pleased about something which was never a good sign for any Gryffindor.

"What?" Ron asked shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Draco said holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking loudly so that everyone could hear. "Listen to this! Further Mistakes at the Ministry of Magic. It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Orion and Hayden quickly repositioned themselves to stop Ron from doing something thick.

Draco noticed and smirked at Ron. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Wealsey. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed then straightened the paper with more force than necessary and read on. "Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley was called in to aid decorated Auror, Sirius Black and newly reinstated Auror, Frank Longbottom clear up a disturbance at the residence of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder."

Orion's eyes narrowed. Rita Skeeter was really going too far this time.

"Unsurprisingly," Draco continued, "The present Aurors and Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Several memories had to be modified and Mr. Weasley was forced to rely on Aurors Black and Longbottom to deal with the policemen. With Mr. Weasley's incapability to handle Muggles, this reporter has to wonder if Mr. Weasley is in the right department."

Draco flipped the paper over and held it up. "And there's a picture, Weasley!" he announced. "A picture of your parents outside their house—if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Orion and Hayden immediately grabbed an arm when Ron took an angry step forward. "Ron, it's not worth it," Orion warned.

Ron angrily pulled his arm away from Orion. "You're one to talk!" he snarled. "You don't have a mother!"

Gasps filled the Hall as Orion took a shaky step back. If only he didn't have a mother. Orion would prefer that than one who didn't want him. "Thank you for reminding me," he said quietly then turned and met Neville's wide eyes. "The halls are a bit crowded, don't you think?"

Neville snapped out of his shock. "Er—right," he said then turned quickly and led the way through the crowd to the Great Hall.

As they entered, both could hear Hermione's outraged voice echoing to the point that it was impossible to make out what she was saying. As soon as she was finished, silence filled both Halls. Orion let out a resigned sigh and moved for the Gryffindor table only to feel a hand on his left shoulder.

"Come on, Ori," Cedric said with a compassionate look on his face. "I sat with you at the Gryffindor table this morning. You both can sit with me at Hufflepuff tonight—both of you can."

Orion let out another sigh but this time it was in relief. The longer he could put off having to face Ron—or Hayden—the better. Deep down, Orion knew that Ron really didn't mean to be cruel but that didn't change the fact that Ron had lashed out in anger without thinking.

"Are you all right, Ori?" Cedric asked as they sat down with Cedric's friends.

Orion nodded as Hermione joined them, sitting down with a huff. "Honestly," she said angrily but was cut off from saying any more by a loud _BANG_ followed by several screams. All heads turned towards the large doors. Some even started to rise to their feet in alarm.

There was a second loud bang before a loud voice put an end to all movement. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Orion froze. "That was Uncle—er—Professor Moody," he gasped.

"Then I think we should stay here," Cedric said cautiously. "We had class with him this afternoon."

"Really?" Neville asked eagerly. "How was it?"

"Intense," Cedric answered. "It was like the complete opposite of Remus. Both of them really know what they're teaching but Remus made you feel comfortable enough to ask questions while Moody—you don't want to interrupt him."

"LEAVE IT!" Professor Moody's voice echoed into the Great Hall.

"Oh, that can't be good," Ethan Ackart, a tall, dark haired boy sitting across from Cedric said. "Who do you think it was? Malfoy or Weasley?"

Everyone stared at each other before grinning. "Malfoy," they all said together.

"I don't think so!" Professor Moody roared.

Cedric glanced at the dark haired boy. "What do you think, Ethan?" he asked with a grin. "Should we check it out?"

"No way!" Ethan said quickly. "I value my life too much for that."

Orion stared at Cedric with a raised eyebrow. "Professor Moody would never harm a student," he said firmly.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall's shocked voice quickly silenced Orion and caused many of the Hufflepuffs to break out in laughter.

"He may not actually 'harm' a student but that doesn't mean he'll just give detentions," Cedric countered. "Did your dad ever tell you what he was like in the Auror department?"

Orion shook his head. "All Dad ever told me was that Auror training was intense," he said thoughtfully. "You know, I suppose nothing would surprise me. Something must've snapped Dad out of his prankster ways."

Cedric and Neville let out a snort. "Ori, nothing will snap your dad out of his prankster ways," Neville said candidly. "He just knows to keep it out of the office."

Chatter filled the hall as students started to enter and moving towards their designated tables. Everyone took that as a sign that the show was over and started filling their plates with food. Orion quickly picked out Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah hurrying to where they were sitting with excited looks on their faces. Orion and Neville shared a look. That couldn't be good.

"Ori! You missed it!" Susan Bones exclaimed as she sat down beside Hermione. "Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!"

Orion dropped his fork, his mouth falling open in shock. "What?" he gasped.

"Well, no one was happy with Weasley for—er—that comment but Malfoy said he'd rather have no mother than someone like Ron's mum," Justin said quickly. "Potter then got in the middle of it and made fun of Malfoy's mum. That was when it got ugly. Potter tried to pull Weasley away but Weasley wouldn't move. Malfoy tried to curse Potter when his back was turned but missed then the next thing we knew Malfoy was gone and a blond ferret was in his place. Moody was furious—kept calling Malfoy a coward."

Orion let out a snort. That was actually being kind. Draco was nothing but a spoiled brat who was too dependent on his father solving his problems for him. Of course, it also didn't help that Professor Snape didn't discipline the Slytherins properly but it seemed that only Draco excessively used that to his advantage.

"Professor McGonagall then came and turned Malfoy back and scolded Moody," Susan said with a grin. "The funny part was that Moody didn't care. He just took Malfoy to see Snape—saying that he had wanted to talk to Snape anyways…but…why?"

"Maybe he knows Snape's a git and wants to threaten him," Ernie Macmillan said with a grin.

That was wishful thinking. Professor Snape hated being told how to do his job and how to take care of his students. If anything, Professor Moody cornering Professor Snape will only make classes all the more unbearable for the students that Professor Snape wasn't exactly fond of. Orion could only hope that he wasn't on that list.

* * *

There was certainly a change in the atmosphere over the next two days. Orion, Neville and Hermione weren't speaking to Ron which left Hayden caught in the middle. Hayden had tried to make Ron apologize but Ron was apparently still angry that Orion didn't understand how severe Draco's insult had been.

Professor Snape had been absolutely vindictive during potions, assigning Hayden and Ron detention. Thankfully, Orion managed to prevent Neville from receiving a similar fate while Professor Snape had been reprimanding Ron. Neville was the type of person who thrived in calm atmosphere and Potions was anything but calm when Professor Snape was on a rampage.

Orion, Neville and Hermione arrived to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson early on Thursday and picked three seats right in front of the teacher's desk. As they pulled out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Orion noticed Hayden and Ron taking seats a few rows back by Seamus and Dean. It wasn't long before they heard Professor Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor. Silence filled the room as Professor Moody entered, his magical eye quickly scanning the room.

"You can put those away," Professor Moody growled as he approached his desk and sat down, "those books. You won't need them." He waited as everyone returned their books to their bags then began to call out their names. "Right then," he said when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding on tackling Dark creatures—you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a soft agreement. It seemed that everyone was too frightened to speak up.

"But you're behind—very behind—on dealing with curses," Professor Moody said. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark wizards."

"You're not staying?" Ron blurted out.

Professor Moody eyed Ron for a long moment. "I'm just the one year," he said. "Special favor to Dumbledore…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement. So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. Yu need to be prepared. Yu need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed as she quickly shoved a roll of parchment into her bag.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose in the air, including Orion's. Professor Moody pointed at Orion even though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"The Imperius Curse, Professor," Orion said, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

Professor Moody seemed to notice and smirked. "Yes, your father and I had a lot of problems with that one," he said then opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar that contained three large black spiders scuttling around inside it. No one moved as Professor Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand so that everyone could see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio_!"

Orion stared in horror as the spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze then preformed a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk. Orion had learned about the Unforgiveable Curses years ago as a part of learning about Voldemort. The Imperious Curse, in Orion's mind, was the worst of the lot. People could be made to do anything—even kill their own family and be helpless to stop it.

Everyone was laughing as the spider started to cartwheel in circles only to stop, rise on two of its hind legs and tap dance. "Think it's funny, do you?" Professor Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

Silence filled the room.

"Total control," Professor Moody said softly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone jumped.

Professor Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and put it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one?" he asked. "Another illegal curse?"

Orion noticed Neville's hand slowly rising and he knew why. It had taken Frank Longbottom nearly twelve years to completely recover from overexposure to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Yes?" Professor Moody asked, his magical eye fixing on Neville.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville said nervously.

Professor Moody stared at Neville for a moment before shifting both his eyes to the rest of the class. "The Cruciatus Curse," he said as he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. _Engorgio_!"

The spider grew until it was larger than a tarantula. Orion quickly elbowed Neville. Neville shakily met Orion's gaze. "Close your eyes," Orion hissed through his teeth.

Neville didn't hesitate slamming his eyes shut just as Professor Moody raised his wand, pointed it at the spider and muttered, "_Crucio_!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body, it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Orion had to look away. He knew that Professor Moody was trying to force the class to realize how dangerous things could be but this was really going too far, wasn't it?

"_Reducio_," Professor Moody muttered and Orion chanced a glance only to be relieved to see Professor Moody putting the spider back into the jar. "Pain," Professor Moody said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse…That one was very popular too." No one even moved. "Right…anyone know any others?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Orion saw Hermione shakily raised her hand.

"Yes?" Professor Moody asked.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Hermione whispered.

"Ah," Professor Moody said with a slight smile. "Yes, the last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_…the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the jar and, with some difficulty, managed to grab the third spider. It was almost like the spider knew what was coming and that was evident when the spider tried to scuttle away the moment Professor Moody released it on the desktop and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rush of sound, as though a vast, invisible something was souring through the air. In the back of his mind, Orion felt then need to wait for high pitched laugher followed closely by screams of pain but it never came. The spider just rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

Orion could only stare with wide eyes. How could Professor Dumbledore have approved this?

Professor Moody swept the dead spider off the desk. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. A set of twins were the only known survivors of the curse with one still alive today and he's in this room."

Orion fought to keep his gaze forward and Professor Moody's normal eye focused on Hayden while his magical eye shifted from Hayden to Orion. Was it possible? Had Sirius told Professor Moody or had Professor Moody already known?

"_Avada Kedavra_'s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it," Professor Moody said. "You could all get your wands out now, point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. Bit that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The entire class jumped again.

"Now…those three curses—_Avada Kedavra_, Imperius and Cruciatus—are known as the Unforgivable Curses," Professor Moody continued. "The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills…copy this down…"

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes on the Unforgivables. No one spoke until the bell rang. Relieved, Orion rose to his feet only to be stopped by Professor Moody.

"Mr. Black, please stay behind," Professor Moody said gruffly.

Neville and Hermione hesitated but Orion motioned for them to follow the rest of the class. Professor Moody didn't move until they left the room and the chatter decreased to an indistinct buzz of noise. Orion took the opportunity to try to meet Professor Moody's gaze in order to gage why Professor Moody would single him out.

"I should tell you, Mr. Black, that your father hasn't changed a bit over the years," Professor Moody said gruffly. "He still talks about you every moment he has." Orion flushed. "He mentioned that you are working ahead in material—fifth year, I believe."

"I'm actually almost finished with fifth year, sir," Orion said cautiously. "I just have Transfiguration left."

"Sir?" Professor Moody scoffed. "Since when have you called me 'sir'?"

Orion grinned sheepishly. Professor Moody had him there. "Well, I figured you didn't want me calling you 'Uncle Al' here. Dad made it clear that I'm not supposed to give you a hard time."

Both of Professor Moody's eyes stared at Orion for a long moment before he spoke. "Your father also made it clear to me that you may need your 'Uncle Al' from time to time this year. So, he finally told you…I suppose it came as quite a shock—knowing who you used to be."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "I try not to think about it," he said honestly. "It's just better that way."

"Is it?" Professor Moody growled. "Are you satisfied with having so many questions unanswered?"

Orion frowned. What had Sirius told Professor Moody? Sure, he'd like questions answered but not at the expense of the Potters knowing that he was aware of the overly large skeleton in their closet. They would only want to spend more time with him. "For now," Orion said at last.

Professor Moody seemed to realize that Orion didn't want to discuss the topic any further. "I suppose you know better than anyone else," he acquiesced. "Just know, Orion, that I'm here if you need a reprieve."

Orion let out a shaky breath. "Thanks for the offer, Uncle Al," he said with a weak grin. "Just—please don't treat me any different in class or with any of the other teachers. They don't know…"

"Understood, Orion," Professor Moody said with a nod. "Now, I believe dinner is waiting."

Orion bid goodbye and hurried to the Great Hall. He didn't know whether to be grateful or frustrated. Sure, Sirius trusted Professor Moody but Orion hadn't seen the man for years. It wasn't like he could just suddenly confide everything. Perhaps that was why Professor Moody wanted to talk so early within the term—it would give them time to become reacquainted.

Entering the Great Hall, Orion was thankful that Neville and Hermione had saved him a seat. Hayden and Ron were seating further down with Seamus and Dean, something that was a relief to Orion. At least now he could answer the questions Neville and Hermione were bound to have without worrying about them overhearing.

"So," Hermione began cautiously as Orion quickly filled his plate. "What did Professor Moody want?"

"He just wanted to catch up," Orion said with a shrug. "I met him years ago, before he retired."

"Really?' Hermione asked eagerly. "What was he like?"

"About the same," Orion said honestly. "I think he's the reason Dad never held much back from me. Uncle Al always believed it was better to be prepared than coddled. I never thought he'd go as far as demonstrating the Unforgivables, though. The Ministry would be furious if they knew."

"What would the Ministry do?" Hermione asked.

"Worst case scenario?" Neville asked. "Put Moody and Dumbledore in front of the Wizengamot and then 'convince' the school governors to remove them from their posts. The Ministry rarely interferes in Hogwarts affairs mostly because no one wants to cross Dumbledore—they need his help too often for that."

"The thing I'm worried about, though, is why now?" Orion asked thoughtfully. "Why does Professor Dumbledore feel we need to know this now of all times?"

Neville stared at Orion for a long moment before speaking. "I don't like that look," he said nervously. "You're about to make the rest of us look like idiots, aren't you?"

Orion shook his head. "It's just—think about it for a minute. First, Pettigrew escapes and is still at large, then that witch at the Ministry goes missing—what's her name?"

"Jorkins?" Neville asked in confusion. "But Ori, your dad said that—"

"—I know," Orion interrupted, "but stick with me for a moment. Death Eaters at the World Cup, the Dark Mark, Professor Dumbledore bringing Alastor Moody out of retirement…doesn't it seem to be leading up to something?"

"Er—what?" Neville asked in confusion.

"I thought the Death Eaters ran away when the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione interjected.

Orion frowned. She had a point. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. It just felt like Professor Moody knew the worst was coming and it would be coming soon. It made Orion wonder—what if Professor Dumbledore felt the same way? Perhaps this was why Professor Dumbledore really asked one of his closest friends to spend a year teaching children. There was danger and it could be coming to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, something as adolescent as the Triwizard Tournament didn't seem so important.


	8. Familiar Faces

Chapter 8

Familiar Faces

Over the next few weeks, Hedwig was definitely pushed to her limit. For the first time, Sirius wasn't answering Orion's questions although it wasn't really Sirius' fault. All of the focus at the Ministry was on the Triwizard Tournament, not blunders that they wanted the public to forget. Sirius and Remus had assured Orion that they would pass on any news as soon as they heard anything but the waiting wasn't helping Orion's nerves.

Sirius had admitted, though, that he may have talked about Orion while helping Professor Moody on September 1st which meant that Sirius had bragged about Orion until someone had shut him up. Orion knew he should be glad that his father was proud of him but that didn't mean Sirius had to reveal _everything_ to someone he hadn't seen in years.

Professor Moody didn't single out Orion anymore which was a relief. It was better to blend in with the crowd when Professor Moody was concerned. His lessons had quickly become the most difficult and demanding which, considering that Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of Orion's best subjects, was saying a lot. To make matters worse, Professor Moody announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them to demonstrate its power and see if any of them could resist its effects.

"But—but you said it's illegal, Professor," Hermione said nervously as Professor Moody flicked his wand, sending the desks to the walls to leave a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said—to use it against another human was—"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," Professor Moody said firmly. "If you'd rather learn the hard way—when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely—fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

Hermione didn't leave, of course, but she did share an uncertain look with Orion. They could only watch as student after student was called forward, subjected to the curse, and made to do the most extraordinary things. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing some song Orion had never heard before. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of astonishing gymnastics that Orion knew Neville would never even consider attempting. No one was able to fight off the curse.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

Orion watched Hayden nervously step forward into the middle of the classroom. There was no warning before Professor Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Hayden, and said, "_Imperio_!"

It was just like everyone else. Hayden's face went blank as he stared at nothing in particular. In the back of his mind, Orion thought he felt something strange but ignored it…or at least he tried to. It was like an annoying wave of something that kept getting more persistent. It took Orion a moment to realize that it was the 'connection' that Sirius and Remus had warned him about—his 'twin' connection with Hayden.

Hayden bent his knees as if preparing to jump but hesitated. He swayed slightly then sunk lower but once again hesitated. Was Hayden really fighting the curse? The waves were becoming more forceful—almost painful. Hayden sunk just a bit lower and performed what could only be considered a 'half-jump' right into the nearest desk. It was as if he had jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping.

"Now that's more like it!" Professor Moody growled. "Look at that, you lot…Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you pay attention—watch his eyes that's where you see it—very good Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

Professor Moody cast the curst on Hayden three more times with the same result each time. In the end, Hayden was forced to speak up, claiming that his knees couldn't take another go. That left one student remaining.

"Alright, Black, you're up," Professor Moody growled.

Orion took Hayden's place in the middle of the classroom, his hand itching for his wand set securely in his holster. It went against his nature not to react to a wand pointed at him.

Once again, there was no warning. "_Imperio_!"

This time the 'wave' hit him face first, washing over him, trying to wipe everything away. Instinctively, Orion mentally threw up walls, years of Occulmency instruction had instilled in him. The only problem was that the 'waves' wouldn't go away. They kept thrashing against the walls, trying to force them down. Orion winced in pain and stumbled slightly as the 'waves' intensified. They were gaining in speed and size. It was almost like his brain was drowning and there was no way to surface unless Orion got Professor Moody to stop this torture.

Dropping to his knees, Orion didn't the only thing he could think of. He flicked his wrist and grasped his wand. "Stop," he hissed through his teeth. The pressure increased. "Stop! Stop! _Expelliarmus_!"

Professor Moody's wand went flying in the air as the 'waves' vanished. Relieved, Orion slumped forward until his forehead was resting on the cool stone floor. His head was pounding so hard that he was surprised no one was asking what the noise was.

"Black?" Professor Moody asked cautiously.

Hands rested on Orion's back and, slowly, Orion was helped into a sitting position only for gasps to fill the room.

"Ori," Hermione said in horror. "Y—you're bleeding!"

"I've got it," Neville said and pressed something soft against Orion's nose. "Come on, Ori, let's take you to the hospital wing."

Neville and Hermione helped Orion to his feet and slowly out of the classroom. With every step, Orion could feel the pain decreasing to an almost manageable pounding. It was still too painful to attempt actual thinking but at least Orion didn't feel the need to knock himself out just to end the pain anymore.

Neville and Hermione didn't say a word until they reached the hospital wing, something Orion was grateful for. The lack of noise was seemed to be the best thing for his head at the moment. Now if only everything could stop spinning.

"Merlin's beard!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed the moment they stepped into the hospital wing. "What happened?"

Hermione and Neville glanced at Orion uncertainly and Orion knew why. There was a good chance that Madam Pomfrey wasn't aware of the practical lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was also a good chance that she didn't know about Orion's Occulmency shields. She would, however, be very upset to learn that a student was injured due to the actions of a teacher.

"Headache," Orion said through his teeth.

"That doesn't explain the blood!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"It's from the headache, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said as she and Neville helped Orion to the nearest bed. "We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Moody—"

"—say no more, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said with a resigned tone to her voice. "This was bound to happen sooner or later." She turned and moved towards the potions cabinet. "Lie down, Mr. Black, and try to relax."

Orion tried to let his body relax the moment his head hit the pillow but it was difficult with the intense sunlight, Madam Pomfrey's mumbled comments, and Hermione's nervous tittering. In all honesty, a sleeping potion was probably what Orion needed the most at the moment. His mind needed to recover and a rest cycle was normally the best way for that to happen.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey said as she approached Orion's bed. "Is there anything else you three wish to tell me that could possibly help diagnose your ailments and administer the proper potions, Mr. Black, or do I have to guess?"

Hermione and Neville glanced at Orion uncertainly but Orion remained firm. He wasn't about to get Professor Moody in trouble in his first week. "Spell training gone wrong, Madam Pomfrey," Orion insisted. "Honestly, I just need to sleep it off."

Madam Pomfrey frowned disapprovingly. Not a word was said as she handed Orion potion after potion before taking the empty vials and walking away. Orion let out a sigh of relief and let the potions take effect, grateful that Neville and Hermione decided to wait to ask the inevitable questions. They would certainly be difficult to answer since Orion didn't really have any answers. He'd never heard of anything like this happening before…although it probably wasn't something that was commonly tested.

* * *

For the next week, the mishap in Professor Moody's class was the talk of the school. Orion had heard countless retellings of the event and had to fight to refrain from rolling his eyes every time. Everyone seemed determined to paint Professor Moody as a paranoid old man who attacked Orion for no reason. Orion had quickly given up any attempt to argue the rumors after the first day since no one seemed to believe his version. After all, what use was the truth when the rumors were so much more entertaining?

Orion also had to endure a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody, Sirius and Remus which had been extremely uncomfortable. Professor Moody had apologized repeatedly even though Orion insisted it wasn't necessary. The meeting had then turned into a theoretical debate on what had caused such a reaction. Professor Dumbledore had insisted that an Occlumens should have an advantage in blocking the Imperius Curse but it shouldn't cause pain. Remus had been the first to offer the argument that perhaps it had been something with Orion's adoption process…which meant the adoption potion.

Orion didn't like that argument one bit. The last thing he wanted was another instance that the adoption potion made him abnormal.

Thankfully, Orion didn't have much time to dwell on it with the overabundance of school work given to all the fourth years. Orion quickly found that his journals were used more often than some of the books and was grateful Remus had insisted on creating them when Orion had started the Hogwarts curriculum years ago. It certainly saved him a lot of time now.

The only assignment that Orion had a problem with was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid wanted them to come and observe the Blast-Ended Skrewts on alternate nights and document their behavior. Personally, Orion wanted to report Hagrid to the Ministry if only to be rid of the things. They were growing at a remarkable rate and only seemed to be good and causing destruction.

"I will not," Draco said flatly, unknowingly voicing Orion's thoughts. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid lost his smile. "Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book…I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

All of the Gryffindors except Orion roared with laughter. Draco flushed with anger but didn't retort and Orion knew why. Professor Moody's treatment could scar anyone. What Draco didn't know was that Hagrid had no way of fulfilling the threat since he didn't have an actual wand.

Orion found himself falling behind Neville and Hermione as they returned to the castle. He didn't know why he seemed to keep finding himself in a bad mood during Care of Magical Creatures lately. Maybe it was that Hagrid had openly violated the restriction on cross specie breeding and nothing was being done about it. Why hadn't Professor Dumbledore stepped in? With the Tournament right around the corner, Hogwarts didn't need this sort of headache.

Stepping into the Entrance Hall, Orion quickly noticed a large crowd of students in congregating around a large sign that had been placed at the foot of the marble staircase. With some pushing and shoving, Orion, Neville and Hermione managed to see what all the fuss was about:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY – STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUT GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan said happily as he removed himself from the crowd. "I wonder if Cedric knows. Think I'll go and tell him…"

Orion and Neville shared a cautious glance. As far as they knew, Cedric was still debating on entering with his main concern being the attention and pressure everyone would put on him rather than the tasks themselves. A part of Orion knew that Cedric would enter regardless just like he would if it would mean Sirius being proud of him.

Over the next week, the Triwizard Tournament was all people could talk about. The younger years were all eager for the Tournament to start while the older years were having debates on what the Tournament would entail. Orion had stopped listening early in the week when the possibilities became more and more unlikely.

Filch had also been working non-stop with the cleaning of the school and was downright vicious to anyone who brought in any sort of dirt. Student's quickly found themselves casting cleaning charms whenever they came in from outside just to avoid Filch's wrath.

When the thirtieth of October arrived, everyone was eager for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Finally, after so much speculation, the wait would be over and the Tournament would begin. The Great Hall was already decorated that morning with enormous silk banners representing a Hogwarts House hanging from the walls while the largest banner with the Hogwarts coat of arms was behind the teachers' table.

"It's a bummer, all right," George said gloomily to Fred and Orion, Neville and Hermione sat down beside them. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Do we want to know who's avoiding you?" Orion asked curiously.

Fred and George shared an uncomfortable look. "Not really," they said together.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the Tournament, does it?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Are you two still thinking about entering?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," George said bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Well, the only way to be completely impartial in the selection process is to have an inanimate object perform the selection," Orion said thoughtfully. "Of course there would be spells and enchantments put on it to prevent underage students from entering—like Professor Dumbledore said."

"What do you think Dumbledore would do, Ori?" Fred asked eagerly. "You know him better than any of us."

Orion frowned as he glanced at the teacher's table. "There's really only one sure way to distinguish someone who's of age from someone who isn't," he said.

"And what's that?" Neville asked.

"The Trace Charm," Orion said with a shrug. "It's the one commonality that can't be altered by the use of spells or potions. If I were Professor Dumbledore, I'd focus on that."

Fred and George shared another look only this time Orion could see disappointment on their faces. "Well that _is_ a bummer," Fred muttered. "It must be really dangerous if Dumbledore's resorting to something like that."

"But we could handle it," George insisted. "It's not like we're first years. We're only a few months shy…"

"If leniency is made then where does it end?" Orion countered. "Logically, it's smart to have the age requirement set at seventeen—when we're of age and therefore not needing parental approval. Can you imagine you mum's reaction if Ginny was selected Hogwarts Champion?"

Fred and George cringed. "Never thought of that," Fred admitted. "But that's a worst case scenario. Mum knows we can take care of ourselves."

Orion stared at them with a raised eyebrow. "Your funeral," he said then started filling his plate with food. Deep down, Orion knew Fred and George would still try to enter. That was just the type of people they were. To them, the benefits outweighed the risks far too much.

There was an excited air throughout the castle as everyone waited for classes to slowly pass. Most teachers gave up any hope of covering any new material, except for Potions where Professor Snape had them working until the bell rang. It was a rush for the fourth years to clean up their stations, rush back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their bags and books and grab their cloaks before rushing back to the Entrance Hall into a sea of pandemonium.

The Heads of Houses were frantically ordering their students into lines and shouting out final orders. "Weasley, straighten your hat!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair!"

Orion turned around to see Parvati grudgingly remove a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," Professor McGonagall said. 'First years in front…no pushing…"

They filed down the steps, lining up in front of the castle. It was a bit cold out for this time of year, which was evident by the number of people shivering. The sky was clear, giving them a perfect glimpse at the transparent-looking moon over the Forbidden Forest as well as the final stages of the sunset.

"Nearly six," Ron said to Hayden who was standing directly behind Orion. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"Don't think so," Hayden answered. "We'd be waiting at the Hogsmeade Station if they were. They must be coming some other way."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate—maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione said impatiently as she glanced over her shoulder.

Orion closed his eyes and waited for Ron to retort but only heard a loud 'Ow!' before Hayden spoke up. "What do you think, Orion?" he asked. "You know more about the Tournament than anyone…"

"It won't be by Portkey," Orion said evenly. "Even though this Tournament is meant to be about international cooperation, each school will want to prove that they're the best—which includes arriving in some grand manner. From the way we're positioned, it wouldn't surprise me if one school came by air and another came by sea."

Professor Dumbledore's voice silenced everyone. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" many students asked eagerly.

"There!" a sixth year Hufflepuff yelled, pointing over the forest.

Something large was hurling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time. Younger students started shouting outrageous possibilities to what the large mass could be only to be silenced once again when it passed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and revealed that is was a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front rows of students jumped back in fright as the horses' hooves hit the ground with a loud crash followed by the carriage landing. No one said a word as the carriage door opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He jumped back just in time as large shining, high-heeled black shoe emerged from inside of the carriage followed by the largest woman Orion had ever seen.

Madam Maxime, like every headmaster or headmistress, had a reputation and now Orion knew why. With her size, it was easy to see why she was known as an intimidating figure and extremely protective of her students. Orion had no doubt that Madam Maxime would do everything in her power to make sure her champion won the Tournament.

Professor Dumbledore started clapping and the students quickly followed his lead. Madam Maxime's face relaxed into a gracious smile as she stepped forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand for Professor Dumbledore to kiss it. "My dear Madam Maxime," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," Madam Maxime said in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"My pupils," Madam Maxime said, waving carelessly behind her.

Everyone's attention shifted to the dozen boys and girls in robes of fine silk that had emerged from the carriage. Most of them were shivering and looking at the castle with a mixture of longing and apprehension.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," Professor Dumbledore said. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," Madam Maxime answered. "But ze 'orses—"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Professor Dumbledore said, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his—er—charges."

"Skrewts," Ron muttered.

"Any hope that they've killed each other?" Neville asked Orion.

Orion grinned. "There's always hope."

"My steeds require—er—forceful 'andling," Madam Maxime said guardedly. "Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," Professor Dumbledore insisted with a smile.

"Very well," Madam Maxime said with a slight bow. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," Professor Dumbledore said, returning the bow.

"Come," Madam Maxime commanded her students.

The Hogwarts students quickly parted to allow her and the Beauxbatons students to pass up the stone steps. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone's attention shifted to the darkening sky for any sign of Durmstrang.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus asked loudly.

"They wouldn't do the same thing, would they?" Hayden asked curiously. "I mean, what's the point of showing off if we've already seen it? Orion said that one would be by air. Maybe he'll be right again that the other will come by water—like the lake."

Their gazes shifted to the lake but saw nothing other than the smooth surface of dark water. For a few minutes, no one said anything. The only sound was the huge horses snorting and stamping until a loud and oddly eerie noise drifted toward them from out of the darkness. It was a mixture of muffled rumbling and sucking which was a really odd combination. Suddenly, in the center of the lake, great bubbles formed on the surface followed by a whirlpool appearing as if a giant plug had just been pulled out from the bottom of the lake.

A long black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool which was attached to an enormous ship. It had a strange, skeletal look about it, as though it had been rescued from the bottom of the ocean. Slowly, the ship turned and glided toward the bank. Everyone stared, wide-eyed as the anchor was thrown overboard and the plank was lowered onto the bank.

A steady line of figures disembarked, all appearing to be of the same build as Draco's constant followers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, in the distance. As they drew nearer, it was easy to see that it was their shaggy, fur-like cloaks that made them look large.

"Dumbledore!" the man leading the group called heartily. He was dressed in silver furs that matched his short hair and goatee. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Orion had to hold back a gasp. He knew enough about Igor Karkaroff from Sirius' files. A Death Eater, caught after Voldemort's fall and managed to wiggle his way out of Azkaban by providing names of other Death Eaters. It had been a deal with the devil that Sirius hadn't approved of but his superiors believed otherwise. The real question was if Karkaroff had really left his past in the past.

Karkaroff reached Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said with a smile as he glanced up at the castle. "I do have a request from one of my students for a Cedric Diggory and Orion Black…if they could assist until dinner is over?"

Professor Dumbledore stared at Karkaroff for the briefest of moments before answering. "Of course," he said pleasantly. "I'm sure they would be delighted. Cedric and Orion, please join us."

Orion felt everyone's eyes shift to him as he slowly stepped out of the crowd and moved to Professor Dumbledore's side with Cedric joining him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Cedric's glance and knew that Cedric was just as confused as he was.

"Excellent!" Karkaroff explained then stepped aside revealing a familiar face that Orion never thought he'd see on Hogwarts grounds.

"Surprise, Orion," said a grinning Viktor Krum.

Orion grinned back. "I never thought they'd let you, of all people, out of the country," he said.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Someone had to check on you," he said then shot Cedric a curious look. "Any problems?"

"With him?" Cedric asked jerking his thumb at Orion. "Always."

Orion let out a sigh. "Enough at my expense. I'm sure everyone's freezing so how about we take this inside?"

"Excellent idea, Orion," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "After you, Igor."

Karkaroff took the lead with Orion and Cedric walking with Viktor between them. As they passed the Hogwarts students, Orion tried to ignore the stunned look that seemed to be on everyone's face followed by the whispers that chased them up the stairs and into the castle.


	9. The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 9

The Goblet of Fire

"So how did you manage to get out of the country?" Orion asked again as they walked through Entrance Hall. "With your performance at the World Cup, I thought they'd be afraid of anything happening to you?"

Viktor let out a snort. "I vish," he said quietly. "They vant the extra publicity if I vin. I just vant to see if I can compete against the reputation of Hogvarts. It's too bad you can't compete, Orion—"

"—no, it's not," Orion interrupted firmly as they entered the Great Hall, noticing that the Beauxbaton students were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "I am perfectly content watching you lot risk your lives."

"Thanks so much, Ori," Cedric said sarcastically as he came to a halt. "Er—which table? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

Orion glanced over his shoulder at the group of Durmstrang students. There really wasn't a choice. The last thing they needed was Ron loudly asking if the Dark Arts were openly practiced at Durmstrang. "We may have a little room to breathe at the Hufflepuff table," Orion said at last.

Cedric glanced at Orion for a brief moment before nodding and taking the lead to the Hufflepuff table where the Durmstrang students split into two rows and filed down to the end of the table in front of the teacher's table. Orion couldn't help noticing that every single one of them seemed to be taking cues from Viktor, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Viktor was the first to sit with Orion and Cedric on either side of him in the center of the group. Noticing the glum expressions on the Durmstrang students' faces, Orion took the initiative and started pointing out some of the more popular sights of the Great Hall, including the enchanted ceiling. Keeping busy was the only way for Orion to not let the whispers and stares bother him. A lot of the Gryffindors still look shocked while many of the Slytherins looked outraged—Draco being one of them.

Orion could only imagine the upcoming tantrum.

When the last of the Hogwarts students settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were the last in line, something that was made obvious when the Beauxbaton students leapt to their feet in respect of their Headmistress. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed but they stood firm, their stance never wavering until Madam Maxime sat down on Professor Dumbledore's left-hand side. Once they retook their seats, silence filled the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore was the only one standing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. There was a vast variety of cuisines, including several foreign. Many of the Durmstrang students quickly reached for some sort of braised dark meat that Orion vaguely remembered seeing during his visit to Bulgaria years ago. No one really talked much during the meal. They were too busy trying as much food as possible to do anything else.

The first disruption came in the form of Hagrid twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He tried to sneak in unnoticed but it was nearly impossible with his size. As he started filling his plate, Orion couldn't help noticing a heavily bandaged hand. Evidently the Skrewts had been on a rampage. The next disruption came nearly ten minutes later in the forms of Mr. Crouch taking the open seat next to Madam Maxime and Ludo Bagman taking the final open seat next to Professor Karkaroff. Orion couldn't help staring for a long moment. Was it the light or did Mr. Crouch look slightly ill?

The second course passed in a similar fashion as the first however with no interruptions this time. Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and smiled. "The moment has come," he said. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But the first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was certainly a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch which wasn't a surprise. Bagman certainly looked a lot more personable than Crouch, not that Crouch cared.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Professor Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Everyone in the hall seemed to lean forward in anticipation, something that Professor Dumbledore noticed. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch," he said and waited as Filch approached, carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. When Filch placed the chest on the table in front of the Professor Dumbledore, he continued. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Silence fell for a long moment until Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament—one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the top of the casket three times. The lid slowly creaked open allowing Professor Dumbledore to reach inside and pull out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup that was full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. No one moved as Professor Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Professor Dumbledore said. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Orion quickly glanced at Cedric but Cedric was staring fixatedly at the Goblet of Fire. It was then that Orion knew that Cedric would enter the Tournament, no matter how many doubts he may have.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to compete before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Chatter broke out immediately as everyone rose to their feet. Orion took the initiative and led the way towards the doors to the Entrance Hall. Viktor and Cedric quickly joined him, earning a lot of stares from those trying to catch a glimpse of Viktor.

"Are you ready for this?" Orion asked with a grin as they reached the doors. "I think you might be more popular than the-boy-who-lived."

Viktor scowled at Orion, making Orion's smile widen. This year was going to be torture for Viktor even if he wasn't chosen as champion.

"Back to the ship, then!" Karkaroff announced as he bustled up to his students. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled vine from the kitchens?"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "That is not necessary," he said in a bored voice then turned to face Orion and Cedric. "Ve vill meet you here tomorrow morning?"

Orion glanced quickly at Cedric before nodding. "Of course," he said eagerly. "Is eight o'clock too early?"

Viktor shook his head. "No, that's perfect. Ve vill enter our names right avay." Viktor grinned and ruffled Orion's hair before lightly punching Orion in the shoulder. "See you in the morning."

Viktor and the rest of the Durmstrang students filed out of the Great Hall with Karkaroff following them. With the 'celebrity' gone, Orion took the opportunity catch up to Neville, who was just behind Hayden and Ron in the crowd. Thankfully, Neville realized that Orion wasn't eager for the questions that were bound to come so he didn't say a word—just followed Orion through several shortcuts so they managed to get to the Gryffindor Tower before the rest of the fourth years.

The questioning was inevitable, Orion knew as much, especially with Ron eager for anything related to Viktor Krum. Perhaps that eagerness would force Ron to step up and finally apologize…then again, maybe not.

The night in the dormitory had been difficult. Seamus and Dean had hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower and asked and constant array of questions mostly about Viktor. The only thing that silenced them when Ron entered, followed by Hayden. Without even looking in their direction, Ron stalked to his four-poster, jumped in bed and pulled his hangings closed.

Hayden hesitated for a moment before joining the crowd sitting on Orion's bed. "Sorry about that," he said quietly. "Fred and George were picking on Ron during dinner. You know how Ron is about Krum and since he hasn't apologized—"

"—why hasn't he?" asked Seamus. "It would have been like Ron saying you don't know what it's like to have a brother because Harry's dead."

Hayden flinched as Orion and Neville shared an uncomfortable look. Seamus may have been a bit blunt but the point was made. Every one of them had a sensitive topic that was 'untouchable'. After three years, everyone knew never to use those topics against each other. Unfortunately, that rule went out the window when Ron's pride was on the line.

* * *

The following morning, Orion and Neville were out of the Gryffindor Tower before anyone else. It had been difficult to sleep last night in the dorms, mostly due to Hayden. After everyone retreated to their own bed, Hayden came back to Orion's and asked for advice concerning Ron. Hayden had admitted that Ron's stubbornness had gone on for too long but he was at a loss at how to make Ron see sense.

Personally, Orion thought that was a lost cause at the moment. Ron was too wrapped up in pride and jealousy to listen to anyone.

Reaching the bottom of the marble stairs, Orion and Neville came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Professor Dumbledore circling the Goblet of Fire in the Entrance Hall with a thoughtful look on his face. The Goblet had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction. Orion quickly motioned for Neville to be quiet but it ended up not being necessary.

"You two would not perhaps be here to enter in the tournament, would you?" Professor Dumbledore asked in pleasant voice.

Orion couldn't help feeling a little offended. "You know me better than that, Grandad," he said. "We're supposed to meet up with Cedric and the Durmstrang students."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in the early morning sun. "Ah, yes," he said knowingly. "I believe you caught nearly everyone by surprise last night. Few realized you and Viktor were actually close friends."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to apologize. His closest friends knew and that was all that mattered. "Few people realize that Viktor was a person before he became a Quidditch star," Orion countered.

Professor Dumbledore's smile became somewhat regretful. "Yes, few do look past what is printed in the papers," he admitted before his face changed back to his normal pleasant look. "I trust you have figured out what protections I have placed on and around the Goblet, Orion."

Orion slowly approached Professor Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on the Goblet of Fire. "Well, with Fred and George in mind, you would have to have multiple defenses—one around the Goblet and one actually on the Goblet. You're testing for the Ministry Trace, right?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why would you think that?"

Orion stared at Professor Dumbledore for a moment before answering. He knew he would never receive an answer to what the protections were. This was a 'theoretical' discussion to make Orion answer his own question. "It's the only spell I can think of that isn't affected by any sort of aging potion," Orion answered at last. "The only thing that wouldn't be protected would be if a younger student asked an older student to put their name in—"

"—Orion's been worried about that for a while," Neville interrupted as he reached Orion's side.

"I know the lengths some students would go to for a thousand Galleons," Orion countered.

"As do I," Professor Dumbledore added. "The key would be knowing how the Goblet selects the Champion for each school, my boy."

Orion frowned. It most likely was the key but Orion had no idea how an object like the Goblet of Fire would determine who was worthy of being Champion and who wasn't. No magic was involved on the student's side so testing the magical residue was out—unless the Goblet had the ability to somehow sense the magical signature while the name was entered.

"I have shared your concerns, my boy," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I do not claim to have anticipated every possible scheme a student may think of but I believe I have most of them covered just by considering what your father would have attempted during his years here."

Orion stared at Professor Dumbledore, dumbfounded. "You mustn't have gotten much sleep then," he said sympathetically. "Moony's told me a lot of the mad schemes Dad came up with. There were some that I don't think Fred and George would even consider."

Professor Dumbledore smiled whimsically. "Which was why I used him as a reference." The sound of footsteps approaching from outside put an abrupt end to the conversation. "It appears that the Durmstrang students are arriving so this is where I take my leave. If you could, Orion, please keep your theories to yourself for the present time. I do not believe others would appreciate the intricate spell work like you do."

Orion smiled and nodded. He understood what Professor Dumbledore really meant by 'appreciate'. Just because Orion wasn't tempted to find a way around the protections didn't mean others wouldn't be.

Professor Dumbledore vanished up the marble stairs just as the Durmstrang students stepped into the Entrance Hall with Viktor in the lead. A knowing grin appeared on Viktor's face as he caught sight of Orion. The other Durmstrang students, on the other hand, only had eyes for the Goblet of Fire.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Viktor asked as he approached.

Orion grinned. "It was a little difficult to sleep when everyone wanted to know everything about some famous Quidditch player," he said irritably. "I mean it's not like I know his favorite food or what type of—"

"—how horrible for you," Viktor interrupted hastily. "Has anyone entered yet?"

"Not this morning," Orion answered. "Couldn't tell you if anyone entered last night, though."

Viktor shrugged his shoulders before walking up to the Goblet, past the golden line and lightly tossing a small folded piece of parchment into the blue flames which turned briefly red and emitted sparks before changing back to blue. One by one, the rest of the Durmstrang students entered their names then filed into the Halloween decorated Great Hall, once again sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

They had just started digging into the steaming food when Cedric came running in and joined Orion, Neville and Viktor at the end of the table. It was still fairly early. Only a few Ravenclaws had entered the Great Hall which made it easy to eat in peace. By the time more Hogwarts students started arriving, most of the Durmstrang students were finished and escaping the stares.

As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, Cedric took the opportunity to put his name in the Goblet of Fire while trying to ignore the knowing looks from Orion and Neville. "So, were you lot planning to do today?" he asked Viktor curiously.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Ve vill probably start on our course-vork," he said in a bored voice. "Headmaster Karkaroff vants us to get as much as possible done before the Tournament becomes too demanding." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "He vants vhoever's selected focused on the Tournament."

Orion, Neville and Cedric bid Viktor goodbye and then retreated to their own dormitories to retrieve some of their own schoolwork before meeting up in the library. It wasn't a surprise to find the library empty. Everyone apparently was too excited about the Tournament to even think about schoolwork.

It was about an hour later when Hermione arrived, informing them that Fred, George attempted to enter their names in the Goblet only to receive long white beards when they crossed the gold circle. Orion couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for them. He had warned them, after all.

They all worked on assignments until lunch where they met up with Viktor on the way to the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be speculating who the Hogwarts champion was going to be. Orion had overheard that Angelina Johnson had entered and seemed to be 'the hope for Gryffindor' and the Sytherins seemed to be placing their hopes in Warrington, a former Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. No offense to the Slytherins but Orion didn't think Warrington had a chance.

The afternoon was spent in a similar fashion to the morning except that it was obvious that Cedric was having problems concentrating. Orion and Hermione tried to distract him with questions about silent spell casting but Cedric's mind was clearly on the champion selection.

When half past five arrived, it was time to pack up and retreat to the dorms to drop everything off. They made it to the Great Hall just as the Durmstrang students were walking in. Viktor was at the front, walking side by side with Professor Karkaroff, something that Viktor clearly didn't like. Professor Karkaroff was basking in Viktor's celebrity status just like Fudge had tried to do in the past with Hayden.

Hermione joined Orion and Neville at the Hufflepuff table where they sat with Cedric and his friends on one side of them and Viktor and the Durmstrang lot on the other. The Goblet of Fire was now standing in front of Professor Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table, its blue flames alight against the overabundance of orange.

The Halloween feast seemed to pass extremely slowly. Regardless of the extraordinary food, everyone was constantly casting glances at the teacher's table to see if Professor Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch were done yet. When the golden plates finally returned to their original spotless state, silence fell as everyone shifted to watch Professor Dumbledore rise to his feet.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Professor Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber—" he motioned at the door behind the staff table "—where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it in a great sweeping gesture. All of the candles other than those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished which plunged the Hall into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire was the brightest part of the Hall, almost insisting on everyone's complete attention.

There was a long tense silence before the flames inside the Goblet turned red and sparks flew out of it. A moment later, a tongue of flame shot into the air, sending a charred piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had returned to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Professor Dumbledore said in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Orion immediately started clapping as Viktor rose to his feet, walking up toward Professor Dumbledore and then along the staff table before disappearing through the door into the next chamber. Professor Karkaroff was cheering louder than anyone else, something that Viktor had deliberately ignored.

Silence fell again and everyone's attention returned to the Goblet for only a few seconds before the flames turned once again turned red. Again, Professor Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment that shot out of the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Professor Dumbledore said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The applause was politer for the girl with long silvery blond hair who stood and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When Fleur Delacour also vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again. The tension was almost suffocating as everyone stared hopefully at the Goblet of Fire. Each house wanted one of their own as the Hogwarts champion.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip, Professor Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. Orion instinctively reached out and grasped Cedric's arm.

"The Hogwarts Champion," Professor Dumbledore called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Orion was immediately on his feet, clapping and cheering. Cedric was grinning broadly as he stood and grasped Orion's shoulder before heading off toward the chamber behind the staff table. Orion's eyes met every one of Cedric's year mates and could see the pride and understanding on their faces. They, more than anyone else, had witnessed Cedric's overprotectiveness when Orion was concerned. They also knew that Orion felt the same way.

When everyone finally sat back down, Orion leaned closer Ethan Ackart with a grin on his face. "We'll do what we can but I think you may help Cedric better than us," he said as Professor Dumbledore started talking again. "I think the silent spell casting is important for Cedric to master."

Ethan nodded. "I agree," he said. "There'll probably be something that he won't be able to say spells for. I think we should maybe wait a week though, let Cedric enjoy this before overwhelming him."

Orion nodded in agreement. "Let's not make him any more neurotic than he already is," he said with a grin.

Ethan snorted. "Funny. That's how he normally describes you."

Orion opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by a call of—

"Orion Black!"

Orion slowly turned at looked at Professor Dumbledore in confusion. Sure, he had been talking but he couldn't have been the only one. One glance at Professor Dumbledore's face, however, was all Orion needed to see that it was not a reprimand. Professor Dumbledore was fighting to control something Orion had rarely seen on the face of the man he considered a grandfather…panic. Something was wrong.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.


	10. The Fourth Champion

Chapter 10

The Fourth Champion

Orion sat there, staring at Professor Dumbledore in confusion. He couldn't help noticing how everyone seemed to turn and stare at him with either looks of shock or outrage. Nervously, Orion shifted his eyes to Neville, who looked like he was about to be sick. At the staff table, Professor McGonagall had stood and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper to Professor Dumbledore with a frantic look on her face.

_The one time I don't pay attention… _

"Neville, what's going on?" Orion asked through his teeth.

Neville nervously glanced at Hermione before answering, "Y—your name j—just came out of the Goblet of Fire," he stuttered.

Orion stared at Neville, horrified. His entire body seemed to lose feeling. That wasn't possible. Professor Dumbledore had insisted that something like this couldn't happen. This was a prank…it had to be…someone was trying to have a laugh…maybe Fred and George wanted…no, they couldn't get to the Goblet…

Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall before shifting his gaze to where Orion was seated. "Orion Black! Orion! Up here, if you please!"

Orion knew it wasn't a request but he couldn't make his body move. Leaving the safety of his seat meant accepting that this was really happening and that was something he couldn't do. This type of thing didn't happen to him—it always happened to Hayden, leaving Orion to do everything in his power to help Hayden survive.

A hand grasped Orion's shoulder and squeezed. "Ori, you better get up there," Ethan said quietly. "Don't worry. We know you didn't put your name in. We'll figure this out, I promise."

Whispers had broken out but Orion couldn't make out what was being said, even from those who were sitting close by. Before Orion knew it, a hand grasped him by the arm, lifted him to his feet and pulled him towards the door that led to the chamber where Viktor, Cedric and Fleur Delacour were waiting—unaware of what was transpiring. Orion stumbled repeatedly, trying to keep up with whoever was pulling him.

"Stay with him, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said as they passed him.

Orion was pulled through the door out of the Great Hall and into a small room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A large fire was roaring in the fireplace on the far side of the room where Viktor, Cedric and Fleur stood, looking up the moment Orion and Professor Snape entered.

"Black," Professor Snape demanded and waited until Orion met his furious gaze. "Did you enter—"

"—no, Professor!" Orion insisted. "I swear—I never wanted—I'd never do that do Dad or Grandad!"

"Professor?" Cedric asked as he took a step toward them. "Orion? What's going on?"

"Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur asked curiously.

Professor Snape released his hold on Orion's arm and stepped back, ignoring Cedric and Fleur. Without the support, Orion suddenly found that his weak knees couldn't support him. He swayed slightly but luckily a hand grasped his shoulder, preventing any further movement.

"Ori? Orion, what's wrong?" Cedric asked quickly.

Orion could only stare at Cedric. How was he supposed to tell him—how could he ruin this for Cedric? This was supposed to be Cedric—and Hufflepuff's—moment in the spotlight. Now it would only be known as the time when something went drastically wrong.

"He looks ill," Viktor said in a concerned tone. "Here, let him sit down."

Orion was ushered to a nearby chair and collapsed into it. Cedric and Viktor both opened their mouths to speak but were silenced by the sound of scurrying feet before the door opened to reveal Ludo Bagman with a large smile on his face.

"Extraordinary!" Ludo exclaimed as he approached. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady, may I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the fourth Triwzard champion!"

Cedric and Viktor immediately stiffened. "No!" Cedric exclaimed. "That's not possible! Orion was with me the entire day! He couldn't have entered his name!"

Viktor shook his head stubbornly as Fleur glanced from Cedric to Viktor in confusion. "Yes, a vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," she said, tossing her hair.

Ludo's smile lessened slightly, as if Cedric, Viktor and Fleur were holding back the steam engine that was just waiting to take off. "Joke? No, no, not at all! Orion's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire—"

"—which is impossible," Cedric insisted.

Ludo stared at Cedric incredulously. "Mr. Diggory, please calm down. As you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Orion will just have to do the best he—"

The door opened once again only this time a large group of people came in including Professor Dumbledore who was followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, and Professor McGonagall. The distant chatter of hundreds of students could be heard until Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madam Maxime!" Fleur said immediately, striding over to the large woman. "Zey are say zat zis boy is to compete also!"

Madam Maxime rounded on Professor Dumbledore. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" She asked commandingly.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Professor Karkaroff added. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions—or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

Orion's eyes narrowed. The shock was finally wearing off, allowing his brain to function once again. He couldn't believe it. They were blaming Professor Dumbledore for this? Hadn't they noticed that Professor Dumbledore had been just as shocked as him?

"C'est impossible," Madame Maxime insisted as she rested a large hand on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Professor Karkaroff added. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have bought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

Professor Dumbledore turned and looked at Orion. "Did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Orion?" he asked calmly.

"No sir," Orion said firmly. "I wouldn't do that."

Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I know, my boy, but I had to ask," he said with a sigh then turned to Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. "Igor, Olympe, I have known Orion for many years. He is a model student and I know he would never do what you accuse him of doing."

Both Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff seemed to be startled at Professor Dumbledore's tone. "Zen 'ow do you explain zis?" Madame Maxime asked.

"There is no explanation at the present time," Professor Dumbledore answered. "I will of course do everything in my power to find out who would do this to Orion but that is all I can do."

That clearly wasn't the answer that Professor Karkaroff wanted. "Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman," he said rounding on them, "you are our—er—objective judges. Surely you will agree that this can't be acceptable. Two Hogwarts Champions…"

Ludo wiped his boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch for help. Orion had to hold back a Sirius-like comment that was on his lips. Of course Ludo would refrain from saying anything in such a tense situation. Mr. Crouch, however, didn't seem to notice. He was too busy staring into the fire.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament," Mr. Crouch said in a curt voice.

"But I didn't put my name in!" Orion protested. "It's like someone forged my name on a contract! Isn't there a way to—I don't know—validate the signature or something?"

There was a long silence before Mr. Crouch spoke up. "The rules are clear—"

"—for someone who willingly enters the Tournament," Orion interrupted. "There has to be something—"

"—Orion, please calm down," Professor Dumbledore said as he rested a comforting hand on Orion's shoulder. "We will look through the rules—"

"—Barty knows the rule book back to front, Dumbledore," Bagman interrupted. "If he says the boy must compete then he has to compete."

"There must be something that can be done," Professor Karkaroff insisted, sounding like a stubborn child. "Set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair!"

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Ludo said. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out—it won't reignite until the start of the next Tournament—"

"—in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Professor Karkaroff exploded. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Headmaster!" Viktor protested.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," a voice from near the door growled. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Orion could only stare at Professor Moody, his eyes begging for his 'Uncle' to either come to the rescue or at least help Professor Dumbledore end this petty argument.

"Convenient?" Professor Karkaroff asked, his voice a mixture of disdain and anger. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Professor Moody asked quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Black's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out. He would have to compete in a competition aimed for competitors with three more years of magical education. It sounds to me that whoever entered Black's name wants to use Black's lack of knowledge to their advantage."

Orion knew that Professor Moody was exaggerating but couldn't stop the fear from rising. It almost sounded like Professor Moody was saying that someone wanted him dead but that couldn't be right. He wasn't Hayden Potter—he was the forgotten one, the one who stayed in the shadows.

"Moody…I don't think I like what you're leaning toward," Ludo said, breaking the tense silence that had filled the room. "He's Sirius Black's son. Who would want to hurt him?"

"Exactly," Professor Moody growled. "Sirius Black has filled Azkaban with nearly as many Death Eaters as I have. If anyone wanted revenge, the easiest target would be his son."

Orion tensed and felt Professor Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring fashion. That had been one thought that had never crossed Orion's mind. He was—from a strategic point of view—Sirius' only weakness. Orion knew what would happen now. Sirius was going to be at Hogwarts by tomorrow morning, yelling at Professor Dumbledore for failing to protect Orion…again and insist that Orion be removed from Hogwarts.

Professor Karkaroff, on the other hand, snorted in disbelief. "We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," he said loudly. "Apparently, he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too—"

"—Igor," Professor Dumbledore interrupted calmly. "We are all thinking of possibilities for how this could have happened."

"Imagining things, am I?" Professor Moody growled angrily. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet—hoodwinking a very powerful magical object in the process. It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Cham to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament…I'm guessing they submitted Black's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category."

Orion glanced up at Professor Dumbledore in alarm. With what Professor Dumbledore had revealed that very morning, Professor Moody's theory would have been the perfect way to avoid the restrictions set up by Professor Dumbledore and the Goblet of Fire. This was the loophole that no one had considered.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Professor Karkaroff said coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is—though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage as we have seen tonight," Professor Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff—as you ought to remember—"

"Alastor!" Professor Dumbledore said in a warning tone. "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it unless we can locate something in the rules that will excuse Orion. Until then, both Cedric and Orion have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do."

Both Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff looked like they wanted to object but couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Ludo asked, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. He really looked like a child who's Christmas just came early, something Orion wanted to hex him for. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch snapped to attention. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…The first task is designed to test your daring so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important…The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

Orion couldn't help cringing at that. Everyone would be watching him face the unknown…

"The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the Champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?" he asked.

"I think so," Professor Dumbledore said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," Mr. Crouch insisted. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment…I've left young Weatherby in charge…Very enthusiastic…a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Ludo said brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," Mr. Crouch said impatiently.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Madame Maxime didn't answer. She simply put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and led her swiftly out of the room. Professor Karkaroff tried to do the same to Viktor only to have Viktor push the arm away and approach Orion.

"I vill see you in the morning, Orion," Viktor said in a concerned tone. "I vill vait for you in the Entrance Hall." His gaze then shifted to Cedric. "Take care of him."

Cedric nodded and, without another word, Viktor left with Professor Karkaroff on his heels, looking furious. That was one confrontation Orion was glad he would miss. Both Viktor and Professor Karkaroff were extremely stubborn. Professor Karkaroff would undoubtedly protest to Viktor's friendship with Orion and Cedric now that he was competing against both of them.

The thought made Orion cringe. If he was forced to compete, that meant he had to compete against his friend and honorary brother.

"Orion?" Professor Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence. "Are you all right, my boy?"

Orion nervously looked up into Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Do you really think someone did this to get back at Dad?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I honestly do not know, Orion," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "Until we find out why this happened, we should keep all possibilities in mind."

"Professor," Cedric said cautiously, "forgive me for speaking out of turn but it really doesn't make sense. Anyone who knows Ori knows that he's—er—more advanced than the normal fourth year. I mean, we're working on sixth year material together. Whoever put his name in is taking a great risk in hoping that he doesn't survive it."

Orion considered that for a moment before speaking. "Unless the 'injury' I'm supposed to sustain isn't physical," he said thoughtfully. "How many people will believe that I didn't enter my name? It'll be all over the Daily Prophet that the son of Sirius Black is following in his father's footsteps. Everything Dad's worked so hard for will be destroyed."

"Your father won't care about that, Orion," Professor McGonagall said gently. "Those who care about you know you would never—"

"—do they?" Orion interrupted before leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. His thoughts immediately shifted to those who didn't know him as well—like people Sirius had to deal with every day at the Ministry. They were the people who Sirius claimed he didn't care about but could affect his duties as an Auror none-the-less.

A knock at the door make Orion jump. Looking up, Orion saw Neville standing in the doorway with a familiar small square mirror in his hands. "Er—the Fat Lady's friend, Violet, said that Orion has to compete in the Tournament so I thought Sirius should know," Neville said in one breath.

Orion had to hold back a smile, regardless of the situation. Neville had obviously rehearsed what he was going to say…repeatedly. Any thought of smiling, however, vanished when Orion realized that he would have to tell Sirius what happened. _Dad's going to kill me. _

Reluctantly, Orion held out his hand for the mirror. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Neville approached and put the mirror in Orion's hand. With a shaky breath, Orion looked into the mirror and said, "Sirius Black," as clearly as he could manage. Orion's reflection vanished and was replaced with a familiar looking office making Orion frown. It was late. What was Sirius' mirror doing in Sirius' office at the Ministry. "Dad?" he asked cautiously.

The scene moved, rocking a bit before Evelyn's face filled the mirror. "Orion?" Evelyn asked in surprise. "Is everything all right?"

Orion bit his lip nervously. It couldn't be any farther than all right at the moment. "Is Dad there? I really need to talk to him."

"Oh! Of course," Evelyn said quickly. "He's just been in debrief…for a while so he'd probably welcome a distraction. I'll get him."

The mirror was set down, only this time Orion had a clear view of the ceiling of Sirius' office. Orion's mind was already trying to think of some way to break the news to Sirius but he couldn't think of anything that didn't end in Sirius storming into Hogwarts in a rage.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard followed by the ceiling of Sirius' office shifting only to be replaced by Sirius' tired face. Orion bit his lip nervously. Sirius was clearly pushed to his limit and here Orion was going to add to it but he had no choice. Sirius needed to know before Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman returned to the Ministry.

"What's wrong, Ori?" Sirius asked cautiously. "Wasn't tonight the night the Champions were selected? Was Cedric chosen?"

Orion let out a shaky breath. "He was…"

Sirius flashed a knowing smile. "Ori, don't worry about Cedric," he said. "He'll do fine—"

"—Dad," Orion interrupted, "Please…something happened…"

Sirius' smile vanished. "Ori, what is it?" he asked seriously. "Tell me!"

Orion let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Dad, my name came out of the Goblet too," he said weakly.

For a long moment, silence filled the room. It appeared that everyone was simply waiting for Sirius to explode.

"Orion?" Sirius asked in confusion. "I think something's wrong with the mirror. It almost sounded like you said your name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Orion slowly opened his eyes and met Sirius' anxious gaze. "I did," he said

The explosion arrived. "WHAT!" Sirius roared. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

Orion cringed. "I don't know," he said weakly. "I swear I didn't put my name in—"

"—of course you didn't," Sirius said impatiently. "You would never do that to Cedric. Now, what's being done? Who are the suspects? Is Moody leading the investigation?"

Orion glanced up at Professor Dumbledore helplessly. The last thing he wanted was more questions and more theories. He wanted answers—solutions. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore seemed to understand and carefully pried the mirror out of Orion's hand.

"Orion, Cedric, Neville, I suggest you go up to bed," Professor Dumbledore said. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Orion cringed again. This evening was quickly become one of the worst nights of his life. Celebrating someone's attempt to harm him just felt wrong.

"Dumbledore—"

Professor Dumbledore raised the mirror and stared into it. "I will discuss this with you, Sirius," he said patiently. "However, Orion is distraught enough at the moment."

"Come on, Ori," Cedric said quietly as he pulled Orion out of the room and through the Great Hall, which was completely deserted. The candles had nearly burned out, giving the carved smiles of the pumpkins and eerie, flickering look.

"Er—just so you know, Ori, everyone's waiting in the Gryffindor Tower to celebrate," Neville said uncomfortably.

A deep sea of dread pooled in Orion's stomach. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and hope that this was all just a nightmare. It had to be. This year was supposed to be a normal year at Hogwarts—including no life and death situations.

"Why would they want to celebrate?" Cedric asked, dumbfounded as they reached the Entrance Hall.

Neville shifted his weight and avoided their stares. "Er—well—some think that Orion entered himself in the Tournament—not many!" he hastily added at the horrified look on Orion's face. "Most don't care how it happened—just that there's a Gryffindor competing."

Orion closed his eyes in dread. "Hayden and Rose?"

"They're with Hermione," Neville answered quickly. "They're worried about you, Ori. They don't believe you put your name in."

Orion let out a relieved breath. He knew it was going to be bad. He knew there were people who wouldn't care about the truth, just as long as Hayden and Rose weren't those people.

"Ori, why don't you sleep in Hufflepuff tonight?" Cedric offered. "Neville can explain everything to the Gryffindors so they understand that you don't want to celebrate."

Orion shook his head stubbornly. "No, that's not right," he said firmly. "The Hufflepuffs deserve the right to celebrate—"

"—Hufflepuffs look out for their own," Cedric interrupted. "You're one of us, Orion. Anyone who isn't willing to help you doesn't deserve to be a Hufflepuff."

Orion opened his mouth to protest but Cedric was already pulling Orion towards the door to the right of the marble staircase. Once the door was opened, Cedric moved his hand to wrap and arm around Orion's shoulders, leaving Orion only able to catch one final glimpse at Neville's sympathetic face before they descended the stairs. This wasn't right. Orion knew it. Cedric's main thought should be on celebrating, not consoling the very person who was taking the recognition away from him.

"Cedric—"

"—don't even try, Ori," Cedric insisted as they passed the large painting of a bowl of fruit which served as the entrance to the kitchens. "With what's just happened do you really think I would let you out of my sight? Someone's trying to kill you!"

Orion flinched and before he knew it, Cedric had reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms, given the password and pulled Orion into the Hufflepuff Common Room. They were met face to face with chaos. The masses had rushed at Cedric only to come to an abrupt halt when they noticed Orion.

"What's he doing here?" a familiar voice sneered causing Orion to look up and see the face of Evelyn's nephew, Zacharias Smith.

Cedric's eyes narrowed. "He's here because I want him to be," he said through his teeth. "If you have a problem with that, Smith, you can sleep in the Great Hall tonight."

Ethan was the first to step forward "What did they say?" he asked. "Do they know who put Orion's name in?"

Cedric let out a sign as he ushered Orion to sit in the nearest chair. "No one really knows anything yet but the rules say Orion has to compete," he said. "There's no way out of it."

Gasps filled the room and Orion suddenly found himself surrounded by Justin, Ernie, Susan and Hannah. Out of the corner of his eye, Orion noticed Zacharias' glare and fought the urge to say something. Evelyn had never denied the fact that Zacharias was a bit pompous on good days and unbearable on bad. Orion had a feeling this was one of Zacharias' bad days.

Ethan moved to Cedric's side. "How can the make him compete?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Justin hastily pulled Orion to his feet. "Come on, Orion, let's have some pumpkin juice—or maybe something stronger," he said as he pulled Orion through the crowd and to a set of tables full of food. "I'm not sure what Cedric's friends got from the house elves."

Orion found himself in a daze. He couldn't really focus on anything and a part of him didn't want to. The crowd of Hufflepuffs slowly broke into clusters but it was obvious that Orion was the topic of their discussions from all of the glances he kept receiving. Orion didn't know what was worse, the accusing glances from the minority or the glances of pity from the majority.

Eventually, most of the Hufflepuffs retreated to their dorms. Whether they realized that there wouldn't be any further revelations and that the 'party' wasn't going to be as exciting as they originally thought, Orion wasn't sure. He was just relieved that he was no longer the center of attention.

That's when it hit him. He would be the center of attention all year long. This was what Cedric had dreaded—the stares, the whispers, the comments…especially from those who didn't care how hurtful any of it was.

A hand grasped Orion's shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come on, Ori," Cedric said in a concerned voice. "We should get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Orion's gaze immediately went to the nearest sofa couch but Cedric had other plans. Somehow, Cedric managed to arrange for an extra bed in the sixth year boys' dormitory and waited for Orion to crawl in. Even though the bed was so much like his own in the Gryffindor dormitory, it still felt foreign. It was almost like camping out at a stranger's house—intruding because he had nowhere else to go.

"Ori?" Cedric's voice whispered in the darkness. "You do know that I'll help you any way I can, right?"

Orion didn't answer. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow instead. That was supposed to be him. He was supposed to help Cedric. He was supposed to be the calm and rational one. He didn't like this. He didn't like not knowing who did this to him or why they would chose the Triwizard Tournament of all things to act out.

Something just wasn't right and, for some reason, Orion had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. My computer crashed and I lost two chapters. I'm trying to gain some ground but real life's been hectic lately. I'm hoping to have Chapter 11 up next month.


	11. The Drawbacks of Fame

Chapter 11

The Drawbacks of Fame

Regardless of how exhausted he felt, sleep seemed to elude Orion. His mind was currently trapped in overdrive. Now that he finally accepted that this was actually happening, Orion would only wonder why and who had done this to him. He had ruled out the likelihood of a student entering his name. From what he'd gathered, there was one loophole that hadn't been covered with the Goblet's and Professor Dumbledore's protections. The spell-work needed to hoodwink the Goblet alone eliminated a fair amount of the wizarding population.

That meant whoever entered him seriously wanted him in the Tournament but to what end? To tarnish the Black family name? To discredit Sirius? To discredit him? Nothing seemed to justify the lengths this individual had to have gone through in order to pull this off only to then leave everything up to chance…unless the aftermath wasn't what mattered. At the moment, people won't focus on who's in the Tournament. All they'll want to know is what went wrong?

They'll want to know what Professor Dumbledore did wrong.

Orion quickly sat up in shock. What if that was it? What if this wasn't a plot against Sirius? What if it was against Professor Dumbledore? But then…why had they selected Orion out of all off the students at Hogwarts? Why hadn't they picked Hayden? Everyone knew about him. Everyone cared about what happened to the-boy-who-lived.

Orion let out a grown and he fell back on his bed. This was getting him nowhere. How did Sirius do it? How did he always figure it out with so little information?

With a throbbing headache, Orion was out of bed the moment the sky began to lighten. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore. Cedric would understand—after he was done shouting at Orion for vanishing. Sneaking out of the dorm and the Common Room had been easy. Other than the occasional loud snore, Orion heard nothing until he stepped out of the portrait entrance.

The creaking of the portrait closing seemed so loud in the deafening silence that Orion was surprised he hadn't woken anyone up. After a long moment of silence though, Orion relaxed and began his journey to nowhere in particular. He knew Sirius and Remus would be around here somewhere and unable to sleep, just like him. Sirius always joked that the inability to sleep must be a 'pack thing'. When one had a problem, it kept the rest of them up.

Walking up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, Orion finally heard some sign of life. Murmured voices bounced off the walls to the point that they were impossible to make out. Orion had no doubt that to voices belonged to Sirius, Remus and whoever else from the 'Black Team' that had been at the Ministry when he had contacted Sirius which would include Evelyn. Orion made a mental note to refrain from bringing up the topic of her nephew…at all.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Orion's first thought was to go up the marble staircase but the quiet voices stopped him. They were clearly coming from the Great Hall.

"So what do you want us to do, Sirius?" Evelyn asked patiently.

"We could split up," Kingsley's deep voice offered. "There are enough of us with enough experience to handle it."

"I agree with Kingsley," Remus added. "No matter what Dumbledore says, this needs to be investigated. Orion was singled out for some reason and I'm not sure I agree with Moody's or Dumbledore's theories."

"What other reason could there be?" Sirius asked. "Orion's a good kid. He has no enemies—"

"—but he's friends with Hayden," Remus interrupted.

"Then why didn't Hayden's name come out of that Goblet?" Sirius countered. "It's always been Hayden in trouble, not Orion."

Orion nervously moved forward until he was standing in the large doorway. Sirius, Remus, Evelyn, Kingsley and Frank Longbottom were seated at the Gryffindor table eating what looked like an early breakfast. Everyone but Remus was dressed in Auror robes and looked as exhausted as Orion felt. Guilt quickly flooded in. The last thing he wanted was to add to the immense stress that Sirius was already under.

"Good morning, Orion," Remus spoke up. "Why don't you join us? There's plenty to share."

Everyone else jumped in surprise and turned as Orion stepped forward. Without saying a word, everyone quickly moved, allowing Orion to sit between Sirius and Remus. Sirius immediately wrapped an arm around Orion's shoulders and Orion couldn't help but relax a bit.

"So how are you doing, kiddo?" Sirius asked.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. In all honestly, he was too overwhelmed to really feel anything but panic.

"I don't blame you," Sirius said. "I suppose you want some answers, right?" He met Orion's hopeful gaze. "Well, unfortunately, we don't have many. We tried to examine the parchment with you name on it but it had been handled by so many after it came out of the Goblet that nothing worked on it. Whoever put your name in, definitely knew what they were doing and made every effort to avoid detection."

"This was a deliberate, calculated act," Frank jumped in. "Whoever did this knew exactly what would be selecting the Champions and what protections Dumbledore had cast."

"So it's someone with a lot of influence at the Ministry who also has connections to Professor Dumbledore?" Orion asked. "It could be anyone. People that high up aren't known for keeping their mouths shut."

"But Dumbledore is," Remus countered patiently. "There are very few that Dumbledore would have confided in and none of them would have broken Dumbledore's confidence."

"Unless they did so unwillingly," Kingsley offered.

Frank let out a snort. "Let me know how that questioning goes," he said sarcastically. "Moody will hex you and Crouch will chase you out of his office for merely suggesting it."

Orion's eyes widened in surprise. "Professor Moody and Mr. Crouch?"

Sirius nodded. "Alastor was there last night with us in Dumbledore's office," he answered. "He nearly hexed me for discarding him as a suspect. 'No one's above investigation', he said. Well, he's right but having him as a suspect sort of defeats the purpose of him being here to keep an eye on things."

"Alastor's first suspect was Karkaroff, of course," Remus added, "however Dumbledore didn't agree—"

"—and neither do I," Orion interrupted. "I saw Karkaroff's reaction. He was more worried about how this would ruin the chance for Durmstrang than anything else."

"I agree with you, kiddo," Sirius said with a half smile. "Karkaroff has more to lose than to gain by doing something like this."

"So where does that leave us?" Orion asked curiously.

Everyone shared a look before Sirius spoke up. "That's the problem," he said gently. "At the moment, we're trapped with very little to go on. Crouch was right about one thing, the rules are very clear. Once a name comes out of the Goblet, the student is bound to compete. With no way to identify the person who put your name in, we have to focus on motive. We have two likely theories. One is Moody's theory—that this was done for revenge, whether it is against me or you. The second is Dumbledore's theory—that this could all be a diversion to stop us from searching for Voldemort."

"But you've been looking for him for years," Orion said in confusion. "Why act out now?"

Remus' face suddenly turned grave. "Because things are happening now, Orion. In the past few months, the caretaker of the manor once owned by Voldemort's paternal family was murdered, Bertha Jorkins vanished in the same country that we had lost track of Voldemort in, and then there were the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark at the World Cup. Separate incidents but they all have Voldemort in common."

Orion didn't like the sound of that at all. "So you think Voldemort has something to do with my name coming out of the Goblet?" he asked nervously. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Sirius cleared his throat. "In a way, it does, Orion. When you stopped Voldemort from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, he vowed revenge. This could be the start of it."

Orion frowned as he thought about it. This wasn't Voldemort's style. "The start of what?" he asked. "Hayden's defeat against him thirteen years ago is certainly more significant that what I did. The disorder of having me in the Tournament is temporary at best."

"For the public, most likely," Remus conceded. "For us, not a chance."

Orion's gaze fell to the table. What if that was the purpose of this? Everyone knew that Sirius had interfered in Hogwarts matters whenever Orion was involved. "Maybe we're wrong thinking that there's only _one_ reason," Orion offered. "What if Uncle Al and Grandad are both right?"

A long silence was his answer until Kingsley finally spoke up. "Whatever the reason, we have to decide what to do about it now," he said, his gaze focusing on Sirius.

Sirius let out a sigh and pulled Orion closer. "I think it may be wise to have extra security here," he said finally. "We'll have to be discreet about it. Whoever did this has access to Hogwarts and Orion. If they suspect we're interfering, they could take it out on Orion."

"Then perhaps I should take the post," Remus offered. "I would only be seen as Orion's uncle, not a Ministry official."

"But that also means you have no authority to arrest anyone should you find the culprit," Sirius countered.

"Orion!"

Everyone quickly turned to see Neville, Hayden, Hermione and Rose running towards them. One look was all that was needed to know that the conversation had ended…for now. As a group, everyone pulled away from the huddle and focused completely on eating breakfast. Orion quickly found himself pulled into a group hug with Hermione and Rose holding on rather tightly.

"How are you doing, Ori?" Neville asked cautiously. "Did you get any sleep?"

Orion shook his head. "How about you? How bad was it in Gryffindor last night?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't bad at all once the Weasley twins jumped in and threatened to prank anyone who wouldn't leave me alone," he admitted. "They still don't understand that this isn't something to celebrate, I guess."

Orion nodded as he slowly sat back down. That was the problem. No one really understood how serious this was. They were all focused on the glory instead of the risks.

"How about all of you join Orion for some breakfast," Remus offered as he rose to his feet. "I believe we're due for a meeting with the Headmaster."

Sirius and his team rose to their feet, each grasping Orion's shoulder or hand as they passed. Orion caught Sirius' gaze and knew that Sirius noticed the panicked look in his eyes. "We'll find you before we leave, Ori," Sirius insisted. "For now, keep your eyes and ears open. Let me know if you notice anything out of the ordinary."

Orion nodded and let out a shaky breath. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew he didn't have a choice. This would be his 'mission' and he wasn't about to fail Sirius.

"Neville," Frank said quietly as he passed. "I'm trusting you to be there for Orion. He's going to need you to cover his back."

Neville nodded firmly. "No problem, Dad. Tell Mum I said hi, okay?"

Frank smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'll be sure to tell her that you miss her terribly and will be sending her an owl telling her all about it."

"Dad!" Neville cried in horror.

Frank chuckled as he ruffled Neville's hair then followed the rest of the team out of the Great Hall. Neville, Hayden, Hermione and Rose wasted no time joining Orion at the Gryffindor table. They had just started putting food on their plates when they picked up echoing chatter from the Great Hall. The thought of the stares and whispers coming his way made Orion cringe. How did Hayden deal with it every day?

"So what did your dad say?" Hayden asked quietly.

"Not much," Orion mumbled. "I have to compete; the rules won't let me get out of that. They're trying to figure out who put my name in the Goblet and why. Professor Dumbledore thinks that it may have something to do with Voldemort."

Hermione, Neville and Rose gasped while Hayden suddenly looked extremely pale, his eyes wide, staring at Orion in horror. Orion suddenly had the feeling that Hayden knew exactly what was going on but was impossible, wasn't it?

Hayden let out a shaky breath before speaking, "Orion, I—I had a dream this summer about Voldemort. He was with Pettigrew and they were talking about killing someone—I don't know who. All I remember was Voldemort warning Pettigrew that if he was wrong then he'd feed Pettigrew to the snake."

Orion stared at Hayden, dumbstruck. This could be the link to everything and Hayden couldn't remember? "Did you tell anyone?" Orion asked urgently.

Hayden bit his lower lip nervously. "I told my parents and Dad told Dumbledore. I think they were worried that something would happen to me…do you think your name was entered by mistake?"

Orion didn't answer for a long moment. That was another angle to consider but it was an impossible one. The only people who knew about Orion's previous identity were sworn to secrecy…except for Pettigrew. What if Pettigrew had told Voldemort's his suspicions? No, that was ridiculous. Why would Voldemort think twice about the forgotten Potter twin? "Why would they confuse us? Other than the color of our hair, we don't look anything alike," Orion said dismissively.

Hayden let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I'm just scared, Ori. This sort of thing just doesn't happen to you."

"Because it always happens to you," Neville grumbled to Hayden.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Students had begun entering at a steady pace. Orion couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers that seemed to multiply whenever someone sat near them. Every part of him was screaming to run but he knew he couldn't. It would only make everything worse…especially when Cedric finally made an appearance. Then again, maybe it would help to hide in Gryffindor Tower until Cedric had a chance to cool down.

"So…I take it Ron doesn't believe me?" Orion asked curiously.

Everyone around him flinched. "Er—well…you know Ron," Hayden said uncomfortably. "He's being a jealous prat. I think he believes you—deep down—but this is just another thing you're getting attention for—"

"—_attention_!" Orion interrupted. "If he wants the attention that's going to come with this he can bloody well have it! I don't want any of it!"

"We know that, Orion," Hermione said patiently. "Ron will come around. He's just not seeing things clearly at the moment."

Orion snorted. He really didn't care what Ron did. Ron had kept his distance for so long that it had become second nature to not include him in any thought. The only problem was that he was Hayden's best friend and Orion knew that if Hayden had to choose, he would choose Ron.

It wasn't long before Cedric arrived with the majority of the Hufflepuff house. Once Orion managed to calm Cedric down, it was revealed that Cedric had woken most of the Hufflepuffs up frantically searching for Orion. Most of them found it hilarious however there had been a few (Zacharias Smith included) who grumbled to themselves as they stomped off to the Hufflepuff table.

Now that the shock had worn off, it was easy to see that not all Hufflepuffs shared Cedric's feelings. It wasn't that they blamed Orion for what happened, they just didn't like that it happened and that Cedric was so understanding about it. Orion let out a frustrated sigh. If only the Tournament was the only thing they had to worry about.

For the rest of the day, Orion found that seclusion as the only way to escape the stares and whispers. In addition to the group of Hufflepuffs led by Zacharias Smith, there were a fair amount of Ravenclaws and Slytherins that seemed to believe that Orion's involvement in the Tournament was just another instance of Gryffindor stealing attention.

It appeared that the majority chose to believe the simple rumor rather than the complicated truth and why shouldn't they? As far as they knew, the largest concern was any upcoming exam. Voldemort wasn't even a topic of discussion. Orion had to wonder what it felt like to be that ignorant.

Sirius and the team left close to dinner time after they had located Orion in the library. Orion had been instructed to report anything out of the ordinary during his nightly check-ins with the team. It had been agreed that if Sirius wasn't available, someone else would carry the mirror and report any news to Sirius. Orion accepted the order mostly for the reason that he knew he would probably need the breaks from the insanity that would surround him until the Tournament was over.

* * *

Over the next few days, that theory was certainly proven. There was no escaping classes as well as the people in them. The student body had quickly been separated into four groups: those that believed Orion and were worried about his safety, those who didn't exactly believe in the threat but supported Orion, those who didn't know what to think, and those who strongly believed that this was just a ploy to steal attention that belonged to Cedric.

Luckily, Orion's close friends in Hufflepuff were among those that believed him, regardless of what fellow housemates were saying. Justin, Ernie, Susan and Hannah often went out of their way to check on Orion whenever they saw him. Cedric had also tried to check on Orion but the massive crowd that seemed to follow him everywhere made that extremely difficult. Viktor was in the same situation. His popularity only increased once he became champion, something that Orion hadn't thought possible.

Instead of popularity, Orion had to deal with Ron's jealous glares, Zacharias' scathing comments and Draco's ridiculous taunts. It was hard for Orion to pick which one worse. They were all annoying and petty but it just added fuel to the fire, a fire that kept intensifying every single day that passed.

By the time Potions arrived on Friday afternoon, Orion felt like he was going to explode. It was a lot of work to pretend that everything just washed off him when he really wanted to cast jinxes at the lot of them…starting with Draco.

"So Black, sign many autographs lately?" Draco asked loudly as the Gryffindors joined the Slytherins outside Professor Snape's classroom.

Orion stared at Draco for a long moment before turning away to stare at the wall. _Ignore him. Just ignore him. He doesn't want to see what's really going on._ The problem was that Orion found that he really didn't care about Draco's ability to understand. He wanted to lash out and make Draco remember that you don't mess with the Blacks.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Hayden snapped. "You're just jealous that the 'family' your dad's bragging about at the Ministry is Orion and not you. Tell me, how does it feel to be a constant disappointment to your own father?"

It happened before anyone could even blink. Wands were out and shouts were heard.

"_Densaugeo_!" Draco yelled.

"_Funnunculus_!" Hayden screamed.

Spells shot out of both wands, hitting each other in midair only to ricochet off at angles. Hayden's his Gregory Goyle in the face while Draco's hit Hermione. Orion and Neville rushed to Hermione's side as Gregory bellowed, quickly covering his nose where large ugly boils were springing up.

"Hermione, let me see," Orion pleaded but Hermione just shook her head as she clutched her mouth. The whimpers that escaped were enough for Orion to know that her teeth had already grown at an unbelievable rate. _Draco's going to pay for this._ "Hermione, you have to go to Madam Pomfrey before they get too big. Go. I'll explain to Professor Snape."

Hermione cast one look at the scene in front of her before taking off up the corridor and out of sight just as Professor Snape arrived.

"And what is all this noise about?" Professor Snape said coolly. The Slytherins all jumped in to give their own story of what happened only to be silenced when Professor Snape raised one finger then slowly pointed it at Orion. "Explain."

Orion bit his lip nervously at the outraged look on Draco's face. That wasn't good. Why had Professor Snape selected him of all people? Were the teachers at Hogwarts trying to make everything worse for him? "Draco and Hayden argued and wands were drawn, sir," Orion said with a sigh. "Their spells collided and hit bystanders. Hayden's hit Gregory and Draco's hit Hermione. She's already on her way to the Hospital Wing."

Professor Snape's eyes shifted to Hayden and Draco for a long moment then rested on Gregory. "Hospital Wing, Goyle," he said and watched as Gregory followed Hermione's path out of sight. Silence filled the hall as Professor Snape returned his gaze to Hayden and Draco. "Detention, both of you. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions. Black, remain."

Everyone rushed into the classroom without as much as a glance in Orion's direction. Orion cautiously met Professor Snape's indifferent stare, which was confusing. Professor Snape never looked at a Gryffindor without a look of loathing on his face. Maybe Professor Snape had been accidentally hit by a Cheering Charm…

"Orion!"

Orion's stare shifted to the corridor to see Cedric hurrying towards him and Professor Snape. "Cedric—what are you—"

"—did you forget?" Cedric interrupted. "We have the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony shortly."

Orion frowned. That was news to him. "No one told me," he admitted.

Cedric's eyes widened. "McGonagall was supposed to," he said carefully before glancing at Professor Snape. "Sir—"

"—yes, yes, I know," Professor Snape interrupted impatiently. "Move along. Black, I expect you to make up what you missed today."

_Now there's the Professor Snape I remember_, Orion thought bitterly as he followed Cedric down the corridor toward the steps into the Entrance Hall. This week was beyond a doubt the absolute worst Orion had ever spent at Hogwarts.

"So what was I interrupting?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Nothing," Orion grumbled. "It just feels like everyone's out to make my life miserable."

Cedric stumbled as he stared at Orion in surprise. "I know it hasn't been easy," he admitted. "Justin and Susan said that Malfoy was giving you a hard time but he does that to everyone."

"It's not just Draco," Orion said with a sigh. "It's everything! I hate that everyone's looking at me like I'm the bad guy! I didn't want this! Even the teachers are acting like this is all my fault!"

There was a long moment of silence before Cedric spoke up. "I know you didn't want this, Ori," he said sympathetically. "I'll talk to Professor Sprout. Perhaps they don't even realize they're doing it."

Orion glared at Cedric as they stopped in front of the right room. That wasn't what he wanted to hear but he shouldn't have been surprised. Cedric trusted his head of house. Until a few minutes ago, Orion would have said the same about Professor McGonagall.

Cedric glanced at Orion uncertainly before knocking and entering the room. Orion followed him into a fairly small classroom. Most of the desks had been pushed to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Three desks, however, had been placed in a row in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks with Ludo Bagman occupying one of them while taking to Rita Skeeter. That wasn't a good sign. If Rita Skeeter was covering the Triwizard Tournament then that meant very little fact would be published.

Viktor and Fleur were already present, talking quietly. The conversation abruptly ended when Viktor spotted Cedric and Orion, something that clearly made Fleur unhappy. Not far from her was a paunchy man holding a large black camera while he stared at Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly the pieces fell together. This was a photo shoot for the Daily Prophet. Dread suddenly settled in the pit of Orion's stomach. This was undoubtedly the worst week of his life.

"I thought you two veren't going to show," Viktor said quietly. "Not that I blame you."

Orion let out a snort. "If Cedric would have been honest, I would've run in the opposite direction," he muttered angrily.

Cedric bit his lip nervously. "Orion, please—"

"—don't even start," Orion interrupted in a hushed voice.

Ludo suddenly appeared at Viktor's side. "Ah, here they are!" he exclaimed with a ecstatic smile on his face. "Our Hogwarts champions! Nothing to worry about boys—just the wand weighing ceremony and then a little photo shoot—"

"—has my dad approved this?" Orion interrupted

Ludo's smile faded. "Approved? Orion, this is a part of the Tournament—"

"—the wand weighing, yes," Orion interrupted again. "I'm underage and you need parental approval before publishing anything about me—isn't that right, Ms. Skeeter?"

Rita Skeeter avoided meeting Orion's gaze. "I'm afraid I forgot that point, Ludo," she admitted. "Sirius Black has made himself perfectly clear in the past. But I suppose we could take the pictures and ask for permission before printing—if Orion agrees, of course."

Orion's eyes narrowed. He saw what Rita Skeeter was really doing. If he gave permission, she would use that to print whatever she wanted. "And trust you to follow through on that?" Orion asked dryly. "I don't think so. I'll be leaving directly after the wand weighing then."

Ludo frowned. "But the Tournament—"

"—the law is the law, Mr. Bagman," Viktor offered. "If you vant Orion in the pictures so much, go talk to his father."

"Is there a problem here?" the pleasant voice of Professor Dumbledore seemed to cut through the tension that had been slowly building in the room. He was standing in the doorway with Mr. Crouch, Mr. Ollivander, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime behind him.

"Dumbledore!" Ludo cried in relief. "We don't need Sirius' permission if we have yours! That way Orion could still participate in the photo shoot!"

Professor Dumbledore's face turned serious. "That would be undermining Sirius' authority, Ludo, and I am not about to that," he said firmly. "Fortunately for you, I talked to Sirius just this morning. He has agreed to a group shot only and insists that he sees the article before it is printed. Considering everything that has happened, I believe that is perfectly reasonable."

Rita Skeeter scowled but Ludo finally relaxed. That struck Orion as odd. Why did it matter if he was in the Daily Prophet or not? The three champions actual would be documented and that should be all that was important.

With all of the judges present, everyone quickly took their seats. The judges sat behind the velvet-covered 'table' while the champions sat down in a line of chairs near the door. Rita Skeeter sat in a corner, pulling out parchment and what looked like a Quick-Quotes Quill. Orion was suddenly glad that Sirius insisted on reading the article. Those quills tended to only write a fabricated truth according to the owner's thoughts.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Mr. Ollivander stepped into the empty space in the middle of the room. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?"

Fleur swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…," he said thoughtfully then twirled it between his long fingers like a baton, causing it to emit a number of pink and gold sparks. He then held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander said, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…" He ran his fingers along the wand then muttered, "_Orchideous_!" A bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He scooped up the flowers and handed them to Fleur along with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling flirtatiously at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander asked enthusiastically as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," Cedric said with a nod.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand and pronounced himself satisfied. "Mr. Krum, if you please," he said as he handed Cedric back his wand.

Viktor switched places with Cedric and handed his wand over.

"Hmm," Mr. Ollivander said throughtfully, "this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he asked Viktor who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…_Avis_!"

There was a blast and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," Mr. Ollivander said as he handed the wand back to Viktor. "Which leaves…Mr. Black."

Orion reluctantly switched places with Viktor and handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." He examined the wand slowly, as if it were a cherished treasure before finally making a fountain of wine shoot out of it. He then happily handed it back, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Time for photos!" Ludo announced.

The group shot took a long time mostly because of Madam Maxime's height and there seemed to be a competition between the photographer and Rita Skeeter for who they wanted to be the 'focal center' of the photograph. The photographer wanted Fleur while Rita wanted Orion. One glare from Orion put an end to that, though. Orion didn't want to be in the center. He wanted to hide behind Madam Maxime, even if she was sitting.

During the individual shots, Orion retreated towards the door and waited silently for Cedric to finish up. He could see Rita Skeeter trying to inch his way and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Couldn't she take a blunt hint? Obviously not.

"I was surprised that you had not discussed this with Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said softly as he joined Orion.

Orion's eyes hardened. "I would have if I had known about it, sir," he said coolly.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Orion in surprise for a brief moment before his gaze turned sympathetic. "I am sorry, Orion. It appears that some have taken my advice a little too seriously. With your participation in the Tournament, we could not risk others misreading the closeness you have with the staff as assistance in the Tournament. I asked the staff to treat you like any other student for the present time."

Orion stared at Professor Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "So, instead of supporting me and stopping all of the cruelty I've had to endure, you all decided to pretend I don't exist," he summarized sarcastically. "Thank you so much, _Professor._"

Professor Dumbledore looked like he had been slapped. Orion knew he shouldn't take his frustration out on Professor Dumbledore but who else was there? No other adult was speaking to him except for Sirius' team and they had enough to deal with already.

"Finally," Cedric said with a groan then stopped at the look on Professor Dumbledore's face. "Er—am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Orion answered immediately. "Let's go. I'm eager to hear all four houses tell me how much of an attention seeking traitor I am...again."

"Ori—" Cedric started but Orion was already out the door. All it took was one look between Cedric and Professor Dumbledore to know that both were thinking the same thing. This couldn't continue. One week had turned a level headed boy into a caged animal. If something wasn't done soon, Orion would snap and that could be very, very dangerous.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delays. Real life, attending Star Wars Celebration and the Twilight Convention with my sister has consumed a lot of my focus. Now that they're over and my scrapbooking is almost done, I'm hoping to return to my regular updating schedule.


	12. The Right Thing

Chapter 12

The Right Thing

After a night of solitude, Orion woke early Saturday morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all. It had been the same all week. Nightmares had settled in with faceless figures throwing impossible challenges at him only to laugh a familiar high pitched laugh whenever he failed. He was going mad and he knew it. Orion used to believe that he would be able to handle nearly anything. Evidently that belief was false. One threat and he was falling apart.

That was probably what bothered Orion the most. Hayden had said that he wished he could be as level headed as Orion in a crisis but the truth was that they weren't any different. Neither of them handled a crisis well when they were the one that was in danger. They both focused too much on the threat to see the entire picture.

As quietly as possible, Orion changed clothes and slid out of the dormitory without waking anyone else. He needed to think and he doubted that would be possible with Ron snoring so loud that it actually echoed, making Orion wonder how he was ever able to sleep through it most nights.

Walking down the stairs, Orion tried to mentally run through everything that he knew—which wasn't much. Out of all of the students in Hogwarts, he had been singled out and entered into a dangerous event that could cost him his life—the emphasis was on _could_. Why would someone go through so much trouble to leave so much up to chance? It just didn't make any sense. Unless…unless the result of the Tournament wasn't important, only Orion's participation.

Orion let out a sigh. Once again he was speculating but it was so hard not to with so much unknown. This was a large part of his problem. With every adult he came in contact with, a part of him questioned whether they had a part in the nightmare or not. Orion was ashamed to admit that he had even suspected Professor Dumbledore at one time.

"You're up early, kiddo."

Orion jumped in surprise to see Sirius and Remus waiting in the otherwise empty Gryffindor Common Room. To say that he was speechless was an understatement. Showing up unannounced…that could only mean one thing.

"What happened?" Orion asked quickly. "Was someone hurt?"

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look. "Everyone's fine, Ori," Sirius said in a concerned tone. "We're actually here because Dumbledore thought you needed someone to talk to."

Orion could feel the heat rising in his face. He should have known Professor Dumbledore would have said something, especially with how disrespectful he had been. In all honesty, Orion knew he should have been given a detention but he couldn't help himself. It just felt like nearly everyone he had trusted had turned their backs on him.

"He's not the only one," Remus added. "We have received several owls explaining what's really been happening here."

Orion cringed. He could only imagine what Neville and Cedric had been writing. "Where's Evelyn?" he asked cautiously.

Sirius stared at Orion suspiciously. "Why do you think she's even here?" he countered.

"Sirius," Remus warned tiredly. "What your father means, Orion, is why didn't you tell us it was getting so bad?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "You have enough to worry about. I know I shouldn't have spoken to Professor Dumbledore the way that I did but I was just so…frustrated. Professor McGonagall's ignoring me, Professor Snape's singling me out, Professor Sprout's angry at me, and Professor Dumbledore's pretending I don't exist."

Sirius was immediately at Orion's side, ushering him to a nearby sofa couch. "Oh, we know all about that," he said dryly. "Trust me, Ori. Dumbledore knows how upset we are with him. McGonagall also knows that she failed as your head of house. Snape—well, we'll have a few words with him—"

"The point is," Remus interrupted, "that you should have said something, Orion. We could have talked about it and put an end to it. From what we've heard, Draco Malfoy and Zacharias Smith are behind most of the problems, right?"

Orion let out a sigh. "They're the most vocal," he admitted. "Everyone else just whispers and stares. I don't know why I'm letting it get to me. It just makes it so hard to concentrate on what's really important. How am I supposed to find out who put my name in the Goblet when everyone's watching every move I make? Neville and Cedric are treating me like I'm made of glass, Susan, Justin, Ernie and Hannah are basically outcasts in Hufflepuff because they're more worried about me than Cedric, Hayden and Hermione are getting caught in the middle of fights to defend me, and Rose can't even look at me without crying."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Orion's shoulders and pulled him close. "Ori, you need to stop worrying about everyone else. I never should have given you that assignment. What you need is to focus on doing whatever you can to survive this Tournament. We'll take care of the rest." Orion opened his mouth to protest. "I mean it, kiddo. You may have been forced into this thing but that doesn't mean you can't do everything in your power to prove what a mistake they made by thinking that you couldn't survive."

Orion frowned. "But Cedric—"

"—would be offended if you held back because you felt guilty," Remus interrupted gently. "You've always been that way, Ori. You've always hidden behind others—doing what was necessary for them to succeed."

Orion stared incredulously at Remus. That couldn't be further from the truth. When had he ever hidden behind anyone? "If you're talking about the times I helped Hayden I was just trying to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Just because I don't beg for attention like Draco—"

"—there's a fairly big difference between begging for attention and running away from it," Remus countered. "Orion, you are so determined to be a supportive member of a team that you don't stop to think that you could be a leader. That is what this Tournament is really testing. No matter how much others help you, at the end of the day, you have to go out there alone and face the dangers that await you."

Orion let out a resigned sigh as his shoulders slumped. "It's just not fair," he mumbled.

"I know, kiddo," Sirius said as he gave Orion a one armed hug. "It's unfair to you and the rest of the Champions. Do you remember what I told you the first time I was seriously injured on a 'safe' mission?"

Orion nodded. "Always have a backup plan because the original is bound to fail sooner or later."

"What? No—"

"Only be around those you trust because idiots are bound to get you killed?"

"Now I know you didn't take me seriously—"

"Never go on a mission hungry because the last thing you need is to be discovered because your stomach's rumbling."

"That only happened once—"

"You said that sometimes the easiest missions are the most dangerous because you're not expecting danger," Orion said with a grin. "Dad, trust me. I could write a book of what not to do in a dangerous situation. It's really a miracle you're still alive."

"Now just a minute, Ori," Sirius protested. "I'll admit that I've had some…unique situations but I've learned from them and that's what's important."

Remus looked like he was struggling to keep a smile off of his face. "Whatever it takes to help you sleep at night, Padfoot," he said in an amused tone before letting out a sigh and focusing on Orion. "Now, back to the matter at hand…You should know, Orion, that we've made an arrangement with Professor Dumbledore—one that benefits the team and you. I will be stationed in Hogsmeade with my own mirror that will communicate with yours and your father's."

"You don't have to do that," Orion protested nervously. "I promise I'll be more honest—"

"—it's not just because of you, Ori," Remus interrupted patiently. "No one has handled this situation correctly, including us. We never should have left you to face this alone. We knew you weren't telling us everything but we wanted you to come to us."

"Of course you can be as stubborn as me sometimes so we should have known that wasn't going to happen," Sirius said with a grin. "I think Moony's starting to become forgetful in his old age."

"Sirius," Remus warned. "We're the same age and you're the one with a teenage son."

Sirius glared at Remus. "At least I can keep up with him," he countered.

Remus let out a snort. "Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot. How many times has he bested you in a prank war before you started cheating?"

"Neither of you are old," Orion interrupted quickly. The last thing he needed was a prank war in the Gryffindor Common Room. "What does it matter anyway?"

Sirius stared at Orion with the utmost serious expression on his face. "It's a battle of wits, kiddo. You see, one day I'll outsmart your Uncle Moony and when that happens…I'll never let him forget it."

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly. "As you can see, Ori, it's good to have goals. Now, I suggest we grab some breakfast before the Great Hall becomes crowded."

Sirius let out a sigh before rising to his feet and pulling Orion with him. Orion couldn't hide a grin as Sirius practically pulled him out of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius never turned down food, especially Hogwarts food. From the chuckle that escaped Remus, Orion knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

As the portrait entrance closed, a tall red-haired teenager dressed in pajamas showing a little too much ankle stepped into the quiet Common Room with a pensive look on his face. Silence remained as he sat down in front of the non-existent fire and just stared at it while pulling his knees to his chest.

Ron Weasley clearly had a lot to think about.

* * *

Many things changed at Hogwarts over the next fortnight. Every teacher had taken action in an attempt to stop the taunting. Their efforts weren't one hundred percent successful but at least it wasn't so obvious anymore even with Rita Skeeter publishing her piece in the Daily Prophet. Her article on the Tournament led into several sub-articles concerning Orion's involvement. Three different articles on the same page placed the blame for Orion's involvement on three different people—Orion being one of them.

Fortunately for Orion, few believed Rita's article, especially since here were no quotes from Orion anywhere in the paper. Of course having Cedric and Neville point out all of the errors in Rita's article repeatedly helped too. It was hard to believe someone that was obviously mostly lies.

With the first task less than a week away, Orion, Cedric and Viktor were often found in the library whenever possible researching. The only problem with that was that everyone knew where to find them—especially the groups of giggling girls that often turned up to spy on Viktor and Cedric. It had gotten so bad that Hermione often refused to study with them. Neville, on the other hand, found it all hilarious.

On the Saturday before the first task, Orion was among the first to leave for the village of Hogsmeade with Neville, Hermione and Hayden to meet up with Remus. Orion knew Remus couldn't tell him what the first task entailed but some reassurance would certainly go a long way. Everything depended on surviving the first task.

Their first stop was Honeydukes Sweetshop for Hayden and Neville while Orion and Hermione stared out the window, watching Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend emerge from the Three Broomsticks pub. That wasn't a good sign. It could only mean that her focus for her next front page truth-bending article was the Triwizard Tournament. No matter what happened, she would spin it to make someone appear incompetent.

"Bloody hell," Neville gasped as he followed Orion and Hermione's gazes. "What's she doing here?"

"She must be staying in the village," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "I can't believe there isn't any news in the rest of the wizarding world."

"Nothing that has everyone's attention at the moment," Orion muttered. "There's already been one scandal. Rita's just waiting for the next one to fall in her lap."

"Or she's hoping to run into one of the champions," Hayden offered as he approached with a bag full of sweets.

Orion glanced at the overstuffed shopping bag. "Is that all for Rose?"

"Most of it," Hayden admitted with a grin. "I'm probably overdoing it but you know she didn't like being left behind."

"Hayden, Rose knows she'll be able to come next year," Hermione gently scolded. "You shouldn't buy her sweets out of guilt."

Hayden shrugged his shoulders and glanced out the window. "I think Skeeter's gone. Should we find Remus?"

"He's probably already waiting for us," Neville said with a grin only to quickly frown as his gaze shifted to Orion. "He knows we're coming, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Neville," Orion said with a sigh as he pushed the door open and walked out of Honeydukes with Hermione, Neville and Hayden following him. "Remus was actually relieved that I wasn't coming alone."

Hayden visibly stiffened. "Does he really think someone would try to get to you here?" he asked nervously. "It's packed with people!"

"Making it easy for something to happen and then blend into the crowd," Orion said gravely as he entered the Three Broomsticks.

There were only a few open tables which was surprising considering how early it was. Normally the Three Broomsticks was an afternoon stop before Hogwarts students left Hogsmeade to return to school. That was the main reason Remus had suggested a morning meeting—to discuss matters without a large crowd listening in.

Unable to spot Remus, Orion carefully made his way to through the pub towards the bar where the lovely Madam Rosmerta was serving a group of Ravenclaws butterbeers. Once she collected their sickles then shifted her attention to Orion.

"Orion Black!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed happily. "I've been expecting you. Remus is waiting in a private room for you and your friends. He thought it would be best with as crowded as it is. Follow me."

Orion glanced at Neville uncertainly before following Madam Rosmerta towards the back of the pub where a door was hidden in the shadows. She knocked on the door twice before opening then stepped aside so her back was pressed against the open door. The room was small but big enough for a small group to meet comfortably with the sofa couches and arm chairs facing a fireplace. Remus was seated on the sofa couch nearest to the fire

"Your guests have arrived, Remus," Madam Rosmerta said with a smile. "Shall I bring a round of butterbeers?"

"That would be wonderful, Rosmerta, thank you," Remus said as he rose to his feet. Madam Rosmerta smiled and walked away as Orion, Neville, Hermione and Hayden stepped into the room. Remus seemed to pick up on the hesitation and spoke up as he sat back down. "Come, sit down and tell me about what's been happening at Hogwarts. I want to know if Orion's downplaying the truth again."

Orion rolled his eyes and sat down next to Remus while Neville, Hermione and Hayden sat down in the sofa couch across from them. "I've learned my lesson, Remus. Draco's still being a prat but I think that's genetic on the Malfoy side."

Remus smiled. "Actually, I believe that has to do with being a spoilt, insecure child," he said knowingly. "Rumor has it that Lucius has suddenly become very supportive of his family once he found out that the Auror department is involved in trying to figure out who put your name in the Goblet. I have a feeling Draco is jealous that he can't claim to be the source his father's boasting this time."

"Dad said as much," Hayden offered. "He wrote that Malfoy's dad was glad that someone of 'proper blood' was in the Tournament."

"I wonder what he'll say if I end up dying," Orion grumbled.

Hermione let out a gasp as Remus quickly grasped Orion's arm. "Don't you dare say that, Orion," Remus warned. "We've discussed this. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to you, you know that."

Orion let out a sigh and nodded. That was probably the only reassurance he had at the moment. With everything that had happened, Professor Dumbledore was extremely determined to make it up to Orion and prove that Hogwarts was indeed safe for him.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see Madam Rosmerta enter with a tray of butterbeers. "I brought some extra," she said as she set the tray down on the table between the sofa couches. "Rita Skeeter's back so I thought you'd want to avoid her."

"More than you know, Rosmerta," Remus said with a grin. "Thank you."

Madam Rosmerta backed out of the room and closed the door. Everyone immediately reached for a butterbeer and took a long drink. The sudden tension in the room was undeniable and no one seemed to know how to break it. Orion had voiced the very thing they all feared, no matter how much confidence they had in Professor Dumbledore, there was a chance that something could go drastically wrong.

It was a while before Madam Rosmerta returned to confirm that Rita Skeeter had left the pub with no sign of returning which was the opportune time for the four Gryffindors to try to sneak back to Hogwarts without being spotted. The overabundance of Hogwarts students ended up being a blessing in disguise. It was difficult to notice anyone unless they were standing close by…unless you happened to be Hagrid.

Hagrid's enormous shaggy head was impossible to miss, especially with him obviously searching the crowd for something or someone.

"Hagrid!" Hayden shouted eagerly with wave high above his head.

Hagrid quickly turned towards them and smiled widely. Before anyone could stop him, Hagrid started pushing his way through the crowd, forcing many to jump out of the way. "Hi Hayden, Orion, Neville, Hermione!" Hagrid said in a relieved voice. "Been lookin' fer yeh. Orion, I need ter talk ter yeh."

Orion frowned. Hagrid hadn't said much to him since Halloween. Why was there a sudden urgency? "We're actually on our way back to Hogwarts, Hagrid," Orion said politely. "We can visit you—"

"I'll be quick," Hagrid insisted as he ushered Orion away from the crowd towards Honeydukes. After a quick glance around, Hagrid leaned over so they were nearly eye-level with each other. "I wanted ter say 'm sorry 'bout wha' all happene'," Hagrid said quickly. "I never should'a list'ned to Dumbledore. He jus' doesn' unde'stand wha' it's like bein' alone like you were."

Orion let out a calming breath. The problem was that Hagrid, like the rest of the teachers listened to Professor Dumbledore even though they knew it was wrong. "Hagrid—"

"—jus' let me finish," Hagrid interrupted. "I wanna make it up ter yeh, Orion. Meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear Hayden's cloak—"

"—Hayden doesn't have his cloak," Orion interrupted cautiously. "Mr. Potter took it away after what happened with the Chamber of Secrets."

Hagrid suddenly looked nervous. "But yeh gotta come see me," he insisted. "Got summat ter show yeh…"

Everything suddenly made sense. Hagrid knew what the first task was and wanted to show Orion in hopes to make up for what happened. Orion didn't know whether to be touched that Hagrid was willing to risk so much for him or angered that Hagrid thought Orion needed to cheat in order to compete with everyone else. "Hagrid, I appreciate the gesture but I'm going to play this the right way—which means no cheating."

"But yer only fourteen, Ori," Hagrid protested. "It's not fair."

"None of this is fair, Hagird but that doesn't mean I can't play fair," Orion said determined. "That way no one can second guess my success or my failure."

Hagrid didn't look happy but nodded regardless. Orion bid farewell and rejoined his friends. As they walked back to Hogwarts, a theory formed in Orion's mind. Whatever the first task was, Hagrid believed Orion needed to know in order to prepare properly. That could only mean that it was highly dangerous—even dangerous for Hagrid. Suddenly, Orion had a feeling that no amount of studying was going to prepare him for what was to come.

* * *

A/N: This is becomming a habit, isn't it? Sorry about the delay. I can only blame it on the birth of my new niece. She's just too cute to ignore. :-)


	13. The First Task

Chapter 13

The First Task

Orion awoke early Sunday morning with one destination in mind: the Library. Knowing that he would be facing something that even Hagrid considered dangerous completely changed his study strategy. He had been trying to learn as much as possible to lessen the disadvantage but the truth of the matter was that there would be a disadvantage no matter how hard he tried. The only thing he could do now was focus on what he already knew and make sure he was prepared in all fields…

…which meant he had to focus on his weakest subject, Transfiguration.

Most of it was practical work but having stacks of reference books didn't hurt at least for the few hours he had before Cedric, Viktor and Neville found him. From the looks on their faces, Orion knew that they had found out what Hagrid had wanted to pass on. Viktor looked worried, Cedric looked pale and Neville looked ill. Orion frowned. How had they found out? Had Hagrid told them in hopes that they would pass on the information?

"Orion, we need to talk," Cedric said shakily as he sat down across the table from Orion. "Viktor just told me—"

"—I don't want to hear it, Cedric," Orion interrupted. "I'm going to succeed or fail in this Tournament by following the rules."

"Ve can't let you do that, Ori," Viktor protested. "Ve vouldn't be friends if ve let you…everyone else knows! It vould only be fair if you knew too!"

Orion had to bite his tongue to hold back a sarcastic retort. He knew that Cedric and Viktor meant well but this was more about the principle of the matter than anything else. No matter what happened on Tuesday, Orion had to live (or possibly not) with his choices. If he cheated…no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He was determined to prove that he succeeded or failed on his own.

"Orion, now isn't the time to worry about your pride," Neville said cautiously. "I know you feel like you have something to prove—"

"—because I do!" Orion interrupted furiously as he jumped to his feet. "You don't know what it's like to have your family's honor destroyed after working so hard to repair it. You don't see Sirius slowly become more and more exhausted trying to do his job and fix the mess that has become my life. If I do this my way, it'll prove that I'm not some weak fourth year,—" his gaze shifted to Cedric, "—some were right to believe in me—" his gaze returned to Neville, "— and that I'm no longer the forgotten one."

"Vhat?" Viktor asked in confusion. "Orion, vho's forgotten you?"

"Long story, Viktor," Cedric answered hastily. "Look, Ori, I don't agree with your decision mostly because I want to protect my 'little brother' but if you're certain—" Orion nodded firmly. "Then I won't pressure you anymore. Just know that I'll be there during the First Task ready to jump in front of you if needed."

"Same here," Viktor vowed. "You are not the only one vith something to prove. For a long time, many have believed that Durmstrang is a school of dark wizards. Now it's time for them to realize that ve have another quality—loyalty to our brothers."

Orion could feel his eyes prickle as he smiled a shaky smile. From Cedric and Viktor, he wouldn't expect anything less.

* * *

Monday passed as a blur with Orion trying to divide his attention between classes and practicing for the First Task. Before Orion knew it, classes had ended and it was time for dinner. As the masses flowed into the Great Hall, Orion hesitated. He wasn't hungry in the slightest—he hadn't been all day and felt like he would never be again. Retreating from the overwhelming aroma of food certainly sounded like an excellent idea at the moment.

"Are you coming, Ori?" Neville asked worriedly. "You really need to eat—"

"—I'm not hungry," Orion interrupted as he backed away. "I'll be in the library."

Neville opened his mouth to object but Orion was already weaving through the crowd towards the marble staircase. Unfortunately, his departure wasn't as unnoticed as he had hoped.

"Black," Professor Moody growled from the base of the stairs. "Come with me."

Orion reluctantly followed Professor Moody past the staircase and into an empty chamber. He was already preparing an argument since there was only one reason Professor Moody would single him out on the night before the First Task for…

Professor Moody closed the door behind them and turned to look at Orion with both eyes. "I've been hearing rumors, Black," he said quietly. "Rumors that you have refused advice from your competitors and while, under normal circumstances, that would be the wise thing to do, however this is far from normal, isn't it?"

Orion only stared at Professor Moody with a raised eyebrow. Of all of the comments, that had been one he hadn't expected to hear. "Professor—"

"—think of your father, Orion," Professor Moody interrupted. "He—"

"—would want me to do what I believe is right regardless of the consequences," Orion interrupted angrily. "_You _taught him that! Dad told me you always said that's what made us different from the other side when the Ministry wanted the Aurors to use deathly force. I would have thought if anyone would have understood, it would have been you."

Professor Moody stared at Orion for a long moment before shaking his head in disbelief. "I wasn't suggesting you kill anyone, Black," he growled.

"But you were suggesting I compromise my beliefs," Orion shot back then stomped past Professor Moody and opened the door. "Out of all the people at this school, I thought you would have been on my side, Professor."

Orion could feel his anger boiling as he stormed to the library. This couldn't be happening. There must be something in the Pumpkin Juice or the Meade that the Professors were drinking for all of them to act like bloody idiots. If the plan was to destroy Orion's trust in the adults at Hogwarts, it was working. At the moment, there wasn't anyone at Hogwarts Orion felt that he could go to about anything.

Alone in the library, Orion found the best way to vent his frustration was to force himself to practice difficult Transfiguration. He was now determined to survive the task just to prove everyone wrong—especially Professor Moody. He even managed some inanimate to animate Transfiguration, something he had always struggled with which fueled Orion in attempting more difficult spell work.

By the time Neville, Hermione and Hayden found him, Orion was actually beginning to feel slightly optimistic that he wouldn't die tomorrow afternoon which was all that mattered. All he wanted was to live another day and prove that he didn't need to cheat to survive.

Sleep was elusive but—for once—Orion didn't mind. The vacant Common Room allowed Orion to practice throughout the night with a variety of objects of different weight and makeup. He had quickly learned not accidentally hit a pillow when aiming for a piece of wood with an Enlargement Charm. A hippogriff sized pillow was rather difficult to escape from.

Once dawn broke, Orion was out of Gryffindor Tower and back at the library for a final round of studying with all of his journals in hand. He just needed to refresh on what he already knew…just in case…

Time seemed to vanish and before Orion knew it, he had missed History of Magic and was late for lunch. There was so little time left. He had at the most an hour before someone would be looking for him…

…unfortunately, it was significantly less than that.

"Er—hi Ori," Neville said nervously as he sat down across from Orion. "McGonagall's looking for you. She's waiting for you in the Entrance Hall."

Orion reluctantly nodded and packed up his journals. No words were said as Neville walked with him out of the Library. Orion was suddenly relieved that Neville knew him so well. There was nothing to say that would make him feel better about what he was about to walk into, only worse. A small part of him regretted not finding out what awaited him if only to avoid the feeling of dread that consumed him now.

Stepping into the Entrance Hall, Orion felt Neville carefully pull his book bag off his shoulder and knew there was no point delaying the inevitable. His eyes never left Professor McGonagall's face as he approached. He was too afraid that was little resolve he had would vanish if he focused on any other of the many gazes that followed his every move.

"Black, the champions have to come down to the grounds now," Professor McGonagall said quickly. "You have to get ready for your first task."

Orion nodded and followed Professor McGonagall down the stone steps out of the castle. It was a cold November afternoon—something that Orion hadn't even considered. He certainly wasn't dressed to be standing outside for a long period of time.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. "Now, don't panic," Professor McGonagall said gently. "Just keep a cool head…We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand…The main thing is just do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you…Are you all right?"

Orion glanced at Professor McGonagall incredulously. "Would you be?" he asked dryly then pulled away and continued walking at a brisk pace while Professor McGonagall hurried to catch up.

"Mr. Black—Orion, I understand—"

"—Professor, right now I just want to survive this," Orion interrupted tiredly. "If I'm still breathing, I promise I'll listen to whatever apology you can think of that will make up for abandoning me when I needed you the most."

Professor McGonagall looked like she had been slapped but remained silent and led him around the edge of the forest to a large tent had been erected. "You're to go in here with the other champions," Professor McGonagall said, her voice faltering slightly, "and wait for your turn, Mr. Black. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the—the procedure…Good luck."

Orion let out a shaky breath and entered the tent. All of the champions were already there. Fleur was sitting in a corner on a wooden stool looking rather pale, Viktor was sitting in the opposite corner, staring at the ground while mumbling to himself and Cedric was pacing up and down only to stop the moment he spotted Orion. They stared at each other for a long moment before Orion turned away and avoided making eye contact with anyone. He wanted to scream but his voice seemed to be trapped in his throat. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Orion! Good-o!" Ludo Bagman said happily as he entered the tent, dressed in his old Wasp robes. "Well, now we're all here—time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag—" he held up a small sack if purple silk and shook it at them "—from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different—er—varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Orion was certain there was something wrong with his hearing. Was Ludo serious? Hadn't he waited long enough? Was he going to get any time to prepare? It was almost like everyone wanted him to walk to his death. They all knew he didn't stand a chance so why deny the inevitable?

The sounds of voices and footsteps filled Orion's ears, alerting him that the students were passing the tent. They were laughing…joking…like they were simply going to a Quidditch match. Were they joking and laughing about him? Were they placing bets on his fate?

As Orion's thoughts spiraled downward, Ludo stepped back into the tent, opening the neck of the purple silk sack. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur.

Fleur slowly reached in the bag and pulled out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon—a Welsh Green—with a number two around its neck. Orion suddenly felt dizzy. They were facing dragons. DRAGONS! Who came up with that insane idea?

Viktor was next. He pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. Cedric followed suit, pulling out a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with a number one tied around its neck. That left Orion with the number four spot. Reaching in the bag, he pulled out what was unmistakably a Hungarian Horntail. On the bright side, Orion now had time to come up with a plan. The down side was that the Hungarian Horntail was one of the most dangerous dragons in existence. He would need something spectacular to come out of this in one piece.

"Well, there you are!" Ludo said excitedly. "You have each pulled out a dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now…Orion…could I have a quick word? Outside?"

Before Orion could protest, Ludo had ushered him out of the tent and towards the trees. It took Orion a moment to pull free. He didn't have time for this.

Ludo looked at Orion in surprise which quickly shifted to an understanding smile. "Feeling all right, Orion? Anything I can get you?"

Orion stared at Ludo incredulously. Really? Ludo Bagman really was thick. What did he expect? _I'll have a butterbeer and while you're at it, a free pass to the second task._

Ludo's smile faltered slightly. "Of course I understand you have a lot on your mind. Do you have a plan? Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean, you're the underdog here, Orion…Anything I can do to help…"

Sirius' voice filled Orion's ears. _You were singled out for a reason, Shadow. Anyone who continues to single you out is a suspect. _"I don't believe in special treatment, Mr. Bagman," Orion said before turning around and walking back to the tent.

A whistle blew signaling that it was time for Cedric's turn. Cedric stepped out as Orion stepped in. Orion felt a hand grasp his shoulder but couldn't force himself to say the words to wish Cedric luck. All Orion could think about was that this was really happening. He was about to face a dragon and he had no idea what to do. Closing his eyes, Orion tried to come up with a plan. What could he do?

What he needed was a distraction. He needed to distract the dragon until he got the egg. That could work. He had been practicing on inanimate to animate transfiguration…if he could pull it off…it was a long shot but it was better than nothing. If he pulled it off then what? While the dragon was distracted he needed to become invisible…he could do that too. Compared to everything else, a Disillusionment Charm was easy.

"_Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow…_"

The only problem was that the plan depended on Orion's worst subject. What if he couldn't pull it off? What if the distraction didn't work?

"_He's taking risks, this one_!"

One thing was for certain, Orion knew he couldn't make the dragon angry which ruled out casting any spells on the dragon. An irritated Hungarian Horntail would make getting remotely close impossible.

"_Clever move—pity it didn't work_!"

Looking around the tent, Orion spotting a small set of rocks in one of the corners and slowly moved towards them. He needed to practice. He needed to do something instead of just waiting around. He would only go mad that way.

It wasn't long before a deafening roar could be heard which meant only one thing: Cedric had succeeded. Orion let out a relieved sigh. Cedric was all right. He managed to get past a dragon. That thought made the task seem a fraction less impossible.

"_Very good indeed!_" Ludo shouted. "_And now the marks from the judges_!" There was a long silence before Ludo started shouting again. "_One down, three to go!_" A whistle blew. "_Miss Delacour, if you please!_"

Orion returned to the rocks as Fleur left the tent. This time Orion forced himself to ignore Ludo's comments and focus on transfiguration. His mind was stuck on a familiar black wolf—Shadow. That gave Orion an idea. What if there were two Shadow's. That was possible. Shadow was a faster runner. Shadow could escape if things went sour…but Shadow had no wand for defense. It was a risk, a risk that could get him killed…

The whistle sounded again.

"_And here comes Mr. Krum_!" Ludo cried.

Everything depended on how the dragon acted to the distraction. If she didn't go for it, then what? What was his backup plan? Summon a broom and hope for the best? Not likely. He was a good flier but that sort of stunt would only make the dragon furious.

The whistle blew again. Orion reluctantly rose to his feet and walked out through the entrance of the tent. It had to work—it just had to simply because he had no other options. Following the footsteps in the grass, Orion walked past the trees and through a gap in an enclosure fence. Hundreds and hundreds of faces stared down at him from stands on both sides of the enclosure but he didn't bother glancing at anyone other than the Horntail at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

Orion let out a shaky breath and looked around. He immediately spotted to rocks nearby and approached. Pointing his wand at the largest, Orion cast the Engorgement Charm a few times until the rock was big enough then focused on transfiguring it into a familiar black adolescent wolf…

The rock slowly changed color and took form. The change only took seconds but it felt like an eternity. When the rock-Shadow was complete, it let out a loud howl, gaining the dragon's attention. Orion immediately raised his wand to his head and cast a Disillusionment Charm. The cold and wet sensation of the Charm taking affect rushed down Orion's body.

Now came the hard part.

"Go get the egg, boy," Orion instructed rock-Shadow as he holstered his wand.

Rock-Shadow immediately took off as Orion reached inside and let Shadow take over. A loud _pop_ could be heard as Shadow dropped to all fours. A quick look around told Shadow everything. Rock-Shadow was running towards the Horntail, only to stop as the dragon snapped her teeth at him. Rock-Shadow moved to the left, trying to get out of reach of her teeth which gave Shadow a clear shot on the right.

"AMAZING!" Ludo cried. "Ingenious on Black's part! Let's hope it pays off!"

As quietly as possible, Shadow hurried towards the eggs, stopping and falling to the ground whenever it seemed that the Horntail had sensed his presence. Rock-Shadow was moving back and forth, trying to find an opening. As soon as Shadow entered the 'danger zone', he dropped low, basically crawling towards the eggs. He had to take this slow. He couldn't risk being caught by a claw, jaw or tail. Now that he was this far, he just have to finish it.

The golden egg was right there, sparkling in the sunlight. It was only just a bit farther. With each step, he was that much closer to finishing the task. It was so tempting to run and finish everything quickly but Shadow knew he had to fight the instinct. He had to be patient. He was a hunter now, stalking his prey…even if his prey was only a golden egg.

All of a sudden the Horntail roared in fury and shot fire at Rock-Shadow who ran for it forcing Shadow to make a break for it. The Horntail was up on her feet, ready to attack Rock-Shadow giving Shadow enough room to pry the golden egg out of the nest. With one swift swipe of the paw, the egg was free, rolling out of the nest. Shadow rushed for it and nudged it hard with his head as Rock-Shadow let out a loud frustrated howl.

The Shadow continued to nudge the egg as he ran, not stopping until he was far enough away from the dragon. It was then that the Horntail realized what had happened and spread her great, black, leathery wings as if to take off and fetch her stray egg. There was no time to waste. Shadow retreated and, with a loud _pop_, Orion was back, armed with the golden egg nestled in his left arm. He kept his wand on the dragon as he continued to back away, not even lifting the Disillusionment Charm until he reached the enclosure fence.

As soon as Orion Black 'reappeared' with the golden egg in his arm, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Look at that!" Ludo yelled. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg and completely unharmed! Unbelievable!"

Dragon keepers rushed forward to subdue the Horntail as Orion shakily leaned against the enclosure fence. It was over. It was finally over and he had survived. Orion knew he should feel relieved but he just felt drained of all energy. The egg fell out of his grasp hit the ground seconds before Orion felt his legs give out.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall cried, causing Orion to look up to see her, Professor Moody and Hagrid rushing towards him. "Mr. Black, what's wrong?"

"Boy needs rest," Professor Moody growled as he grabbed the large golden egg. "Come on, Black. You need to see Pomfrey."

Professor Moody and Hagrid helped Orion to his feet and led him out of the enclosure towards the mouth of a second tent where Madam Pomfrey was already waiting. "I knew you had it in you, Black," Professor Moody growled. "You're just like you father—always eager to prove me wrong."

Orion stared at Professor Moody in surprise but was pulled away by Madam Pomfrey before he could say anything.

"Dragons!" she said in a disgusted tone as they entered the tent. It was divided into cubicles, secluding him from everyone else. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next?" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand a few times before nodding in approval. "You're very lucky…no physical injuries." She then leaned closer and whispered, "Mr. Black, this will be the only time I won't reprimand you for using your illegal Animagus form."

Orion couldn't bring himself to question how she knew. It wasn't like the transformation took a verbal spell.

"Orion?" Cedric's voice asked from one of the other cubicles. "Are you okay? It was hard to tell what was happening from Bagman's commentary."

Orion let out a snort. That didn't surprise him one bit. "I'm all right," he answered. "Glad it's over though. How about you? Are you all right?"

"I will be," Cedric admitted. "I got burned a bit but nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix. They're probably waiting for you to go out to get your scores. From the way it sounded, you may beat all of us."

"Er—I don't think so," Orion said dryly. "I didn't do anything spectacular."

"But you didn't get hurt," Cedric countered. "Trust me, Ori. I think we're going to be chasing you."

Orion let out a sigh before walking towards the mouth of the tent after casting a cautious glance at Madam Pomfrey. He had been so concerned about surviving that he never considered the opposite side of things. What if he was placed ahead of the _real_ Champions? Would the ridicule start again? Would Cedric and Viktor be angry?

As soon as Orion stepped outside, he was hit by a force running into him. He stumbled slightly as arms wrapped around him and held on tight. Looking down, Orion realized that the force was actually Rose and wrapped his arms around her. His gaze then shifted to over her head and saw that Neville, Hermione, Hayden, Susan and Justin were waiting a few meters back, all looking rather pale.

"Y—you were brilliant, Ori," Hermione said squeakily. "Of course we couldn't see what you did after you cast the Disillusionment Charm but it was certainly the right thing to do! The dragon only looked at the wolf!"

"You definitely caught everyone by surprise," Justin added. "As soon as everyone saw the dragons, they were sure—"

"—that this task would be difficult," Hayden interrupted hastily as he gave Justin a frantic glance.

"Exactly," Neville said as he approached and grasped Orion's shoulder. "You made it, Ori. Now let's get your scores and then we can find some place to hide while Gryffindor celebrates."

Orion smiled in relief as they all walked towards the enclosure. Hayden and Justin were trading off telling him all about what everyone else did but Orion wasn't really listening. What did it matter anyways? In fact, what did his score really matter? He didn't care what the judges gave him. In reality, it seemed mad for people to have been giving him a score while he was facing something life-threatening.

Reaching the edge of the enclosure, Orion noticed that the Horntail had been taken away allowing him to see the five judges were sitting on raised seats draped in gold on the other end.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Neville said quietly as Madam Maxime, the first judge, raised her wand in the air. A silvery, shiny nine formed and applause broke out.

Mr. Crouch was in the next seat. He shot a number ten in the air and the applause intensified. Professor Dumbledore was third. He too put up a ten pushing the crowd to roar in excitement. Ludo also put up a ten which left Professor Karkaroff…who put up a six.

"A six?" Hayden cried in outrage. "You gave Krum ten and he got half the real eggs smashed!"

"Forty-five out of fifty," Neville said with a grin. "Not bad for the underdog."

"Neville, don't start," Orion said through his teeth before glancing around. There were two people clearly heading their way: Ludo Bagman and Rita Skeeter, neither of whom he wanted to speak to. "Let's get out of here."

"Don't forget your egg, Orion," a familiar voice said gently.

Turning around quickly, Orion couldn't help smiling at the sight of Remus standing there holding his golden egg. "You came," he said happily.

Remus stared at Orion incredulously. "Did you really think I would miss it?" he asked. "I'm the liaison between what's going on here and your father's team."

"You're in first place, Orion!" Charlie Weasley yelled hurrying to join them. "I can't believe it and here everyone's been worried about you! Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send owls to Mum and Bill…" When words seemed to fail Charlie, he grinned and ruffled Orion's hair. "Congratulations, Ori—oh yeah—they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes…Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Orion groaned before turning around and stomping back to the tent. As soon as he reentered, he found himself surrounded by hands messing up his hair further and pats on the back. Viktor and Cedric were both talking at the same time but Orion couldn't make out any of it.

"Well done, all of you!" Ludo said happily as he stepped in the tent. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth—but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg—because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go then!"

Orion let out a sigh of relief. He would be able to prepare properly this time. All he could hope was that the 'clue' wasn't too difficult. Walking out of the tent, Orion let out another groan at the sight of Rita Skeeter dressed in acid-green robes with her Quick-Quotes Quill in hand while talking to Remus.

"Orion!" Rita exclaimed as soon as she spotted him. "Congratulations! I wonder if you could give me a quick word? The first task from your point of view—explain what you did after casting the Disillusionment Charm—what you plan to do next—"

"—Rita, I believe Sirius made himself clear concerning interviews," Remus interrupted as he pushed Orion behind him. "Now, Orion's had a stressful day and could use some relaxation, don't you agree?" When Rita moved to protest, Remus gently ushered Orion towards the crowd of students setting off for the castle. "I'll talk to you later, Ori. Neville…"

"Come on, let's get out of here," Neville said quietly as he pulled Orion away.

"I can't believe her," Hermione muttered angrily. "Honestly, doesn't she ever quit?"

"That could've been bad," Hayden said nervously as he hurried to Orion's side. "Did Shadow…"

"Hayden!" Rose hissed as she forced herself between Hayden and Orion. "Not around so many people!"

Hayden scowled but remained silent. Neville took the opportunity to hand over the golden egg. "Remus gave it to me with a warning that you're not allowed to start figuring it out right away," he said with a shrug. "I think he wants you to relax a bit…he doesn't really know you very well, does he?"

Orion playfully slugged Neville in the shoulder. Fortunately for Remus, Orion had to agree. A bit of relaxation was well overdue.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! It may be late at night but at least I got it up on the first. :-)


	14. Surprising Developments

Chapter 14

Surprising Developments

"I know it's not possible for him to be the one who entered me in the Tournament but for him to want to give me an advantage…it's just not right," Orion said anxiously as he slouched back against the headboard of his four-poster bed.

Remus' image in the small mirror in Orion's hand frowned in concern. "I agree, it's not right," he said thoughtfully. "I'll look into it, Shadow. I have a few contacts that owe me a favor or two."

Orion nodded gratefully. Now that his adrenalin rush was gone, he was able to look at everything from an objective point-of-view. So far, no one was going out of their way to ensure his death…just his success. It didn't make any sense…unless whoever was behind it hadn't acted yet…

…but that was ridiculous. Why would someone go through so much trouble just to leave it up to chance?

"Orion, we'll figure this out, I promise," Remus said gently. "Is the party still in full swing?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely," he said absentmindedly. "You know Gryffindors—they always like a reason to celebrate. I don't think anyone but Neville and Rose have realized that I left."

"I'm surprised you actually managed to leave her sight," Remus admitted. "I know she's worried about you, Ori. I've seen some of her letters to her mother—"

"Does she know—"

"—no," Remus finished firmly. "Hayden and Rose don't know about you and James and Lily don't know we've told you. Your father and I wouldn't let something like that happen without preparing you first…unless you want them to know…"

Orion quickly shook his head. "Right now, it's safer that they don't know."

Remus frowned. "Safer for you or safer for them?" Orion opened his mouth to protest. "Don't get me wrong," Remus said quickly, "I agree with you. You don't need any more stress at the moment and the last thing we want is either Hayden or Rose used as leverage like last year. I just want you to be honest with yourself."

A knock on the door made Orion jump and nearly drop the mirror. "Er—come in," he said hiding the mirror underneath his pillow.

The door slowly opened to allow an anxious looking Ron to poke his head in. "Orion?" he asked uncertainly. "C—can we talk?"

Orion let out a resigned sigh. "Look, if you're going to go on about what an attention seeking liar I am—"

"—no!" Ron interrupted hastily as he stepped in the dorm room. "I know that's not true—I've known for a while…I just…I didn't know what to say. I really do believe you now. I—I reckon whoever put your name in the goblet is trying to do you in."

Orion stared at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "Great," he said sarcastically. "I will certainly sleep better tonight now that I know you agree that someone's trying to kill me. If this is all so Hayden will start talking to you again—"

"—it's not that," Ron interrupted. "I mean, yes, I want Hayden to talk to me again but I know now that it's not a 'you or me' sort of thing. Hayden and Rose…they don't realize it but they talk about you a lot."

"Ron, if this is an attempt to tell me that Hayden and Rose talk about me behind my back—"

"—no!" Ron exclaimed hastily. "I mean, they do talk about you but not in that way. They look up to you, Orion…like I look up to Bill and Charlie."

"You don't say," Orion said uncomfortably. "Look Ron, I don't know what you expect and I'm really too tired to try to figure it out."

Ron let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm not expecting anything," he said softly. "I just wanted you to know that I do believe you and if you need help...well...I'll do what I can."

Orion could only stare as Ron turned and walked out of the room. Today had really been a strange day in more ways than one. Sighing, Orion pulled the mirror out from underneath his pillow and saw Remus looking at him sympathetically.

"He's trying, Ori," Remus said gently. "Ron has a lot of inferiority problems and he's taking the first step to acknowledge that. I'm not saying that the way he acted towards you is acceptable, just understandable. Ron doesn't realize that, in the grand scheme of things, the amount in a Gringott's vault doesn't really matter. He only sees what Galleons can get you, not what they can't."

Orion had to refrain from rolling his eyes in annoyance. Ron had a lot of growing up to do. He knew that. He had been on the receiving end of it multiple times. The problem was that after so long, it was getting harder to just 'forget it' and move on.

"You don't have to agree with me," Remus said with a smile. "I'm just making an observation. I know he's hurt you, Shadow. He's young—"

"—so am I," Orion interrupted irritably. "I'm fourteen too and you don't see me acting like a jealous git!"

"Orion, you're more mature than any fourteen-year-old I know," Remus countered. "Why do you think your father and the majority of the adults you know treat you like an equal? I know I'm partially to blame for that—"

"—no!" Orion interrupted quickly. "Just because I know better than to run into danger without a plan—"

"—it's more than that and you know it," Remus interrupted then let out a sigh. "I know you'll never agree with me. You're as protective as your father when it concerns the pack. I'll look into Bagman and leave what to do about Ron Weasley up to you. You have to do what's best for you at the moment, Shadow. If Ron is sincere, he'll understand."

Orion nodded and said bid farewell before setting the mirror on his bedside table. The problem was that he had no idea what was best for him when Ron was concerned. Ron had always been 'Hayden's friend' that tagged along when Hayden had started hanging around. There had never really been anything but tolerance before. Why should it matter if Ron believed him? Why should it matter what Ron thought?

Orion didn't have an answer and that bothered him.

* * *

It was late before Orion was able to escape the Gryffindor Tower without anyone noticing him. Neville, Hermione and Rose had been rather insistent of not leaving his side once they found him. It wasn't until later that Orion realized why. With the first task over, the next 'part' of the Tournament was the Yule Ball and there were several witches in the younger years who were already talking about going with Orion.

This Tournament was a downright nightmare really.

Needing some fresh air, Hermione and Rose created a diversion while Neville snuck him out. Together they headed straight for the owlery to visit Hedwig before sending her off with a letter to Sirius. It was pointless since Remus was probably telling him everything this very moment but it was something Orion felt he had to do. At least this way Sirius would understand what it had been like from Orion's point of view.

"So...I overheard Ron talking to Hayden," Neville said uncomfortably. "Hayden's not making it easy for him."

"I really don't want to hear it, Neville," Orion said tiredly. "Ron's Hayden's friend, not mine."

Neville glanced at Orion sympathetically. "But you're still afraid that Ron will take Hayden away like he has in the past. The only difference is that now you have a reason to be mad at him for it."

Orion let out a long sigh as they walked up the stairs to the owlery. He really didn't want to talk about this now. "Nothing has changed, Neville."

Neville stopped walking and stared at Orion incredulously. "I know you really want to believe that but I think everyone's noticed something's different. Hayden's not following Ron around like he used to and is actually defending you—"

"—Neville, please," Orion pleaded. "I know this. I also know it'll all end the moment they find out the truth. Just let it go for now. Let me get through this Tournament in one piece."

Neville reluctantly nodded and followed Orion into the owlery to see that Hedwig standing on a nearby perch, waiting for them. Orion couldn't stop the relieved smile that formed on his face as he moved to her. She let a low hoot the moment Orion's fingers brushed against her feathers.

"I have an important mission for you Hedwig," Orion said softly while reaching in his pants pocket and pulling out his rolled up letter. "I need you to take this to Dad but only if he's not _busy_. Do you understand?"

Hedwig let out an indignant hoot before holding her leg out and allowing Orion to tie the letter to it. The moment the letter was secure, Hedwig took flight, circling over Orion once before flying off and vanishing in the darkness.

"So, you father is too _busy_ to come on what could have been the last day of your life," a familiar voice drawled.

Orion let out a sigh and turned around to see Draco standing in the shadows. "My father trusts that Professor Dumbledore would never let that happen. None of the other champions' parents were here so why should it matter that mine wasn't either?"

"Because your father has always been here for you no matter what, Ori," Neville answered then smirked. "And Malfoy's jealous of that."

Draco glowered at Neville. "You would know, Lardbottom—"

"—that's enough, Draco!" Orion interrupted angrily, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Draco. "You make me sick! You act like you deserve the world but do nothing to earn it! Maybe if you stopped acting like a spoiled prat, your father would actually be proud of you once in a while!"

Draco sneered at Orion as he pulled out his own wand. "You know nothing of my father or my family," he spat. "You think you know everything but you're nothing more than a blood traitor—"

"—better a blood traitor than a servant to a hypocrite!" Orion shot back.

"Why you—"

"Orion, please!" Neville pleaded as he grasped Orion's arm and pulled. "He's not worth it. Don't let him ruin today for you! It's not every day that a fourteen-year-old is first place in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Orion shot Draco one final disgusted look before letting Neville pull him out of the owlery and down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't have let Draco anger him but it had been like staring at an arrogant version of Ron. Both of them were acting like jealous, foul gits mostly because they didn't want to _earn_ recognition…

Perhaps that was it. Was that what bothered Orion the most? Sirius and Remus had always said that victory always feels better when you've earned it. It was an early lesson that had only been pushed aside during prank wars. It had been one of the reasons Orion had worked so hard. He wanted success on his own merits, not because of who he was related to.

The epiphany forced Orion to avoid Ron and Draco at all costs over the next few days. The weather seemed to reflect his mood. Wind, sleet and dark skies made any moment outdoors unbearable. Care of Magical Creatures class was the worst. The skrewts were just as pointless as they were the day Hagrid introduced them except that they could seriously injure someone now.

To make matters worse, the day the skrewts were being extremely difficult was the day that Rita Skeeter showed up, asking questions while slowly inching her way towards Orion. Luckily Neville, Hermione and Hayden caught on and worked together to block her attempts. Hagrid, however, wasn't so fortunate. As Orion was rushing back to the castle, he overheard Rita asking Hagrid about an interview.

That couldn't be good.

With a free period after lunch, Orion figured there was no time like the present and retreated to Gryffindor Tower to take a look at the golden egg. Sitting down on his bed, Orion examined the egg closely for the first time. It was a bit heavy for its size with a groove that ran all the way around it. Frowning thoughtfully, Orion pried it open…

…and was met by a horrible, loud and screechy wailing filling the entire room. Orion hastily closed the egg and dropped it on the bed. He had expected a 'catch' somewhere but he never thought that the 'catch' would be translation.

The more Orion thought about it, the more he realized that the fact that he couldn't make out the clue was the clue. There were very few dialects that couldn't be made out by man. Most of them needed a sort of 'buffer' to 'translate'. Orion immediately jumped off his bed and hurried to his trunk...hoping that his journal was there...

Orion let out a relieved sigh when he found his Care of Magical Creatures journal, one of his thickest. Remus had covered nearly every creature in the magical world over the years. The answer had to be in here...it just had to.

With a surge of eagerness, Orion started skimming through the journal for any notation of languages. He was so focused on his task that he hadn't even realized how much time had passed until Neville showed up for dinner.

"You should've seen it, Ori," Neville said as they walked to the Great Hall. "Trelawney kept going on and on about how your success was written in the stars as well as your upcoming struggles. Then, Hayden just started yelling at her, saying that she had been the one predicting your death during the first task. Trelawney didn't like that too much and gave us a bunch of homework but at least she didn't say anything more about you."

Orion let out a sigh. "I wish Hayden would stop jumping to my defense whenever anyone says something petty," he said tiredly. "It's only getting him in trouble."

Neville shrugged helplessly as they entered the Great Hall. "Can you blame him?" he asked. "Ori, you're so determined to do this on your own that it leaves the rest of us feeling a bit helpless. Defending you and keeping others from getting in your way is really the only thing we can do to help."

Orion shot Neville an incredulous look as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So this is my fault?"

"I'm not saying that," Neville answered patiently. "I'm just saying that some people are frustrated that they can't help. I think everyone would even be happy if you just talked to them—"

"—I do talk—"

"—not about the Tournament," Neville said then let out a sigh. "Orion, you've always been this way. You always have to be in control of everything and when you're not you shut everyone out. I haven't said anything because I know it's the last thing you need but everyone else doesn't know you like I do. They don't know that this is your way of coping."

Orion let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just don't want to take it out on everyone, Neville. This entire Tournament—it makes me want to scream. So many people are trying to find out why this is happening. Dad, his entire team, Remus, Grandad, Uncle Al…why haven't they found anything yet?"

Neville's gaze turned sympathetic. "I don't know, Ori. You know more about Auror investigations than I do. Tell me, what would you think if you were investigating a case like this? Something's been stolen from the Ministry, no one saw anyone come in and there are no suspects from inside. Aurors have no leads. From all aspects, it looks to be the perfect crime—"

"—there's no such thing as a perfect crime," Orion interrupted thoughtfully. "Everyone makes mistakes therefore making it impossible to pull off the 'perfect crime'. If there are truly no suspects on the inside that leaves only one possible option."

"Which is?" Neville asked eagerly.

Orion frowned. "Someone from the inside is lying to cover for the real thief," he said. "Only a spy could guarantee that the thief wouldn't be caught." Orion stared at Neville with wide eyes. "You don't think…."

Neville shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. "I really don't want to," he admitted. "Thinking that someone on your dad's team can't be trusted…they've been working together for years. Why would someone betray them now?"

Deep down, Orion didn't believe that any member of the Black Team would ever do anything to hurt Sirius. They were a family more than a team. "Unless it's not a willing betrayal," Orion offered. "What if someone's being controlled by the Imperius Curse?"

Neville cringed. "If that's true—"

"—then we have to assume that the entire team has been compromised," Orion said tiredly. "We have to cut all communications until the threat has been removed."

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "But your dad…Remus…"

Orion shook his head stubbornly. "It's the only possibility that makes sense. Someone from the inside is helping whoever's behind this but I still can't figure out why. Why was it so important to put me, of all people, in the Tournament? Everyone's under the impression that it's to kill me but there are so many easier ways to do that."

Neville frowned in thought. "You can't honestly believe that they're expecting you to win," he said incredulously. "I mean, I know you're smart, Ori, but this Tournament was meant to test those who've had a full seven years of education. How could anyone expect you to pull that off?"

_Anyone could if they had the right help, _Orion thought grimly. What if that was why Ludo Bagman was being so helpful? What if he was the key to everything? "What am I going to do, Neville?" Orion asked in an empty voice. "I have so many theories but no way to prove any of them."

"You start by accepting help from those you can trust," Neville said firmly. "I'll talk to Hayden and Hermione. You just concentrate on solving the clue for the second task."

Orion shifted nervously in his seat. "I don't want to put you in danger," he protested weakly.

Neville let out a snort. "Ori, you just faced a dragon. I think we can handle a little investigating without attracting any attention."

Orion let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped in resignation. Perhaps this was what he needed—what the investigation needed: fresh eyes. Glancing down the table, Orion was surprised to find Hayden and Hermione missing. "Did Professor Trelawney keep Hayden after class?" he asked curiously.

"Er—no," Neville said as he looked up and down the Gryffindor table. "I actually told him that we'd meet him here. Hermione and Ron are missing too…I never thought Ron would pass up food…"

"Well I've lost my appetite," Orion said with a sigh. "Would you mind if I went back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'll come with you," Neville said as he grabbed a few pieces of bread and a few slices of roast then jumped to his feet. "Maybe I can help you with the clue."

Orion bit his tongue to refrain from making a comment about the rules. Neville looked so hopeful that destroying that would be the worst thing Orion could possibly do…at least right now. Deep down, Orion knew he couldn't continue like this. He was already spreading himself too thin that his schoolwork was starting to suffer. If Neville, Hermione and Hayden could take even one thing off his plate, he probably wouldn't feel like he was going to explode most of the time.

Following Neville out of the Great Hall, Orion's mind was already focusing on reallocating time. _What I wouldn't give for just one normal year at Hogwarts._

"Orion! Orion, wait!"

Turning around, Orion could only stare as Susan Bones ran towards them with a nervous look on her face. That couldn't be good.

"Orion, I wanted to talk to you," Susan said as soon as she reached them just outside the doors then glanced at Neville, "alone."

Neville looked a little offended. "Er—I'll just wait by the staircase," he said then turned and left.

Orion frowned. "You know that wasn't necessary," he said stiffly. "I trust Neville with my life. Anything you need to say to me can be said to him."

Susan shifted her weight uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I—I just thought this would be easier without an audience." At Orion's confused look, Susan continued, "I know you have a lot on your mind and probably haven't considered…well…have you thought about the Yule Ball?"

Orion's frown deepened. "Er—not really," he admitted. "I was actually thinking about skipping it."

"You can't, Ori," Susan said gently. "The Champions are required to be present to open the Ball."

Orion let out a groan as he ran a hand down his face. _There goes that plan. _"Which would explain why so many of the younger Gryffindors have been looking at me like a piece of meat. They know I'm obligated to go."

Susan took a step forward and rested a hand on Orion's arm. "I know it must be hard but I was thinking—if you want—it may be easier if you went with someone you knew—who was looking out for you," she offered. "Someone like me?"

Orion stared at Susan in shock. That was the last thing he expected her to say. "I appreciate the offer but I don't want to cause problems in Hufflepuff—"

"—if you're talking about Zacharias Smith then you should know that no one cares what he thinks," Susan interrupted. "Cedric's been rather vocal about what happened in the first task. He told us that he found out about the dragons but you refused to be told. _He _had the advantage. No one can blame you for doing better."

Orion flinched. "Susan—"

"—I've already talked to Justin, Ernie, Hannah, and even Cedric about it," Susan insisted. "They all think it's a good idea." At Orion's hesitation, she reached out and grasped both of his hands. "Orion Black, will you please go to the Ball with me?"

Orion let out a sigh. There were so many reasons to say no but those reasons would be why Orion would say no to anyone. It was dangerous to involve anyone else without knowing who was behind it. It was bound to cause problems in Hufflepuff, regardless of what Susan said. It was also bound to cause problems in Gryffindor but—in the end—did any of it matter? He trusted Susan. They had known each other for years before they even entered Hogwarts. If there was anyone at Hogwarts that would treat him normally it would be her.

"Sure Susan, I'll go with you," Orion said finally.

Susan let out an excited squeal as she gave Orion a quick hug before running back into the Great Hall. _Girls are just strange, _Orion thought as he ran a hand through his hair and left to find Neville. As promised, Neville was waiting at the base of the stairs with a sullen look on his face which quickly changed to curiosity the moment he noticed Orion.

"What was that about?" Neville asked as they started walking up the stairs.

"Er—Susan asked me to the Yule Ball?" Orion said uncertainly.

There was a long silence causing Neville to glance at Orion with a raised eyebrow. "And?"

"I told her I'd go with her," Orion admitted. "I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into though. I don't want people calling her a traitor."

Neville let out a snort. "Oh don't worry about that," he said confidently. "She'd ask you to go even if that was the case."

Orion stared at Neville in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Neville's face flushed pink. "Er—don't worry about it—"

"—Neville," Orion warned.

Neville let out a loud breath as his shoulders slumped. "You didn't hear this from me, okay?" he asked and waited until Orion nodded. "I heard from Justin who heard from Hannah that Susan fancies you. I guess Susan's talked about going to the Ball with you even before your name came out of the Goblet."

Orion's eyes widened in surprise. "She fancies me? But she never said anything—"

"—do you fancy her?" Neville interrupted.

"Susan?" Orion asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I've never thought of her that way."

"Does it bother you that she thinks of you 'that way'?" Neville asked as they reached the Fat Lady portrait. "Balderdash."

The portrait swung forward allowing Orion and Neville to step through. "It doesn't _bother_ me, per se," Orion admitted cautiously. "I just don't understand…I mean, why me?"

Neville let out a frustrated sigh. "You know something, for someone who's so smart you can really be thick. You really need to get your head out of books and start looking around. Susan's not the only one who fancies you. I'm guessing that's why she asked you so early. She knew others would."

Orion could only stare at Neville incredulously. What alternate universe had he entered? Or perhaps it had been the other way around. Maybe focusing completely on the Tournament had pushed him into a 'different universe' making reality unrecognizable. Whatever the case, Orion had a feeling that he hadn't heard the end of this. _I really, really hate this Tournament, _he thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...this chapter just wouldn't come out. It took 3 months but it's finally finished. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long or we may have a problem. :-)


	15. The Yule Ball

Chapter 15

The Yule Ball

It was a record. It had to be. By breakfast the following morning, the entire school knew that Orion Black was going to the Yule Ball with Susan Bones. Suddenly, everything Neville told him the night before became painfully obvious. Orion was asked repeatedly by girls of all houses why he was going with Susan and weren't happy with his simple response of 'she asked me'. He also noticed how Susan was continuously surrounded by a group of girls and that her face was nearly as red as her hair every time.

In a blink of an eye, the Yule Ball was all everyone could talk about. Knowing that one champion was taken, the pressure had been put on the other three, especially Cedric. Every time Orion spotted him there seemed to be a different group of girls that were trying to talk to him. Cedric had resorted to traveling with his own group of friends that acted like a shield. The sight made Orion grateful that Susan had been so proactive.

In addition to all of the madness, Hayden had revealed that Hermione had found the kitchens last night, dragging him and Ron along once she realized that Dobby was now working for Professor Dumbledore. Orion didn't know how to feel about that. Dobby had some rather eccentric views concerning 'protecting' people. The memory of the Bludger enchanted to chase Hayden until it hit him was something that Orion doubted he'd ever forget.

However, that wasn't what Hermione was so livid about. It was Professor Dumbledore's other recent addition to the house elf staff: Mr. Crouch's former house elf named Winky. Evidently she wasn't taking freedom well and was spending her waking hours drinking Butterbeer which was rather potent for house elves. Orion's lack of reaction to this news seemed to anger Hermione and no bit of explaining could calm her down. She just didn't understand that house elves tended to look at the family that they belonged to as their own. Removing that was like cutting off a limb. While it was possible to survive, life would never be the same.

With Hermione's determination to liberate house elves, Orion and Neville chose not to include her in the investigation. They needed to be discreet and, at the moment, Hermione was anything but discreet. Hayden, on the other hand, was eager to help and even offered Dobby's services. Orion knew that would only cause problems but he had to admit that the offer was too good to pass up…if Dobby could restrain himself from trying to help. If Dobby could just keep his ears open he would be the perfect informant.

Meeting with Dobby was an experience. It was clear that, in Dobby's mind, Hayden was the greatest thing since magic but Orion knew that if he had grown up abused by Voldemort supporters, he'd probably idolize Hayden and dream for nothing but freedom too. Orion could only hope that Dobby knew better than to appear in a crowded Gryffindor Common Room to give his report.

That would be a nightmare to say the least.

"Potter! Weasely! Pay attention!" Professor McGonagall's irritated voice snapped, pulling Orion out of his thoughts. The entire class turned to see an embarrassed Ron moving away from an annoyed Hayden. It was near the end of Transfiguration class. Everyone had already copied down their homework and were simply waiting for the bell to ring. If she had been trying to get their attention, Orion had to wonder why she hadn't singled him out.

"Now, as many of you are aware, the Yule Ball is approaching," Professor McGonagall continued. "A traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish—" Lavender Brown let out an irritating giggle "—dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then, the Yule Ball is of course a chance for all of us to—er—let our hair down."

Lavender let another giggle and this time Parvati joined her.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang and any thought of listening to see if Professor McGonagall had anything else to say went out the door along with all of the students. Orion and Neville quickly pushed their way through the crowd to catch up with Hayden and Hermione which was difficult. Hayden was still clearly annoyed and was pushing his own way through the crowd with more than necessary force. Orion had never seen Hayden like this. What could have happened that would have put Hayden in this state?

"Hayden!" Orion called out as he ran to Hayden's side. "What did Ron say?"

Hayden kept his furious gaze straight ahead. "He asked me to talk to you to find out if you'd forgiven him so we could be friends again," he growled.

Orion blinked in confusion. "I never said—"

"—I know you didn't," Hayden interrupted. "You wouldn't. After everything he's done to you, I know you'd put up with him because of me. You just don't need that right now."

Orion frowned. This was the last thing he wanted. Grabbing Hayden by the arm, Orion pulled Hayden out of the flow of traffic. "Look Hayden, I'm just going to be honest with you. Ron and I—we've never really been friends. He was always _your_ friend. I think a part of him always resented me because you often relied on me instead of him."

"Because you made sense!" Hayden cried in frustration. "Your dad's an Auror! Why wouldn't I go to you for help?"

Orion could only shrug his shoulders. Logically, it made sense but Orion had a feeling Ron wasn't thinking that way. "Look, Ron's not like us. We never had the chance to be naïve little boys. Ron—he still has a lot of growing up to do. Just think about it, all right?"

"Why are you defending him?" Hayden asked incredulously.

"I'm not," Orion said quickly. "I—I just don't want you thinking that you have to choose between us. If I wasn't in this Tournament, none of this would have happened."

Hayden's anger seemed to vanish instantly as he stared at Orion sympathetically. "But you are in the Tournament, Ori, and any good friend would want to help you out, not attack you because you're getting a little bit of attention. You've always been there when I needed help. Now it's my turn to help you. If Ron doesn't like it, he can just bugger off!"

Orion stared wide eyed as Hayden turned and walked away. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea involving Hayden after all. He had never thought…never even considered that Hayden would take the opportunity that he and Neville had offered as a way to prove himself. Letting out a sigh, Orion strolled in the opposite direction as the masses. He really didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed that everything was spiraling out of control…

…and, for some reason, felt like it was going to get worse before it got better. Luckily for Orion, everyone was a bit more focused on the upcoming Yule Ball to pay him much attention. It would have been a perfect time to work on the clue for the second task but Orion found it difficult to concentrate. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Hermione was rarely around, Hayden was temperamental, Cedric was avoiding him, Fred and George had taken to teasing him whenever they saw him about managing to get a girl to ask him to the Yule Ball, and Ron's glare seemed to get more and more intense every time Orion saw him.

Orion knew he'd probably curse every single one of them if it hadn't been for Neville who had taken it upon himself to act as a wall, separating Orion from the majority of the conflicts. It had been Neville who had discovered that merpeople were creatures who couldn't be understood by humans unless both were under water. Testing the theory, however, would be difficult. The only place big and secluded enough would be the prefect's bathroom, which Orion didn't have access to.

"We could ask Cedric," Neville offered as he glanced up from his book, "or we could take a page out of our fathers' books and have a stakeout."

Orion had to fight the grin that really wanted to emerge. The main problem with a stakeout was that you would have to stay undetected for a long period of time. "Neville, you do realize that we would have to spend hours in silence hidden under a disillusionment charm, right?"

"I can be quiet," Neville insisted then glanced around to make sure Madam Pince wasn't hiding in the stacks.

"Must I remind you the last time we had a stakeout?" Orion asked gently.

"Orion, we were eight!" Neville cried indignantly. "Besides, this is a little more important that trying to find out what you were getting for your birthday."

"I'll have you know that was a very important birthday," Orion said indignantly. "Dad kept insisting that all I was getting was dog biscuits."

"You know, that makes a lot more sense now," Neville said thoughtfully. "Have you ever tried them as Shadow?"

Orion stared at Neville incredulously. "Of course not! I may look like a wolf but I still have my human taste buds."

"Oh, I just thought that it could be an idea for future birthdays," Neville said with a grin.

"This is a bloody nightmare!" Hayden snapped as he collapsed in the chair next to Orion. "How am I supposed to ask someone to the ball if all the girls insist on moving in packs? Why do they do that anyways?"

"Defense mechanism?" Orion asked cautiously. "Who are you trying to ask?"

Hayden's face flushed. "Er—well—I was thinking of asking Cho."

"Cho Chang?" Orion asked in surprise. "I didn't know you fancied her."

Hayden shrugged his shoulders as he found his hands rather interesting. "I didn't think it was a big deal." His gaze slowly shifted to Orion. "Do—do you think I should ask her?"

Orion frowned. He really wasn't the best person for dating advice but he knew that Hayden really didn't have anyone else to talk to since he was still refusing to patch things up with Ron. "Do you know if she's already going with someone?" Orion countered.

Hayden frowned. "Er—no," he admitted. "How do I find that out?"

"Do you know any of her friends?" Neville asked hopefully only to have that hope extinguished when Hayden shook his head. "Well, you could always ask her."

Hayden stared at Neville, horrified. "I—I could never do that. I can't just walk up to her and ask if she already has a date!"

"Why not?" Orion asked. "Have you ever talked to her?" Hayden flushed in embarrassment which was a clear answer. "Why would you want to go with someone you've never talked to? Why not ask someone like Hermione?"

"She's already going with someone," Neville said quickly. "I—er—I asked her yesterday."

Orion and Hayden stared at Neville in surprise. "Who's she going with?" Hayden asked.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "She wouldn't say. Hannah's already going with Justin, Lavender is going with some Ravenclaw bloke and Parvati is waiting for the 'right guy' to ask her."

"She told you that?" Orion asked in disbelief.

"Seamus and Dean," Neville clarified. "I just happened to overhear. If she said no to them, I doubt she would say yes to me. I was actually thinking of asking Ginny or Rose—"

"—Rose?" Hayden asked incredulously. "Why would you want to go with Rose?"

Neville bit his lower lip nervously. "Er—we—we know each other and I—I thought that might make the night less painful."

Orion cast a glance at Hayden. "He has a point. I'd probably do the same if Susan hadn't asked me. I'm required to open the ball. Dancing in front of everyone with someone I don't know would be horrible."

"At least you know how to dance," Neville countered.

Orion let out a snort. "I wouldn't call fuddling through a few dances at the Bones' holiday party when we were nine as knowing how to dance. You remember that was your fault, right?"

"My fault?" Neville asked in confusion. "How was it my fault?"

"Susan asked you first and you said no," Orion said dryly. "You even made her cry. I was just trying to stop it before her aunt found out."

Hayden shifted his gaze from Orion to Neville and back again. "I really missed a lot not growing up with you two, didn't I?"

Neville and Orion shared a glance. Nothing against Hayden, but the Ministry parties would undoubtedly been a completely different experience with the-boy-who-lived as the main attraction and not in a good way for Hayden. "Not really," Orion said at last. "On the most part, the parties were rather boring. We really never went unless Remus wasn't able to watch us."

"But still—the more I hear you two talk, the more I wish Mum and Dad had at least let us get to know people before starting school," Hayden protested.

"Hayden, your parents were just trying to protect you," Neville said cautiously. "You're the-boy-who-lived. You defeated You-Know-Who. Do you know how many of his former followers work at the Ministry?"

Hayden scowled. "Why does it always feel that surviving the killing curse didn't actually save my life? I swear that night cost me everything."

Orion and Neville glanced at each other nervously before Orion spoke up. "If you're talking about Harry—"

"I'm talking about my entire family!" Hayden exclaimed. "Life would be so much better if Voldemort had left my family alone!"

Orion bit his tongue. He could understand Hayden's frustration but the fact was that if Voldemort hadn't attacked, he wouldn't even exist. He would still be Harry and Sirius would only be his godfather. He'd have a brother and sister but what would Sirius have? Would Sirius be married with his own family?

Orion suddenly felt a horrible pain in his stomach. Did Sirius ever wonder the same thing?

* * *

As it turned out, Cho was already going to the Yule Ball with Cedric leaving Hayden in the same boat as Neville but not for long. Neville had gathered the courage and asked Rose to the Ball, sending her into a state of panic in order to get dress robes in time and making her the most popular second year in Hogwarts.

As the last week of term progressed, the excitement intensified making it difficult for Orion and Neville to implement their 'stakeout' idea. The holidays and the Yule Ball had completely taken over any thought of schoolwork. There were teachers like Professors McGonagall, Moody and Snape who ignored the fact that few wanted to pay attention in their classes, something that Orion was grateful for. Any distraction from anything having to do with the Tournament was a welcomed one.

When the term ended, all focus turned to the holidays. The school was decorated more elaborate than ever to impress those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. For Orion, however, it was hard to get into the holiday spirit with everything that had happened in the last two months. Had it really only been that long? It was hard to recall life before the Tournament began…when life had been simple with Hayden being the one in danger, not him.

There had been no letters or 'mirror conversations' with Sirius and Remus since the first task although Orion knew that was mostly his own fault. Until he could figure out where the spy was, his mirror was packed away in his trunk to remove temptation. There were times when Orion wondered if Remus was still in Hogsmeade possibly waiting for Hedwig to arrive even after nearly a month of silence.

Remus really deserved an explanation. Orion knew it but fear prevented him from sending any. He could only hope that Sirius and Remus would understand when he had the chance to explain everything to them.

For the first time, Orion was grateful for the heavy load of homework given for the holidays. It gave him an opportunity to focus on something other than the tournament and everything it entailed. The problem was that he was the only one who wanted the break. Girls could be found in large groups discussing what they would be wearing for the Yule Ball. Boys could be found in groups discussing whether the latest rumors concerning the Yule Ball were true.

Orion was awoken early Christmas Day by a loud shout coming from Hayden's bed. In one movement, Orion rolled out of bed with his wand in hand and pointing at a very scared house elf.

"Orion!" Hayden yelled. "It's okay! It's just Dobby." Once Orion lowered his wand, Hayden turned to look at Dobby. "What are you doing here, Dobby?"

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" Dobby squeaked anxiously. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Hayden Potter 'Happy Christmas' and bring him a present, sir! Hayden Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes, sir!"

"It's okay," Hayden said quickly. "Just—just don't bend over me like that again. Prod me or something."

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Dobby is also wanting to ask about Dobby's secret job."

Hayden leaned forward eagerly. "Have you found something?" he asked quickly.

Dobby nervously looked around the room where Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were peering through the gaps in their own hangings. "Dobby is hearing arguments, Hayden Potter, sir!" Dobby said in a hushed voice. "Someone is stealing from potions stores, sir! Professor Snape is very angry!"

Hayden and Orion shared a nervous glance. That had been the last thing they had been expecting. "What is being stolen, Dobby?" Orion asked.

Dobby stared at Orion for a long moment before his eyes widened. His eyes started shifting from Orion to Hayden and back again. "Dobby does not know but Dobby will find out," he said quickly before handing Hayden a small package. "Happy Christmas!"

Before anyone could say anything, Dobby vanished with loud pop. Hayden and Orion stared at the empty space Dobby recently occupied for a long moment before looking at each other. From what Orion knew, Dobby had a tendency to cling to Hayden at every opportunity. To leave so abruptly…something certainly wasn't right.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked pulling his handing open.

"Who knows?" Neville countered. "House elves are strange that way."

Seamus and Dean seemed to accept that but Ron kept staring at Hayden and Orion suspiciously for a long minute before digging into the presents at the foot of his bed. Orion and Hayden shared one last glance then opened their own presents. Both knew that this would have to be a long discussion later but one thing was for sure, if Professor Snape was 'very angry' then it wasn't just a onetime occurrence. Who would do that? Who would even risk being caught by Professor Snape?

The majority of the day passed in a blur. For some reason, Orion couldn't get Dobby's revelation out of his head. He knew there was a very good chance that the stealing had nothing to do with who put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he couldn't stop thinking that it was somehow related. The problem was that no one was going to tell him anything. As far as the teachers and Hogwarts were concerned, he was nothing but a fourth year student. He needed someone with some power of authority that the teachers would take seriously. He needed Remus. He needed Sirius.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Orion reluctantly followed Neville and Hayden to their dormitory to change into their dress robes. Everyone looked uncomfortable but that was nothing compared to Ron whose robes looked like something out of the nineteenth century. There was lace on the ruff and cuffs that no boy would be caught in public with.

"I can't believe this," Ron grumbled. "I don't know what my mum was thinking."

As discreetly as possible, Orion pointed his wand at Ron and transfigured the lacy robes into something not so embarrassing. Before Ron could say anything, Orion left the room with Neville following him. He may night like Ron but he wasn't about to let him suffer through a night of teasing. Orion could imagine the fun Draco would have instigating Ron's temper.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ori," Neville muttered. "You know he's never going to thank you."

Orion shrugged. "I didn't do it for thanks," Orion said with a sigh as they reached the Common Room. "Look, I have to meet Susan. Take care of Rose and _don't try anything_."

Neville looked offended. "Orion! She's twelve!" he said indignantly. "I thought the 'friends only' classification was clear."

Orion eyed Neville suspiciously before walking out of the Gryffindor Tower. Deep down, Orion knew Rose would be safe with Neville but a little reminder never hurt anyone.

The Entrance Hall was packed with students standing around and waiting for eight o'clock when the doors to the Great Hall would finally open. It took Orion a bit to find Susan who was standing with Hannah, Justin and Ernie. Susan had her hair pulled back in an intricate twist and wore golden dress robes. She looked about as nervous as he suddenly felt.

"You—er—you look good," Orion said offering his arm.

Susan smiled shakily as she wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her away towards the doors. It wasn't long until he spotted Fleur Delacour dressed in a set of silver-gray satin robes and her date, Roger Davies. Orion couldn't help noticing that Roger couldn't keep his dazed eyes off of Fleur. It made him wonder of Rodger was actually aware of how ridiculous he looked.

The oak front doors opened, revealing the Durmstrang students and Professor Karkaroff. Viktor was at the front of the party accompanied by none other than Hermione. She was dressed in periwinkle robes with her hair up in a similar way as Susan's. She looked so different that Orion had to double check, just to make sure.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them wearing red tartan dress robes. "Champions over here, please!" She waited until Cedric and Cho joined them before speaking up. "Please line up and wait here."

Everyone filing into the Great Hall was a slow process. Orion was able to spot Neville with Rose wearing pale pink dress robes, Hayden with Parvati, Ron with Parvati's sister, Padma, Justin with Hannah and Ernie with Ginny Weasley. The last one was probably the biggest surprise. Orion hadn't known that Ernie had ever spoken to Ginny before. It made Orion wonder just how much he had missed in the past few months.

Once everyone was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered. Orion tried to ignore the feeling of everyone watching him. This was what he hated, being the center of attention. They continued walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Professor Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table. Professor Karkaroff, on the other hand, wore and expression of loathing as he watched Viktor and Hermione approach. Ludo Bagman was clapping enthusiastically as any of the students and Madame Maxime was applauding politely. It was then that Orion noticed the absence of Mr. Crouch. Percy Weasley was there instead.

As they reached the table, Orion found himself sitting between Susan and Hermione. Cedric had the poor luck of sitting next to Percy who immediately started talking about some sort of promotion he had been given. In the span of five seconds, Orion found himself agreeing with Fred and George. Percy was quite full of himself and needed his head deflated.

Once everyone ordered their food, small chit chat broke out. Viktor's voice was the easiest to pick out. "Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these—though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains—"

"Now, now, Viktor," Professor Karkaroff said with a forced laugh, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," Professor Karkaroff said, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all of Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," Professor Dumbledore said amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I had never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon—or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Orion frowned, especially when he noticed Professor Dumbledore giving him a very small wink. Was that obscure comment supposed to be some sort of hint?

"Orion?" Susan whispered as she nudged him in the side. "Are you all right? You've been very quiet tonight."

Orion shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind," he admitted.

Susan smiled knowingly. "You're overthinking everything, aren't you?" she asked. "Ori, I know it's hard but please, try to not think of it all tonight and just have some fun. You remember fun, right?"

Orion grinned back. "I think I can vaguely recall it. This is probably the last place I'd consider fun, though."

"Boys," Susan said rolling her eyes.

When all the food had been consumed, Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all of the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear. He then conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause. They picked up their instruments as the lanterns on all of the other tables had gone out. Orion let out a resigned sigh as he stood up and held out his hand for Susan. A bright smile appeared on her face as she put her hand in his while standing up. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune as the four couples walked onto the brightly lit dance floor. Letting out a long breath, Orion placed one hand around Susan's waist and held the other tightly.

It was like they were nine-years-old again only this time Orion knew the moves. He was able to spin Susan around without tripping on robes and even managed spinning her underneath his arm to look somewhat graceful. Soon, more couples joined on the dance floor. Neville and Rose were quietly laughing as they fumbled through some steps, Professor Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime, Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, Ernie and Ginny were trying to avoid being run into by Fred and Angelina although Orion had a feeling that it was intentional on Fred's part.

As the final, quavering note from the bagpipe ended, Orion could the collected sigh of relief from all of the boys. Applause filled the hall as the Weird Sisters struck up a new song, a much faster song. Orion suddenly found himself being pulled into another dance. For some reason, everyone seemed to be so much closer to each other making it difficult to find anyone unless they were next to you. All Orion could do was keep his attention on Susan and hope he didn't get trampled on.

When the song finally ended, Orion took the opportunity to pull Susan out of the crowd and noticed Viktor and Hermione were following suit. At least he wasn't the only one who found that claustrophobic.

"Er—you want something to drink?" Orion asked Susan as they walked to a nearby table where Hayden, Ron and Padma were sitting.

"Please," Susan said with a smile.

Orion hurried off, noticing that Viktor was following him. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed two bottles of butterbeer and opened them.

"You aren't mad at me, are you Orion?" Viktor asked uncertainly.

Orion turned and faced Viktor. "I'm not mad," he said sincerely. "Just hurt that two of my closest friends couldn't trust me."

"I do trust you," Viktor insisted. "Her-mio-ninny didn't vant anyone to know. She vas afraid of vhat others may do because ve are competitors."

Orion stared at Viktor with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone already knows that we're friends, Viktor. That had nothing to do with it. I think Hermione was afraid of what your fans may do to her or may do to her after tonight."

Viktor let out a sigh. "I know. I don't vant her to get hurt—"

"—which is why I know I can trust you with her," Orion interrupted. "Don't hurt her because if you do, I won't come to your defense when she unleashes her vast knowledge of spells on you."

Viktor blinked before grinning and together, they walked back to the table. Susan and Hermione were sitting on the opposite side of the table from Hayden, Ron and Padma talking in hushed tones. Taking a closer look, Orion noticed that Hermione's face looked awfully red and Susan appeared to be consoling her.

"Is everything all right?" Orion asked as he handed Susan a butterbeer.

"Ron's just being stupid," Susan said loud enough for Ron to hear. "He seems to believe that Hermione's a traitor for fraternizing with the enemy."

Orion and Viktor shared a confused glance before returning their attention to the girls. "You know, Hermione, if you have those sort of feelings, well, you know I'll still be your friend but how can you stand him? I mean, Draco?"

Susan nearly spit out her butterbeer and Hermione almost dropped the one Viktor was handing her. "What?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. "I'm not—there's nothing between me and Malfoy!"

Orion frowned. "Then—oh no, it's not Zacharias Smith, is it?"

"No!" Hermione cried. "He was talking about Viktor!"

Orion looked at Viktor again only to receive a shrug in return. "Hmmm, I suppose that is a bit problematic. Viktor, do you promise to not ask Hermione for tips on the Tournament?"

Viktor smirked. "You vere the one that pointed out she has a vast knowledge of spells."

Orion nodded. "True, so I guess I should forfeit…oh wait, I can't. Stupid rules. Oh well. I didn't want to be in this thing anyways."

Susan stood up and wrapped her arms around Orion's waist. "You see, Hermione? Orion doesn't care. Don't let the comments of one prat ruin your night. A true friend would support you, not try to make you feel like dirt."

A relieved smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked Ron.

"No," Ron said, glaring over his shoulder at Hermione.

Orion glanced at Susan who nodded knowingly. Setting his butterbeer down, Orion walked over to Padma and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Madam?"

Padma blushed and nodded, taking his hand and walking with him to the dance floor. Orion danced two songs with Padma before telling her he needed to get back to Susan. Padma quickly found Parvati and joined in dancing with some of Beaubaxton boys. At least Padma would have some fun now.

Returning to the table, Orion was surprised to see that Hayden and Ron had left but the table was now nearly full with Neville, Rose, Ernie, Ginny, Justin and Hannah joining Susan, Hermione and Viktor. Orion took the only empty seat beside Susan and just listened to everyone talk. Everyone was apparently trying to explain some of Hogwarts mysteries to Viktor and failing. After all, who would believe that Salazar Slytherin left a monster in the school?

Orion had to admit that Susan had been right. It had been easy to have a bit of fun when one wasn't thinking about those trying to kill you. It was like, for one night, everything had gone back to normal. He felt more relaxed than he had in months and was able to enjoy just hanging out with his friends. It was easy to lose track of time between joking around and dancing. Before Orion knew it, the Weird Sisters finished their final song and left the stage to a loud round of applause. Like many, Orion was sad to see the night end.

Everyone started to wend their way into the Entrance Hall. Hermione said good night to Viktor before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She then gave Ron a very cold look and swept past him with Ginny and Rose. Orion had a feeling tomorrow morning wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

Orion and Susan were and the back of the crowd of Hufflepuffs heading down the stairs to the Hufflepuff dorms. If Sirius had taught him anything, it was to act like a gentleman, which included walking his date home, or in this case, to the portrait entrance of the Hufflepuff Common Room. As they reached the final step, Orion felt someone firmly grasp his shoulder.

"Ori," Cedric said softly. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around much." At Orion's confused look, Cedric continued, "It's a long story that I'll tell you about later. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Neville tonight and he mentioned something about you needing a password. It's 'pine fresh'. I know you'll figure it out."

And with that, Cedric was gone in the crowd. Orion could only blink for a minute then force himself to return his attention to Susan. He's talk to Neville tomorrow about it.

One by one, the Hufflepuffs stepped through their portrait entrance until Susan was the only one remaining. She turned to Orion with a smile on her face and let the portrait close, leaving them alone in the hallway. "Orion, I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time tonight," Susan said quickly.

"Er—me too," Orion said with a grin. "And thanks—you know—for the advice at dinner. I guess I've been so worried about the Tournament and who's behind it all that I've lost track of everything else."

Susan gazed sympathetically at Orion as she stepped closer. "I know. I wish I could help you, Ori, but I know I'd probably just get in your way. You'll figure it out. You always do." She took another step closer and gave Orion a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Ori."

With a whispered password, Susan was gone from sight. Orion could only stare wide-eyed for a long moment before slowly making his way towards the stairs. Tonight had certainly been full of surprises—the pleasant sort of surprises for once. Orion found that he liked those kind and walked to Gryffindor Tower with a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'm so, so sorry about the delay. I could blame it on a busy life and whatnot but it really boils down to a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully now it'll pick up. :-)


	16. A Little Help From Friends

Chapter 16

A Little Help From Friends

With the late night, Orion knew it was the perfect opportunity to sneak into the Prefect's Bathroom. Everyone was bound to sleep in which would take the pressure off of Neville who was serving as lookout. Neville wasn't too happy about the early morning shove out of bed but couldn't argue with Orion's logic. No one in their right mind was up, even the portraits were silent.

They walked in silence until they reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Glancing around, Orion found the right door, leaned close to it and muttered the password. The door creaked open and Orion hesitated for a moment before slipping inside, bolting the door behind him.

He had heard stories about the Prefect's Bathroom but they didn't do the place justice. The large room was softly lit by a candle-filled chandelier. Everything was made of white marble, including the empty, rectangular swimming pool-sized tub in the middle of the floor with a diving board on the far side. There were about a hundred golden taps all around the tubs edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows and a large pile of fluffy towels sat in a corner. There was also a single golden-framed painting on the wall featuring a blond mermaid who was sleeping on a rock, her long hair over her face.

Orion forced himself to focus on his task and hurried over to the pool-like tub. Setting his egg down carefully, Orion turned on a few of the taps. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, another poured thick, ice-white foam and the third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. The bath filled in a shorty time considering its size, giving him enough time to grab a towel and set everything up before he needed to turn the taps off.

_It's now or never, _Orion thought as he pulled his clothes off and slid into the water. Grabbing his golden egg, he moved to the center of the tub, inhaled deeply and slid under the surface while opening the egg. There was no shrieking only a chorus of eerie voices singing from the open egg:

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing about the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour—the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Orion had to listen to it three times to make sure he heard everything correctly. Floating back upward, Orion gasped for air the moment he broke the bubbly surface. His mind was racing as he climbed out of the pool, dried himself and put his clothes back on. With his golden egg in hand, Orion slipped out of the bathroom and joined Neville, who was having trouble staying awake, in the hallway.

"Well?" Neville asked tiredly.

"You were right," Orion answered as they started walking. "It was mermish. I'm supposed to find the merpeople and take back whatever is going to be stolen from me."

Neville frowned. "Stolen? What do you mean? Like your broom?"

It was Orion's turn to frown as they reached the moving staircases. "I don't think so. The song made it sound more—er—I don't know—life and death? I have an hour to find it or 'it' won't come back. A broom can easily be replaced—"

"—but _someone_ can't," Neville interrupted thoughtfully. "What if it's a person?"

Orion came to an abrupt halt. "But Grandad wound never let anyone get hurt—"

"—I know, Ori. I just meant that even if you know they won't _die_, you'd still do everything to get them back as fast as possible, right?"

Orion started walking again. He had to admit that Neville had a point. He would do everything in his power to get someone he cared about to safety. "So I just need to be able to breathe under water for an hour and hope that I don't run into any of the creatures in the Black Lake," Orion said dryly as they reached the Great Hall, finding it mostly empty except for a handful of Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. "No problem."

"You could just use Gillyweed," Neville offered.

Orion glanced at Neville curiously as they walked to the Gryffindor table. "I thought you said Gillyweed wasn't always dependable."

"Er—well, there are some that say the type of water plays a factor in how long Gillyweed will last but there hasn't been any sort of study run to prove if that's true or not," Neville said nervously. "I could do some research if you want…"

They sat down with Orion trying to hide his golden egg from view. The last thing he needed was anyone thinking that he was showing off his position as champion. "But you just said there hasn't been a study," Orion protested. "No, I think I'll need to find another way." Absentmindedly, Orion started putting food on his plate while staring off in the distance. "That leaves the Bubble-Head Charm or Transfiguration into some sort of water animal."

"If only your Animagus form was something that could breathe under water," Neville said wistfully.

Orion stared at Neville with a raised eyebrow. "If that was the case then I wouldn't have been able to help with Remus nearly attacking the Potters about six months ago. Bring back any memories?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "That time Shadow _was_ useful," he admitted. "It's just that something with gills would be useful now."

Orion bit back a grin and put a large scoop of eggs on his plate. He had to admit that having a water-dependent Animagus would have helped but that would have meant he would have been stuck during the first task. Nevertheless, Orion couldn't help feeling a little more at ease now that he actually knew what to expect from the upcoming task. He knew there was a solution that played to one of his strengths—Charms. Now he just needed to practice it.

By the time Orion and Neville returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, it looked like the rest of Gryffindor Tower was finally waking up. Hermione was already sitting by the fire with a book in hand, her hair back to its normal bushy style. Neville wasted no time explaining their morning exploits and everything they'd figured out about the second task. Orion didn't know whether to be pleased or offended by the amazed look on her face. After all, it hadn't been _that_ hard…

Hayden and Ron had hurried down a short time later; both eager to relay the conversation they had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid concerning Hagrid's mum being a giantess. They were rather disappointed when Orion, Neville and Hermione didn't find the story that shocking. In all honesty, Orion knew enough about magical creatures to know that Hagrid some amount of giant blood in him. He just hadn't expected someone as kindhearted as Hagrid to have so much.

"Well, I thought he must be," Hermione said with a shrug. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall. But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't all be horrible…It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves…It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

Ron looked at Orion for help.

"Don't even go there," Orion said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm the last person who should judge anyone because of their blood make-up. I have a blood traitor as a father, a werewolf as an uncle and cousins who currently reside in Azkaban. It's not always who you're related to. It's who you choose to be that matters."

Ron threw his hands up in the air in exasperation but said nothing more on the topic. With Christmas over, everyone seemed to have the same thought of finally attacking some of the homework they had all neglected during the first week of the holidays. Having already completed his own, Orion took the opportunity to research possibilities for the Second Task. To be honest, Orion knew that the Bubble-head charm was his best option but there was really no way to practice the charm completely unless he snuck into the Prefect's bathroom again.

It was tempting but Orion really couldn't afford the risk at the moment. The halls somehow felt more crowded than they should. With so many staying over the holidays, there were so many more feeling stir-crazy. This left waiting until classes started again to test his progress with the charm.

Of course this meant that Orion had plenty of time to hear Hayden complain about Cedric and Cho walking down the corridors hand in hand again and again. It was rather funny if you thought about it. Hayden had never spoken to Cho yet he acted like he had lost a competition with Cedric.

As the first day of term arrived, Orion was among the first to leave Gryffindor Tower, once again eager for any sort of distraction from the Tournament, even if it was the skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures. The only problem was that upon arriving at Hagrid's cabin, there were no skrewts and no Hagrid. Instead, there was an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing in front of his front door.

"Hurry up now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at them.

"Who're you?" Ron blurted out. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Orion stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't imagine what could've happened that would be serious enough to force Hagrid to miss something he enjoyed more than anything.

"Where's Hagrid?" Hayden repeated loudly.

"He's indisposed," Professor Grubbly-Plank said shortly.

At that moment, the unmistakable sound of Draco's laughter reached Orion's ears. Orion turned and saw the gleeful look on Draco's face as well as the rest of the Slytherins. There was no doubt in Orion's mind. The only time Draco had that look on his face was when he knew he got away with something.

"This way, please," Professor Grubbly-Plank said before striding off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering.

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Hayden asked again as he hurried to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

Orion, on the other hand, remained by the Slytherins. "What did you do, Draco?" he asked in a tight voice.

Draco smirked. "_I_ didn't do anything," he drawled. "Let's just say that the Daily Prophet learned that Hagrid isn't one hundred percent human and the public isn't happy with Dumbledore about it."

Orion closed his eyes and forced himself to let out a long breath. This was bad. Very, _very _bad. There were plenty of people in the wizarding world with Ron's point of view on half-breeds. They were the people that made it difficult for Remus to maintain a steady job and would demand for Hagrid's dismissal. "Why are you so determined to ruin everyone's life?" Orion finally asked.

Draco glowered at Orion. "You never change. You're always ready to blame me even when I'm innocent—"

"—Draco, you've never been innocent," Orion interrupted. "You're a spoilt child who refuses to accept responsibility for your actions. My dad always taught me that hard work will earn you respect. Your dad taught you that everything can be bought-which does nothing but put your family in debt."

"What's going on back there?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked loudly.

"Nothing, Professor," Orion said immediately and went to join the class at a tree on the edge of the forest where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

Orion couldn't believe this. There was only one person who would dare to write something so openly against Professor Dumbledore but that was impossible. Rita Skeeter was banned from the grounds. How could she have found out about Hagrid?

"What's wrong?" Neville muttered as soon as Orion reached him.

"Later," Orion said through his teeth as he glanced over to see Hayden snatching a folded page of newsprint from Draco. "Or not. It seems that Rita Skeeter found out about Hagrid's heritage."

Neville's eyes widened. "How? Hagrid never would have—"

"—unless he didn't know she was there," Orion interrupted. "You know how Hagrid is. How many times has he accidently let things slip to us?"

"I—well—you have a point," Neville admitted. "Still—someone would have noticed…Hayden and Ron would have seen her. They were outside when Hagrid told Madame Maxime."

Orion frowned thoughtfully. "Disillusionment Charm?"

"If it was that easy wouldn't this place be crawling with reporters?" Neville countered.

Orion had to admit that Neville had a point. Professor Dumbledore must have done something to keep the reporters from the grounds but it that was the case then how did Rita Skeeter find out? It just didn't make any sense. Unless…no, that wasn't possible. Professor Dumbledore would have altered the wards after what happened with Peter Pettigrew…right?

"I don't believe this!" Hayden growled as he joined Orion and Neville. "Read this!"

Neville took the page of newsprint and quickly read the article before handing it over to Orion. "It explains why Hagrid's not teaching today," Neville said bluntly. "He's worried we'll believe her."

"Bloody unlikely," Ron grumbled. "No one in their right mind would ever believe anything Skeeter says."

Orion stared at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "You say that now but what about on the night of the Ball?" The tips of Ron's ears flushed pink. "What bothers me is her final paragraph: _In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power-thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Hayden Potter and his good friend, Hogwarts Champion Orion Black, are unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend-but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Hayden Potter, Orion Black and their fellow students are warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._ By printing our names, she's practically demanding we step forward and prove her wrong."

"Are you paying attention over there?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked briskly then continued on describing the magical properties of unicorns in a loud voice. Everyone knew better than to continue the discussion until class was over. From the look on Professor Grubbly-Plank's face, they knew they had tested her patience.

"I hope she stays, that woman!" Parvati exclaimed once the lesson had ended and they were all heading back to the castle for lunch. "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like…proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters…"

"What about Hagrid?" Hayden asked angrily as they walked up the steps.

"What about him?" Parvati asked in a hard voice. "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

"Parvati," Orion said cautiously. "In order to appreciate the 'proper creatures', you have to learn about the 'monsters'."

Parvati opened her mouth but appeared to have difficulty finding fault in Orion's logic. She eventually gave up and took off with Lavender into the Great Hall.

"Well said, mate," Neville said happily, patting Orion on the back. "When did you get so smart?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders as they entered the Great Hall. "Remus said something similar when I asked him about 'monsters' years ago. Of course he used a lot more metaphors and bigger words but the message is the same."

"That must've been an awkward discussion," Hayden said cautiously as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Not really," Orion said with a smile. "I was a young kid who was encouraged to speak my mind. I never thought of Remus as a monster. He was—is my uncle with a condition that he deals with every day of his life although it did help that I wasn't allowed to actually see Moony until I was older."

"That was a really good lesson," Hermione said as she joined them. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about unicorns…to think…" She finally trailed off when she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

Orion and Hayden shared a glance. "You tell her," they said at the same time.

Neville let out a sigh and pulled the page of newsprint out of Orion's pocket and handed it over to Hermione. "We've already discussed it and we're at a loss to how Skeeter could have heard Hagrid since she's supposed to be banned from the grounds," he said in a bored voice.

"But—but—," Hermione stuttered as she read the article. "Oh! I really hate that woman! How can someone enjoy ruining other people's lives?"

"Skeeter's scum," Hayden answered angrily. "What are we going to do about Hagrid?"

"There really isn't anything we can do," Orion said reasonably. "We don't have to worry about Hagrid losing his position. Professor Dumbledore's never been one to listen to the press—especially Rita Skeeter."

"We should go see him tonight, after Divination, and tell him we want him back," Hayden persisted.

"No," Orion objected. "Let's give him a few days to get over the shock. He if he still doesn't come back to teaching then we'll knock some sense into him."

Hagrid, however, seemed to need more than a few days. He didn't return to classes, didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, and didn't answer the door whenever they tried to visit. Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes and seemed to be in a better mood now that no one was questioning her about Hagrid.

By the time the Hogemeade weekend arrived halfway through January, Orion had to admit that perhaps it was time to force their way into Hagrid's house. He had a feeling that if Hagrid hadn't shown himself by now, he wouldn't on his own. Someone would need to force him to see that the people who mattered wouldn't care who or what Hagrid's parents were.

As Orion followed Neville, Hermione, Hayden and Ron through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates, he couldn't help glancing over at Hagrid's house. It curtains were pulled, there was no smoke from the chimney and none of the snow around the house appeared to be disturbed. If Orion didn't know better, he would have thought that Hagrid had left Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as they passed the Durmstrang ship causing Orion to turn and see Viktor Krum, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks, jump off the ship and into the lake.

"He's mad!' Hayden said in shock. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," Hermione said as she walked past them. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"How much do you want to bet that he's searching for the merpeople?" Neville muttered to Orion.

"Or he's testing what he'll use to breathe underwater for an hour," Orion countered. "Whatever it is, it really doesn't matter. I'm not going to start comparing myself to the other champions. My goal is to survive the Tournament, not win it."

"I know, Ori, I know," Neville said with a sigh. "Still, it's nice to dream: Orion Black, Tri-Wizard Champion."

Orion let out a snort. "It's a little creepy that you dream about me…actually, please never mention it again."

"Very funny," Neville said sarcastically. "I'll have you know that I did have a rather great dream last night about—"

"—Ori, is that your dad?" Hayden asked curiously.

Following Hayden's gaze, Orion's eyes immediately widened at the sight of Sirius and Remus waking towards them and neither of them looked happy. There was no time to plan an escape route or even consider a plausible lie to the only topic that both would want to be present for—his silence. Sirius would yell, Remus would try to be reasonable but that would only last until Orion would be forced to reveal the truth—that he couldn't trust them.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Maybe he found out who put Orion's name in the Goblet," Hayden said hopefully.

"Er—hello there Sirius and Remus," Neville said loudly as soon as Sirius and Remus were close enough. "What brings you to Hogsmeade on this chilly day?"

"Not today, Neville," Sirius said firmly, his angry gaze never leaving Orion.

"What Sirius means to say is that we're sorry to interrupt your visit," Remus interjected calmly, "however, we need to speak to Orion immediately."

Before Orion could say anything, a firm hand was gripping his shoulder and directing him towards the Three Broomsticks. His mind was furiously working to remind himself that his actions had been the best choice…there was no other option, right? Sirius had taught him as much. If there was no evidence then someone was making it so…

Orion kept his gaze low as he was ushered into the Three Broomsticks, past the packed tables and the crowded bar. No one stopped them or questioned as they walked into a private room in the far back. Orion didn't want to even think of what Sirius' face must look like for people to refrain from saying anything to him. In a normal situation, Orion would welcome the 'protection'. Now, however, it felt like he needed protection from the protection.

"Sit down, Orion," Sirius barked as he closed the door, sending the room into darkness for only a brief moment before Remus had silently lit all of the candles in the room. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been? No letters and no communication from the mirror with someone out there wanting you dead? What were you thinking?"

Orion finally glanced up and met Sirius' furious gaze. "I thought it was best," he said weakly. "We—we went through the evidence and—you said that there's no such thing as a perfect crime—"

"—what does that have to do with anything?" Sirius interrupted.

"I believe, Sirius, that Orion's referring to the lack of evidence with who entered him into the Tournament," Remus said calmly. "It appears that Orion feared there was—is a spy and that spy is a part of your team. He cut off communication with us to both test the theory and prove that his fear was wrong."

Sirius seemed to immediately deflate as his face shifted from anger to exhaustion. "Ori, I've already tested everyone on the team. Kingsley's actually been testing those in higher Ministry positions for the past few weeks. We just have to be careful that no one suspects what we're doing—especially Fudge."

"But no one from the Ministry's been at Hogwarts recently," Orion protested, "unless you count Percy, that is, but he'd be a horrible spy. Hayden said he talked about his promotion the entire time."

"Promotion?" Remus asked curiously. "Percy is Crouch's assistant. What could he possibly be promoted to?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "Hayden tried to ignore him most of the night. I guess Mr. Crouch can't handle the stress so Percy's taking some of his duties—like coming to the Yule Ball."

Sirius and Remus shared a cautious look. "Has Kingsley investigated Barty yet?" Remus asked.

"Crouch's never in his office," Sirius said suspiciously. "Crouch never passes off responsibility and he'd never let fresh-out-of-school kid take his place at a public function."

"Unless he's really ill," Orion countered. "Dad, you've always said that Mr. Crouch's biggest flaw is his pride. Would he really publically admit that he couldn't handle his responsibilities after what happened with his son?"

"Not publicly," Sirius conceded thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't investigate him. He has no family—no one to question any sort of change in behavior now that he dismissed his house elf. He really is the perfect candidate for the imperius curse."

"But if that's true then why is he staying away?" Orion asked with a frown. "Shouldn't he be trying to influence the outcome?"

"He should if that was his controller's end game," Remus answered gently. "Remember, Ori, we still don't know why you were entered in the Tournament. There's still a strong possibility that it was to cause you harm."

"Then we have no time to waste," Sirius said firmly. "I'll have Kingsley and Evelyn concentrate on Barty. Even if he isn't the spy, something isn't right."

"What if Barty has nothing to do with it?" Remus countered. "You're taking a large risk on a hunch, Sirius."

"At the moment, it's all we have," Sirius insisted. "If you have any better ideas…"

Remus let out a sigh as he sat down beside Orion. "That's the problem," he admitted. "I don't. We're all frustrated but that doesn't mean we should start being reckless. Going after Barty Crouch, of all people…Sirius, do you have any idea what could happen to you—to the _entire team_ if you're wrong?"

Sirius stared at Remus with a raised eyebrow. "That is why it has to be Kingsley and Evelyn. Kingsley isn't a well-known member of my team outside of the Auror office and Evelyn has connections through her family. This is why my team exists, Remus. We've been on Voldemort's trail for years. Rufus knows that. He accepts that Voldemort's still out there and trusts me to do everything in my power to eliminate that threat."

Remus let out a sigh and ran a hand over his resigned face. "Then I think it's time I have a talk with Dumbledore. If someone as powerful as Barty Crouch is working for Voldemort then Orion will need more protection, even if it's just to patrol the halls."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sirius said thoughtfully. "As grateful as I am to have Moody at Hogwarts, he's still Dumbledore's man. He'll report everything to Dumbledore first. We don't have time for Dumbledore's 'redemption mentality'."

Orion stared at Sirius with wide eyes. He had never heard his father criticize Professor Dumbledore's methods. Orion was torn on whether to defend Professor Dumbledore or agree with Sirius. He understood that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed or you end up becoming no better than the ones you're fighting but desperate times call for desperate measures. They needed answers—a lead—anything that could possibly point them to an endgame and they weren't going to get that by offering lemon drops.

"I suppose I'll have to refrain from mentioning that," Remus said dryly. "Are you certain you want to do this, Sirius? Once we start down this path, I doubt we'll be able to ever go back."

Sirius let out a frustrated breath. "It's not like I'm going to start throwing Unforgivables out!"

"I realize that," Remus said calmly. "I just want to make sure you understand the ramifications of your actions. We all know that something's coming—all the signs are there. The question is do we really want to break away from him knowing that we'll undoubtedly need his guidance?"

Sirius stared at Remus incredulously. "Guidance or orders?" he countered. "Remus, things have changed. I can't be Dumbledore's soldier when I'm in command of my own team."

"Er—Dad? Remus? Hasn't it been that way for a while?" Orion asked cautiously. "Every time I asked you for help you did your own investigation. You never listened to anything Grandad said then."

Sirius and Remus stared at Orion for a moment before looking back at each other. Finally, Remus let out a sigh while running a hand through his hair. "I guess I've been in denial for a long time then," he said reluctantly. "How did everything get so complicated?"

Orion shot Sirius a nervous glance. It was clear that both Blacks were uncertain whether the question was rhetorical or not.

With all tempers defused, Orion was allowed to leave once he promised to communicate more with Remus and Sirius. He had to admit that even though the situation seemed direr, Orion felt like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Sirius, Remus and the team were safe. No one had been compromised.

Stepping out of the private room, Orion found it easy to sneak out of the Three Broomsticks undetected due to the loud chatter that seemed to be centered in the far corner. For a moment, Orion thought he heard the voice of Rita Skeeter which only made him pick up the pace. The last thing he needed was to be cornered by her. His temper may be controllable at the moment but just thinking about her article on Hagrid was enough to send it on edge. He hated people who played on fear. In some ways, they were no different than Voldemort.

It wasn't long before Orion made it back to Hogwarts. The hallways were as he had hoped, quiet and mostly empty. This was his chance. He immediately headed to the Prefect's Bathroom on the fifth floor. He was going to master the Bubble-Head Charm and then spend the rest of his time before the second task on silent spell casting. He was going to be prepared and confident so he could then focus on his surroundings to figure out just who was behind this entire mess.

* * *

Darkness had fallen long before Orion had emerged from the Prefect's Bathroom wet and wrinkled skin but relieved. He had managed to not only cast a strong Bubble-Head Charm, but silently and underwater. With all of the creatures in the lake, Orion knew there was a possibility of something popping the bubble. It wouldn't do any good to find the merpeople and end up drowning at the bottom of the lake.

The halls were heavily packed with students, all heading to their own Common Rooms. He had clearly just missed dinner if the reluctant pace was anything to go by. No one noticed him as they chatted about Hogsmeade, the Tournament or the latest article in Witch Weekly. For them, everything was just so normal…they were normal.

Orion had to fight the envy that churned in his stomach. This was supposed to be a normal year but it seemed that he would never have a normal year at Hogwarts.

Following the masses into the Gryffindor Common Room made it difficult to really pick out anyone in particular. Orion had hoped that he would have spotted anyone who'd know where Neville and Hermione were but the tall sixth and seventh years made it difficult. Perhaps that was why he was nearly knocked over by the force that could only be Rose coming out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" Rose demanded as she looked up, her hazel eyes pleading.

"Working on the second task," Orion said cautiously as he pulled free. "Everyone knew that when we split up in Hogsmeade. Where are Neville and Hermione?"

Rose let out a disappointed huff. "Over by the fire," she said and pulled him through the crowd. "They've been waiting for you for a while."

Sure enough, Hermione and Neville were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire while Hayden and Ron had just begun a game on exploding snap on the floor. "Orion!" Hermione said in relief as soon as she spotted him. "You won't believe what happened in Hogsmeade!"

"Let him sit down, Hermione," Neville said tiredly before focusing on Orion. "Hermione had words with Rita Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks."

Orion slowly sat down in the arm chair by the fire and quickly moved to the side as Rose quickly sat down on one of the arms. "How bad was it?"

Hermione let out a huff. "Not as bad as it should have been. I mean, honestly, that woman has no decency. She's already found her next victim—Ludo Bagman. He was at the Three Broomsticks with some goblins—"

"—goblins?" Orion interrupted. "What would goblins be doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Bagman said they were looking for Crouch," Hayden answered.

Orion leaned forward in interest. "No, if they were looking for Mr. Crouch, they'd be at the Ministry. Did you hear anything the goblins said?"

"No," Neville admitted. "They didn't look too happy when Bagman pulled Hayden aside, though."

Hayden cringed. "He just wanted to know how you were doing with your egg, Ori," he said quietly. "I told him to bugger off."

Orion leaned back and stared at Hayden thoughtfully. Ludo Bagman was clearly lying about the goblins which meant he didn't want to reveal why they were really there. A sudden thought entered Orion's head. What if Ludo was trying to influence the outcome of the Tournament not to help anyone but himself? What if he had put a wager on the Tournament with the goblins? Now that sounded more like the Ludo Bagman that Sirius complained about.

Of course that also meant that one more person was taken off the suspect list.

"I still say you should have kept your mouth shut, Hermione," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"I agree with Ron," Neville added. "Rita Skeeter lives for getting a reaction out of people. You basically gave her what she wanted and provided grounds for her next article—you."

Hermione scoffed. "There's nothing she can threaten me with. My parents don't read the Daily Prophet."

"Anyways," Hayden said loudly. "We also visited Hagrid on the way back. He's a bit of a mess but at least he agreed to come back and teach. I also told him you're nearly there with the egg…I hope that's okay."

Orion blinked. "Er—that's fine. That's actually why I was looking for all of you. I need a bit of help to prepare."

"With the Bubble Head Charm?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Er—no," Orion said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I reckon I have that part down. I need to master silent spell casting so I can cast spells under water."

Hermione gasped. "But—that's sixth year material and even then, it takes years to master!"

Orion let out a sigh. "I know it's improbable but I still have to try," he insisted. "Look, the first task was mostly a bit of luck. I can't expect that to happen again. With everything in the lake, I need to be able to defend myself."

Hermione looked a little abashed while Hayden and Ron shared a nervous glance. "How can we help?" Neville asked in a determined voice.

Orion smiled in relief. "Duel against me. Force me to get this down. I know Professor Dumbledore would never let anyone get seriously hurt but if it's _someone_ that I have to retrieve, I need to be able to defend myself and whoever my hostage will be."

"Count me in," Hayden said with a grin. "This may be the only time I'll beat you in a duel."

"Me too," Hermione said apologetically. "Whatever you need, Orion. We'll make sure you're ready by the second task."

"And kick everyone's arse!" Rose exclaimed cheerfully.

"Rose!" Hayden said in shock. "What would Mum say?"

Rose stared at Hayden with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say last week? Something about Cho—"

"—all right, all right!" Hayden interrupted hastily as he raised his hands in surrender. "You win. Mum'll never hear it from me."

Rose smiled proudly and nudged Orion. "Sad, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "The-boy-who-lived's afraid of his own Mum."

Orion stared at Rose in confusion. He couldn't explain why but it almost sounded like Rose was trying to say something without actually saying it. Orion shook the thought out of his head. He didn't think he'd ever understand the Potters.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long.


	17. The Second Task

Chapter 17

The Second Task

"Well, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense," Remus said thoughtfully.

It was early in the morning. The sun was just rising, shining more brightly as it reflected off the snow. Professor Dumbledore had agreed to grant Remus access to Hogwarts but discretion was encouraged so not to alarm the students. This left early mornings and late evenings. It actually worked out better this way. Remus could patrol the halls and obtain information from Orion before meeting up with Sirius or someone else from the team to investigate any findings. Today would undoubtedly be whether Ludo Bagman had a gambling problem.

"The only problem is—if this is true—then everything points to Mr. Crouch," Orion said as he threw a stone into the lake while staring at the horizon. "But he couldn't have put my name in the Goblet so who's he working with?"

Remus grasped Orion's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I suppose we'll find out when we find him. I know Sirius insists that we have Scrimgeour's approval but we still need to be careful. We can't afford to cause more problems with the Ministry. If Voldemort is associated with this, we'll need all the help we can get."

Orion let out a long sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

Remus squeezed Orion's shoulder again. "Focus on the second task," he insisted. "Although, having the possession of a certain map wouldn't hurt."

Orion frowned. "I thought Hayden gave that to you last year."

"He did," Remus admitted. "I, however, gave it back after I resigned. I figured, at the time, Hayden needed it more than I did. I'm actually surprised it hasn't been a useful tool in preparing for the tasks."

"It would've been if I had known Hayden had it," Orion muttered. "I've been a bit determined to do this Tournament on my own."

Remus frowned then walked around so he was standing face to face with Orion. "You know, Shadow, you are one of the smartest wizards of your age but sometimes I just don't understand you. Secluding yourself from everyone is the worst thing you could do. You need your friends to help you and to watch your back."

Orion rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stepped back from Remus. "And Hayden's the perfect one for the job?" he asked incredulously. "Or how about Ron? He doesn't even like me. I'm sure he'd love to watch my back. I'm doing just fine without them. Neville's been more of a help than any of them could be. He's the only one who's never abandoned me. He's the only one I can trust. He was the only one to agree without question when I asked for help with silent spell casting. The rest of them…they don't understand—"

"—because they can't, Orion," Remus said sympathetically. "As long as you wish to keep this secret, they'll never understand why every day here is so hard for you."

Orion's shoulders slumped as his gaze fell. "I've wanted to tell them so many times," he admitted. "Every time I look at her—I think deep down she knows…him too. They're just waiting for me to confirm it but I can't. This will destroy their entire world. Everything they've grown to trust will be shattered."

"But that isn't your fault," Remus said gently. "Orion, it kills me that you have to pay the price for our mistakes but the fact is that they are _our_ mistakes. When the time comes, we will accept responsibility and do everything in our power to be forgiven."

Orion rubbed his temples tiredly. They were getting off track from the real problem. Why did he want to strangle someone this morning when he had been so hopeful only hours ago? "I'm sorry," he said finally. "I don't know what's wrong with me. There are times when I seem to so angry and frustrated. I can't explain it. It's so bloody annoying."

Remus frowned in concern. "How long has this been happening?"

Orion shrugged. "Off and on since that migraine before the World Cup," he admitted. "You don't think…could this maybe be a side effect of the adoption potion?"

Remus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe so," he said distantly. "If there would have been any additional complicates they would have appeared immediately—like your memory loss and accidental magic. I hate to suggest this but are you certain these feelings aren't your own? Having spots of anger is all a part of being a teenager—"

"—this is not being a teenager," Orion snapped angrily as he turned and started walking back to the castle. "Forget it. I should have known. Stupid, self-serving lot. Can't trust any of them!"

"Orion!" Remus exclaimed as he caught up, grabbed Orion's shoulder and spun him around. "Who are you talking about?"

Orion blinked at Remus as he felt his anger drain away. Panic flooded in. Who had he been talking about? "Remus, what's happening to me?" he asked in fear. "This can't be normal. It just can't."

Remus pulled Orion into a tight embrace. "I don't know, Ori, I really don't," he admitted softly. "We'll figure it out, though. We always do."

Orion could only hope that Remus was right because at the moment, this scared him more that the Tournament. How was he supposed to focus on the second task and the dangers it entailed when he couldn't control his own body?

* * *

Thankfully, Hayden hadn't given much of a fuss in handing over the Marauder's Map and had been a bit embarrassed when he realized that Orion hadn't known about it being in his possession. To make up for it, Hayden had offered to be the first to duel against Orion once they found a place to practice although Orion wasn't sure that was much of a sacrifice on Hayden's end. The first time trying silent spell casting was sure to be the worst.

Perhaps that would be a good time to use the only silent spell he knew he could cast successfully.

It was Thursday night before everyone was caught up enough on schoolwork to dedicate a few hours to Orion's training. They had locked themselves in the Charms classroom since Professor Flitwick had cushions set out for the following day's lesson on Banishing Charms. Neville and Orion had been the first to arrive with Hayden's Defense and Charms journals followed closely by Hermione who was carrying a large stack of books. Hayden and Ron arrived a short time later looking annoyed. Orion was about to ask why when he noticed Rose and Ginny enter looking eager. Orion's gaze immediately went to Hayden.

"I'm sorry!" Hayden protested. "They overheard and wanted to come. They offered to help with research and well…"

"—you couldn't say no?" Neville offered dryly.

"We can help!" Rose insisted. "We really want to help. Please Orion? Just give us a chance. If we get in the way, we'll leave, I promise."

Orion let out a frustrated sigh. He could understand Rose's desire to help but Ginny's? She had basically given him a wide berth ever since the Chamber of Secrets rescue. There had been times when Orion had wondered if she had been upset that it had been Sirius and himself that had rescued her, not her hero—Hayden Potter.

Hayden seemed to understand Orion's hesitation and he approached and muttered, "She's Rose's friend, Ori. Rose has told her a lot of what's been going on and she wants to help."

"Hayden!" Orion hissed. "This is not a demonstration!"

"Are we going to start soon?" Neville asked as he joined them.

Orion let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He really didn't need this. He didn't need Hayden's sister and number one fan watching him make a fool out of himself. "One of these days, Hayden, you'll have to say no to her and she won't listen to you," Orion said then turned to Neville. "Let's get the embarrassment over with."

"All right, I've made a list of some charms and jinxes that could be helpful underwater, Orion," Hermione said in a business-like tone. "I think we should start with the Impediment Jinx. It's the simplest and may help you the most."

Orion and Neville shared a knowing glance, both trying to refrain from laughing. Hermione would never change. "Er—sure, we can start with that one," Orion said glancing around. "Who's up first?"

"Me!" Hayden said eagerly and hurried to stand facing Orion. "What spell will I be casting?"

"I think the Disarming Charm will be the safest," Neville offered as he stepped back along with everyone else. "One the count of three, one…two…three—"

"_Expellia_—what!"

There was a bright flash of light and Hayden was hoisted in the air by his ankle. With Hayden distracted, Orion tried to cast the Impediment Jinx silently but nothing changed. Hayden was still moving in the air at normal speed. Focusing harder, Orion tried again and was amazed that Hayden slowed down for only a moment before resuming his normal speed.

"All right, all right!" Hayden exclaimed. "You made your point, Orion! Let me down!"

Orion grinned and silently cast the counter spell. Hayden fell to the ground and let out a groan of pain. Now that his revenge was complete, it was time to really concentrate.

"That wasn't funny," Hayden growled.

"Yes it was," Rose protested. "Orion, you have to teach me that spell!"

Orion stared at Hayden with a raised eyebrow only for Hayden to roll his eyes in response. "It's different for you," Hayden muttered to Orion. "She's not your sister. She won't tease you endlessly like she does me."

It was with extreme effort that Orion didn't flinch. Hayden's comment had hurt more than he expected it to. _She's not my sister…not unless I accept that they—including Mr. and Mrs. Potter are my family._ Letting out a long breath, Orion forced himself to return to the 'lesson'. He would have to work out the madness that was his messed up lineage later.

It had taken time and a lot of patience but in the end, Orion had managed to successfully case the Impediment Jinx silently. As promised, Rose and Ginny had spent most of the time looking through books for any way to make silent spell-casting easier. They didn't find anything but they hadn't simply been spectators either. As they were leaving, Orion could have sworn he had heard Rose thank Hayden for including her and perhaps that was what she had been really after. She had witnessed so much with the Tournament and, for the first time, was finally able to contribute.

Maybe these 'lessons' weren't just to help him. Maybe this was what Neville had been talking about months ago. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only who couldn't stand by and let someone face dangers alone.

Deep in thought, Orion followed everyone else towards the Gryffindor Tower, unaware of what anyone was saying or how loud they were actually talking. It took an unsuspected voice from the shadows to alert Orion just how much trouble they could have been.

"If you lot are trying to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, you're certainly going about it the wrong way," Remus said casually and he moved to stand under the lantern light. "They're actually not too far away so I would suggest quietly hurrying to your Common Room."

"Pro—Professor Lupin!" Ginny gasped. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Never you mind," Remus answered gently. "Hurry along now."

Hayden and Rose looked like they wanted to protest but quickly followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Neville and Orion followed a bit slower, allowing Remus to fall into step with them.

"I wanted to let you know, Ori, that we believe you're right about Bagman," Remus said quietly. "The Goblins refused to comment about him but their attitude admitted enough. Of course it's not just the Goblins either. From the few people Evelyn has talked to, Bagman's made a number of poor financial choices leaving him in a mountain of debt."

"And Mr. Crouch?" Orion asked.

Remus let out a sigh. "There's been no sign of him," he admitted. "Your father sent Kingsley to Crouch's house and it looks like no one's lived there for months. I'm supposed to meet up with your father in the morning. The entire team is meeting with Scrimgeour to suggest a search begin for Crouch."

"Shouldn't he be declared 'missing' first?" Neville asked curiously.

"He could if he weren't still sending instructions to his assistant," Remus admitted. "As far as anyone is concerned, Barty Crouch is at home, ill but still capable enough to do his job."

Orion frowned. This didn't sound good at all. "So what do you think happened to him?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, Shadow, I really don't," Remus said shaking his head. "Optimistically, Crouch really is ill and just can't deal with his house anymore since he got rid of his house elf so he's living somewhere else. Realistically, I don't think we'll be that lucky, especially considering that he's not the first Ministry employee to 'disappear'."

Orion's eyes widened in surprise. "You think this is related to Bertha Jorkins? Has there really been no word on her?"

"Not since she disappeared over the summer," Remus said as he came to a halt. "And this is where I leave you."

Orion quickly turned his head to see that they had indeed reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Why did they have to get there so soon? "Remus—"

"—I've already told you more than I should, Ori," Remus interrupted gently. "Now you know that we're making progress so concentrate on the second task. Silent spell-casting is one of the more difficult steps in your magical education. It can take years to master. Concentrate on simple spells and spells that are interlinked. If you want to be really ambitious, I would suggest the Shield Charm—very useful."

Without another word, Remus shot Orion a wink before turning and walking away. Orion could only stare until he felt Neville pull him into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was times like this when Orion wondered how he ever got away with as much as he did when he was younger. Of course the same could be said for Sirius unless that was how Remus preferred it. Orion let out a long breath and shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand adults.

* * *

Orion quickly fell into a pattern. Attend classes during the day and practice non-verbal spells with whoever was available at night once his school-work was done. This was certainly one of those times when Orion was glad he was ahead in his studies. Being able to complete his schoolwork in a quarter of the time made it easier to try to ease his anxiousness concerning the Second Task.

Somehow word had also spread to Orion's friends in Hufflepuff although no one admitted to doing such a thing. Susan and Justin quickly worked out a schedule with Neville and Hermione to ensure that there were always two people helping. It became clear that there were several 'teams' that didn't work. Hayden and Rose bickered most of the time, Neville and Justin liked to jokingly critique each other for every little thing, and Hermione and Susan could never seem to agree on the proper method to help Orion. The one time they had been paired had been the shortest practice session ever. Orion had only lasted five minutes before casting a silencing charm and walked out of the room.

Why did girls have to spend so much time talking about every single detail?

There had been no word from Remus although that hadn't surprised Orion. Remus had made a very good point. He had told Orion more than any adult should tell a teenager. It was clear that the entire team was doing everything they could while staying within the law. As difficult as it was for Orion, he knew that he needed to let the team take care of the investigation from now on…well, at least until the Tournament was over.

As the day of the Second Task drew nearer, Orion could have sworn that time was passing faster. It was two weeks before February the twenty-fourth (there was plenty of time)…one week to go (why wasn't it getting any easier)…five days to go (didn't I learn this already?)…three days to go (stop focusing on new material and review everything you've learned…ever)…

Orion didn't know how long it had been since he had stopped paying attention in classes. He even avoided the Great Hall although it was mostly because food didn't sound appealing and he didn't want to hear everyone excitedly talking about the Second Task. Thankfully, no one reprimanded his behavior…yet.

When the evening before the Second Task arrived, Orion found himself back in the Charms classroom with the entire group. Hayden, Neville, Justin and Ron took turns against Orion, Susan, Rose and Ginny were ready in case anyone got hurt and Hermione kept them all on task. There were some spells that Orion hadn't been able to master but Hermione had thankfully glossed over those and focused on the spells that it was clear that Orion had down.

"Orion, I think it's as good as it'll get," Neville said breathing heavily as he wiped sweat off his brow. "Really, mate, you've gone beyond what anyone else would do."

"That's only because all the other contestants already learned silent spell-casting," Orion said as he silently stunned Hayden then turned to face Ron.

"Cedric hasn't," Susan said gently. "He's been working every night with his friends in the Hufflepuff Common Room. He's been asking about you a lot too." At Orion's confused glance, she continued. "He's worried about you, Ori…He also feels guilty. He regrets listening to Chang."

"Cho?" Hermione asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Susan let out a sigh. "She didn't do anything exactly," she said carefully. "She just added to what others were already saying."

Justin let out a huff. "Ridiculous if you ask me," he grumbled. "It's not Orion's fault that he's in first place. Cedric said that he didn't help Orion. That should be good enough for everyone."

"Wait a minute, what are people saying?" Orion asked.

"That Diggory needs to start focusing on winning the Tournament instead of looking out for his little brother," said Fred Weasley's voice as he and George entered the room.

"But he's not," Orion protested. "This is the most help that anyone has given me."

"We know that but you should know by now that people rarely believe the truth," George said bluntly. "It's easier to believe that you're getting help than you could possibly know more magic than people three years older than you."

Orion stared at Fred and George incredulously. "This has nothing to do with knowing more magic," he protested. "The First Task was practically luck—"

"—Orion stop," Hayden interrupted. "It's not your fault that you came up with a better solution than everyone else. We know it and Cedric knows it."

"Of course there could be something else behind it all," Fred said knowingly.

"To true," said George then his gaze fell on Susan. "I suppose our young Hufflepuff wouldn't care to settle a little wager?"

Susan stared at George warily. "What sort of wager?"

George grinned. "Concerning the rumor that Chang is jealous that her boyfriend isn't beating yours."

Susan's face flushed nearly as red as her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said before Orion could voice his confusion. "Is there some reason you're interrupting us?"

"We were looking for Neville and Hermione," Fred said with a shrug. "McGonagall wants to see you."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim, though," said George. "We're supposed to take you down to her office."

"Now?" Neville protested. "But the Second Task is tomorrow!"

"It's okay, Neville," Orion said nervously. "I reckon we've done as much as we can. Go find out what Professor McGonagall wants. I'll wait for you in the Common Room."

Neville and Hermione reluctantly left with Fred and George. Watching them go, Orion couldn't ignore the feeling that something was off. As far as he knew, Neville and Hermione hadn't done anything that would require a trip to Professor McGonagall's office. A part of him was afraid that it had to do with what would be taken for the Second Task but if that were true then why did Hermione have to go?

Once Fred and George left, Susan and Justin wished him luck each in their own way—a slap on the back from Justin and a fierce hug from Susan—before heading towards the stairs to head down to the Hufflepuff entrance by the kitchens. That left Orion with Hayden, Ron, Rose and Ginny, none of whom were really sure what to say. Hayden and Rose took the initiative and stayed by Orion's side the entire journey back to Gryffindor Tower.

The silence was a little uncomfortable but Orion still appreciated the support. It was certainly better that walking aside Ginny who really hadn't said anything since the first training session. In all honesty, Orion had a feeling the only reason Ginny had insisted on participating was to spend more time staring at Hayden. The hilarious part was that even with as obvious as Ginny was, Hayden was oblivious to it. To him, Ginny was just being a girl and girls were strange.

Too nervous to relax, Orion pulled an arm chair in front of the fire and started paging through his journals. Perhaps there was something that he missed—something that could help at least until Neville came. The Common Room slowly emptied, many happily wishing Orion luck. Orion knew they meant well but all they did was remind him just how much closer the Second Task was with each minute that passed. Where were Neville and Hermione? What could be taking them so long?

Orion pushed his journals aside around midnight when he had read the same line three times and still couldn't comprehend what he was reading. He was so tired but the thought of going to bed meant wasting precious hours…maybe he should go to the Prefect's Bathroom and practice the Bubble-Head Charm…Maybe he should practice some more silent casting…maybe he should…maybe…

Orion was swimming through murky water and tall swaying weeds. His vision was somewhat skewed due to the large bubble around his head. Reaching a clearing, Orion's eyes widened in panic as he saw four figures floating with their ropes tied from rocks on the lake bottom to their ankles. Swimming upwards, Orion's eyes widened even more the moment he realized who the hostages were.

Unconscious and helpless were Cedric, Neville, Hayden and Rose.

Orion quickly pulled out his wand, ready to cast the Severing Charm when his vision was blocked by a merperson with a spear in hand. He tried to swim around the creature only to have the spear inches away from his neck.

"I have to save them!" Orion pleaded.

The merperson's blood shot yellow eyes narrowed. "You must select one," it snarled. "Only one can be saved."

"No!" Orion cried as he pushed the spear out of the way and pointed his wand at the merperson. "They're all important to me! Now move out of the way!"

"_Orion._"

The merperson didn't move. Orion forced himself to calm down and focus on the Stunning Spell.

"_Orion, come on, mate, snap out of it._"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Orion saw the merperson move to stab him with her spear and cast the Stunning Spell. Red light overpowered everything causing Orion to close his eyes only to open them again and see Hayden and Rose staring at him worriedly. Looking around, Orion realized that he was in the Gryffindor Common Room and it was morning.

"Are you all right, Orion?" Hayden asked worriedly. "That must've been some nightmare."

Orion slowly rubbed the remaining tiredness out of his eyes. If Hayden only knew. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost seven," Rose said softly. "Were you waiting for Neville and Hermione?"

Orion nodded. "They never came back. That can only mean they're hostages in the task. Neville, I can understand. We've been friends forever but Hermione? It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless she's supposed to be someone else's hostage," Hayden offered.

"Like Krum's," Rose added, looking a bit nervous. "Hermione might have told me that Krum asked her repeatedly to spend more time with him but she's been busy helping you with—well—everything. I think he really fancies her."

Orion couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that himself, especially with the conversation he had with Viktor at the Yule Ball. "All right, so now I know not to panic when I see Hermione at the bottom of the lake," he said thoughtfully as he stood up and collected his journals. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Hayden and Rose shared a glance. "That's okay. We'll wait for you," Hayden said with a nervous grin.

Not in the mood to argue, Orion merely nodded and trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. Hayden and Rose were downstairs, not at the bottom of the lake. Cedric was one of the Champions so he wasn't down there either. He didn't have to choose which was a relief since he had no idea who he'd choose. His honorary brother? His best friend? His half-brother? His half-sister? To only save one…Orion didn't want to think about it anymore. It would just drive him mad.

Orion felt like his was in a bubble, separated from everyone else. He couldn't bring himself to eat in the Great Hall and found himself merely nodding whenever someone wished him luck. He mentally ran through all the spells he knew repeatedly and tried not to think of Neville being confined to the bottom of the lake—waiting to be rescued. What if he couldn't find the merpeople? What if he ran out of time? _No, Grandad would never let anything happen to Neville. He'd never let anything happen to anyone._

"Orion?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Orion turned to see Cedric staring at him in concern.

"Ori, are you ready?" Cedric asked. "We need to head down to the lake."

Orion reluctantly nodded and followed Cedric out of the Great Hall. Together they slowly walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall where they were joined by Viktor and Fleur. No one said a word while walking through the double oak doors and down the stone steps onto the bright, chilly grounds.

As they walked down the lawn, it was easy to notice the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November had been moved along the opposite bank. It was enough to make Orion sick. He had been so focused on the dragon during the First Task that he hadn't thought about the spectators. Now, he had plenty of time to feel their stares and hear their chatter.

Ludo Bagman was already waiting for them along with Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and Percy Weasley. Orion fought to keep his face neutral. If Percy was here then that meant that the Ministry either wasn't aware of Mr. Crouch's disappearance or was trying to keep it from the public.

"Welcome Champions," Ludo said happily. "I trust all of you have figured out the clue and therefore know what to do. While the crowd fills the stands, please get ready. I'll blow the whistle at exactly half past nine."

Distant chatter could be heard as the students started emerging from the castle. As if that were a cue, all of the judges walked towards the judges' table and took their seats behind another gold-drapped table at the water's edge. Waiting for half past nine to arrive was excruciating. There were no journals to read through, no way to practice and no one to really talk to. All Orion could do was stare at the lake and try to strategize. The merpeople were probably near the center of the lake but he would have to be alert for any signs of their habitation. The lack of Grindylows was one of those signs.

As the amount of students traveling to the stands decreased to a few stragglers, Ludo rose to his feet, pointed his wand at his throat and said "_Sonorus_!" The chatter died instantly as Ludo's voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. "The Second Task will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air as Orion quickly removed his shoes, socks and wizard robes to reveal a pair of swim trunks and a shirt. Trying to ignore the cheers and applause, Orion pulled his wand out from his holster as he waded out into the lake. The water was absolutely freezing, causing pain to run up his legs. He waited until the last possible moment before casting the Bubble-Head Charm and dived in.

The icy shock to the rest of his body took a bit to get used to but Orion forced himself to swim anyways. He kept his wand in hand as he continued to swim, looking for any sign of life. It didn't take long before he could no longer see the bottom. Swimming deeper, Orion tried to ignore the eerie feeling he had as he swam over the strange, dark, foggy landscape. There were forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull glimmering stones. He knew to avoid the weeds since that was most likely where Grindylows were hiding.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed but Orion forced himself to swim on. It was getting more difficult to make out anything. Getting nervous, Orion held his wand up and focused. _Lumos._ Light shined like a beacon in endless darkness allowing Orion to take a good look around. Light green weed nearly two feet deep stretched ahead of him. Swimming upwards, Orion quickly moved to avoid the area which ended up being a good idea. Swimming past, Orion spotted a number of Grindylows trying to hide from view.

"I remember you."

Orion quickly turned to see Moaning Myrtle floating hazily to his right. She stared at him with a thoughtful look on her face before seeming to snap out of it.

"You were the one who wanted to know how I died," Moaning Myrtle said with a lazy smile. "But you never came back. She talks about you all the time, you know." At Orion's confused look, she continued, "Rose—Hayden Potter's sister. She talks to the one you rescued—Weasley in my bathroom all the time." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway, you want to try over there," she said pointing. "I won't come with you…I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…"

Orion gave Myrtle an acknowledging wave and set off in the direction she pointed, his wand light allowing him to see the immediate area for any dangers. He pushed his legs to kick even harder as the weed below him was replaced by black mud. He must be getting close. Just a bit farther.

And then, as if on cue, a haunting song filled his ears. "An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, your time's half gone, so tarry not lest what you seek stays to rot…"

A large rock emerged out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Orion swam past it and found that he had entered what could only be described as an underwater village. Stone dwellings stained with algae filled the area. Swimming past them, Orion couldn't fight the feeling that he was being surrounded and he didn't like it…Shadow didn't like it.

It was something that had never happened before. Shadow was fighting to take control but Orion knew that couldn't happen. There was no way Shadow could survive this deep underwater. Struggling to maintain control, Orion sped around a corner and came to an abrupt stop.

A whole crowd of merpeople were floating in front of the dwellings that lined what could only be their village square. A choir of merpeople were singing in front of a statue of a gigantic merperson hewn from a bolder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson. Neville was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. Last on the line of hostages was a girl who looked no older than eight and looked remarkably like Fleur. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep.

Orion hurried toward the hostages. A quick thought of _Nox_ and the light from his wand vanished. Out of the corner of his line of sight, Orion noticed that the merpeople were coming closer. That couldn't be good. Weren't they supposed to be merely spectators? As soon as he was close enough, Orion pointed his wand at the weed tying Neville to the statue only to find six spears quickly pointed at his neck.

"What are you?" the merman nearest asked in a harsh, croaky voice. "Not human…"

"I am human!" Orion protested although his words really couldn't be heard. The merman's spear moved closer so that it was nearly piercing his neck. "I swear!"

There was a flash of light causing all of the merpeople to scatter. Orion turned to see Cedric swimming towards him with an enormous bubble from the Bubble-Head Charm around his head. Orion was prepared to move out of the way when Cedric grabbed his arms and looked him over, all thought of hostages evidently far from his mind.

"You okay?" Cedric mouthed and let out a relieved sigh when Orion nodded. "Come on, Viktor and Fleur are coming."

Together they turned to the hostages only to have spears in their faces again. The same merman as before shifted his yellow eyes from Orion to Cedric. "You may take your hostage," he said to Cedric then looked back at Orion. "The trespasser will remain."

"Trespasser?" Cedric mouthed in disbelief. "Orion's one of the Champions!"

Several merpeople moved to pull Cedric out of the way as the merman in front of Orion pulled his spear back. Orion could only stare in horror as the merman moved to stab him only to have his vision suddenly blocked. No one moved for a long moment until Cedric slumped forward. Orion quickly wrapped his arms around Cedric and pulled him back. The water around them turned red.

With the added weight, Orion found himself sinking to the lake bottom. He carefully turned Cedric to see the wound in his gut that was slowly leaking blood. Releasing Cedric, Orion pulled off his shirt and pointed his wand at weed holding Neville. _Diffindo_! The weed snapped. Orion quickly swam to Neville and removed the weed before swimming back to Cedric. Bunching up his shirt, he pressed it against Cedric's wound and tied it there with the weed.

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Orion quickly turned to see something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. Viktor had attempted to transfigure himself but his focus had been off. He came to a halt as he took in the scene.

It took Viktor a moment to put everything together but as soon as he did he started pointing at his shark head. Orion took a wild guess at what Viktor was referring to and pointed his wand at Viktor's shark head. It would need to be quick. It would need to be perfect.

In a blink of an eye, Viktor's shark head reverted back to his own and an enormous bubble around his head. Sighing in relief, Viktor swam to Orion's side and mouthed, "We need to get him to the surface. What do you want to do?"

Orion glanced over at the hostages. Cedric being hurt changed everything but it still wasn't right to leave them behind with merpeople who had just attacked them. Handing Cedric over to Viktor, Orion swam over to the hostages and cut them free. He then took the three strands of weed and tied Neville, Hermione and Cho's wrists together. Grabbing Neville by his tied wrists, Orion swam back to Viktor and motioned for Viktor to stay still. He pulled Neville so that they were behind Viktor then draped Neville's tied wrists over Viktor's head. Viktor seemed to catch on what Orion was trying to do and gave Orion a thumb's up sign.

Orion returned the gesture then swam back to the remaining hostages. As quickly as possible, Orion draped Cho's tied wrists over his head then grabbed hold of Hermione's tied wrists and the little girl's waist. Looking back at Viktor, Orion nodded when he saw that Viktor had Cedric's arm draped over his shoulders and an arm around Cedric's waist. Together, they shared one last look then started to kick.

The extra weight made the entire process slow and painful. It was only utter determination that made Orion continue. Cedric had been hurt protecting him. The least he could do was get to the surface to get him help. Viktor was by his side, kicking as hard as he could. The darkness was thinning, giving Orion the strength to ignore the pain in his legs and the difficulty to draw a steady breath. He could feel dizziness creeping in and fought against it. Just a bit farther…just a bit…

All of them broke the surface at the same time, the bubbles around Orion, Viktor and Cedric's heads immediately popping. The air was so cold that Orion immediately realized his teeth were chattering. The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming. None of them had any idea what had happened underneath the surface. None of them had a clue what it had been like.

As quickly as possible, Orion broke the weed binding Hermione and Cho's wrists, noticing that they were waking up. "Help her," he instructed, handing the girl off to them before swimming over to Viktor. Carefully, he freed Neville and moved to help Viktor support Cedric. "Neville, help them. We'll take Cedric."

"W—wha' happened?" Neville asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later," Orion said impatiently as he helped Viktor turn Cedric over so he was on his back. "Just go help them."

Cedric's eyes were partially open with a dazed look. Orion was guessing that he was in shock…at least he hoped that was all it was. Together, Orion and Viktor turned Cedric over so that he was on his back. It was then that the cheers died away and gasps could be heard from those in the water. Orion ignored it all and helped keep Cedric afloat while putting pressure on his bloodied shirt that was still tied to the wound.

Swimming to the bank took nearly as long as swimming to the surface. Once they reached it, Orion was relieved to see the judges and Madam Pomfrey ready for them. Professor Dumbledore was the first to move forward, his wand pointing at Cedric causing Cedric to rise in the air and float over to them. Karkaroff was immediately at Viktor's side while Ludo and Percy helped the rest of them out of the water. Madame Maxime, on the other hand, was trying to restrain Fleur, who was quite hysterical.

"Gabrielle! Gabrille! Is she 'urt?" Fleur demanded.

"Fleur!" the little girl cried out and ran to her sister. Orion watched the reunion dizzily before collapsing to his knees. The adrenalin and sense of urgency was gone. He couldn't fight his body any more.

"Orion!" Neville called out and rushed to Orion's side.

"Here," said Percy as he wrapped Orion in a thick blanket and handed another to Neville. "He may be going into shock."

"I'll take care of him, Percy," the voice of Remus said before coming into Orion's line of sight. "Please give one of these to each hostage. It's Pepperup Potion. It should help until we can get them in the castle."

Percy nodded and handed a vial over to Neville before hurrying off to where Cho and Hermione were being held back by Ludo. Cho's fearful gaze was focused completely on Cedric while Hermione was staring at Orion with tears in her eyes. Everything swayed as Orion felt himself begin to fall.

"Hold on, Ori," Remus said gently as he helped Orion sit down. "Here, drink this." A vial was pressed against his lips. Orion obediently drank the very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears. "Are you hurt?"

Orion shook his head. "Is Cedric all right?" he asked tiredly.

Remus glanced over where Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were hovering over Cedric. Orion followed his gaze to see Professor Dumbledore help Cedric sit up. Cedric looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on Orion. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. It was over and they had survived.

Cheers broke out again and a collected sigh of relief could be heard from everyone on the bank. With Cedric out of danger, Hermione broke free of Ludo and joined Orion, Remus and Neville. "What happened down there, Orion?" she asked quietly. "What attacked Cedric?"

Orion couldn't bring himself to answer so he just shook his head, hoping that she would get the point. He glanced back at Cedric and saw that Professor Dumbledore had moved to the water's edge and was in deep conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female who actually appeared to look a bit regretful. Finally, he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

Orion could only stare. They weren't seriously still going to score this thing, were they? It was so hard to believe that it was still a Tournament—something to be judged. He looked away as the judges went into a huddle. To be honest, he had no idea how they were going to score since technically he, Viktor and Cedric all returned at the same time.

"Mr. Diggory!" Madam Pomfrey protested. "I must insist—"

"—I'm fine," Cedric interrupted. "You said I'm healed so let me go check on everyone else."

Orion quickly looked up to see Cedric approaching, wrapped in a thick blanket. He couldn't help noticing Cho's hopeful look vanish the moment Cedric crouched down in front of Orion. "You saved my life, Ori," Cedric said softly.

"You saved mine first," Orion said with a weak grin. "Are you really okay?"

Cedric grasped Orion's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't cure which it seems could be said for you too. Don't worry about me. It's thanks to you that my recovery is so quick. You helped slow the bleeding so there was very little Madam Pomfrey had to do."

"Orion!"

Orion just had time to brace himself to keep from falling over when Rose threw herself at him. With what he now knew about her worries, he could only imagine what everything had looked like. He returned the embrace as best he could and hoped that she would calm down soon.

Hayden and Ron soon joined the crowd. "Here," Hayden said holding up Orion's robe, socks and shoes. "I thought they would help."

Orion nodded gratefully as Neville and Remus helped Orion to his feet. As quickly as possible, he discarded the blanket and put his robe, socks and shoes back on. It felt good to be clothed…especially since the entire school was watching.

"Attention!" Ludo's magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

There was applause from the stands as Fleur shook her head. "I deserved zero," she said throatily.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete for of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and arrived third to retrieve his hostage however chose to help a fellow champion in need," Ludo continued. "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, arrived second to retrieve his hostage however was injured in protecting a fellow champion. We, the judges, agree that both should be awarded forty-seven points."

There were enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd as well as the Durmstrang students. Cho, who had reached Cedric's side gave him a glowing look. Viktor, Orion realized, had broken free of Karkaroff's hold and was at Hermione's side. Cedric and Viktor, however, didn't show any reaction to their scores. Both of their faces were set firm as they stared at Ludo.

"Orion Black also used the Bubble-Head Charm and was the first to reach the hostages," Ludo continued. "The Merchieftainess informs us that if one of her guard hadn't detained him, he would have returned with his hostage first. Instead, Mr. Black took it upon himself to stabilize Mr. Diggory and ensure that all of the hostages were brought to safety. We, the judges, agree that his actions deem full marks. Mr. Black is awarded fifty points."

The cheers were deafening. Orion could only stare in shock as he suddenly found himself in a group hug with Rose and Hayden holding on as if their lives depended on it. How could they have awarded him full points? It was his fault that Cedric had gotten hurt and Viktor hadn't been able to finish the task.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Ludo. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Orion wave vaguely aware of what was happening around him although he could have sworn he saw Viktor pulling Hermione away and Cho pulling Cedric away. Of course that didn't last long since Cedric was right at his side as they walked back to the castle. Hands continued to slap him on the back and squeeze his shoulders. Just as they reached the stairs, Orion quickly found himself pulled into a fierce embrace, his vision blocked by silvery blond hair.

"T'ank you for saving my sister," Fleur said into his ear then pulled back and kissed Orion twice on each cheek. She gave him one final look of gratitude before hurrying off to join her sister and Madame Maxime.

"Oh, wait until Susan hears this," Cedric said with a laugh. "My little brother is all grown up!"

Orion snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Cedric incredulously. "Susan and I are just friends," he said in confusion. "I thought you knew better than to believe rumors."

Cedric shook his head slowly and draped an arm around Orion's shoulders. "Ori, trust me on this," he said with a grin. "Susan doesn't want to be 'just friends'."

Orion gulped nervously. Why couldn't he ever catch a break?

* * *

A/N: Wow, two chapters in two months...it is possible! :-) I hope you all like it. I've already got a start on Chapter 18


	18. The Secrets of Orion Black

A/N: Okay, I've wanted to write one of these scenes ever since I saw Deathly Hallows Pt 2. Hopefully you like it. :-)

Chapter 18

The Secrets of Orion Black

All four champions were kept in the hospital wing until dinner regardless of the protests. It did give Orion a few hours of peace, however, it also meant that everyone was all the more eager to hear what exactly happened down in the lake as soon as they were released. Neville, Hermione, Hayden and Rose did what they could to shield Orion from the sudden popularity but it didn't stop everyone.

The main problem was that no one liked Orion's insistence that he didn't know why he had been singled out by the merpeople. Lying was really the only thing Orion could do since the only other option was announcing he was an Animagus.

In the end, Orion resorted to secluding himself in the dormitory and locking the door. Letting out a relieved sigh, Orion turned to see Neville, Hermione, Hayden, Ron and Rose eagerly staring at him.

"So what really happened?" Hermione asked.

Orion moved for his bed only to stop when something in Hermione's hair caught his attention. Stepping closer, Orion noticed a beetle crawling up a few strands. "Er—Hermione, there's a bug in your hair," he said pointing.

Hermione let out a gasp and swatted at her hair. The beetle went flying unit it regained its bearings. Suddenly it became a game of catch the beetle with Neville winning and throwing it out the window.

"It's a bit cold for bugs, isn't it?" Neville asked curiously while closing the window.

"Not if it was hiding in the castle," Rose said with a shrug. "Where were you after the task, Hermione?"

Hermione looked a little flushed. "A—well, I was with Viktor for a bit and then I joined the rest of you waiting for Orion to be released," she said uncomfortably.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"That's not important right now," Hayden said firmly before looking at Orion. "What happened, Ori?"

Inhaling deeply, Orion sat down on his bed and told them everything that happened, including Moaning Myrtle's help because of Rose and when he could sense Shadow acting up. Hermione and Rose had gasped repeatedly while Hayden and Ron had stared, jaws hanging open. Neville had been the only one who had not been captivated by the tale. "Has this ever happened to you before?" Neville asked thoughtfully.

"With my form wanting to take over?" Orion clarified. "No, but I've never been trapped under water for so long before."

"What about asking Sirius?" asked Hayden. "He should be an expert on Animagi."

"Ask Professor McGonagall!" Rose jumped in. "She knows about your form, doesn't she?"

"She would know more than anyone," Hermione added. "There isn't much about Animagi in the library—at least nothing about side effects remotely close to what you're describing."

Orion had to admit that Hermione had a point. As much as he wanted to talk to his father about what happened, Orion knew that a theoretical discussion was the last thing Sirius had time for. Now it was just a question if it really mattered. Perhaps it would be a good thing to research once the Tournament was over.

Over the next week, Orion found any thoughts of Animagi far from his mind. He had received letters every day from members of the Black Team, the Longbottoms and the Diggorys checking up on him. After a few days, Orion had to wonder where they were getting their information. He was fine, and he told them all every single day but, for some reason, they didn't believe him.

Classes were both a blessing and a curse. They were a curse because he had to attend then and therefore had to be around people who still wanted to know what happened during the Second Task however when classes actually started, everyone was forced to be quiet and stop pestering Orion. Surprisingly, most of the questioners were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws which made Orion wonder if Cedric had said something to the Hufflepuffs.

Hermione nearly had it as bad as Orion since she had been the thing that Viktor Krum would miss most. Many of the girls who had followed Viktor around since he arrived cornered Hermione, demanding to know what she had done. No one could believe that someone like Viktor could be interested in someone like Hermione.

Entering March, there was a slight ease of the pestering for Orion and teasing for Hermione mostly due to the cruel weather forcing everyone to run for cover whenever they were in direct contact. There were also delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course, giving Orion a welcomed break in the continued letters.

It was strange. A few weeks ago, Orion would have done anything to receive a letter from Sirius. Now, he'd do anything to make them stop.

Eager for the weekend to arrive, Orion followed his fellow Gryffindors to the final class of the day—double Potions. They had reached the stairs to the dungeons when a familiar voice made him stop.

"Orion! Orion Black!"

Quickly turning, Orion stared in amazement to see the majority of the Black Team entering the Entrance Hall. Sirius and Remus stood at the front with Uncle Frank, Kingsley and Evelyn one step behind them. Even though they were dressed casually, they all still looked rather intimidating.

"Dad?" Orion asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius' gaze shifted to Neville, Hayden, Hermione and Ron. "On to class, you lot," he said then looked at Orion. "We have meeting with Dumbledore."

Frowning in confusion, Orion let Sirius pull him away from his friends and towards the Main Staircase. "Dad, what's going on?" Orion asked as he tripped over his own feet.

Sirius didn't slow down as he practically pulled Orion up the stairs and to the moving staircase. "We'll tell you everything once we get in Dumbledore's office," he said firmly.

The rest of the journey was made in silence with Orion growing more and more nervous every step of the way. What had happened? As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong to justify a trip to Professor Dumbledore's office unless…what if they found Mr. Crouch? What if they found out who put his name in the Goblet of fire?

Orion's hopes soared for a brief moment until he glanced at Sirius' face again. If it had been something so positive then why did Sirius look so grim? Sirius only looked that way when a mission had failed terribly or he had to break terrible news to Orion...like when he had told Orion who his birth parents were.

The large stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office quickly sprang to life and hopped aside as soon as Sirius said the password of Cockroach Cluster. The wall split in two to reveal a spiral staircase moving smoothly upward. Sirius and Orion stepped onto a step with everyone else following them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher until they reached the gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

Sirius impatiently rapped on the door then pushed the door open. Orion cautiously followed Sirius into the large circular room. He had spent plenty of time in Professor Dumbledore's office as a child to know nearly every nook and cranny, especially what to avoid like Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve and the portrait of one of his ancestors, Phineas Nigellus Black. The man was so self-absorbed for a former Headmaster of Hogwarts that he gave the Black family a bad name and that was saying a lot.

"Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said in surprise from behind his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, your son and your team?"

Sirius threw down an issue of Witch Weekly the moment he reached Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Perhaps you can explain this!" he growled.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the issue. Orion couldn't help noticing the slight widening of the eyes and was it just him or had Professor Dumbledore suddenly gone pale? Professor Dumbledore slowly picked up the magazine and paged through it until he paused and read for a bit. Orion tried to glance at the cover but was pushed in the chair in front of the desk, giving him a clear view of the back cover of the magazine until Professor Dumbledore set it down.

"Sirius, you knew this was going to happen one day," Professor Dumbledore said at last.

"No, it wouldn't have if it hadn't been for this blasted Tournament!" Sirius snapped. "Before then, everyone was focused on Hayden Potter!"

"What happened?" Orion asked nervously.

Sirius let out a long breath before picking up the magazine and handing it over to Orion. Orion's eyes slowly fell on the article containing a color photograph of him on the shore after the Second Task wrapped in a blanket and hair dripping wet. Below the picture was a long piece entitled:

_The Secrets of Orion Black_

_Many have known of the son of famous Auror Sirius Black ever since his adoption nearly ten years ago, writes Rita Skeeter, but what do we really know about the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion?_

_Abandoned by his birth parents, Orion Black became the biological son of Sirius Black through a blood adoption potion although it has never been revealed which one. The details of Orion Black's adoption are as mysterious as everything else in his life. _

_Orion Black became a common presence at the Ministry after the adoption, quickly winning the hearts of the entire Auror and Law Enforcement offices._

"_He was always a quiet and polite child when visiting," reveals a source in the Law Enforcement office. "It was obvious that he thought the world of his father and wanted to be just like him."_

"_The child was a joy from the first moment you met him," says a source in the Auror Department. "He's always had an eagerness to learn how and why things work the way that they do."_

_With many glowing comments about Orion Black, the question remains: why was he abandoned in the first place? Where are his birth parents now? The question is asked mostly due to the fact that the adoption altered Orion Black's paternal parentage not his maternal. His mother could be anyone in the wizarding world, someone under our very noses._

_Who is she, you may ask? No one, not even those in the Auror Department, knows. Sirius Black has kept that secret from all. It is even possible that Orion Black has yet to learn that piece of history. _

"_It may be that the young Black doesn't want to know about his birth parents," said one specialist at St. Mungo's Hospital. "A trauma like abandonment could take years to recover from."_

_That could be why Orion Black has created his own makeshift family. In addition to his father, many have noted how Orion refers to people he is close to. Parents of close friends are 'Aunts' and 'Uncles', the closest of friends are 'brothers' including fellow champion Cedric Diggory._

"_Diggory has put his own desire to win the Triwizard Cup aside to help Black," said Zacharias Smith, a fourth year Hufflepuff student. "How do you explain them using the same spells to get through each task? Diggory of course denies it. He would never say anything against his 'younger brother'."_

_While they may have used similar spells in both tasks, Orion Black has tended to branch out from the norm. During the First Task, he disillusioned himself in addition to using similar Transfiguration to Diggory to collect his golden egg with no injuries. During the Second Task, both champions used the Bubble-Head Charm however what happened underneath the surface is still a mystery. All that is known is that a merperson attempted to take Black hostage only to be stopped by Diggory, who was injured in the confrontation. Black then attempted to bandage the wound with his own shirt and, with the aid of fellow champion, Viktor Krum, brought Diggory to the surface._

_While it may be possible that Orion Black, who is currently in first place going into the Third Task, may be receiving help, the main question is if he's receiving the correct type of help. _

_The peculiar behavior of the merperson is currently being investigated by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We can only hope that an answer is found soon._

Orion read the article a few times before slowly looking up and meetings Sirius' gaze. He couldn't believe it. Why would Rita Skeeter risk so much to write something that didn't really reveal anything? His closest friends already knew about the adoption and they knew he wasn't receiving help. The only thing he really had to worry about were the prats like Draco and Zacharias.

"Why now?" Orion asked quietly. "She's left me alone ever since the Wand Weighing Ceremony."

"I have a feeling that Zacharias's comment had a lot to do with this," Evelyn said sympathetically. "The younger brother comment was all Skeeter needed to start looking into your past."

"That is a possibility," Remus said thoughtfully, "however, I believe that Rita has been eagerly waiting for any sort of scandal to liven things up. You have to admit, other than Orion's involvement in the Tournament, things have been rather quiet until the misunderstanding during the Second Task—"

"—which I take full responsibility for," Professor Dumbledore insisted. "I never suspected the merpeople would sense an Animagus. The merperson responsible has been dealt with in accordance to mer-law."

Orion met Professor Dumbledore's gaze and nodded in understanding. Truth be told, Orion had pushed the mess of a Second Task completely out of his mind the moment he spotted his picture in the magazine. He knew he'd prefer trying to ignore everyone's questions about the Second Task any day to questions about his birth parents.

"So where do we go from here?" Uncle Frank asked in a businesslike tone. "Should we create a press release?"

Sirius shook his head firmly. "Our private life is just that—private. No one has the right to demand where Orion came from. He's a part of my family now and has been for the last nine years. That's all that matters."

Professor Dumbledore enfolded his fingers on top of his desk as he stared at Sirius sympathetically. "Sirius, it may be time to clear the air," he said gently. "No one will blame you for what happened—"

"—you think I'm worried about that?" Sirius growled angrily. "The last thing Orion needs right now is more attention distracting him from the Tournament and from his schoolwork. Decisions were made by all long ago. I see no reason to change anything now."

"Dad's right," Orion said quickly. "I don't care about who my birth parents may be. I'm happy with the family I have now."

Professor Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest but nodded anyways. "If that is your decision," he acquiesced. "Unfortunately I cannot stop the article from reaching the students so what would you like me to do?"

Sirius let out a sigh as he ran a hand down his tired face. "Hunt Skeeter down and kill her," he deadpanned.

Professor Dumbledore fought back a smile. "I can guarantee that you are not the only one to want that, Sirius. Unfortunately, there is not anything we can do against her. There was no slander. Rita obviously knows you too well. I believe she is hoping for a reaction from you to fuel her next article." Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment before adding. "I will, however, speak to my staff to step in if they notice any of the students giving Orion a hard time about the article. I agree with you there, Sirius. Harsh comments and questions are not what Orion needs at the moment."

Sirius nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore before bidding farewell. Orion followed Sirius out a bit confused. Although he knew Professor Dumbledore was right in that there wasn't much that could be done against Rita Skeeter, he had never known his father to back down so quickly.

They walked in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall. Orion was about to head to the dungeons for Potions when a hand gripped his shoulder. "Wait a moment, Ori," Sirius said quietly. "There's something we need to discuss."

"We're clear, Sirius," Kingsley said quietly, his entire body alert. "Make it quick."

Sirius nodded. "All right, Orion, what you just saw was an act," he said softly. "We had to rely on dramatics in order for Dumbledore to see how serious we are. No one has the right to question you about your birth parents—including the Potters." Orion quickly glanced Kingsley and Evelyn and noticed that neither looked surprised. Sirius answered Orion's unspoken question, "I had to tell them. They needed to understand why I was so angry about the article."

"We've sworn to secrecy, Ori," Evelyn said gently as she moved to Sirius' side. "You were the one who said that this team is like a family so let us help you with this."

Orion bit his lower lip nervously. "But your nephew—"

"—is an arrogant prat and will get what's coming to him," Evelyn said firmly. "Trust me, Ori. After today, my brother knows exactly what I think of his son."

"The point is," Sirius said through his teeth, "We came here wanting Dumbledore to believe that he was doing me a favor by doing what any teacher should and to remind him that the Potters have no claim to you, should they show up here. Now, I want you to contact me if you need me—and don't you start on the 'I'm too busy argument'. I'm never too busy for you."

Orion nodded even though he knew that he would only contact his father if it was a matter of life and death. Sirius smiled at Orion then pulled him into a one-armed embrace. As soon as Sirius stepped back, Orion found himself surrounded by Remus and the team. Kingsley gripped his shoulder, Evelyn pulled him in a hug, Remus squeezed both of his shoulders and Uncle Frank ruffled his hair. At that moment, even with as much that Orion was dreading what would be coming the moment class ended, Orion knew that he wasn't alone. His family wouldn't let it.

Orion watched his family leave until they were completely out of sight. He was delaying the inevitable. He knew it but a few minutes of peace and quiet never hurt anyone, right? Before Orion knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes. He couldn't help letting out a sigh. It was going to be a very long night.

"Orion!"

Reluctantly turning towards the stairs leading to the dungeons, Orion spotted Neville, Hermione and Hayden running to him with worried looks on their faces. It was all Orion needed to know that the article had made its way around all ready. He could only imagine Cedric's reaction.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked immediately.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. It was probably a better answer than the truth that he hadn't been 'all right' for a while. What was one more complication added to the list?

"I can't believe Rita Skeeter would write something like that," Hermione scoffed.

"I can't believe that Smith gave her an interview," Hayden spat. "I thought she was banned from the grounds."

"He must have spoken with her during the Second Task," Hermione said instantly. "There was so much madness that it was probably easy for her to ask some questions."

"What was everyone saying?" Orion asked nervously.

Neville, Hayden and Hermione shared a glance before Neville spoke up, "Well, the Slytherins were reading the article when we reached the dungeons. Malfoy made a few comments and Parkinson threw the magazine at us. We were able to read it before Snape started class but—er—well—Snape found the magazine. We thought he was going to say something but he just looked at it and told us to get to work."

"It was very strange," Hayden said thoughtfully. "Snape's never missed an opportunity to pick on us but he didn't this time. He kept the magazine, though."

"He probably wants to show it to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione insisted. "Come on, let's have dinner before the Great Hall gets too crowded."

Hayden glanced over his shoulder. "You lot go ahead," he said distractedly. "I'll wait for Ron. Snape shouldn't hold him too much longer."

Orion stared at Hayden with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

Hayden shrugged. "Dunno. Snape separated us. All I know is he got a detention."

"Er—one of the Slytherins said something about you being abandoned," Neville admitted. "Ron pulled out his wand and Snape caught him."

Orion frowned. Why would Ron come to his defense when he had made a similar comment concerning Orion's lack of mother only a few months ago? Orion could only shrug his shoulders as he followed Neville and Hermione into the Great Hall. He doubted he'd ever understand what was going on in Ron's head.

Dinner in the Great Hall was extremely uncomfortable. It was clear how many had read the article by the amount of staring and whispering that was done. Orion couldn't help feeling like a spotlight was focused on him, scrutinizing everything he did. Needless to say he was rather eager to retreat to the Gryffindor Tower even if it meant that he would have to seclude himself in his dorm room.

Cedric was waiting early the following morning when Orion and Neville tried to sneak out of the Gryffindor Tower. Evidently it had been awkward in both houses. Ron didn't say much while Seamus and Dean couldn't seem to stop staring. In Hufflepuff, the entire house had turned their backs on Zacharias Smith, declaring him a traitor. Orion had to refrain from commenting that the Hufflepuffs probably weren't helping matters since all they were really doing was giving Zacharias more incentive to hate Orion.

Of course the howler Zacharias received during breakfast didn't help matters either. From the sound of it, Zacharias had damaged relationships for the family and if he ever did something so stupid again he would be pulled out of school. Orion had hurried out of the Great Hall as soon as the howler ended and it was determined to avoid Zacharias at all costs.

With the weekend being a Hogsmeade weekend, Orion was relieved to see the castle practically empty after breakfast with Hayden, Hermione and Ron among the masses. He suspected Neville had been the one to convince everyone that some peace and quiet was what Orion needed at the moment but knew better than to say anything. Neville would just be embarrassed and stumble through an explanation.

It had taken some convincing but eventually Orion managed to get some time alone to stroll through the halls around late morning. His intention was to go up to the owlery to visit Hedwig but, for some reason, Orion found himself on the second floor near Professor Dumbledore's office with no desire to venture upwards. He was trying to decide whether to see if Professor Dumbledore was in his office when he heard voices echoing through the empty halls. Recognizing one as Professor Snape, Orion immediately moved to hide in the shadows.

"You can't demand this," Professor Snape said firmly. "You know what Dumbledore will say—"

"—I don't care, Sev," Mrs. Potter said, her voice sounding a bit frantic. "I can't just sit home and do nothing."

They had reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Mrs. Potter was wearing a dark traveling cloak, making her long red hair stand out even more. Orion moved further back and held his breath. The last thing he needed was to be caught by Mrs. Potter and Professor Snape.

"You will only make the situation worse," Professor Snape insisted. "Do you really think he would want you here? He doesn't even know—"

"—I know that!" Mrs. Potter snapped but her anger quickly deflated. She looked at Professor Snape with pleading eyes filled with tears. "I know how wrong I was, Severus. You were right. You were a

always right but what can I do now? He's hurting and it's my fault!"

Orion frowned in confusion. Had something happened to Hayden? Hayden hadn't said anything but Orion had to admit that he had been a bit preoccupied with his own problems...no, that couldn't be it. Hayden wasn't one to hold back when something was bothering him.

"Lily—"

"Severus, I know I've asked so much of you over the years but I need this," Mrs. Potter pleaded. "I need to know he's all right. I need—I need him, Severus. I need my little boy."

Professor Snape pulled Mrs. Potter into his arms and held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. It was a surreal thing to see. Orion could only remember seeing something similar once before—when Aunt Alice had been hurt during a mission before she resigned from active field duty. Uncle Frank had held her for hours afterwards. That had been what fueled Uncle Frank's determination to find a cure for the damage sustained from overexposure to the Cruciatus Curse. He wanted to be the one to cover his wife's back if she was ever in danger again.

But Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice were husband and wife…Mrs. Potter and Professor Snape…well…why wasn't Mr. Potter comforting her?

"Lily, I do not doubt that you need him," Professor Snape said at last as he pulled away, "however, have you considered what he needs? You have known everything that has happened over the years yet have done nothing you can't suddenly become the overprotective mother and expect him to accept it."

Orion had to admit that he was beyond confused. From what Hayden had said, Mrs. Potter had always been overprotective…at least towards the children that mattered. Anger suddenly flooded in. This was the same woman who threw him away. She had abandoned him as well as Sirius and Remus. She didn't deserve Professor Snape's sympathy and she certainly didn't deserve special treatment from Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps you're right," Mrs. Potter said, her voice shaking. "Perhaps I am the worst mother in the world but that doesn't mean I don't care—you know how much I do. You know how much doing the right thing for him cost me." She stepped back, closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "And that is what you've been trying to tell me, isn't it? I can't mess everything up because of my weakness."

"Not weakness," Professor Snape said firmly. "Personally I would have been surprised if you hadn't come. This is who you are, Lily, the exact same person who constantly faced a group of bullies to leave a skinny loner alone."

Mrs. Potter let out a weak laugh. "That skinny loner was my best friend and he's repaid any debt owed long ago," she said and rested a hand against the side of Professor Snape's face. "Thank you, Severus, for everything."

Mrs. Potter kissed Professor Snape on the cheek then turned and walked towards the moving staircases. Professor Snape watched her go for a long moment before walking in the opposite direction. It was a long time before Orion stepped out of the shadows. He really didn't know what to think except for the fact that the Potter family looked to be more messed up than he ever thought.

* * *

A/N: So, three chapters in three months with an addition to Hayden's Journal. I'm on a roll! :-)


	19. The Madness of Mr Crouch

Chapter 19

The Madness of Mr. Crouch

It was one thing to hear about your father's stupidity through stories. It was another to have the victim confirm your father was no better than people like Draco growing up. People had often compared Fred and George to the Marauders but the truth was that they were in two completely different categories. Fred and George never repeatedly targeted one person merely because that person was best friends with the girl one of the members fancied.

And from the looks of things their friendship was as strong as ever.

Orion hadn't been able to bring himself to even mention what he had witnessed to anyone, especially Hayden and Rose. He had tried to ask some vague questions on whether everything was all right but just got strange looks in return. Orion let it drop after that. He really didn't need another thing to worry about anyways.

The arrival of Monday morning meant having to face the entire student population again. The staring and whispers weren't as bad as they had been during dinner on Friday but it was obvious that Rita Skeeter's story was still the talk of the school. Orion found it difficult to eat and pushed his food around on his plate. When the post owls arrived, Orion was surprised to see Hermione looking up eagerly as if she was expecting something.

"Er—Hermione, what are you doing?" Neville asked curiously.

"I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet," Hermione said quickly. "I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

Orion frowned. "Technically the last one was in Witch Weekly," he said quietly.

Hermione shot Orion an exasperated look before returning her gaze upward just in time to see a mass of owls head straight for them but none appeared to be carrying a newspaper. The owls who had letters in their beaks dropped them as soon as they were close enough while those who had parchment tied to their legs fought to deliver their own letter first.

"What on earth?" Hermione asked in amazement, trying to take a letter from the nearest gray owl only to have it snap at her fingers.

"They're all for Orion!" Neville said in astonishment as he glanced at the envelopes of the letters that had been dropped. "They—er—must be from people who read Skeeter's article."

Orion scowled and pushed his plate away. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of strangers writing to him about something they really didn't know about. "I refuse the letter," Orion said as he rose to his feet and grabbed his school bag. "Take them back."

A large amount of the owls looked affronted but obeyed. Orion pulled out his wand and set the remaining letters on fire. Silence filled the hall which was all the incentive Orion needed to grab his school bag and leave the Great Hall as quickly as he could. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Was that really too much to ask?

Orion tried to avoid everyone he could for most of the day but it seemed that he constantly found himself with people who couldn't take the hint. Susan and Justin stuck by his side in Herbology, Hagrid kept pestering him in Care of Magical Creatures and Cedric kept cornering him between classes wanting to know if anyone was giving him a hard time. Orion was tempted to voice his frustrations with those who kept bringing the situation up but knew it wouldn't change anything. They just didn't understand that it may be news for them but he had lived with the adoption for as long as he could remember.

Mail continued to arrive over the following week although it had become a competition of who could burn the letters the fastest. The competition intensified when Rita Skeeter struck again with another article concerning the girls in Orion's life. Susan, Hermione, Hannah, Ginny and Rose were mentioned with pictures of Orion and Susan from the Yule Ball and Orion and Rose from after the Second Task. Hermione was mentioned as a close friend due to her 'close relationship' with Viktor Krum. That comment alone resulted in a lot of teasing from the Slytherins.

"This is getting ridiculous," Hermione said angrily as she set another cluster of letters on fire. "I really want to know how she's listening into private conversations when we all know she's banned from the grounds! My conversation with Viktor was well after the task ended!"

"Maybe she cast a spell or charm on you that allows her to hear what you said," Rose offered then ducked her head to avoid the staring.

"She could have an Invisibility Cloak," Hayden offered. "I know they're rare but they're not impossible to get."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "I don't think that's it but I'll find out for sure."

They found out for sure after their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson when Hermione hung back to ask Professor Moody. According to Professor Moody, Rita Skeeter wasn't near the judges' table after the Second Task or on the grounds afterwards. So then how did she know so much if she wasn't even there?

"What if I asked Remus for the Marauder's Map back?" Orion suggested when no one seemed to have an answer. "That way we can keep an eye out for her."

"Has Remus been able to find out anything with the map?" Hayden asked curiously.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "It would probably be different if he had some help," he admitted. "Professor Moody hasn't been around at night. He says he's checking out leads for Professor Dumbledore."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore send Professor Moody away with everything that's already happened?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It's not like no one's here," Neville said firmly. "Remus has the Map and he knows about as much as Moody."

"But he's only one man and this is a big castle," Hermione countered. "I don't know. I'm going to figure this out, though. Trust me."

Hermione didn't say any more on the subject but everyone knew she was somehow finding a way to include the research into the already heavy load of schoolwork that took the majority of the Easter holidays to complete. The only sign that it had actually been a holiday was a package of Easter eggs that had been sent by Mrs. Weasley. Surprisingly, Orion had received one this year which he shared with Neville. It was nice to enjoy the toffee and take a break even if it was just for a little bit.

As the summer term started, attention had finally shifted from Orion's parentage and love life to the upcoming Third Task. Many were curious what the task would entail while others wondered if any of the other Champions could beat Orion. Realistically the lead wasn't that bad. Eight points separated Orion and Viktor while Cedric was only two points behind Viktor. Fleur…well, scoring only twenty-five points in the second task would make it difficult to win the Tournament.

Orion tried to ignore it all but it proved to be pointless when, in the last week of May, he was notified that he had to meet Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch field at nine o'clock to learn about the Third Task. Reluctantly, Orion joined Cedric at half past eight for the journey to the Quidditch field.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Orion as they walked down the stone steps. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"I doubt it," Orion said quietly. "All of the tasks have been on Hogwarts grounds. As far as I know, there aren't any tunnels." He shot Cedric a curious look. "What else has Fleur told you during your late night 'talks' at the top of the Astronomy Tower?"

Cedric spluttered. "It's not like that!" he protested. "She just wanted to know what I thought about the Third Task!"

"If you say so," Orion said with a shrug. "Does Cho know?"

Cedric let out a scoff. "I broke things off with her a while ago," he grumbled. "She just—well—it just wasn't working out."

Orion frowned. He had a feeling that there was something big Cedric wasn't saying but didn't know how to go about it. "Why is it that suddenly I'm the last to know everything going on with you?" Orion asked quietly. "You didn't even tell me that you passed your Apparition test. I had to find that out from Justin."

Cedric winced and looked at Orion apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ori, I really am. I guess I figured everything going on with me was rather petty when compared to what you've been dealing with. I mean Cho—well—there have been problems for a while. She just couldn't understand that winning the Tournament wasn't the most important thing. I thought she was different but I was wrong."

Orion tried to think of something to say but his mind was blank. In all honesty, he didn't know Cho Chang at all except for the fact that she had indeed been pushing for the 'true Hogwarts Champion' to win the Tournament and that Hayden fancied her. Orion could only imagine how awkward that would be.

They reached the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands and walked out onto the field. It was no longer smooth and flat. It looked like someone had been growing long rows of hedges that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric asked indignantly.

"I guess we know where the Third Task will be," Orion said dryly.

"Hello there!" Ludo Bagman's cheery voice called out. He was standing in the middle of the field with Viktor and Fleur. Orion and Cedric shared a glance before climbing over the hedges towards them. As soon as they were close enough, both Viktor and Fleur shot Orion a smile. "Well, what d'you think?" Ludo asked happily. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"A maze," Orion said in a resigned voice.

"That's right!" Ludo exclaimed. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked skeptically.

"Oh, there will be obstacles," Ludo said happily, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, Orion will get a head start into the maze." Ludo grinned at Orion. "Then Mr. Krum will enter…followed by Mr. Diggory…then Miss Delacour but you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Orion and Cedric shared a worried glance. They knew all too well the type of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this. Orion could only hope that there weren't any Blast-Ended Skrewts left by then.

"Very well…if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"

Ludo hurried alongside Orion as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Orion knew what was coming but before Ludo could say anything, Cedric and Viktor were at Orion's side, pulling him away.

"Ve vould like a vord with you, Orion," Viktor said and ushered him out of the stadium and near the forest with Cedric following.

Orion cast a curious glance at Cedric but Cedric's face was firm. Whatever they had to say, it was serious. "All right, what's going on?" he asked as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"Don't vont to be overheard," Viktor said seriously.

"Then why do you want to talk out here where Rita Skeeter could be hiding?" Orion countered as he broke free of Viktor. They had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxvatons horses' paddock.

"Orion, calm down," Cedric insisted. "I cast some privacy charms while we were walking—"

"I'm vorried about you, Orion, and Cedric vont tell me anything," Viktor interrupted.

"Because there's nothing to tell!" Orion snapped. "Look, I'm fine. All of the attention is basically gone now and I'd prefer it stay that way."

Viktor looked at Orion for a long moment before saying, "It's not gone, Orion. There vill always be someone trying to find out more of the story. Are you ready for that?"

Orion let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "But no one's trying now so let's just focus on the Third Task," he said tiredly. "We need to be prepared for anything if Hagrid is providing the obstacles."

"I agree I—what's that?" Cedric asked as his attention shifted to the forest.

Orion and Viktor quickly turned looked at the forest. Cautiously, Orion pulled out his wand and took a step back. He could hear his father's voice, scolding him for being stuck in such a dangerous position. There was no supervision, no cover and no means of escape. If anyone was in the forest…

Suddenly, a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. It took Orion a moment to realize that it was Mr. Crouch. He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and trim. His behavior was just as out of character as his appearance. Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see.

"Vostn't he a judge?" Viktor asked carefully.

Orion nodded before taking a few cautious steps forward.

"I wouldn't do that, Ori," Cedric said as he pulled his wand out. "It doesn't look like he's all there. He may be dangerous.

"Dad's been looking for him for ages," Orion argued. "We can't just let him get away." He took another step towards Mr. Crouch then stopped. They were going to need help. They needed Sirius but unfortunately the mirror was currently in Orion's trunk. "Cedric, you need to hurry to the castle and find Remus or Professor Dumbledore. Viktor and I will try to talk to Mr. Crouch. Mr. Crouch knows me and you know Hogwarts better than Viktor…"

Viktor stared at Orion incredulously but didn't contradict Orion's statement. Cedric hesitated for a moment before turning and running towards the castle. With his wand at the ready, Orion took a few more steps forward. It was then that he could make out what Mr. Crouch was saying to a nearby tree.

"…and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the Tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve and then send another owl to Madam Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen…do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…"

Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging as he stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly. Then, as if someone cut the strings holding him up, he fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Orion asked, moving closer. "Are you all right?" He didn't expect an answer. Mr. Crouch was showing many of the symptoms of badly performed Memory Charm or side effects to being under the Imperius Curse for too long. Orion felt his stomach drop at the thought of it. He wouldn't wish that upon anyone. "Mr. Crouch? Do you know who I am?"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Orion's robes, dragging him closer even though he was staring over Orion's head. "I need…see…Dumbledore…"

"He's on his way," Orion lied. "Mr. Crouch, who did this to you?"

Viktor was at Orion's side. "Orion—"

Orion shot Viktor an urgent glance and Viktor fell silent.

"I've done…stupid…thing…" Mr. Crouch breathed. His eyes were still rolling and bulging. "Must…tell…Dumbledore…"

"Tell me and I'll make sure he knows," Orion insisted.

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Orion. "Who…Black?" he whispered. "What…you're young."

Catching on immediately, Orion grabbed onto the opportunity. "A mishap with an aging potion," he said briskly, trying to replicate Sirius' Auror voice. "I have Shacklebolt and Longbottom working on it. Now what have you done, Crouch?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Orion noticed Viktor staring at Orion incredulously but still remained silent.

"We must…warn…Dumbledore," Mr. Crouch whispered, his mouth sagging as he pulled Orion closer. "My fault…all my fault…Bertha…dead…my son…my fault…tell Dumbledore…the Dark Lord…stronger…"

"Crouch, did Voldemort kill Bertha Jorkins?" Orion asked urgently.

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea," Mr. Crouch began as his gaze shifted to the tree. "My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

"Crouch!" Orion barked. "Is Voldemort behind what's happening to my son?"

Mr. Crouch's eyes bulged as his gaze shifted back to Orion. "My son…the Dark Lord…danger…the boy…Bertha told him…everything…"

A flash of light caused Orion to quickly turn towards the forest just in time to see a rainbow of spells coming straight for them. "Get down!" Orion shouted as he pulled Mr. Crouch to the ground. Mr. Crouch immediately began to fight against Orion's hold. Orion tried to tighten his grip only to have Mr. Crouch break free and scurry away. "Mr. Crouch!" he shouted as he moved to follow only to have Viktor hold him down.

"It's not vorth your life," Viktor said through his teeth.

Orion was helpless to watch Mr. Crouch stumble into the forest. Miraculously, none of the spells hit the man although Orion had a feeling that was the attacker's goal. They wanted Mr. Crouch or, more importantly, Mr. Crouch's silence. Orion could only curse himself for not getting more information. If only Mr. Crouch had been more coherent.

All of a sudden, spells shot from behind them, colliding with the attacker's causing a firework effect. Orion managed to glance over his shoulder to see a group of figures running towards them out of the darkness. It took Orion a minute to realize who the figures were. Professor Dumbledore and Remus led the way followed by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Remus rushed to stand in front of Orion and Vitkor while Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand in the direction of Hagrid's cabin and sent a phoenix Patronus at it.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Krum, come with us!" Professor McGonagall said as she helped Orion to his feet and Professor Snape helped Viktor. There was no time to hesitate as Orion felt himself pulled back to the castle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hagrid running towards Remus and Professor Dumbledore with a crossbow in hand. "They will be fine, Orion," Professor McGonagall insisted. "Now hurry. Mr. Diggory is waiting for us."

They didn't stop running until they had reached Professor Dumbledore's office and caught Cedric pacing back and forth. A tense silence fell upon the room as Orion and Viktor collapsed in nearby chairs. Orion could already hear Sirius' complaints concerning his safety. This was different than his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. This was a direct attack on Hogwarts grounds. Orion could already imagine Sirius assigning a member of his team to act at Orion's guard.

"Mr. Diggory, please sit down," Professor McGonagall instructed. "Pacing around won't help anyone."

"We need to contact my dad," Orion said to no one in particular. "He needs to know about Mr. Crouch."

"Mr. Black—"

"—has a point since his father has been searching for Crouch for months," Professor Snape interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Contact the Ministry, Minerva. I'll remain here."

Professor McGonagall appeared to hesitate for a moment before nodding and leaving. Silence fell upon the room again. Everyone seemed to avoid meeting gazes as if that would be all it took for their building curiosity to overwhelm them.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Orion buried his face in his hands. He wasn't ready to answer the questions that everyone was bound to throw at him. He wasn't ready to explain something that made absolutely no sense. The last he had known, Voldemort had been nothing more than a parasitic ghost. Had he tried to possess Bertha Jorkins only to end up killing her or was there someone else working under his orders? Pettigrew? Mr. Crouch had also mentioned his son repeatedly. What could that mean? His son had died years ago…

Orion jumped as the door swung open to reveal Sirius, Evelyn and Professor McGonagall. Sirius looked absolutely furious however Orion couldn't help feeling relieved. This was the Sirius that found out answers no matter who tried to stop him. Sirius would figure it out.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked Orion who nodded. "And you two?" he asked glancing at Cedric and Viktor.

"I wasn't there when the attack started," Cedric admitted. "Orion sent me to get help."

"Ve vere on the ground until the Professors arrived," Viktor added.

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded as he sank to one knee, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Reaching forward, he grasped Orion by the back of the neck and pulled forward until their foreheads were touching. Nothing was said for a long moment and Orion knew why. Sirius was trying to calm down and reassure himself that Orion was indeed out of danger.

"Be honest with me, Shadow," Sirius said finally as he pulled back. "What happened?"

Orion let out a long breath before explaining everything that happened with Mr. Crouch. He kept his eyes on Sirius but couldn't help noticing out of the corner of his eye how Professor Snape took a quick step forward and Professor McGonagall gasped when he had mentioned Voldemort. Sirius and Evelyn, however, looked thoughtful, as if the information only confirmed something.

"If You-Know-Who is behind this then why was Orion selected?" Evelyn asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head and rose to his feet. "The 'why' can be answered later. I'm more worried about the 'how'. A supporter of Voldemort has entered the grounds twice undetected. How is it that no one noticed?"

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Mr. Lupin will clearly inform you that we have increased the security in the school ever since your son's name came out of the Goblet."

"It was our fault, Dad," Orion added pleadingly. "We shouldn't have stayed out after learning about the Third Task…"

"Sirius, think about it," Evelyn said as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "If Orion hadn't been out there then no one would have spotted Barty. You have to admit, this is an immense break for us. We now know where Barty has been and who is behind his and Bertha's disappearances."

Sirius snorted. "Sure, Voldemort and 'his son' who's been dead for years," he said dryly.

Orion frowned. "Actually, Mr. Crouch was the most sane when he was talking about his son," he said carefully. "He really wanted Professor Dumbledore to know, Dad. Is there a way to—I don't know—check the grave of Mr. Crouch's son?"

Sirius stood and glanced at Evelyn who looked thoughtful. "We _are_ out of leads, Sirius," Evelyn said quietly. "It wouldn't take long—just a few spells over the grave."

Sirius nodded reluctantly. "As soon as they catch the attacker—"

"—or realize that they had escaped after causing a diversion," Remus interrupted as he stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office followed by Professor Dumbledore, Kingsley and Uncle Frank. "I'm afraid there's no sign of the attacker or Barty Crouch. Hagrid's still searching the forest just in case we missed something."

"However I believe we should accept the fact that the attacker is already far from the grounds," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. "There is no doubt that this individual was the one who entered Orion in the Tournament. They knew our strengths and weaknesses and used them to their advantage." Professor Dumbledore's gaze rested on Orion and Viktor. "Orion, I understand you undoubtedly have informed your father what happened however I need you to retell your story once more."

As all attention focused on Orion, he saw Sirius nod at Evelyn, who took Uncle Frank by the arm and left. He didn't envy them in the slightest. The Dementors weren't going to be happy having their judgment questioned. Shaking the thought out of his head, Orion inhaled deeply and retold what had happened with Mr. Crouch. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had vanished long ago leaving him exhausted. He had to correct himself a few times and was certain he had repeated himself without realizing it.

"Thank you, Orion," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully when Orion had finished. "I apologize for keeping you boys so late, however, I hope you do not mind humoring an old man's caution. For tonight, I believe it would be best for you three to stay in quarters with a guard while the castle and grounds are completely searched. You three are the only witnesses that Barty Crouch, Sr. was actually here and it would be best to keep you protected in the chance that the Ministry would like to ask any more questions."

"If you feel that's best, Headmaster," Viktor said, his gaze shifting to Orion for a brief moment. "Vho vill be our guard?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Sirius who answered, "I'll contact Alice immediately."

"Then it's settled," Professor Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet. "Now, boys, if you would follow me…"

Orion stood and moved to follow only to have a searing headache erupt out of nowhere. It was impossible to hold back the cry of pain as Orion grabbed his head and stumbled. Countless hands grasped his arms and shoulders, keeping him upright. Voices called out his name but Orion couldn't make out who they belonged to. He wished they would just stop it and stun him or even hit him over the head, anything to make the pain go away.

As quickly as the pain came, it vanished leaving only a dull throb that allowed Orion to let out a sigh of relief just as darkness claimed him.

* * *

A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay...and for the cliffhanger...and upcoming cliffhangers that undoubtably pop up until the end of Goblet of Fire.


	20. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 20

Pieces of the Puzzle

Quiet voices slowly brought Orion out of his slumber, making him nearly wince as pain came with the awareness. His head ached and his entire body hurt. Orion had to frown in confusion for a moment until he remembered the attack last night and the headache afterwards. That, however, didn't explain the pain throughout his body. Had something happened after that? Why couldn't he remember?

"_I know you're frustrated, Sirius,_" Evelyn's calm voice reached Orion's ears. "_All I'm saying is that we can't act rashly now._"

"_You haven't seen rash,_" Sirius snapped back. "_There's a Death Eater out there who's targeting my son!_"

"_But you're not seeing the bigger picture, Sirius,_" Remus interjected. "_If we take what Orion and Viktor said into consideration, Barty Crouch, Jr. is acting under Voldemort's orders. Voldemort is targeting Orion. He wanted Orion in the Tournament for a reason and I have a feeling that reason will be revealed in the Third Task._"

"_That's it! I'm taking him home!_" Sirius growled. "_I've had enough!_"

"_You can't, Sirius," _Aunt Alice said softly. "_Orion has to compete—something that Crouch and Voldemort are well aware of._"

"_So something will be in that maze,_" Kingsley concluded. "_The question is how will Voldemort ensure Orion reaches it?_"

"_Does Mad-Eye have any ideas_?" Uncle Frank asked.

A sigh was heard. "_I think it's best if we give Mad-Eye some space at the moment,_" Sirius answered. "_I've never seen him so mad. He blames himself for Orion getting attacked. He's determined to search the forest until he finds something. If it was anyone else, I'd be worried but we all know Mad-Eye is more dangerous when he's aggravated._"

"_Sirius, are you sure we can trust Mad-Eye?_" Evelyn asked. "_I know he's your mentor but he doesn't know what we've faced the past few years. We've basically been the Voldemort-hunting squad for about just as long. He doesn't know everything we've learned or any of the research Remus and Orion did._"

"_But he knows enough,_" Uncle Frank said. "_Evelyn, Mad-Eye didn't train you. There's a reason Dumbledore insisted he be the one to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. There's a reason he's as paranoid as he is. Everyone is always guilty until proven innocent with him. That's the way he's always been."_

There was a long silence. "_I'm going to check on Orion,_" Remus said. "_It's nearly noon. He's never slept this late._"

Footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer. Was it just him or was there an echo to Remus' footsteps? That wasn't normal. Then again, nothing this year had been normal. Everything was about as far from normal that it could be.

A hand rested on his shoulder and gently squeezed. With great effort, Orion slowly opened his eyes and met Remus' concerned gaze. It took Orion a moment to realize that there was someone behind him and another to realize that it was his father. Orion slowly blinked and tried to move which turned out to be a mistake. Pain flared throughout his entire body causing him wince.

"Ori? What is it?" Sirius quickly asked as he knelt down at Orion's bedside.

"Hurts," Orion hissed as he grabbed Sirius' hand. "Wha' happened?"

"I'll get Poppy," Remus said and rushed out of the room.

Trying to focus on anything but the pain, Orion glanced around and frowned in confusion. At first glance he thought he was in his dorm room but there were only three four poster beds and the hangings were the same dark brown as the beds themselves. "Where are we?" he finally asked.

"Room of Requirement or the Come-and-Go Room," Sirius answered "Dumbledore thought it would be the safest. We're on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of that bloke trying to teach trolls ballet. Cedric and Viktor left a few hours ago after giving their official statements to Amelia. She'll be back in a few hours to get your statement."

Orion cringed at the thought talking to Ministry representatives, even if it was Susan's Aunt. He really didn't want to go into the specifics again. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Sirius let out a sigh and shook his head. "We didn't think we would but we had to try," he said. "We questioned Crouch's former elf last night. It took some persuasion but we managed to learn that Crouch had been keeping his son under the Imperius Curse for years. His wife was dying and saving their son from the cells of Azkaban was her last request. From there, we can only make educated guesses."

"This entire year has been nothing but educated guesses," Orion grumbled.

Sirius' gaze turned sympathetic. "I know it's been difficult, kiddo, and I know I haven't been around much to help. I've put in a request with Scrimgeour to move our base here, at least until this Tournament is over. I'm hoping that Mad-Eye and Dumbledore can perhaps spot something we've missed."

Orion frowned. That wasn't good. His father only asked for help when he had exhausted every possible lead. Closing his eyes, Orion tightened his grip on Sirius' hand. "Where are you stuck?"

Sirius stared at Orion for a moment before speaking, "How much eavesdropping have you really done over the years?"

Orion couldn't help grinning. "I am _your_ son but that doesn't matter. So, I take it Mr. Crouch's son wasn't in his grave?"

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. "Orion, you really should just focus—"

"—Dad, you can't expect me to not think about this," Orion interrupted. "How about I look at everything first and—"

"—absolutely not!" Madam Pomfrey scolded as she entered the room followed by Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Professor Snape. "Mr. Black, please move aside so I may examine your son."

A few spells and potions later, Orion was feeling much better and eager to fight for his chance to be a part of the investigation. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory. This wasn't a simple reconnaissance mission. This was being a part of a Ministry investigation and he hadn't even passed his O.W.L.s yet.

He could tell that the team wanted to protest, especially Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice. They had always disagreed with Sirius' openness concerning his cases with Orion. They just didn't understand that there were times it was better to be informed than walking into danger blindly.

To Orion's surprise, Remus was silent throughout the entire discussion, appearing to be taking in everyone else's reactions before speaking up. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't even consider it," Remus said calmly. "However, Orion already knows the majority of the information and he is the one at the greatest risk."

"But he is just a boy!" Aunt Alice protested.

"A boy who's faced more than most twice his age," Kingsley countered. "I agree with Remus. Orion has already proved to be an asset to us. This isn't too much to ask."

Aunt Alice looked at Uncle Frank pleadingly but Uncle Frank avoided her gaze. "I agree with Remus also," he said firmly. "If our suspicions are correct, everything will happen during the Third Task. Even if Dumbledore allows us to patrol the borders, Orion has to face what's inside the maze alone. Sending in Orion unprepared is the worst thing we could do."

An uncomfortable silence fell until Sirius spoke up, "I agree that the danger is too great for Orion to be treated like a child." When Aunt Alice moved to object, Sirius continued. "I don't like it either, Alice, but Frank has a point. I will not help Voldemort succeed because of Orion's age." Sirius' attention shifted to Orion. "We have learned that it was Barty Crouch's wife who died in Azkaban, not his son. From reports and statements made by those close to the family, we know that the imprisonment of the son destroyed the mother. She had begged Barty to release him repeatedly. We believe that he finally gave in when it was discovered she was dying. They went to visit him in Azkaban and switched places."

Orion stared at Sirius incredulously. "But he was a Death Eater!" he protested. "He—he—"

"—was a part of the group that tortured us for information on Voldemort after that night," Uncle Frank said bluntly. "We know and we're not happy about it. Crouch knew what his son nearly took from Neville. He knew that if Sirius hadn't arrived when he did, Alice and I would either be dead or permanently housed in St. Mungo's."

"We believe that Crouch kept his son under the Imperius Curse for years to control him—at least that is based a distraught house elf," Sirius continued. "Sometime after Crouch released the house elf at the World Cup, Voldemort found out about Barty Junior and managed to free Junior and put Barty Senior under the Imperius Curse. If we can believe anything Barty Senior said last night, Voldemort found out from Bertha Jorkins after she 'vanished' in Albania—"

"—but how?" Orion interrupted. "The last time you saw him you said he was like a ghost. How could he possibly pull this off?" Orion couldn't help noticing how everyone was glancing at each other uncomfortably. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. "Dad, just tell me."

Sirius let out a long sigh. "Do you remember that prophecy that the Divination teacher told Hayden?"

Orion stared at Sirius skeptically. "She's nothing but a fraud, Dad. I just told you because I was worried about Bellatrix."

"The Minister shared your fear, Orion, and made sure she was given the Kiss," Remus said gently. "Dumbledore agrees that 'the servant' could have been Peter just as much as Bellatrix. Peter escaped that night and hasn't been seen since—except for a dream Hayden had."

Orion could vaguely remember Hayden mentioning something about Pettigrew and Voldemort but it had only been a dream, right? "Dad, you can't honestly believe something Hayden saw in a dream," he protested. "I have dreams all the time but I doubt any of them will ever come true."

Sirius and Remus shared a glance. Orion was really starting to hate those glances. It never meant good news. "Ori, Hayden has a link with Voldemort," Remus said gently. "He's been having dreams for years."

Orion could only stare in surprise. He couldn't believe that Hayden had never said anything. A part of him was hurt that Hayden hadn't trusted him with something so important but quickly pushed that feeling away. It shouldn't matter if Hayden was keeping secrets. He was keeping enough of his own. "So you're only proof is Hayden and Professor Trelawny?" Orion asked after skeptically. "Dad, this is Wormtail, we're talking about. How could he have found Voldemort when you couldn't?"

"Don't rub it in," Sirius grumbled.

"What your father is trying to say," Remus said casting a firm glance at Sirius, "is that even though the sources aren't the most conventional, we trust them. We still don't understand why Voldemort is seeking you out instead of Hayden but there must be a reason for it."

Orion frowned. He had to admit some ground had been gained but he couldn't get past a major missing component. They still didn't know who had put his name in the Goblet. He seriously doubted Barty Crouch Jr would have been able to enter the castle to do it without anyone noticing.

The sound of the door opening put a quick end to the conversation. Glancing over his shoulder, Orion's eyes widened at the sight of Professor Dumbledore leading the way in followed by Neville, Hayden, Rose, Hermione and Cedric. He quickly glanced at Sirius with panicked eyes. As much as he trusted his friends, they really didn't need to know any of the speculations. It would only make them worry.

"Please forgive the interruption," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Several of Orion's friends were growing worried."

"It's no problem," Sirius said as he rose to his feet. "We were expecting Amelia to arrive soon anyways." His gaze shifted to Orion. "Spend some times with your friends, Ori. One of us will come for you when it's time for your statement."

Orion nodded and watched as the entire Black team left the room. Suddenly, he felt rather lonely. He wanted Sirius to come back and insist that even though everything looked dire, it was actually under control and would turn out all right in the end. It was an unrealistic dream but a dream none-the-less.

Rose wasted no time running to Orion and throwing her arms around him. Orion stared at Neville and Hayden helplessly but neither made a move to pry her off. Just behind them, Orion caught Professor Dumbledore's sympathetic gaze before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Cedric basically told us what happened last night," Neville said bluntly. "We were just getting worried. Cedric and Krum were released hours ago."

Orion shrugged as Rose released him. "I didn't wake up until a little while ago," he admitted. "How bad is it out there?"

There was an uncomfortable silence until Cedric spoke up, "It was impossible to keep it a secret with all of the Aurors and Ministry officials that have been here today, Ori. They don't know all the details but they know that we were attacked, Mr. Crouch was involved and he's now missing. Since it's an active Ministry investigation, no one's supposed to question us but that hasn't stopped people from trying."

Orion cringed. He really didn't need this. He had already received enough attention to last a life time. "Do I even want to ask?"

"It's really not that bad," Hermione answered. "I think everyone is more scared than anything else. With what happened at the World Cup, everyone's going to automatically jump to the conclusion of Death Eaters even though that's the last thing anyone wants."

Orion stared at Hermione with wide eyes. It was like someone has just cast the _Lumos_ spell, allowing him to finally see what had been trapped in darkness. "Hermione, didn't you mention something about Mr. Crouch having seats in the box you were in?"

Hermione stared at Orion in confusion. "Yes—"

"—but he never showed up," Rose interrupted. "Only his house elf, Winky, was there terrified because of the heights."

Orion frowned. "That makes no sense. He went through the trouble to reserve seats in the most sought after box at the World Cup and doesn't even bother to show up? There's no way Mr. Crouch would pass up the chance to repair his reputation…" Then again, what if that wasn't the reason Mr. Crouch wanted the seat? What if it had been merely a ruse so Mr. Crouch could monitor his son with no one noticing? No, that didn't make any sense, especially if his house elf was in the box.

"Orion?" Neville asked cautiously. "What are we missing? No offense but you dad has that exact same look when he's figuring out a case."

"What?" Orion asked snapping out of his train of thoughts. "Oh, no, I'm not figuring anything out. I think I'm just finally asking the right questions."

* * *

It appeared that life at Hogwarts would never be the same. Aurors were now often spotted in the halls especially whenever Orion, Cedric and Viktor were around. It seemed that everyone was in agreement that Orion, Cedric and Victor were still in danger and would have to be protected until the Third Task. It didn't help that the main enforcers for the protection were the parents of the witnesses, not that Orion could blame them. If all of Sirius' suspicions were correct, they had been lucky to escape unscathed.

With all of the attention, it was difficult for Orion to actually prepare for the Third Task. The Auror 'protecting' him always made Orion feel uneasy, as if he was judging everything Orion did. At first Orion thought he was overreacting until Neville, Hayden and Rose mentioned that they felt the same way. The only benefit Orion had was that he had been studying the material he would need for years.

The worst of it all was when Hermione had Arithmancy and Neville and Hayden and Divination, leaving Orion alone in the Library with his protector following him through the stacks. If only he could find the book he was looking for he could hide behind it and pretend that he was actually alone. Halfway through the creatures section, Orion let a sigh of relief when he found it: _How to Defend Against What Lurks in the Forests_. This should help him.

Orion quickly returned to his table and dived into the book. Acromantulas…knowing Hagrid there would be at least one of these in the maze. Unfortunately there wasn't much written other than to avoid them and that their eyes were their weakest spot. It was probably best to temporary blind the creature rather than to anger it by causing it harm. The last thing Orion needed was to run through the maze with an Acromantula chasing him. As Orion wrote down some possible spells, he flipped the page to the next creature: Ashwinder…not likely. Augurey—too rare…Basilisk—no way in—

"—Ouch!" Orion hissed as a searing headache appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing his forehead, Orion could do nothing but let the pounding pain completely overwhelm his senses. He felt like something was trying to split his head in two. He wanted to scream out—to call for help but knew he shouldn't. If this was like the rest of his headaches then there was nothing to end the torment.

"Black! Black, what happened!"

A hand grasped Orion's shoulder, urging him to lie down. It was then that Orion realized he had slid off his chair. Pain ran through his body like fire igniting every one of his nerves. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin. Screams could be heard which Orion quickly realized were his own. He wished someone would just kill him so the torment would end.

"Hold on, Black!"

The pain intensified as Orion felt himself being dragged backwards, further into the stacks. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the pain throughout his body vanished, leaving a throbbing headache and convulsions. Curling into a ball, Orion slowly opened his eyes to see the back his Auror protector crouched in front of him with his wand at the ready. Opening his mouth, Orion tried to think of something to say when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Spread out and find them!"

"Dad!" Orion croaked as he tried to sit up but the convulsions made it difficult.

"Williamson! Did you see the attacker?"

"No, sir!"

Suddenly the Black Team was there, surrounding them. Orion immediately grasped his father's robes. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help himself. Sirius would get to the bottom of what was going on. He had to.

"Can you stand, Ori?" Sirius asked quickly before grabbing Orion under his arm and pulling him upwards. Orion stumbled slightly but was able to mostly maintain his footing as he was ushered out of the Library. "Kingsley, Frank!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Orion saw Kingsley and Uncle Frank fall back and remain by the entrance of the Library. His attention quickly shifted forward as he stumbled down the moving staircases. It took Orion a moment to realize where they were going. There was only one place Sirius would take him—one place that could be deemed 'safe enough'.

They didn't stop until they entered Professor Dumbledore's office only to find that Professor Dumbledore wasn't alone. Remus was standing beside Professor Dumbledore while Hayden was seated in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. There was only a moment of silence before chaos ensued. Remus hurried to Orion's side and helped him to a nearby chair, Professor Dumbledore was at the fireplace calling for someone and Sirius was barking orders to Evelyn one moment and trying to get Williamson's statement the next. Orion could hear Remus mutter words like 'vision' and 'connection' but it didn't really make any sense.

As a matter of fact, nothing made sense anymore.

"You're sure you didn't see anyone?" Sirius asked Williamson and let out a sigh when Williamson nodded. "Very well. Thank you, for protecting him."

"Of course, sir," Williamson said quickly. "If there's nothing else, I'll wait outside."

Sirius nodded and watched Williamson leave before turning to Orion as the fireplace flared green. Wands were immediately at the ready only to be lowered when Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the green flames. She immediately took over, forcing Remus to back away and jump into a hushed discussion with Sirius. A few spells and potions later, Orion was feeling a lot better. It was then that Hayden joined him.

"Ori, what happened?" Hayden asked quietly. "I came here to talk to Dumbledore and was nearly run over by your dad. Remus said something about an attack…"

Orion let out a long breath and rubbed his aching forehead. "I had another headache and I think someone cursed me. It hurt so bad—"

"The Cruciatus Curse, I'm afraid," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. "Orion, was this headache similar to the one you had in this office not too long ago?"

Orion frowned. "Er—yes?" he said uncertainly. "But I've had headaches like this before."

"When, Orion?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Orion suddenly felt uneasy. He had wanted answers for so long but there was something about the look on Professor Dumbledore's face that made Orion feel like he would rather remain in the dark. "This summer—before the World Cup and I think there was one during first year—"

"—I remember that!" Hayden jumped in. "You were in the Common Room after my detention in the forest…but that was years ago. How can you go years without one and then have three?"

"How indeed," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I do not believe it is a coincidence that Orion was attacked the same time Hayden received a vision concerning Voldemort."

Orion noticed Professor Dumbledore sharing a look with Sirius and Remus. It took him a moment to figure out what wasn't being said. Professor Dumbledore didn't know. He didn't know that Orion was already aware of his parentage which meant that it must be 'Potter related'…like a twin connection. That had to be it. He was getting these headaches because of his connection to Hayden. Whenever Hayden had a vision…

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey spoke up, "I understand that the school is in lock down until the Aurors complete their search, however, I would like to take Mr. Black to the hospital wing to recover."

Professor Dumbledore's attention slowly shifted to Madam Pomfrey. "If memory serves me right, Orion has at least a few hours before he would be allowed to take any additional potions. With that in mind, I believe it is best to keep him here."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to protest but nodded in acceptance before leaving through the fireplace. As soon as the green flames vanished, Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it in an intricate manner before returning his attention to Sirius and Remus. "Sirius, Remus, Evelyn, if you wish to join in the search, I will remain here with Hayden and Orion."

Sirius reluctantly nodded and met Orion's gaze. "Try to relax, Ori. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Orion could only nod and watch Sirius, Remus and Evelyn leave, trapping him with the man who seemed to have all of the answers but couldn't voice them because the person with them didn't even know the questions existed.

If only life could be simple.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Hopefully next chapter pops out a bit faster. :-)


	21. The Third Task

Chapter 21

The Third Task

"What about your Dad?"

"No."

"Remus?"

"_No_."

"Dumbledore, then."

"Bloody hell, Hayden! Leave it alone!"

Orion slammed his quill down on the table in frustration. Hayden had been nagging for answers ever since they had been allowed to leave Professor Dumbledore's office two weeks ago. As Professor Dumbledore had predicted, no attacker had been found but that hadn't stopped Sirius from increasing the security, making it even more difficult for Orion to prepare for the Third Task. Now Orion had two Aurors 'monitoring' with one always being a member of the Black Team.

Rumors were out of control. No one had said why the school had been in lock down for a few hours but everyone knew that Orion had been involved due to the extra protection. It took a lot of convincing to keep Hayden from telling their friends everything. Orion had pleaded that he needed to concentrate on the Third Task and not some obscure theory but that was only a part of the reason. Truthfully he didn't want everyone pestering him like Hayden had been.

Neville, of course, was the exception. Orion had managed to share as much as he could the morning after the 'attack' and was surprised how quickly Neville put everything together. Orion's headaches were happening because of his 'connection' to Hayden which meant until they could figure out a way to basically disable Hayden's connection to Voldemort, Orion would be paying the price.

At least Orion now knew why potions hadn't worked over the summer.

"I'm sorry, Ori," Hayden said quietly while looking around to make sure no one was watching. The Gryffindor Common Room was rather empty which wasn't surprising with as late as it was. "I just—I—you wouldn't understand. Your dad tells you everything."

Orion stared at Hayden with a raised eyebrow. "This has nothing to do with what my dad tells me and what your parents don't," he said coolly. "Professor Dumbledore has a _theory_, nothing more. Dad has them all the time. This entire year has been one theory after another and you've seen what's happened. _You _don't understand what it's like having the entire school watch and judge you while all you want to do is stay alive so forgive me if I want to focus on the bigger danger—the Third Task."

Hayden winced and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I _am_ sorry, Orion," he said softly. "I don't mean to cause more problems. I just—"

"—want answers," Orion interrupted dryly as he stood up and started cleaning up. "Surprisingly enough, I figured that out. What you have to understand is that Professor Dumbledore isn't your parents. If he had any proof to his theory and felt that we needed to know, he'd tell us."

"Would he?" Hayden countered suspiciously. "You may trust him but he's never been completely honest with me."

Orion let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll tell you what, if this—phenomenon happens again, we'll go to Professor Dumbledore and demand answers. If it doesn't, then please give me the time to get through this Tournament and then we'll investigate."

Deep down, Orion knew he was entering dangerous territory. The only way to explain what was happening was to tell Hayden the truth which was still the last thing Orion wanted. The only thing he could do was hope that perhaps Professor Dumbledore had some other explanation.

"Promise?" Hayden asked hopefully.

Orion could only nod and watch as Hayden smiled happily before hurrying up the stairs to the dorms. Slowly sitting down, Orion could only bury his face in his hands. _Hayden please forgive me but you can't know…ever._

* * *

With the deal in place, Orion suddenly found himself with more than enough help for the Third Task. Hayden, Ron and Neville were Orion's normal opponents as he tried every spell, curse and jinx that could possibly help. Hermione also offered help but she was so consumed by the Rita Skeeter mystery that she would often hurry off to the library without any explanation. Ron and Hayden seemed to relax more when she wasn't there since she wouldn't be 'nitpicking every little thing', as Ron would say.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, Ori," Neville said as he pocketed his wand. "You know these spells better than most seventh years."

"And cast them better too," Hayden added, wincing as he rubbed his left shoulder. "Have you learned any healing spells?"

"Learned, yes," Orion answered uncomfortably. "Practiced, no. Evelyn?"

The door opened revealing Evelyn and Auror Williamson. "Something wrong, Ori?" Evelyn asked.

"Could you look at Hayden's shoulder?"

Evelyn looked like she was trying to hold back a smile as she entered the room and headed straight for Hayden who looked like he wanted to hide.

"Come and look at this," Ron, who was standing by the window, said suddenly. He was staring down on to the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Everyone moved to join him. Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Vincent and Gregory seemed to be keeping a lookout while Draco was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"What is he doing?" Neville asked curiously.

"Williamson, go," Evelyn said, her tone suddenly businesslike. "I'll take them back to Gryffindor Tower then join you."

Auror Williamson was gone by the time they turned around. Not another word was said, even after they stepped through the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower. No one really knew what to say. Was Draco helping Voldemort? Probably not but Sirius' orders had been firm. Any suspicious activity should be treated as a threat to Orion's safety. Orion could only imagine how Draco was going to explain his way out of this one.

By the time breakfast was over the following morning, everyone knew that three Slytherin fourth years had been questioned by Aurors and had lost a hundred and fifty house points. There were a number of theories of what happened however by lunch everyone seemed to have figured out who was involved by lunch. Draco suddenly found himself where he always wanted to be—the center of attention but not in a good way.

Orion and Hayden couldn't stop from grinning every time they saw him surrounded by people.

As June the twenty-fourth drew closer, all focus slowly shifted from Draco to the Tournament. By now, everyone could make out what the Third Task would entail on the Quidditch Pitch only leaving many to speculate what creatures the champions would have to face. Orion tried not to listen as the suggestions got more and more dangerous. After all, Professor Dumbledore would never approve it.

One thing was for certain, June the twenty-fourth was the turning point. It was the day all questions would be answered including the most important one of all: why had Voldemort singled Orion out of all people?

Breakfast was a noisy affair on the morning of the third task. Everyone seemed to be taking the long way to their tables so they could stop by and wish Orion luck. Post owls arrived, brining good-luck cards from Charlie Weasley, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys, the Krums, the Black Team and strangely, the Potters. Orion could only stare at the short letter Mrs. Potter wrote, unable to comprehend the words written. Why would she write to him? Why would she ever think that he'd want her of all people to wish him luck?

The sound of Hermione spitting out a mouthful of pumpkin juice thankfully pulled Orion out of his confused thoughts.

"What?" Hayden and Ron asked quickly, staring at her.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight but Neville grabbed it. Orion leaned over and caught a glance of the headline: DANGERS AT HOGWARTS: WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE REALLY HIDING?

"No way," Neville said as he quickly skimmed the article. "Not today!"

"What?" Hayden asked again. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"Er—no," Neville said and attempted to hide the paper under the table.

Hayden glanced at Orion nervously. Orion could see the desperate need to know mixed in with the worry that it would only make focusing on the Third Task worse.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table, the Daily Prophet held firmly in his hands. "Potter! Are you going to let Black have any attention tonight or are you going to fake another nightmare?"

Orion and Hayden shared a worried look. That meant the article was about…

"Let me see it, Neville," Hayden said with a sigh. "Give it here."

Reluctantly, Neville handed it over. Hayden turned it over and set it down on the table so he, Ron and Orion could somewhat read it. Under the headline, there was a picture of Orion and Hayden looking nervous that had clearly been taken recently.

_DANGERS AT HOGWARTS: WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE REALLY HIDING?_

_The Triwizard Tournament has been a under scrutiny since the moment Orion Black's name was selected by the Goblet Fire, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. After all this time, no one has discovered just who wanted to subject such a demanding competition to a fourteen-year-old. Black, however, rose to the challenge and is now entering the Third Task with a commanding lead. _

_The only problem is Black's close friend, Hayden Potter. For the first time, the attention isn't centered on the-boy-who-lived and evidence reveals the change is sending Potter over the edge. On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter falling asleep in class. When Potter woke, however, he stormed out of class, insisting he needed to talk to the Headmaster. _

_This, of course, was moments before the school was forced into lock down._

_What happened to cause the lock down? Why were Aurors seen running through the halls? No official explanation has been issued but several sources have their theories._

"_After the lock down Black was given even more protection," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "Nothing changed for Diggory and Krum."_

_Did someone enter Hogwarts to attack Orion Black or is Hayden Potter actually behind it all? _

_If Potter is behind Black's placement in the Tournament then he needs serious help, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The overwhelming attention Potter has received for the majority of his life may had altered his perception of reality._

"_We may never know if You-Know-Who's attack altered Potter mentally," said one specialist. "With this current behavior taken into account, we can only hope his parents provide the help needed."_

_With the danger to Orion Black and the rest of the school, the Daily Prophet has to wonder why Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has failed to act in the school's best interest instead of the interest of one mentally unstable child._

Orion frowned. "Not her best work," he said casually.

"How did she know about Divination?" Ron asked. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard—"

"The window was open," Hayden said scowling. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Maybe Malfoy told her," Neville offered. "What if he was meeting her when we saw him on the grounds?"

"She wasn't there," Ron countered. "Malfoy was talking to his hand like he one of those bloody things your mum was trying to show my dad how to use."

"A two way radio?" Hayden asked. "That's impossible. They don't work here."

"I know that!" Ron said in frustration. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Hayden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Is there any sort of magical bugging?"

"Listening charms but they're limited to short distances," Orion offered. "There's always Polyjuice Potion but she'd need to take that every hour."

"If that were the case, we'd see someone carry a flask around like Professor Moody," Neville pointed out.

"Unless it was Moody she was turning into," Orion countered back.

Hayden and Ron stared incredulously at Orion for a long moment before they burst out laughing with Orion and Neville joining in.

"I have an idea!" Hermione said jumping to her feet. "I think I know…because then no one would be able to see…even Moody…and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge…but she's not allowed…she's definitely not allowed…I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library—just to make sure!"

Orion, Neville, Hayden and Ron stared in amazement as Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Ron called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes!" He turned back to Hayden, Orion and Neville. "Blimey, she's obsessed."

"You going to the library again, Ori?" Neville asked as he stood up and grabbed his school bag. "I mean, it's not like Binns will miss you."

Orion let out sigh and stood up. "I suppose," he said quietly. "At least I'll be able to hide from the stares just a bit longer."

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall called as he came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him. "The champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast." At Orion's confused look, she continued, "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

A hand grasped his shoulder as Professor McGonagall walked away. "Have fun with your dad, Ori," Neville said with a grin. "Maybe he'll talk some sense into you and make you see that you're ready for tonight."

Orion cast Neville and annoyed look before hurrying off to the side chamber and entered. He had only caught a glance at a mass of faces before he was pulled into a fierce embrace. People surrounded him but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sirius was there and that was all Orion needed for his worries to fade away.

"It'll be all right, Shadow," Sirius said quietly. "We're all here and not going anywhere."

Orion took a step back to see the Black Team, the Diggorys, the Krums and surprisingly Bill Weasley. Cedric and Viktor entered at that moment, each giving Orion's shoulder a squeeze and a smile before moving away with their parents. As close as Orion was to the Diggorys and Krums, he was grateful for the space. There was just so much that they didn't know.

When Orion's curious gaze focused on Bill, he spoke up, "I couldn't miss supporting my honorary younger brother, especially with everything Skeeter's written lately. Charlie would be here too but he couldn't get time off."

"Bill's offered to help patrol during the Third Task tonight," Sirius said quietly. "Officially, he's a temporary consultant so we could tell him what's been happening."

Orion bit his lower lip nervously. He wasn't sure he liked that more people were getting involved in this. The Black Team knew how to handle Death Eaters and the like. Bill—Bill could get hurt.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Orion's shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. We _all_ know what we're doing."

Orion gave Sirius a weak smile. He knew Sirius wasn't one to put someone in danger unless they were prepared but that didn't calm his nerves. There was still so much that could go wrong.

"How about we go for a stroll outside?" Evelyn offered. "It might be easier to talk without an audience."

Orion let Sirius usher him out of the castle. The welcoming, sunny grounds were a complete contradiction to what Orion was feeling. He would have preferred a stormy skies threatening for what was to come but allowing everyone to hope that it would blow over.

They walked towards the lake and didn't stop until they were far enough from the castle but also a safe distance from Hagrid's, the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship.

"Kingsley," Sirius muttered over his shoulder.

"Already done," Kingsley answered immediately. "If Skeeter's around, she won't hear anything."

"All right then," Sirius said coming to a halt. "You should know that we are currently looking for Rita Skeeter to take her into the Ministry. We've discovered that she's an illegal Animagus—a bug Animagus to be more precise."

Orion's eyes widened although he couldn't really say he was surprised. "But Dad we—"

"—are now registered under sealed records," Sirius interrupted. "I discussed it with Rufus and Amelia. They agreed it was best to not allow it to become public for your safety."

"You haven't used your form to disobey a mandate issued by Professor Dumbledore, Ori," Evelyn added. "We have young Malfoy's statement and her own article as proof." At Orion's confused look, she continued. "Remember when the Weasley boy noticed Malfoy on the grounds? He was meeting Skeeter. He was telling her about your added security. When we mentioned the penalties he would face for aiding in illegal activity, he told us everything."

Orion stared at Evelyn suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling that some of those penalties wouldn't be legal?"

Evelyn simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my fault Lucius Malfoy didn't instruct his son the basics of law. I'll just say that—for now—young Malfoy will be watching his behavior since he may or may not be under the impression that he's one step away from a criminal record."

Orion couldn't help but be impressed. "Evelyn, I think you've been spending too much time with the Marauders. That sounds like something Dad would do."

Evelyn smiled proudly. "And I'll never let him forget it," she said before turning serious. "Now, let's focus on tonight. You know that every one of us will be stationed outside the maze. All of the Champions will be instructed to fire red sparks if there's trouble."

"However, if there is non-task related trouble, send up white sparks," Sirius added. "If that happens, everyone patrolling has been instructed to burn the hedges and get to you as quickly as possible."

Orion nodded even though agreeing felt like the last thing he should be doing. The plan was positively mad. So much could go wrong but Orion honestly didn't have a better idea. He just wanted it all to be over with. Was that too much to ask?

They didn't return to the castle until lunch. Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice sat by Neville, Evelyn visited with her nephew and Bill quickly found himself surrounded by his siblings. Orion had to admit that he was grateful for the distraction. Sitting between Sirius and Remus kept almost everyone at bay. Rose quickly sat by Remus and started discussing her exams, Hayden sat across from Sirius in an attempt to find out any new information and Hermione sat across from Orion looking rather excited. Orion had to wonder if she figured out what Sirius' Team already knew about Rita Skeeter.

Once lunch was over, Orion was able to stroll around the castle with Sirius and Remus while the rest of the Team began their security detail. He really wanted to enjoy his time with his dad and uncle but the Third Task was only a few hours way. Was it really so close? Where had all the time gone?

Before Orion knew it, the evening feast had arrived. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table. Ludo looked quite cheerful. Cornelius Fudge, on the other hand, looked rather nervous, his eyes occasionally glancing at the Black Team members stationed around the Hall. Every one of them looked ready to strike as they stood in the shadows, trying not to attract attention. Orion had to admit, they were good at it. Very few people seemed to notice their presence.

As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Orion noticed the Black Team move towards the entrance. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, attracting everyone's attention and creating the distraction needed for the Black Team to slip out of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Orion got up, trying to ignore the applause that broke out at the Gryffindor table. He hardly noticed Sirius and Remus standing up and following him out. It was almost like there was a barrier between him and everyone else. Everyone's voices sounded muffled which was probably a good thing. Orion didn't want to hear everyone wishing him luck. He didn't care about the Tournament. All he wanted was to survive whatever Voldemort's endgame may be.

Cedric and Viktor were quickly at Orion's side, preventing Ludo from doing the same. Orion couldn't help noticing how disappointed Ludo looked and was glad he didn't have to deal with the overexcited man today. Ludo never handled serious matters well and Orion had a feeling that he would run away screaming if he had any idea what was really happening.

Then again, perhaps it would be best to tell him.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill. The air was full of chatter and the rumbling of feet as students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. The Black Team came walking into the stadium and approached Ludo and the champions. Orion quickly noticed Hagrid behind them but it took the Black Team separating for him to see Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Every one of them were wearing a large, red, luminous star. Professors Moody, McGonagall and Flitwick wore them on their hats while everyone else had them hanging over their left shoulder.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

Cedric, Viktor and Fleur nodded. Orion couldn't help sharing a nervous glance with Sirius. If only it was that easy.

"Off you go, then!" Ludo said brightly to the patrollers.

Everyone separated and walked in different directions. Orion could feel his nervousness and anxiety increase with every step they took to their stations around the maze. He didn't even notice Ludo point his wand at his throat and mutter, "_Sonorus._"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!"Ludo said, his magically magnified voice echoing into the stands. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with ninety-five points – Mr. Orion Black of Hogwarts School!" Cheers and applause send birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty-seven points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "In third place, with eighty-five points – Mr. Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts School!" There was a louder roar of cheers and applause. "And in fourth place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beaubatons Academy!" There was a lighter, polite applause. "So…on my whistle, Orion! Three – two – one – "

He gave a short blast on his whistle and Orion walked forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path and, for some reason, the sound of the surrounding crowd seemed to be silenced the moment he entered the maze. Not willing to take any chances, Orion pulled out his wand and thought, _Lumos_. Light shined from the tip of his wand, illuminating the way.

After about fifty yards, Orion reached a fork. Both paths were completely dark, giving no sign if any path was safer than the other. Taking a wild guess, Orion selected the left one and continued on. He quickened his pace slightly but was still cautious. _If only I could turn into Shadow. It would be easy to sense danger._

Ludo's whistle could be heard as Orion turned right and continued on the seemingly deserted path. Viktor had entered the maze and it wasn't long before another blast of the whistle signaled Cedric entering. Every instinct was telling Orion to hurry up but he fought every urge. Avoiding danger was more important.

The maze was slowly growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. Focusing on the path ahead, Orion reached a second fork and took a left again. He had to trust his instincts now. The only problem—or perhaps not—was that the path ahead was empty too. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be facing obstacles. How could it be that he hadn't seen anything yet?

Ludo's whistle blew for a final time. All of the champions were now inside.

Turning a corner, Orion realized that his concerns had come too soon. He saw a figure, staggering toward him. It took Orion a moment to realize what he was seeing. It was his father, pale and dead looking. Orion took a step back as Sirius reached out for him…but Sirius was outside the maze. That could only mean one thing. It was a boggart.

"_Riddikulus_!" Orion said quickly.

There was a loud crack and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. Letting out a long breath, Orion moved on, silently hoping that he was ready for whatever was next. He turned right and then left before catching sight of what looked to be the tail of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. That was certainly one creature he didn't want to encounter and quickly turned around.

Right…left…left again. Feeling completely lost, Orion cast the Four-Point Spell and found that he was going south when he needed to go northwest. Turning around, Orion took a right turn and suddenly heard something moving on the opposite side of the hedge. He hurried on, not wanting to know what the creature could possibly be. Once he was far enough away, another Four-Point Spell alerted Orion that he was heading in the right direction. Now if there could only be some sign of how much farther he needed to go…

Orion met nothing for a long time. How long had it been since he had entered the maze? Was it mere minutes? Perhaps hours? It was becoming more and more difficult to stay on course. Orion was forced to take turns to avoid dead ends and try to turn back as soon as possible. Just when he believed that he had found the right path again, he rounded a corner and came face to face with the Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was now over ten feet long and looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Thick armor covered it's back leaving only one area vulnerable to spells.

Aiming low, Orion quickly tried the Impediment Curse and fell to the ground as it hit some of the armor, rebounding back at him. Not low enough apparently. Trying again, Orion stayed on the ground and was relieved when the skrewt froze. Wasting no time, Orion jumped to his feet and ran past it. The greater distance he could put between them at the moment the better.

He didn't slow down until he started hitting dead ends. Stopping, Orion ignored his hammering heard and performed the Four-Point Spell again only to have it reveal the last thing he wanted. He had gone too far south. He wound need to backtrack. Turning around, Orion found the closest path that would take him northwest.

There were brief moments that Orion swore he could hear something or someone running but it faded away quickly. Where was everyone? Why hadn't he run across them?

Panic started to set in and Orion immediately slowed down, every sense on alert. This couldn't be good. What if this was what Voldemort had been waiting for—a chance to catch him alone? But—that couldn't be it. Why would Voldemort take the risk with so many Aurors around?

He wouldn't. Orion knew enough about Voldemort's tactics to know that Voldemort would never put himself in such a position.

Rounding a corner, Orion cautiously walked down a long, straight path until he saw movement. It took a moment before his beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which was normally only seen in picture form. It was a sphinx.

How in the world had the Ministry managed to secure one of those?

Coming to an abrupt halt, Orion could only stare at the creature with the body of an over-large lion and a head of a woman. She stared at him with her long, almond-shaped eyes. For a long moment, neither moved and then that moment was broken when the sphinx started pacing from side to side of the path, blocking Orion from moving forward.

"You are very near your goal," she said in a deep, hoarse voice. "The quickest way is past me."

Orion frowned. "Close?" That can't be. How can he be close when he hadn't seen anyone else? Then there was the 'danger' everyone had been expecting. Where was it? Unless…unless it wasn't actually during the task. What if it was some time after when everyone was distracted? Returning his attention to the sphinx, Orion voiced his main concern, "have you seen any danger?"

The sphinx continued to pace. "No danger has been seen—does not mean that no danger exists," she said. "To pass you must answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess—I let you pass. Answer wrongly—I attack. Remain silent—I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Orion was so caught on the first statement that he nearly missed the second. For being so close, it couldn't just be a riddle, could it? Then again, it could be a very difficult riddle. "Er—okay," Orion said cautiously. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs in the very middle of the path and recited: "First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of end. And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Orion stared for a moment before forcing himself to break down the riddle. 'Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies'…the first thing that entered his mind was Wormtail—the spy. A spy! That's it! Next…what was next? "Could you repeat it again, please?"

She repeated the poem.

'Middle of middle and end of end' with 'the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word' when combined with spy should give him a creature...Orion mentally ran through all of the creatures he knew about and could only think of one: a spider but did the rest of the riddle make that the actual answer? He had one chance to get it right. 'Middle of middle and end of end'…could it be…the letter 'd'? 'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word'…there was um…er…

Spy…d…er…It had to be. "The creature is a spider," Orion said at last.

The sphinx smiled broadly before getting up, stretching her front legs and then moving aside for him to pass. Orion bowed his head in respect and hurried forward. As soon as the sphinx was out of sight, Orion slowed down and continued on a bit more cautiously. His wand was telling him that he was directly on course. He reached another fork and took the right-hand path.

Continuing forward, Orion could see a light in the distance. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth just over a hundred yards away. This was it. If something was going to happen…

Suddenly, a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him. It was Cedric, sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup.

"Cedric, no!" Orion shouted.

Cedric looked over his shoulder just as something immense over a hedge to his left moved quickly on a path that would intersect.

"Cedric!" Orion yelled. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it. Unfortunately, in his haste, he tripped and dropped his wand. Orion wasted no time and immediately started casting spell after spell at the gigantic spider that stepped into the path. The spider jerked, scuttled around and ran at Orion instead.

Whether it was an act of desperation or stupidity, Orion ran toward the creature. He heard Cedric shout out and slid, feet first, casting spells as he slid underneath the creature. The spider keeled over sideways, one of its legs piercing Orion's on the way. Orion couldn't stop the cry of pain as he dropped his wand and grabbed his leg.

"Orion!" Cedric shouted as he dropped to his knees at Orion's side. "Orion, what is it?" He pushed Orion's hands away and pulled up the pants leg to reveal the wound. "Ori, it's deep. We need to get you out of here."

"Bandage it up," Orion said through clenched teeth.

Cedric quickly picked up Orion's wand and pointed it at the bleeding wound. "_Ferula_." Bandages spun up Orion's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint.

Orion let out a sigh of relief as the pain faded to a more manageable level. Sitting up, he looked past Cedric to the Triwizard Cup. So this was how it would end. He had been so prepared for danger only for there to be none. Perhaps this was crueler than any possible danger Voldemort could have thought up.

"Cedric, go," Orion said finally. "Take it. You're there."

Cedric glanced over his shoulder at the Cup then looked back at Orion. "You take it. You should win. You just saved my neck, Ori."

"You saved me during the Second Task—"

"—and then you saved mine," Cedric interrupted then helped Orion to his feet. "I'll carry you there if I have to. You deserve this."

Orion shook his head. "That's not how it's supposed to work. The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. You deserve to be the Champion. You _should_ be the Champion."

It was Cedric's turn to be stubborn. "No," he insisted as he grabbed Orion's arm below the shoulder and helped Orion limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. "The only reason you can't take it is because of me. I don't care about winning. I only entered the Tournament to make my Dad happy. Now, I realize he doesn't care. He just wants both of us to get out in one piece."

Once they had reached the cup, Cedric waited for Orion to take the cup but Orion stood firm. Cedric let out a sigh. "Fine then. Both of us, together, just like we've done everything else."

"But that still means—"

"I don't care!" Cedric said firmly and held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles and looked at Orion, waiting him to do the same. "Take the handle, Ori, or I'll pull you along with me."

Orion's shoulders slumped. He knew how stubborn Cedric could be. Reluctantly, Orion reached out. "One three then," he said. "One—two—three—"

Together they grasped a handle and instantly felt a jerk somewhere behind their navels. Their feet left the ground. They couldn't let go of the Triwizard Cup; it pulling them onward in a howl of wind and swirling color. All Orion could think was something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm in the process of moving so free time's been minimal. Hopefully there's no delay with the next chapter since we all know what's coming: Cedric's fate. Am I cruel? Maybe just a bit. :)


	22. Flesh, Blood and Bone

Chapter 22

Flesh, Blood and Bone

Orion felt his feet slam into the ground, shooting pain up his injured leg. Collapsing to the ground, his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. The deafening silence was the first sign that something was really wrong, forcing him to raise his head and look around. Instead of the Hogwarts grounds they were in the middle of a dark, overgrown graveyard with a small church barely visible beyond the large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left with a fine old house on the hillside.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked quietly as he helped Orion to his feet. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?"

Orion looked down at the Triwizard Cup before focusing on the gravestones. There had to be a reason why they were here of all places. "No," he admitted. "Dad would have if he had known…This isn't right." Orion pulled free of Cedric and limped closer to a grouping of gravestones. There was a large marble headstone with a very familiar name: TOM RIDDLE.

Bloody hell!

Orion's mind was in panic mode but the overpowering thought was to get help. Turning around, he looked at his only chance for survival, knowing that the chances were slim to none. "Cedric, you have to get help," Orion said in a quiet, urgent voice. "Apparate to Hogsmeade, get to the Quidditch pitch as fast as you can and find my dad. Tell him I'm in the cemetery in Little Hangleton. He'll know what to do."

"Orion—"

"—Cedric, don't," Orion interrupted.

"I'll take you with me—"

"—we don't have time to argue!" Orion said desperately as he started looking around. "They're going to be here soon. If you don't go, we'll both die!"

Cedric closed his eyes as a pained look washed over his face. "I don't like this one bit," he said reluctantly. "Let me get you somewhere safe—"

"—Cedric, please go," Orion pleaded. "Before it's too late."

Cedric looked like he was going to try to argue some more before nodding. "I'll bring them back as soon as I can," he promised. "Stay safe."

Before Orion could say anything, Cedric tuned on the spot and vanished with a crack. There was no time to waste. Orion crouched down and hid behind the Riddle headstone. He needed to come up with a plan—any plan. His injured leg meant running for it wasn't a good option. He would have to rely on hiding until help came.

The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, increasing Orion's panic. He was running out of time. There was no way help would arrive before he was found…unless…

Orion crouched lower and raised his wand over his head. Tapping himself on the head, Orion cast the Disillusionment Charm and could see his body fading in with his surroundings. He couldn't help letting out a relieved breath as he lowered his arm. All he could hope was that no one noticed him in the darkness.

Listening to the footsteps coming closer and closer was nerve-wracking. It sounded like there was only one person so at least that was in his favor. One on one combat was certainly easier but who was it? Voldemort? One of his Death Eaters? Barty Crouch Jr.?

The footsteps suddenly stopped. Orion held his breath and closed his eyes. They were close—only feet away. Suddenly, without warning, a massive headache erupted, forcing Orion to cover his mouth to keep from crying out. It was agony. His past headaches had been minor when compared to this. It almost felt like the pain would split his head in two and a part of him wanted that to happen. At least then the pain would stop.

"The cup is here, my lord, but the boy—"

"—fool!" a high, cold voice interrupted. "He is here. Find him!"

The footsteps started again. Orion had to fight to remain still, ignoring the need to retch as the pain increased. Why now? Why did have to happen now of all times?

Fear overrode pain as the footsteps stopped on the opposite side of the headstone. Orion remained still with his hand over his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a short figure in a hooded black cloak walk around the headstone and stare off into the distance. The way he held his wand…the missing index finger…Wormtail!

"My lord—"

"Summon him!"

Orion acted before Wormtail could. _Expelliarmus_! There was a jet of red light. Wormtail stumbled backwards as his wand went flying in the opposite direction. Orion jumped to his feet and snatched the wand out of the air before running as fast as he could. Pain shot up his injured leg but he'd prefer that over what Voldemort had planned.

The pain in Orion's head intensified even more forcing Orion to cry out, lose his footing and roll into the closest headstone. He was already trapped in a sea of pain to register any more but that didn't matter. He couldn't stop moving. He couldn't give up, giving up meant death. Shakily, Orion climbed to his feet and pushed on. He could barely see where he was going or what direction he was heading.

A loud crack broke into the silence and before Orion knew it, he was pulled back with such force that he fell backwards and hit the ground. What little vision he had swam out of focus as he was pulled up and dragged backwards until he was thrown against a headstone and tied to it with conjured cords. It was then that Orion realized that he had dropped both of the wands.

That wasn't good.

Orion tried to focus on what was happening but his mind was a foggy mess. The pain had lessened slightly but not enough to be any help. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. The only thing he could do was hear. Something nearby was stirring fretfully. Something was slowly moving through the grass in a way that couldn't be human. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground…something that was full of liquid slopping around.

Orion had a feeling that his concentration faded out for a bit because the next thing he knew the crackling sound of a fire reached his ears. Fire and liquid normally meant a potion but what kind? Why were they here of all places and why was he here?

"Hurry!" the high, cold voice said.

"It is ready, Master."

"Now…" the cold voice said.

There was a long silence before Orion heard the moment of fabric nearby…silence…a hiss and a soft thud. What was going on?

Wormtail's shaky voice seemed so much louder than it actually was. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The ground at Orion's feet cracked open and Orion felt a gust of wind. That had to have meant…Tom Riddle Sr, the man who had died many years ago under 'mysterious circumstances along with his parents—Voldemort's father and grandparents. Wormtail was bringing Voldemort back! This was the endgame. This was why his life had been turned upside down but…again, why him?

The hissing of the potion was nearly drowned out as Wormtail's whimpering broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master."

Orion squeezed his eyes shut. Even though his clouded mind made it possible to focus on anything, he really didn't want to see this. The sound of Wormtail's scream was a sign that he had made the right decision. Something fell to the ground only for there to be a sickening splash a moment later. The darkness of his closed eyes changed to a tint of red as Wormtail moaned in agony.

Feeling Wormtail's anguished breath on his face made Orion jump. When had he moved?

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

Orion managed to open his eyes and vaguely see a shining silver object before it was lowered and pushed into the crook of his right arm. He tried to move, tried to kick Wormtail away but Wormtail shoved his bloodied stump of an arm along Orion's chest, holding him in place. The sight horrified Orion enough to stay still while Wormtail tossed the silver object aside, rumble in his pocket for a glass vial and hold it to Orion's arm. It wasn't long before Wormtail was staggering back to the cauldron, the vial now blood red. Orion watched with wide eyes as Wormtail poured the blood inside then dropped to his knees, cradling his bleeding stump.

The cauldron was simmering, sending diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened but Orion knew better than to hope that something had gone wrong. For a potion to require bone, flesh and blood…serious dark magic was at work here which meant Voldemort was bound to come out shortly and his chance for survival was diminishing by the second. Where was everybody?

The sparks emanating from the cauldron suddenly extinguished and was replaced by a surge of white steam, washing over everything. Orion could barely make out the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam.

Wormtail, who was still sobbing and moaning, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground. His entire body was shaking as he got to his feet, reached up, and pulled the robes one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Orion…and Orion stared back into the face that was the main reason his life had been turned upside down from when he was a toddler. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

A/N: Due to the abundance of reviews, I thought I'd let this out a bit early. :-)


	23. The Death Eaters

Chapter 23

The Death Eaters

Voldemort looked away from Orion and began examining his own body. Orion couldn't take his eyes off of the red eyes that seemed to gleam so brightly in the darkness until a large snake slithered into sight and circled around him. It took Orion a moment to recall its name—Nagini. This was the infamous snake that was never far from Voldemort's side.

Voldemort's high, cold, mirthless laugh forced Orion to shift his attention. Scarlet met emerald.

"My Lord…" Wormtail choked, "my Lord…you promised…you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh Master…thank you, Master…" Wormtail said as he extended his bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail." Wormtail tried to protest but Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm. He forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow. Voldemort examined Wormtail's arm carefully. "It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger against Wormtail's arm.

Another searing headache erupted, forcing Orion to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Wormtail's howl of pain was the only thing Orion could focus on. He couldn't afford to be lost in the pain again. It all lasted for only a few moments and then it was gone as fast as it came.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort whispered. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Orion stared at Voldemort as he paced up and down, his eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Orion again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You sit, Orion Black, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool but he had his use, as you can see. That house upon the hillside was where my father lived. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him but he abandoned her when she told him what she was…He didn't like magic, my father…"

"I know your story," Orion said through gritted teeth. "Your mum died giving birth in an orphanage where you grew up."

Voldemort stared at Orion for a moment with an unreadable look on his face. "I see your _father_ really has held nothing back," he said quietly. "True family is important, Orion and look, mine returns…"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. In every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating, all of them hooded and masked. One by one, they moved forward, slowly and cautiously. One of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawling towards Voldemort and kissing the hem of his black robes.

"Master…Master…" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him echoed the action then backed away and stood up, forming a silent circle around Tom Riddle's grave. There were obvious gaps as if they were still waiting for others to show up.

Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. "Welcome, Death Eaters," he said quietly. "Thirteen years…thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" Voldemort sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt. There is a stench upon the air."

There was a long silence as Voldemort glanced around the circle. Orion tried to discretely move around in an attempt to find any bit of weakness but his binds wouldn't budge. He knew he should pay attention to what Voldemort to pass it on to the Aurors. However, the first priority was getting free. He could learn all of Voldemort's plans but it wouldn't matter if he was killed.

_Think Orion, think!_

He tried to move his hands and feel for any sort of object on the ground that could cut the binds. It didn't have to be much. A sharp rock would do if he could just find one. _Come on! Just a bit farther!_ His fingers graced against something abnormally smooth. Could it be? Extending his fingers as much as possible, Orion tried to wrap at least a finger around it.

"_Crucio_!"

Orion froze as a Death Eater on the ground writhes and shrieked. It lasted for only a moment before Voldemort raised his wand, leaving the tortured Death Eater gasping.

"Get up, Avery," Voldemort said softly. "Sand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years…I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" He glanced at a still sobbing Wormtail. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Wormtail moaned, "please. Master…please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," Voldemort said coolly. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Orion could only stare as Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. There was a streak of a substance like molten silver left in the wand's wake. It writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, soaring downward and fixing itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Orion immediately kept trying to reach what he hoped was the knife that Wormtail had used to cut his arm. With each try, Orion was able to turn the handle a bit closer. He could touch it with one finger…two fingers…three…

"Lucius, my slippery friend," Voldemort's voice seemed to echo in the silence.

Orion, however, forced himself to concentrate as he managed to grasp the knife and slowly turn his wrist so the knife was against his bindings. With slow, short movements, the blade ran against the bindings until one snapped, making Orion freeze.

Thankfully, Voldemort had other matters on his mind. "The Lestranges should stand here," he said quietly as he stared at the open space next to Lucius Malfoy. "Two are still in Azkaban while the other—Bellatrix—ever so loyal received a terrible fate. She will be avenged."

When Voldemort moved on to the next Death Eater, Orion returned to cutting his bindings. His wrist was throbbing in pain but he had to keep going. This would only work if they were distracted…like they were now. Another binding was cut and fell. Orion paused for the smallest of moments before moving onto the next.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters," Voldemort said softly. "Three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return…he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever…he will be killed, of course…and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service. He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts our young friend arrived here tonight…"

Orion froze as everyone's attention turned to him.

"Yes," Voldemort said, a grin curling his lipless mouth. "Orion Black has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was long silence before Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "Master, we crave to know…we beg you to tell us…how you have achieved this…this miracle…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," Voldemort said. "And it begins—and ends—with my young friend here." He lazily walked over to stand next to Orion. "You know, of course, about my downfall. You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill a mere set of twins—bit something went wrong. I killed their child minder with ease then entered their bedroom. They were in the same crib. It was only too easy."

Voldemort glanced down at Orion before returning his red eyes on his audience. "I pointed my wand at them, it didn't matter who died first. The other would follow shortly. That is, until the hazel eyed child moved to protect the green eyed child. The elder twin held the other close as if he could protect him from me. My decision was made. The younger twin would die first. My curse, however, was deflected by the bond the twins shared. It rebounded upon myself. Aaah…pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive."

Orion tried to process what Voldemort was saying. It almost sounded like—

"What I was, even I do not know…I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality," Voldemort continued. "You know my goal—to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked…for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without means to help myself…for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist…I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited…Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try to find me…one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body…but I waited in vain…"

A shiver seemed to run around the circle of Death Eaters as Voldemort let his sentence hang. Finally, he continued, "Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals—snakes, of course, being my preference—but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic…and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

"The…four years ago…the means for my returned seemed assured. A wizard—young, foolish, and gullible—wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of…for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school…he was easy to bend to my will…he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted…thwarted, once again by two boys…"

Voldemort only waited a moment before continuing on. "The servant died when I left his body, and I was as weak as ever I had been. There was one benefit from the attempt—I had learned that the green eyed twin, Harry Potter, had died when he was five and the older twin had been declared 'the-boy-who-lived'. Dumbledore actually believes Hayden Potter, a boy of no talent, is the one who defeated me. He is, of course, wrong and the proof is right here!"

Voldemort reached down and touched Orion's forehead with his long, white forefinger. Another headache erupted so quickly that Orion couldn't stop crying out. Voldemort laughed then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"It was an ingenious plan—one worthy of any Slytherin. Hide the boy in plain sight, under a different identity—Orion Black. My theory was strengthened when—not even a year ago—a servant returned to me, telling me a tale of how he was thwarted by a boy with the surname of Black but the eyes of Potter's Mudblood wife. Wormtail's journey back to me, however, had not been smooth. He had accidently revealed himself to one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. For once in his life, Wormtail displayed a presence of mind and convinced Bertha Jorkins that he would turn himself in before overpowering her and bringing her to me."

Voldemort paused, glancing around to make sure that everyone was hanging on his every word. "As it turned out, Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined it all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams…for—with a little persuasion—she became a veritable mine of information. She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Howgarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me so many things…but the means I used to break the Memory Charm that was placed upon her were powerful and damaged her mind beyond repair. I would not be able to possess her so she was disposed of."

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was not an option since his former friends were searching so hard for him. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth…a spell or two of my own invention…a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's eyes fell upon the snake circling them, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood and the snake venom Nagini provided…I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower…I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. I knew that to achieve this—it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight—I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant…My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried.

"But the blood of a foe…I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago…However, it was still only a theory who it was. Luck was on my side though. My faithful servant as able to learn the truth directly from the boy's 'father'. My theory was indeed correct. Harry Potter and Orion Black were one in the same. But how to get him? For he was more protected than even Dumbledore's precious 'boy-who-lived'—protected by nearly the entire Auror department. The Quidditch World Cup was out of the question and then he would return to Hogwarts so how could I take him?

"Why…by using Bertha Jorkins' information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure the boy won the tournament—that he touched the Triwizard Cup first—the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore and his father—into my waiting arms. And here he is...the _real_ boy-who-lived."

Orion could only stare at Voldemort in horror as all eyes turned to him. This couldn't be happening. Hayden was the boy-who-lived. Hayden was the one who had visions. Hayden was the special one…which meant that Hayden was protected. Hayden was safe. Voldemort used the wrong blood. That was it. Voldemort was wrong. He had to be.

So caught up in his thoughts, Orion nearly missed Voldemort turning to face him but didn't miss Voldemort raising his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

Pain beyond anything ran throughout Orion's body. His very bones were on fire, his head was surely splitting in have. His eyes were rolling madly in his head. His previous headaches were nothing compared to this. He wanted it to end…to black out…to die…

And then it was gone, He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone. Laughter reached his ears causing anger and hatred to flare in him. He now understood in ways he never could before why his father and the rest of the team worked so hard to put an end to the Death Eaters. They really were monsters.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that a boy could ever have been stronger than me," Voldemort said. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. _Harry Potter_ escaped me by a lucky chance—one that hasn't changed, even with a change in identity. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, where there is no Dumbledore to help him, no Aurors and no twin. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Wormtail approached Orion, who quickly positioned his feet in order to stand up quickly once the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand and, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Orion to the gravestone. Orion stood quickly as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle. His attention was brought back to Wormtail who roughly retuned Orion's wand before joining the watching Death Eaters in the circle.

"And now—we duel," Voldemort said softly as he raised his wand.

Orion was already moving by the time the Cruciatus Curse left Voldemort's lips. The headstone he dived behind split in two forcing Orion to scramble to his feet and move to the next while firing spell after spell over his shoulder.

"Come now, _Orion_, I know your _father_ taught you better manners," Voldemort said. "We are not playing hide-and-seek here. I am giving you an opportunity to face me—unless you would prefer for me to finish it now…"

Orion let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from his leg. So this was it. This was how it would all end. Inhaling deeply, Orion rose to his feet and turned to face Voldemort, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He knew what Voldemort's first spell would be. There would be no defense but that didn't mean he would just take it.

In the next moment, chaos ensued. Orion shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" as Voldemort cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!" but it was barely heard over the overabundance of loud cracks that filled the air followed by spells. Orion couldn't afford to pay attention to what was happening around him. The jet of green lift from Voldemort's wand and connected with the red light from Orion's creating a beam of deep gold. The vibrations traveled back to his wand, forcing Orion to hold on with both hands.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any stranger, Orion felt his feet left from the ground. Both he and Voldemort were being raised into the air, their wands still connected by the thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstones and came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear of graves. Orion quickly took a chance to glance around. Death Eaters were battling Aurors but it was impossible to make out who was fighting.

The golden thread connecting Orion and Voldemort splintered into a thousand more beams arched high over Orion and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web of light. Orion had never seen anything like it and had no idea what to do. Breaking the connection left him at Voldemort's mercy and keeping the connection kept help from them.

Either way, he was on his own.

As the Aurors pushed the Death Eaters back, an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Orion and Voldemort. It took a moment for Orion to realize that it was the song of the phoenix. Even though there were no words, Orion had a feeling the song was telling him to maintain the connection but that was the last thing he wanted.

The moment his wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever, Orion knew it was time to break away. With an almighty wrench, he pulled his wand upward and the golden thread broke. The cage of light vanished and the phoenix song died but Orion was already moving for cover.

"Move in! Everyone, move in!"

Orion turned towards his father's voice only to suddenly feel some invisible force abruptly pull him backwards. He tried to fight by grasping on headstones he passed but he could never get a firm enough grip. All thought of stopping vanished the moment his shoulder slammed into a tall headstone, sending pain throughout his upper body. His body spun, sending his injured let into a neighboring headstone before he fell to the ground, face first.

"Say goodbye Black!" Voldemort shrieked. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Orion turned just in time to see Auror Williamson block his view of Voldemort before collapsing on top of him. Green light seemed to fill every spot of vision that Auror Williamson didn't obscure. The lack of movement from Auror Williamson was all Orion needed to know he was dead. It had been the killing curse. There was no way to block it so why had Auror Williamson done something so—

Auror Williamson was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown aside leaving Orion face to face with Voldemort. Long white fingers reached out and grasped his shirt, pulling him upright. This was it. One more killing curse. Orion could see the cold smile on Voldemort's face as he came to the same conclusion. Voldemort raised his want, his mouth opening and Orion immediately knew what he had to do.

_This is really going to hurt._

Shadow immediately took over causing pain to flood his body as a black adolescent wolf replaced a teenage boy with a _pop_. Shadow couldn't hold back the loud yelp before sinking his teeth into Voldemort's arm. Voldemort let out a howl of pain as he desperately tried to shake Shadow off. Spells suddenly came their way forcing Shadow to let go and hobble away as fast as possible, quiet cries of pain still escaping his mouth. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground. One sniff of the air was all Shadow needed to relax. It was Moony.

"Remus! Bill! Get him out of here!" Padfoot shouted.

Moony tightened his grip slightly. "Stay still, Shadow. I have a port key that will take us to the Hospital Wing. Bill, hold on."

Shadow let out a whine as he felt a jerk behind his stomach. What was Moony doing? Moony was abandoning the Pack! Moony was abandoning Padfoot! As they sped away in a whirl of wind and color, Shadow let out a pain filled howl.

* * *

A/N: I tried to get this out as fast as I could. I'm trying to finish Goblet of Fire before I leave on vacation in June so here's to hoping. :-)


	24. Truths Revealed

Chapter 24

Truths Revealed

Shadow felt himself slam onto the hard floor of the Hospital Wing. He could feel Moony moving but didn't dare move himself. Pain was everywhere. His head was swimming so badly he felt as though any movement would make him sick. A soft whine escaped and suddenly, Shadow found himself surrounded. He couldn't make out what was being said but he could feel the pain slowly decreasing. His body started to relax to the point he didn't care someone had picked him up and carried him to the nearest bed. He didn't care what they did. Shock and exhaustion had begun to set in. All he wanted now was to sleep.

"Shadow?" Moony's voice broke his journey into oblivion. "Shadow, we need to turn you back. Poppy's done all she can but she needs you in your natural form to heal you completely."

Shadow looked up at Moony with pleading eyes.

"I know you want to sleep but don't you want to be healed for when Padfoot comes?" Moony countered.

Shadow let out another whine and closed his eyes. A hand sank into his fur and rubbed behind his ears. Shadow prepared himself and then felt it. He was being pushed away and Orion was being shoved forward. A pained yelp turned into a human shout as arms grabbed his limbs and held him still. Once again the pain slowly decreased allowing him to relax and open his eyes to see the crowd around him. Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over his injured leg, Remus and Bill were holding down his arms, Aunt Alice was holding his other leg and Professor Dumbledore was standing at the foot of the bed with a pained look on his face.

"Is there pain anywhere else, Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Orion had to think for a moment before answering. "Headache, but it's not as bad as before." Slowly, everyone released his limbs and backed away, allowing Orion to glance around. Professor Moody was sleeping a few beds away, Cedric was sleeping a bit further away with his parents at his bedside and Hayden was sitting on a bed in the far corner, surrounded by his family.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it over his head. "They will not hear anything, Orion," he said gently. "I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze. Cedric has told us all he knows and we have an overview from Hayden's visions. The details are what we are missing. I understand you are tired and have experienced something that many grown wizards could never survive from but now, time is of the essence."

Orion nodded and, with help, managed to sit somewhat upright and began to tell them. As he spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before his eyes. He saw begging Cedric to go for help, Wormtail catching him, Voldemort's rebirth, and Death Eaters Apparating. Remus had a firm grip on Orion's right hand and Aunt Alice had moved to grip his left. Each had made noises as though they wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. Orion was glad that they did. He didn't think he would be able to continue if they interrupted him. The only interruption had been when Orion had told of Wormtail piercing his arm with the dagger which had simply been Professor Dumbledore examining the now healed wound.

"He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's," Orion told Professor Dumbledore. "He said that you were wrong. It wasn't Hayden who survived the curse. It was Harry."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes slowly closed and he suddenly looked older than ever. "I see," he said with difficulty. "Orion, continue, please."

Orion went on, telling them all he could remember of Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters and then what followed. He told them about the duel and how their wands seemed to connect to create the golden beams.

"Priori Incantatem?" Remus asked curiously.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Orion's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix—Fawkes, in fact. They will not work properly against each other. If the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle…a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed—in reverse. The most recent first…and then those which preceded it…"

"I didn't keep the connection long enough for that to happen," Orion said quickly. "The Aurors had already arrived and…I just wanted to get out of there."

"No one would blame you for wanting that, Orion," Remus said gently.

Orion shook his head stubbornly. "But if I had, Auror Williamson wouldn't—"

"—don't go there, Ori," Remus said firmly as he stood up so their eyes met. "Auror Williamson was your protector. It was his duty to ensure your safety, no matter the cost. This is Voldemort's fault. He killed Williamson and would have killed you if you hadn't surprised him with Shadow."

"You have certainly shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected from you tonight, Orion," Professor Dumbledore said. "You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it—and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. There is one more thing we will need to discuss and I believe we should include the Potters in this."

"No!" Orion protested. "Please, Professor. We can't tell them…"

"I am afraid we have no choice since this concerns their son too," Professor Dumbledore said as he raised the wand and canceled the spell.

"Dumbledore, can't we at least wait for Sirius—"

"—I'm here, Remus," Sirius said as he entered the Hospital Wing looking exhausted but otherwise unscathed. "What's going on?"

Remus pulled Sirius aside and quickly explained everything. Orion could only watch as Sirius' face changed from concerned to nervous before settling on resigned. This wasn't happening. He was trapped in a bad dream. That had to be it. There was no way Sirius would agree…

"Orion, you should know that we caught Voldemort's spy," Aunt Alice said gently.

That caught Orion's attention. "Who?" he asked immediately. "Who was it?"

Aunt Alice and Professor Dumbledore shared a glance. "It was Barty Crouch, Jr. polyjuiced as Mad-Eye," Aunt Alice answered. "When Mad-Eye tried to take Cedric after Dumbledore instructed everyone to keep him in sight, we knew something was wrong. We found the real Alastor Moody locked in his trunk. Barty Crouch, Jr. is on his way to a Ministry holding cell."

"But—but how could—I mean—it's Uncle Al!" Orion protested.

"That is the very thought that made many of us fail to consider Alastor as a suspect, Orion," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "I am certain we will hear all about it from Alastor once he recovers."

"Does this really need to be done now, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked as he approached. "Orion's been through enough—"

"—Orion—if I am reading his lack of reaction correctly—already knows the majority of the truth," Professor Dumbledore interrupted softly. "The Potters deserve some answers, Sirius. I would think you would understand better than anyone."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "This has nothing to do with denying them but protecting Orion from the _entire_ family's reaction," he growled. "Orion made the decision a year ago to not tell them for the very reason he wanted to be seen as who he was now."

"Sirius, that was before Voldemort found out and told all of the Death Eaters there tonight," Remus interjected. "It would be better if they found out from us instead of the Death Eaters—or their children."

Sirius let out a long breath and nodded as he took the seat at Orion's bedside. "Let's get this over with."

Orion could only watch as Professor Dumbledore walked over to the Potters. He could feel his stomach twisting in knots. A part of him was still waiting for someone to confirm that all of the theories that had been thrown around tonight weren't true but no one was. Why wasn't anyone telling him that Voldemort had it wrong?

"Bill, Alice," Sirius said quietly, his eyes, however, were determined. "I think it would be best if you step out for a bit. This is going to be difficult enough for the children to hear." Bill nodded and moved to leave. "I would also appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone—"

"—you don't have to worry about me, Sirius," Bill said firmly. "No one will learn a thing from me."

"I'm staying," Aunt Alice said stubbornly. "I'm Orion's godmother, Sirius. I am also one of the few who was by your side from the start. If this doesn't go well, you will need me to put the Potters in their place."

Orion stared at Aunt Alice with wide eyes. It had been years since Aunt Alice had been this scary.

The sight of several chairs appearing out of nowhere put an end to any further conversations. Bill left the Hospital Wing as the Potters approached. Rose immediately sat down on the bed, giving Orion a nervous smile. Hayden sat down on the chair nearest to Sirius leaving Mr. and Mrs. Potter to take the available chairs on the opposite side of the bed.

"What is this about, Dumbledore?" Mr. Potter asked impatiently.

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him before casting another silencing ward around them. "I beg for your patience for this will be difficult for all to hear," he began. "Years ago, when Voldemort attacked Hayden and Harry I made a decision, a decision based on information that few knew about. That information could be interpreted in any number of ways. With my interpretation, I proclaimed Hayden as the child who defeated Voldemort instead of Harry, who was slowly dying."

Lily opened her mouth to protest.

"Let me finish, Lily," Professor Dumbledore insisted. "There was nothing to confirm or deny my theory, until a few years ago. I learned that a boy other than Hayden received the brother wand to Voldemort's. I learned that a boy other than Hayden was a Parselmouth. I learned of a bond shared between two boys that should be impossible. I learned of a connection to Voldemort however it took the most recent vision to figure out how it really worked. The child with the actual connection felt the pain while the other saw the event through the bond. I could not deny my fears any longer. I had been wrong and Voldemort confirmed it tonight. Hayden was not the one to survive the killing curse. It had been Harry with Hayden trying to magically protect him. With Hayden being so young, the protection was not complete which would explain Harry's failing health."

Mrs. Potter was on her feet. "No!" she exclaimed. "You swore it was Hayden! You gave us your word—"

"—Lily!" Aunt Alice hissed. "Calm down!"

Orion could feel something break inside him. The way Professor Dumbledore explained it…every sign pointed to him except for the small fact that it couldn't be him. It wasn't supposed to be him. He didn't want it. He never wanted it. This past year was enough time in the spotlight to last a lifetime and now it would never end.

Hayden stared, wide-eyed at Orion for a long moment before his eyes sought out his parents. "You lied to me?" he asked slowly. "All these years, you told me he was dead. You knew what losing him did to me and you just let me go through it? Why? Just because he didn't look like Dad anymore?"

"It wasn't like that Hayden!" Mrs. Potter protested. "We were just trying to protect—"

"—who? You?" Hayden interrupted, jumping to his feet. "You weren't protecting me, Rose or even Har—Orion! I asked you so many times why I could see through Orion's eyes! I begged for answers and you—you lied!"

"We didn't lie, Hayden," Mr. Potter said firmly. "We told you what we could for you to move on. No matter what you want to believe, that boy—" he gestured to Orion "—is not Harry. He doesn't remember anything prior to the adoption potion."

"There's more to a person than just memories," Rose said softly. "We could've built new ones with Orion. He's still our brother."

"How many times have I told you about how Orion got me out of trouble—how he saved me?" Hayden added. "He never changed, Dad! Harry never left! You just want the sick little boy who needed you to take care of him and rock him to sleep when he was having one of his bad days!"

Mr. Potter flinched but didn't say anything to counter Hayden's statement. Both Hayden and Rose looked like they were just getting warmed up but Orion had seen enough. He didn't want to be in the middle of their family argument since it was clear that Mr. Potter had no regrets with abandoning him.

"Hayden, Rose, I can understand how upset you are however we have more important matters that need to be discussed," Remus said calmly. "Voldemort is aware of the situation. He will be actively targeting Orion now. The question is, what do we do about it? Do we alert the Ministry—"

"—absolutely not!" Mrs. Potter interrupted quickly. "The Ministry will turn him into their mascot."

Orion would never admit it but he agreed with Mrs. Potter. The Ministry would jump at the chance to have the-boy-who-lived in their pocket assuring the public that everything was under control. The truth was that all control had gone out the window. Today was the first day of chaos that wouldn't end until Voldemort was gone for good.

"So you want to use Hayden as a decoy?" Sirius shot back. "Over my dead body! You don't get a say in this, Lily. Remus and I will decide what we will do concerning _my _son! Dumbledore is doing this as a courtesy because it involves Hayden. Now that you know Hayden has no part in what's coming, you can take Hayden and Rose and leave us in peace."

Orion avoided looking in the direction of any of the Potters. He really didn't want to deal with this tonight. Actually, he didn't want to deal with anything. It felt like everything was becoming a fuzzy mess. It was hard to focus on anything which was actually welcomed at the moment.

"Sirius," Aunt Alice warned. "You know where I stand on this issue…however, nothing will be decided tonight and I don't think Orion will be able to handle much more bickering. Everyone is now up to speed with the truth. That was the main objective. Let everyone sleep on it and we'll move on tomorrow morning."

"Well said," Madam Pomfrey said briskly as she was at Orion's side, handing over a goblet containing a purple potion which could only be one thing. "Dreamless sleep. You'll need to drink all of it."

With help, Orion took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. Everything instantly became hazy as his body felt as though it was sinking deeper into the warmth of the feather mattress. His mental and physical exhaustion allowed sleep to come before he could take any more potion.

* * *

Orion slowly woke to the sensation of hands running through his hair. Partially opening his eyes, Orion could see sunlight only starting to shine through the windows. It was still early…too early to be awake…too early to even think about anything concerning what had happened last night. As a matter of fact, Orion never wanted to think about what happened last night ever again.

"I know you're awake, Ori," Sirius' tired voice said softly. "You're too stiff to be sleeping."

Orion reluctantly opened his eyes and turned his head to see that his father looked just as tired as he sounded. He couldn't stop the guilt that pooled in his stomach. He had done this. It was because of him that Sirius now had to deal with Voldemort and the Potters. At the moment, Orion couldn't decide which one was worse.

"We should probably talk before the masses come demanding answers," Sirius said with a sigh as he sat up a bit straighter. "As far as Voldemort is concerned, he and the majority of the Death Eaters Disapparated shortly after Remus got you out of there. We managed to catch Macnair—and it was a good thing we did. Fudge is in a serious state of denial. He doesn't want to believe Voldemort's back even with all of the proof stacked against him."

Orion couldn't say he was surprised. Fudge was going to be in serious trouble considering who was at the graveyard last night. Many of his financial supporters were 'reformed' Death Eaters.

"Frank, Kingsley and Rufus are currently working on a plan hunt Voldemort down and make sure someone is able to protect you," Sirius continued.

"Dad—"

"—I know you don't want to admit it, Ori, but ignoring it won't change anything," Sirius interrupted. "_You_ are the one Voldemort will target. _You_ are the one in danger and Rufus knows your safety is my top priority." Sirius let out a calming breath before continuing. "Dumbledore was right. The signs were all there. We just didn't want to admit it. It was easier to believe that someone else would have to deal with the pressure—the burden that no one would ever ask for."

Orion could feel dread replacing the guilt. It almost sounded like…

"I want you to know that we will help you with this, Ori," Sirius said firmly as he grasped Orion's hand. "The entire team is behind you. I just want you to know that you're not alone."

Orion felt his eyes burning and quickly looked away. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He had never considered that the answers he had so desperately wanted would be ones that he would never want to hear.

"Orion, don't do that," Sirius said as he stood up and turned Orion's head so their eyes met. "Don't hide from me. We need to face this the way we have faced everything else—together. We'll get through this and we'll make sure Voldemort regrets the day he targeted you."

"But why?" Orion asked in a wavering voice. "Why did he want to kill me in the first place?"

Sirius closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "What I am about to tell you _cannot_ be repeated. I don't know everything; Dumbledore was rather tight-lipped back then. Before you were born, Dumbledore found out about a prophecy made about a baby born at the end of July that could destroy Voldemort."

Orion stared at Sirius incredulously. "Dad—"

"—I know, I know," Sirius interrupted. "Prophecies can be interpreted in a number of ways. What is important is that Voldemort believed it to be true—and still does. That is why he wanted your blood for the ritual. He believes using the blood of his 'ultimate enemy' will make him stronger than ever."

Orion bit his lower lip nervously. So that was it. Voldemort had allowed his fear to get the better of him and that had brought about his own destruction. If he would have waited…and now…"He's fulfilling the prophecy himself…"

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that's one way to look at it. If he keeps trying to get rid of you, he's making you into his 'ultimate enemy'." He stared at Orion a moment before continuing. "You do know I couldn't be more proud of you, right? What you did last night…Ori, there are trained Aurors who wouldn't have fared as well as you did. I know you want me to tell you that last night doesn't change anything but we both know I'd be lying. Everything will change but we'll face those changes as we always have—as a pack."

Orion grinned weakly. It was nice to think that even with all of the changes that would undoubtedly come, the main constant in his life would remain the same. "What about the Potters?" he asked cautiously.

"Remus and Alice have volunteered to handle them," Sirius said with a shrug. "Alice has already recruited Neville and Cedric to help you with Hayden and Rose if they cause problems."

Orion glanced over at the bed Cedric had occupied only to find it empty.

"He was released last night," Sirius said following Orion's gaze. "It wasn't a pleasant sight to wake up too—Lily causing a ruckus because we told her to leave. Alice immediately put her in her place but I think we need to prepare ourselves that Lily will try to be in your life now that she knows you know."

Orion scowled. Out of everything that happened, an interfering birth mother was—at the moment—the worst. "She gave up and right years ago," he grumbled. "I don't want anything to do with her or Mr. Potter."

For a brief moment, Orion thought he saw Sirius look a bit relieved only for it to be replaced with a look of understanding. "If that's what you want," he said in a neutral voice then glanced over at the bedside table. "Just so you know, once everything settled down—well as much as it could—you were declared the Triwizard Champion." Sirius grasped the bag from the table, the clinking of Gallons echoing in the silence. "A thousand Galleons, yours to do with as you please."

Orion stared at the bag in Sirius' hand. "I don't want it," he said looking away. "Give it to Cedric. He's the one that demanded I take the cup with him…"

"And he feels incredibly guilty for that," Sirius said softly.

Orion already knew that but that didn't change how one little act had completely turned his life upside down. _Was this how Dad felt when I took the adoption potion?_ Orion suddenly felt ill. No matter how often Sirius insisted that he had wanted _Harry_, gaining a son had been a choice made for him. However, instead of being angry or bitter, Sirius had taken the challenge and had been (in Orion's opinion) the best Dad ever.

An arm wrapping around Orion quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. Orion let himself sink into Sirius' blanket of protection and couldn't help feeling that the heavy burden that had forced on his shoulders had suddenly become just a bit lighter.

* * *

The next few days were awkward and tense to say the least. Neville rarely left his side and when he did, Cedric was there. Both had taken Aunt Alice's words to heart, becoming a barrier between Orion and the rest of the school. The stares were never ending now, especially with—from what Neville told him—Professor Dumbledore's speech to the school the morning after the task. It had been then that Professor Dumbledore had revealed Voldemort's return and not to bother Orion with questions.

Just one look around was all that was needed to know that even if people weren't voicing their questions to Orion, they were voicing them to each other. There were many who didn't bother to lower their voices when he was nearby, undoubtedly hoping that Orion would either confirm or deny what was being said. Most were asking the same thing. Why Orion Black? What was so special about him?

Hayden and Rose had also kept their distance but Orion didn't know if it was because they needed space to deal with the shock or if Neville had said something. The only question Orion had but was too afraid to voice was if Hayden or Rose had spoken to their friends. Both Ron and Hermione were giving Orion space along with looks of sympathy but he couldn't determine if it was because of what happened recently or years ago.

Mirror communications with Sirius and Remus were occurring multiple times a day. Mostly, they were just keeping him informed of what was happening outside Hogwarts. The biggest surprise was Rufus Scrimgeour making a move against Fudge in the fight against Voldemort. Evidently, Fudge was dragging his feet in announcing Voldemort's return so Scrimgeour gave him a deadline. If Fudge didn't announce it by the end of the week, Mr. Scrimgeour would do it for him.

Before Orion knew it, it was time to pack up his trunk while trying to think of a way to avoid the Leaving Feast. Professor Dumbledore was bound to announce something concerning Voldemort which would put the attention back on him. A part of Orion knew he needed to get used to it but he couldn't help wanting to go back to his days of normalcy. The simple normalcy of feeling safe even though the world was a dangerous place.

Entering the Great Hall with Neville, Orion noticed all of the drapes decorated with the Hogwarts emblem. The lack of colors from the winning house was just another oddity of how abnormal this year had been. The real Alastor Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and magical eye in place. Both of Mad-Eye's eyes sought out Orion, forcing him to look away. He could only imagine what Mad-Eye thought of this entire situation.

Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty, however, which wasn't too surprising. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort ordered Professor Karkaroff's death for betrayal. Seeing Professor Snape on the opposite side of the table, Orion coud only hope he wouldn't meet the same fate. Granted, Professor Snape wasn't Orion's favorite person but had always he helped when needed.

As Orion sat down beside Neville, Professor Dumbledore stood from the staff table and silence fell throughout the hall.

"The end," Professor Dumbledore said looking around at them all, "of another year." He paused for only a moment, his eyes falling upon Orion. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight but first I would like to congratulate Orion Black, winner of the Triwizard Tournament."

Orion ducked his head but couldn't silence the applause and cheers that filled the hall. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore raised his hand and the attention was turned back to him.

"However, this event that should be concluded in celebration has become one of tragedy," Professor Dumbledore continued. "A means of promoting magical understanding has been tarnished because of Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. A hand grasped Orion's arm, forcing him to turn and see Rose staring at him in sympathy. Next to her was Hayden who looked more determined than anything. That made Orion nervous. That look normally meant Hayden was going to do something stupid and no one would be able to talk him out of it.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore continued, "the Ministry of Magic has still not officially accepted this even though their Aurors fought him and his Death Eaters on the night of the Third Task. Their quick action to the threat was due to our Hogwarts Champions. Both Orion Black and Cedric Diggory have showed in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown and for this, I honor them."

Professor Dumbledore raise his goblet to Orion and then to Cedric. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. Orion couldn't help but notice, through a gap in the standing figures, Draco, Vincent and Gregory along with many other Slytherins had remained in their seats, their goblets untouched. It was really no surprise. Walden Macnair was friends with many of their fathers. His capture and Sirius' account of who had been at the ceremony would be either under investigation or arrested.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Professor Dumbledore continued, "With Lord Voldemort's return, the ties created during the Tournament are more important than ever before."

He looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs and the Slytherin table. Viktor, Orion realized kept glancing his way as if he wanted nothing more than to join Orion at the Gryffindor table. It wasn't surprising. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since the Third Task.

"Every guest in this Hall," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes lingering on the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again-in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord ad enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

Orion couldn't help glancing at Rose and Hayden, both were looking at him hopefully. His heart ached. He knew what they wanted but he also knew what he needed. He needed to sort out the madness that his life had become before adding more to it.

"It is my belief-and never have I hoped that I am mistaken-that we are all facing dark and difficult times," Professor Dumbledore added. "Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago two students were nearly taken from our midst but they survived because they did what was right instead of what was easy, remember that."

* * *

Everything was packed, including Hedwig in her cage. Orion was waiting in the crowded Entrance Hall for the carriages surrounded by people. Neville, Cedric, Hermione and Viktor had taken up serving as a shield from those who still tried to corner Orion. Hermione's presence had been a surprise but Orion had welcomed her after her only question of how he was doing. For once, she hadn't demanded for answers which was a relief because he wasn't prepared to give them.

"Orion!"

He turned around and saw Fleur Delacour hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

"We will see each uzzer againm, I 'ope," Fleur said as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish." She then turned to Cedric and Viktor. "I 'ope you two watch out or 'im."

"Always," Cedric said shaking her hand.

Fleur smiled and shook Viktor's hand before taking a step back. "Good-bye, it 'az been a pleasure meeting you!" She turned to go, her silvery hair rippling in the sunlight.

"Any sight of Karkaroff?" Cedric asked Viktor.

Viktor let out a snort. "That man is a covard," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm just glad he took that vay out instead of rejoining the Dark Lord," he eyes shifted to Orion, "othervise I vould have killed him."

Cedric grinned. "I would have helped you," he said firmly.

Viktor returned the grin. "I know," he said then looked over at the lake. "It looks like it's time for me to go too. I vish I could stay but someone needs to inform the goverment vhat happened."

"We understand, Viktor," Orion said with a smile. "Just remember, you'll always have friends here."

Viktor reached out and ruffled Orion's hair. "And you'll alvays have friends in Bulgaria. If you need me, don't be afraid to ask for help."

"If he doesn't, I will," Cedric said holding out his hand. "I'm glad we got to know each other, Viktor, and keep practicing your Quidditch. You still owe us a rematch."

Viktor laughed as he shook Cedric's hand and bid a final farwell before leaving, the bright sun nearly making him disappear the moment he stepped past the carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive. Orion focused on them and had to bite back a gasp. They were no longer horseless. They were being pulled by Thestrals, creatures that were only visible by those who had seen death...like Auror Williamson being killed by Voldemort.

A hand wrapped around his arm causing Orion to turn and see Hermione's sympathetic face. She didn't leave his side until they found a compartment on the train and he was placed between Neville and Cedric. It wasn't long before they were joined by Hayden, Ron and Rose who managed to squeeze in. Hayden and Ron dove into a game of exploding snap while Hermione and Rose pulled out books. Orion knew that they all were just waiting for him to say something to open the door for questions.

The only problem was that Orion had every intension of leaving that door closed…forever. The only time actual conversation broke out was when Hermione pulled out her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What does it say?" Hayden asked cautiously.

"There's a lot of speculating for the press conference scheduled tomorrow," Hermione said browsing through the front page. "You're mentioned, Orion—just if you'll be there. It seems that they all believe the press conference is to explain 'the event' after the Third Task."

"The event?" Neville asked skeptically.

"That's what The Daily Prophet has named…you-know-what," Hermione said glancing briefly at Orion. "They know that something happened to require Auror help and that something resulted in the arrests of a Ministry employee and the convicted son of a former Ministry employee who's supposed to be dead. From the way the articles have been written, they're all thinking the worst but they don't want to cause a panic."

Orion let out a snort. "Isn't that what Rita Skeeter thrives on?"

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the Third Task," Hermione said in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

Orion stared at Hermione suspiciously for a moment before concluding, "you figured out how she's been getting her information. What makes you think she'll fear what you may say?"

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing that night before Professor Dumbledore sent us back to Gryffindor Tower," she said beaming. "Once I saw her, I remembered the bug that was in my hair after the second task. No one would pay attention to a beetle. It was the perfect cover—"

"—wait a minute," Hayden interrupted. "You're saying that Skeeter is a beetle Animagus?"

"An unregistered Animagus," Hermione clarified, brandishing the jar at them. Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one, large fat beetle. "That was how Malfoy and the Slytherins were giving her all those nice little interviews. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

"Draco told Evelyn as much," Orion said. "They've been looking for Skeeter ever since to arrest her."

Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I can hand her over when we reach King's Cross. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar so she can't transform."

"I'm sure Dad will appreciate it," Orion said with a nod.

"Can she still hear us in there?" Hayden asked cautiously only to look alarmed when Hermione nodded. "Hermione! What's to stop her—"

"—the only thing she knows is what Professor Dumbledore told us mostly because Parvati and Lavender were talking about it," Hermione interrupted quickly. "She was hidden in my dorm the entire time until today."

Both Hayden and Rose let out a relieved sigh. Orion knew better than to repeat the action. Even if Rita Skeeter knew everything, she would shortly be in Ministry custody and unable to tell anyone, Sirius would make sure of it.

As Hermione placed the jar back inside her schoolbag, the door of the compartment slid open, revealing a disgruntled Draco with Vincent and Gregory standing behind him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Draco focused on Orion. "You and your entire blood traitor family are going to pay for what you did," he snarled.

Orion shrugged. "All we did was show your father's true loyalties, Draco. Has your father turned himself in yet?"

Draco moved to pull out his wand only to have six pointed at him.

"I think you should leave, Malfoy," Hayden said. "We've learned nearly as many spells as Orion this year."

Draco sneered at Hayden. "You've all picked the losing side and you all will be the first to go! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers—ack!" His mouth was suddenly overflowing with soap bubbles. Laughter broke out as Draco, Vincent and Gregory bid a hasty retreat.

"Prat," Hayden growled as he slammed the door shut.

The rest of the train ride was rather quiet, except for a few visits from Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Most wanted to visit but found it difficult in the crowded car. Orion couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for that. He knew everyone meant well but he really didn't want talk about the same thing over and over again but he also couldn't bring himself to pretend that everything was normal either.

Perhaps that was what was bothering him the most. This train ride symbolized the end of normal. Normal was now a dream that could never be obtained until Voldemort was gone for good. _But it gives me something to fight for—a chance for everyone to appreciate the peace that we had taken for granted._

Before Orion knew it, they were pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. Everyone moved at once, collecting the items they had taken out during the ride as well as their trunks that had been stowed. The chaos made it difficult for Orion to stay behind Neville but Cedric kept pushing him forward, leaving no room for anyone to jump between them. Finally, they stepped off the train only to have a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning quickly, Orion relaxed and smiled at Sirius.

"This way boys," Sirius said with a grin as he grabbed Orion's trunk. "The entire team is waiting for us."

"I see my parents," Hermione spoke up, already moving. "Take care! I'll write!"

Orion, Neville and Hayden shared a look, each trying to keep from laughing. Hermione would never change.

"Are Mum and Dad with you?" Hayden asked eagerly as he stepped off the train behind Cedric.

Sirius' grin faltered slightly. "Actually, I saw them near the platform entrance with the Weasleys," he answered briskly. "They have wisely decided to allow you to say your goodbyes in peace."

Orion withheld the wince that wanted to escape. It must have been bad for separation to be required.

Hayden clearly felt the same way. "What did they do now?" he asked in exasperation.

"Hayden—"

"—just please tell me the truth, Sirius," Hayden begged.

Sirius let out a sigh as he ushered everyone away from the train. "I'm not trying to lie to you, Hayden," he said, resting his hands on Hayden's shoulders. "This matter is between your parents and myself. I understand you're angry with them but that doesn't mean you should look for more reasons to justify your anger."

Hayden's eyes narrowed slightly. "They lied to me—us for years, Sirius," he spat. "They abandoned their son for years and then used me to get information on him. How can I not be angry?"

Orion shifted his weight nervously. It seemed that Hayden didn't actually know the circumstances around the actual adoption. If he had, Orion had a feeling—or a fear—that the anger would be directed in a different direction. Did not speaking up make him as much of a coward as the Potters?

"They want 'Harry' back, don't they?" Rose asked softly.

Sirius let out a long breath as he ran a hand over his face. "Your mother asked if visitation would be a possibility," he admitted. "I simply told her now wasn't the time to discuss improbable situations."

Hayden rolled his eyes in exasperation before turning to Orion. "We'll figure this out, I promise. I want to be your brother, Ori, if you'll let me."

"And I want to be your sister," Rose added as she rested a hand on Hayden's arm. "We should go, Hayden. Orion can let us know what he wants when he has time to think about it."

Hayden and Rose left with Ron following, looking slightly uncomfortable. They quickly vanished in the sea of people. Orion was glad for Rose's suggestion. He didn't think he could give them the answer they wanted...at least not yet. He needed to remember that there were more important things happening than the dreams of the Potters.

"Are you all right, Shadow?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around Orion's shoulders.

Orion looked up at Sirius and smiled weakly. "Not really but I think I will be," he admitted as they started walking toward the Black Team.

It was the truth. As much as it felt like his life was falling apart, remembering that he support from his family, the Black Team, Neville, and Cedric helped. He would get through this. He would face the upcoming challenges head on because that is what his father would do.

After all, he was his father's son.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that took forever to get out. I was trying though. The last part just didn't want to be written. Oh well. So here ends Goblet of Fire. I'm hoping to start Order of the Phoenix soon.


End file.
